Souffrance LoVe Destin
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Logan et Veronica Mars ont vécu 4 ans loin l'un de l'autre. Une enquête finira par les mettre sur le même chemin.
1. Résumé & Prologue

**.**

**.**

**~*~ Résumé ~*~**

•**Veronica Mars habite à New-York depuis 4 ans maintenant, elle a une vie saine et mouvementée, elle est âgée de 24 ans, côté sentimental elle fait tout pour ne pas officialiser ses relations amoureuses.  
Logan Echolls âgé de 24 ans vit à Neptune depuis toujours, il est à la tête de la banque de Neptune et d'une chaine d'immobilier dans le pays, côté sentimental il n'a jamais refait sa vie après le départ de la femme de sa vie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

Veronica était couchée dans les bras de son petit ami, elle n'en revenait pas que sa vie aille si mal, elle avait fui une ville qui avait tout pour la retenir, mais sa peur la fait fuir, comme toujours. On avait fini par la nommer la reine de la fuite.

Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre fin à cette relation parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager sur du long terme, son cœur ne bat que pour une seule et unique personne.

Pendant ce temps à Neptune, un jeune homme venait de se lever au son du réveil seul dans son grand lit froid. Cela fait trois ans qu'il a acheté cette villa pour faire quelque chose de sa vie. Pourtant chaque jour il se demandait pourquoi il se battait, elle ne reviendra pas.

Il se leva comme un automate, sa journée pouvait enfin commencer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme tous les matins depuis 4 ans, ses réveils sont douloureux, comme si on avait retiré une partie de lui, il rêvait d'elle nuit et jours, mais cela n'apaisait pas sa douleur, ça ne faisait que l'augmenter. Il avait passé son diplôme pour honorer, sa demande de devenir quelqu'un, quelque soit la distance. Pourtant l'envie partait jour après jours. Il lui avait envoyé des mails, des lettres, il n'a jamais eu de retour cela le rongeait, mais il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour, elle passera cette porte et lui dira qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Plus les jours passent et plus il se dit : c'est trop tard. Il venait de ramasser son journal devant la porte, la referme, et va prendre un café, c'est toujours les même gestes depuis 3 ans, surtout depuis qu'il vit dans cette villa. Dans moins de cinq minutes, son ami de toujours passera cette porte pour lui dire de se dépêcher, ils ont rendez-vous, il avait fait profiter sa richesse, acquis la banque de Neptune et ouvert une chaine immobilière dans tout le pays A chaque villa vendue, le tiers de la somme allait à des œuvres de charité pour les femmes et enfants battus, voilà comment il honorait la mémoire de sa mère et son enfance meurtrie. Dans chaque interview, il passait un message à la femme qu'il aime en sachant qu'elle le verra et sera fière de lui. Pourtant il savait cela ne suffira pas pour qu'elle revienne vers lui, la fuite voilà ce qu'elle aimait faire, fuir c'est son jeu préféré.

Il était assis sur une chaise face à la mer, comme tous les matins il contemplait ce paysage avec le cœur serré. Dans chaque recoin de cette ville il la voyait rire, pleurer ou crier. Il n'avait pas réussi à la quitter, pourtant cela le faisait souffrir de rester à Neptune, s'il est devenu un homme respecté, il n'a pas pu faire oublier qu'il est le fils d'un meurtrier, mais il a su prouver qu'il saura se construire une vie sans mettre en avant son nom de famille. Voilà deux ans qu'il possède la moitié de la ville, il a fait un cadeau à son pire ennemi pour lui avoir sauver la vie il y a deux ans après une tentative d'assassinat. Il entendit la porte s'offrir d'un coup, il retient sa respiration avant d'affronter son ami.

**Xx:** Logan où te caches tu?  
**Logan:** Dick je suis sur la terrasse.  
**Dick: **Ma parole Logan tu n'es pas encore prêt? Tu sais que ces investisseurs sont venus de loin pour ce projet.  
**Logan:** Oui donne-moi quinze minutes et je serais prêt.  
**Dick:** Logan tu sais, tu peux pas continuer comme ça.  
**Logan: **(exaspéré) Dick pas maintenant et laisse tomber.

Il laissa son ami sur la terrasse et alla prendre sa douche, Dick désespérait de voir son ami heureux pourtant il a tout fait pour l'aider. Un jour il a même débarqué chez cette petite blonde qui fait de la vie son ami un enfer.

**→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→Flash back: ←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←**

Dick venait d'arriver devant un immeuble à New-York, il avait essayé par tous les moyens d'entrer en contact avec elle, mais elle refusait de répondre, alors il avait décidé de se déplacer. Il frappa à une porte, attendit que quelqu'un ouvre.

**Xx: **Josh je t'ai dit que je voulais plus te revoir, ne me force pas à porter plainte contre toi et faire une injonction.  
**Dick: **Je ne connais pas de Josh, mais si tu pouvais m'ouvrir.  
**Xx:** (en ouvrant la porte) Dick qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
**Dick: **Bonjour à toi aussi Veronica.  
**Veronica:** (froide) Bonjour Dick, cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu viens faire chez moi!  
**Dick:** Laisse-moi entrer et je t'expliquerais.

Veronica le laissa entrer, mais elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il était venu lui dire, sa vie était assez compliquée sans qu'il vienne lui parler d'un passé qu'elle essaie à tous prix d'oublier.

**Veronica:** Que fais-tu ici Dick?  
**Dick:** Veronica tu sais bien pourquoi je suis ici.  
**Veronica:** Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui alors ne perds pas ton temps.  
**Dick:** (en colère) Tu es partie sans même te retourner en abandonnant ton père, ton meilleur ami, Mac et surtout Logan. Tu sais bien à quel point il t'aime et que tu es la seule personne qu'il lui reste.  
**Veronica: **Tu es là toi pourquoi, a-t-il besoin de moi?  
**Dick: **Bon sang Veronica tu t'entends parler, tu es une grosse égoïste. A chaque fois que tu avais un problème qui venait te sauver? Qui t'a toujours sauvée?  
**Veronica: **Dick c'est le passé, j'ai tourné la page et surtout l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.  
**Dick:** Tu peux arrêter de mentir Veronica, je ne suis pas Logan qui croit tout ce que tu lui dis.  
**Veronica: **Tu viens chez moi pour me traiter de menteuse!  
**Dick:** Logan s'est fait tirer dessus et devine à cause de qui?  
**Veronica:** J'ai quitté sa vie il y a deux ans et tu vas me faire croire qu'un des mec que je traque s'en ait pris à lui?  
**Dick:** Oui comme toujours tu es synonyme de poisse, après l'avoir Kidnappé, ils l'ont torturé, ton père a tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver. Après deux mois de recherches on a fini par savoir que tu avais créé des problèmes à une grosse association dirigée par Kane, et pour sauver qui il a sorti les poings pour frapper Gory? Toi encore toi, c'est pas le premier, il y a eu Mercer, mon frère, il a toujours été là et toi tu es pas fichu de le laisser vivre en paix.  
**Veronica: **Oh arrête Dick, en deux ans tu vas me dire tu es devenu si intelligent que pour venir me faire des reproches. Ferme là simplement ferme là, j'en ai souffert et j'en souffre encore.  
**Dick:** Tu es qu'une égoïste. Bien sûr tu penses qu'a toi, et bien il est entre la vie et la mort, j'ai fait tout ce chemin parce qu'il y a que toi pour le sauver, alors tu viendras avec moi à Neptune et tu le sauveras de gré ou de force je ne vais pas le laisser mourir par ta faute.

**→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→Fin Flash Back ←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←**

Elle l'avait affronté du regard, pourtant elle voulait prendre le premier avion et aller le voir, lui dire que vivre sans lui ce n'est pas une vie, mais sa fierté, son manque de confiance l'ont toujours empêché d'ouvrir son cœur. Dick avait compris qu'aller à New-York était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, elle n'a jamais quitté son appartement, et n'a jamais mis un pied à Neptune pour la vie de celui qu'elle prêtant aimer. Logan avait passé trois mois dans le coma, tout le monde a dû lui mentir pour qu'il ne retombe pas dans le coma, mais il le savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle n'était pas venue. Pourtant tous les jours, il se levait et affrontait le monde pour lui faire plaisir, tous les jours il se disait qu'elle reviendra. Voilà quatre ans qu'il attend encore son retour, il a refusé de voir n'importe quelle femme après son accident, aucune relation, aucune fête. Tous les jours il se levait, lisait le journal, buvait son café, prenait sa douche, allait affronter des investisseurs et rentrait chez lui. Logan sortit son meilleur ami de ses pensées, il s'efforça de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

**Logan:** Allons affronter ces requins d'investisseurs.  
**Dick:** J'ai eu Shella au téléphone, selon elle, la côte ouest est finalisée et le quartier de Manhattan aussi, tu devras t'y rendre très bientôt pour la réunion finale.  
**Logan: **Manhattan tu dis? Dick tu peux pas y aller?  
**Dick: **Je suis ton assistant tu t'en souviens? Je n'ai pas le droit de signer à ta place.  
**Logan:** Et tu ne veux toujours pas devenir mon associé?  
**Dick:** Non j'ai peut être mûri, mais je suis pas prêt pour cette responsabilité.  
**Logan:** Ok ok. Tu me réserves les billets, pour le même jour je t'en supplie.  
**Dick: **Oui, allons-y.

Logan et Dick se rendaient à leur rendez vous. Pendant ce temps, Veronica regardait les dernières nouvelles sur Logan Echolls, sous les yeux furieux de son nouveau petit ami.


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme tous les matins depuis plus de deux ans, Veronica regardait les nouvelles sur Logan Echolls le plus grand promoteur immobilier de tout l'État. Elle s'était dit que si elle restait dans sa vie, impossible qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'important. Pour elle, c'était de sa faute s'il passait son temps à essayer de prouver qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un, aller un petit coup de pousse je disparais, et il refera sa vie. Cependant, dans chaque interview elle pouvait lire entre les lignes les messages qu'il lui faisait passer, « je t'attendrai quel que soit les années » « je t'aime plus que tout » avec des mots que seuls eux savent déchiffrer. Aujourd'hui elle lisait un article du New-York Times, la journaliste lui avait demandé: Mr Echolls, on ne vous a jamais vu accompagné, que se passe-t-il, un aussi beau jeune homme que vous n'a pas trouvé sa moitié? Il avait simplement répondu je l'ai laissé partir. Le coeur de Veronica se brisa, elle se sentait coupable qu'après tous ce temps, il se sente encore coupable de son départ prématuré.

Elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle avec indifférence, comme elle a fait avec tous les autres d'ailleurs, impossible pour elle de les regarder avec le regard qu'elle réserve à Logan.

**Xx: **Veronica ça ne peut plus continuer de la sorte.  
**Veronica:** De quoi tu parles Owen?  
**Owen:** (énervé) Non, mais tu as pas fini de te payer ma tête?  
**Veronica:** Tu m'expliques un peu pourquoi tu t'énerves?  
**Owen:** Cela fait six mois je te vois tous les matins te lever, regarder les nouvelles sur ce Logan Echolls, tu peux m'expliquer qui il est pour toi?  
**Veronica: **J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.  
**Owen: **Bien sûr et écoute moi bien, j'ai nulle intention de passer mon temps à espérer matin midi et soir que tu sois avec moi à 100%...  
**Veronica:** (le coupant) Quoi tu veux arrêter?  
**Owen:** Une pause ça nous fera du bien.  
**Veronica: **Tu connais le chemin de la porte.

A chaque nouvelle relation elle finissait toujours avec ses mots « tu connais le chemin de la porte », elle n'avait jamais osé expliquer à ses hommes qui était ce Logan Echolls pour elle, de peur de leur dire qu'il est la seule personne qu'elle pourra aimer toute sa vie. Owen venait de quitter l'appartement, le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait à ce moment présent c'est du soulagement, plus la peine de se cacher et de faire semblant. Souvent on lui demandait, mais pourquoi sortir avec un autre si tu en désires un autre? Elle répondait la solitude m'a fait peur alors je préfère m'enfermer dans le mensonge et le faux semblant pour ne pas me sentir seule.

Elle finit par prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre, enfiler sa tenue du jour un tailleur noir, chemise blanche, jupe mi longue et ses talons, puis son attaché case. Voilà trois ans qu'elle s'était reconvertie dans le droit, pourtant son rêve a toujours été de faire partie du F.B.I. Il y a 3 ans pendant une descente dans les locaux d'une mafia, un de ses collègues a trouvé la mort sous ses yeux, trop de choses à encaisser, elle n'a pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer sa vie. Maintenant elle les traquait autrement, elle faisait son possible pour qu'il ne revoit pas la lumière du jour avant de nombreuses années. Elle venait d'arriver dans les locaux, secteur crime organisé.

Elle salua sa secrétaire et ses collègues pour finir par s'enfermer dans son bureau loin de tout regard. Seulement trois ans qu'elle était ici, son caractère et son courage lui ont permis de faire des choses que personne n'avait osé faire avant. Son nouveau meilleur ami venait d'entrer sans frapper, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver.

**Veronica: **(énervée) Seeley tu le fais exprès ou quoi!  
**Seeley:** Laisse-moi deviner encore un break ou cette fois-ci c'est définitif?  
**Veronica:** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
**Seeley:** Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais te dire, dans quelque jours tu vas devoir m'accompagner à un gala de charité.  
**Veronica:** Et qui te fais croire j'ai envie d'y aller.  
**Seeley:** Je ne demande pas ton avis tu viens et puis c'est tout.  
**Veronica: **Tu n'as pas des méchants à aller arrêter?  
**Seeley:** Oui je voulais juste te dire pour la bande des Crips j'ai choppé leur bras droit.  
**Veronica: **Quand et comment?  
**Seeley:** Ce matin et il est au frais, il refuse de parler, mais on l'a retrouvé avec une adresse,et un fusil sur lui. Je pense qu'il y a assez pour l'inculper.  
**Veronica:** Montre-moi le dossier et je vais voir ça.

Seeley, agent du F.B.I, branche antigang de la ville de New-York, était le meilleur ami de Veronica depuis plus de trois ans. Il était devenu son nouveau coéquipier avant sa démission, ils sont restés amis et maintenant ils retravaillent ensemble sur de gros dossiers. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir le dossier classé rouge. Voilà deux ans qu'elle travaille sur ce dossier, tout semblait lui échapper, pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait un moyen de faire tomber le chef de cette mafia. Comment et quand, cela elle n'en savait absolument rien. Elle devait faire vite, la vie des gens en dépendait et sa vie aussi. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle cache cette lettre à ses collègues, à son ami : une lettre d'intimidation. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Veronica Mars n'a pas froid au yeux, pour elle l'affaire devrait continuer au péril de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps Logan était installé sur son fauteuil de directeur au sein de E&M Groups. Parler affaire, marchander, était devenu son quotidien. Au début, il s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un diplôme de communication éco en main, il a commencé par jouer à la roulette russe avec la bourse et coup de chance il a gagné, il a pris la tête de la banque de Neptune, pour finir par ouvrir E&M Groups avec un associé fantôme, oui un E pour Echolls et un M pour Mars. Il est le fondateur de cette société, mais il ne voulait pas le faire seulement pour lui, elle a toujours été présente donc elle fera partie de cette société à part égale, rien de bien plus facile pour lui que de se dire qu'avec elle à ses côtés, il pourra faire déplacer des montagnes. Au début il se faisait manger, mais depuis son enlèvement il a vu la mort de trop près, il a décidé que seul lui décidera quand et comment il devrait mourir, et a fait profité cette société en l'intégrant dans tout le pays et le voilà multimilliardaire.

Dick regardait son ami négocier, s'énerver, passer ses conditions avec ces financiers qui refusaient de comprendre pourquoi il voulait ce quartier en entier, il ne voulait pas les déloger, simplement leur donner un endroit plus sain pour vivre et mettre un orphelinat non loin du quartier. Mais les risques sont trop grands à leur yeux, la mafia, les cartels, trop de choses sont en jeu. Et lui il persiste à dire que rien n'a plus d'importance que d'acquérir ces terres, il finit par l'emporter et il se sent fier de lui. La réunion prit fin plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait sous le regard de son acolyte.

**Dick:** Je vois que tu as encore fais des miracles.  
**Logan: **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils ont.  
**Dick: **Ils ont des familles contrairement à nous Logan.  
**Logan: **Je devrais me laisser faire par une bande de mafieux?  
**Dick: **On a failli te perdre une fois, fais attention à toi.  
**Logan:** Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Un jeune homme du même âge qu'eux venait de franchir la porte vitrée de la salle de réunion sous le regard moqueur de Logan. Depuis deux ans ils ont su faire attraction de leur différent, après tous il lui avait sauvé la vie alors quoi de mieux que la reconnaissance. Il le salua et l'invita de le rejoindre sous le regard d'un Dick fatigué de cette bataille.


	4. Chapitre 3

Logan souriait à un de ses gardes du corps attitrés, ce dernier avait insisté pour être engagé pour une cause commune, il n'avait pas osé dire non et avait donc accepté en le nommant chef de la sécurité.

**Logan: **Que me vaut la visite de Mr Navarro.  
**Weevil:** Logan toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois.  
**Dick:** Ce n'est qu'un aperçu, tu n'as rien encore vu.  
**Logan: **Weevil tu me sembles très sérieux d'un coup, que se passe-t-il?  
**Weevil:** Logan, tu devrais faire attention à toi, tu as reçu de nouvelles menaces.  
**Logan:** (fermant les yeux) Laisse courir.  
**Weevil:** Il y a une époque je t'aurais écouté parce qu'on n'était pas ami, et que tu meures ou non m'aurait été bien égal, mais je le fais pour elle et tu le sais très bien.  
**Logan: **Weevil laisse courir je te l'ai dit et puis on verra ça à mon retour, je dois partir dans deux jours à New-York.

Weevil avait à moitié menti sur les vraies raisons qui l'avaient poussé à devenir aussi proche de Logan. Personne hormis lui et la personne qui lui avait demandé ce service il y a quatre ans, avant son départ, ne le savait.

**Flash Back**

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait fuir cette ville pour que les gens qu'elle aime puisse vivre en paix, sans être mis en danger par sa faute, elle avait fait appel à lui, elle l'attendait à Dog Beach, il venait de garer sa moto.

**Xx:** Pourquoi un rendez-vous en secret?  
**Yy: **J'ai un service à te demander Weevil.  
**Weevil:** Je sens que ce service vas pas me plaire Veronica.  
**Veronica:** En effet, mais nul autre que toi ne peut me le rendre.  
**Weevil: **Je peux rien te refuser, mais tu me devras un service en retour.  
**Veronica:** Oui tout ce que tu voudras, simplement j'ai l'intention de quitter la ville ce soir, et je voudrais que tu gardes un oeil sur Logan s'il te plait.  
**Weevil: **Doucement Veronica tu me demandes de surveiller les arrières de Logan Echolls, tu ne vas pas bien.  
**Veronica: **Oui Weevil tu sais très bien que si c'était pas important, je te demanderais pas ça, pour moi, pour notre amitié et pour l'amour de Lilly.

Il ne pouvait refuser après tous ses supplications, il savait que si elle lui avait demandé ce service, personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait le faire alors il finit par accepter.

**Weevil: **J'accepte, mais c'est un service que tu devras rembourser à vie.  
**Veronica:** J'accepte et que cela reste entre nous, à aucun moment il ne devra savoir que je t'ai demandé ce service.  
**Weevil:** Veronica que se passe-t-il?  
**Veronica:** Le moment venu soit présent et sauve le Eli, je t'en supplie.  
**Weevil:** Compte sur moi.

Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes, ce qu'elle aimait chez Weevil est qu'il ne persistait pas quand on refusait de lui dire quelque chose.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Logan regardait Weevil perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce que se dernier lui cachait et surtout quel avait été l'élément déclencheur qui l'avait fait changer d'avis sur son sujet?

**Logan:** Autre chose?  
**Weevil:** Je crois que je devrais t'accompagner à New-York.  
**Logan:** Écoute Eli j'aime bien le fait qu'on soit de bons amis, mais je suis assez grand quand même.  
**Dick:** Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Weevil parce que moi je peux pas aller j'ai un rendez-vous important.  
**Logan:** (soupirant) C'est pas possible.

Il passa son temps à essayer de faire comprendre à ses acolytes qu'il pourrait s'en sortir seul, mais personne ne voulait l'écouter. Logan devait passer voir Mr Keith au sujet de cette histoire de menace, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet homme, cela lui refaisait penser à ELLE. Pourtant il faisait tout pour ne pas laisser passer ses sentiments, mais avec le temps Keith avait finit par déchiffrer les regards du jeune homme, il se gara près de MI (Mars Investigation) et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du bureau de son protecteur.

**Logan: **Bonsoir Mr Mars.  
**Keith:** Voyons Logan depuis le temps je t'ai dis de m'appeler Keith.  
**Logan:** L'habitude, alors des nouvelles?  
**Keith:** Non, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Weevil est là.  
**Logan: **J'ai pas pu le convaincre de me laisser aller seul à N-Y.  
**Keith:** Tu le payes pour ça je te signale.  
**Logan: **J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose derrière ça. Plus j'y repense et plus c'est flagrant.  
**Keith:** (songeur) Je ne sais pas, ça lui ressemble, mais je ne crois pas.  
**Logan: **(petite voix) Oui je m'en serais douté.  
**Keith: **Logan tu n'as toujours pas pensé à refaire ta vie?  
**Logan:** Non Keith je ne pourrais pas.  
**Keith: **Mon garçon te voir dans cet état me fait mal.  
**Logan:** (sanglotant) Faites la revenir.

Keith était installé sur le canapé près de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son beau-fils. Au début il ne voulait pas de lui, il avait tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez un homme, il passait plus de temps derrière les barreaux que de l'autre côté, mais ce jour là quand il l'a sauvé de Gory et la bande du château, il avait compris qu'il avait simplement eu ce châtiment parce qu'il avait tenté de protéger sa fille, il avait compris que personne autre que Logan ne pourrait aimer sa fille comme lui il l'aime.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de compréhension, Veronica n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis deux ans maintenant, et pourtant il lui avait téléphoné. Elle ne faisait que laisser un message sur sa boîte en disant qu'elle va bien, il avait essayé de la persuader de revenir quelque soit le problème, ils pourraient l'affronter la fuite ne servant à rien, elle avait refusé.

**Keith:** Elle reviendra.  
**Logan:** J'ai perdu espoir.  
**Keith:** Je sais, mais la preuve regarde cela fait exactement 4 ans aujourd'hui que tu es là au même point et tu refuses de faire ta vie.

Logan le savait qu'aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement 4 ans qu'elle avait filé comme une voleuse, sans lettre ni même un appel pour dire qu'elle partait, elle lui avait dit de sortir de sa vie, il avait essayé, mais l'amour ne se commande pas, il est près à tous pour la revoir juste une seconde, une seule.

La tristesse est insupportable, le manque est douloureux il veut sa Ronnie et il serait près à tous pour l'avoir et il l'aura peu importe le temps, cela fait déjà 4 ans alors le temps ne compte plus.


	5. Chapitre 4

Logan était toujours assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Keith Mars, un jeune homme venait de franchir la porte de MI sous le regard des deux hommes. Une seule personne avait réussi à réunir tant de monde si opposé.

**Xx:** On fait une réunion et on m'invite pas?  
**Logan:** (amusé) Il ne manquait plus que toi Wallace.  
**Wallace:** Comment vas-tu vieux?

Keith s'éclipsa dans son bureau laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête.

**Logan: **Tout est vieux mon ami, tout est vieux.  
**Wallace:** Logan...

La voix de Wallace se brisa, lui-même n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait depuis le jour où il avait compris que Veronica était partie sans rien dire à personne, il l'avait sauvé de lui-même ce jour-là, s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ils seraient devant sa tombe pour déposer une fleur.

**Logan:** Wallace je vais bien maintenant tu sais.  
**Wallace:** Tu es l'ombre de toi même Logan, je ne te comprends vraiment pas.  
**Logan:** Wallace tu sais que je n'arrive pas à voir le visage des autres femmes, pour moi être avec une autre c'est comme la trahir.  
**Wallace:** Elle ne s'est pas gênée, partir et t'abandonner, nous abandonner, et toi tu attends encore son retour.  
**Logan:** Je pensais que tu serais de ceux qui comprendraient mon geste, Wallace.  
**Wallace:** Je comprends ton geste simplement, j'ai du mal à l'accepter.  
**Logan:** Elle reviendra et ce jour-là je serais là.

Wallace ne sut quoi dire. Pour lui c'est de la folie, mais l'amour ne se commande pas, surtout connaissant Logan en tant que jackass, cela l'avait choqué de le voir faible et démuni. Il commençait à se faire tard quand Logan prit congés, en laissant Keith et son beau-fils, cela faisait maintenant trois ans et demi que Keith avait épousé la mère de Wallace. Ils vivaient heureux, mais le manque de Veronica se faisait ressentir. Logan venait d'arriver chez lui. Comme tous les soirs il entendait seulement les vagues après un calme plat, il se débarrassa, prit une douche et s'installa sur son lit en voie de prendre sommeil. Il ne mangeait pratiquement plus rien, seule la souffrance l'alimentait.

Pendant ce temps Veronica venait d'arriver chez elle, la fatigue et l'envie de tous lâcher se faisaient ressentir encore et encore, mais elle ne voulait pas tout abandonner encore une fois, elle s'était créé une vie loin de tous et elle comptait s'y faire. Elle avait reçu des texto de Owen et surtout des appels qu'elle avait encore fui, Seeley avait raison c'est définitif. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela son ami le plus fidèle depuis son départ.

**Veronica:** Salut comment vas-tu?  
**Xx:** Tu veux savoir comment il va ou comment moi je vais?  
**Veronica:** Arrête de faire les rabats joies, Eli.  
**Weevil: **Je vais bien et toi ma belle?  
**Veronica:** Je vais bien.  
**Weevil:** Laisse-moi deviner Owen et toi c'est fini?  
**Veronica:** On peut rien te cacher!  
**Weevil:** Quitte à jouer au rabat-joie je te signale que tu m'appelles à chaque fois que tu as un nouveau copain, et surtout quand c'est fini.  
**Veronica:** Je ne peux rien te cacher.  
**Weevil:** Veronica tu sais qu'il ne va pas bien.  
**Veronica:** Je m'en doute Weevil, je m'en doute.  
**Weevil:** Tu n'es toujours pas prête à rentrer?  
**Veronica: **Non.

Il savait que c'était une cause perdue, impossible de raisonner cette fille, aussi têtue d'une mule, il soupirait et décida de ne rien dire sur l'arrivée de Logan à New-York. Il laissera le destin décider de ce qui se passera. Veronica finit par lui dire de passer une bonne soirée et de surtout de pas oublier sa promesse.

La nuit se passa dans le calme, Logan avait encore rêvé de Veronica, cette fois-ci ils étaient ensemble bien heureux, elle attendait un heureux événement ce qui avait scellé un avenir certain. Il se leva en sursaut le cœur meurtri encore une fois, il éclata en sanglot, pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal de voir un rêve qui risque jamais de se réaliser?

Il se leva et regarda son réveil 3h du mat', il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, alors il alla sur son pc portable et se mit à taper un mail. Il savait qu'il ferait parti des nombreux mails sans réponse. Logan commença à taper.

_« Salut Poupette,_

_Cela fait un moment que j'avais renoncé à t'envoyer un mail ou même une lettre, sachant que tu ne me répondras pas. Cela me fait mal de savoir que tu ne réponds pas, j'ai essayé tu sais... j'ai essayé de t'oublier, disons de tourner la page, mais c'est impossible sans toi ma vie n'est pas complète._

_Tu sais j'ai toutes les raisons de te haïr, tu m'as trahi, blessé et abandonné sachant que tu étais la seule personne qui me restait, et toi tu as préféré fuir! Veronica pourquoi une fois dans ta vie tu ne pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et affronter le monde._

_Encore une fois aujourd'hui j'ai vu ce qui aurait pu être notre futur, Veronica je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu fais tous cela, mais un jour tu auras ma mort sur la conscience si tu en as une._

_Ton Logan »_

Il l'avait expédié sans ce soucier de savoir si il aura une réponse ou non, il s'était mis à regarder encore et encore ses photos datant de 4 ans, au moment où il croyait que rien ne pourrait les séparer, il y a eu Mercer, il y a eu Madison et ce Piz. Comme toujours elle lui avait tout mis sur le dos, ne voulant pas comprendre que quand il s'agissait d'elle, il oubliait souvent sa raison et n'écoutait simplement que son coeur.

Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes, la colère, la tristesse, la frustration, il ne saurait dire, mais une chose dont il est certain: il ne pourra pas vivre de la sorte encore bien longtemps. Il voulait l'affronter et comprendre ce qu'il devrait faire, cela fait 4 ans qu'il a oublié le jackass d'autre fois pour elle, pour eux, et pour lui, mais encore une fois il avait l'impression qu'elle se fessait elle-même une image de lui.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin Logan se réveille sur le canapé un cadre sur la poitrine, il se leva et le déposa à sa place sur la cheminée près des autres photos des gens qu'il aime. Il alla prendre sa douche et se préparer, il avait une grande réunion aujourd'hui et Dick ne sera pas de la partie. Pendant ce temps, Veronica venait de se lever dans son appartement New-yorkais, elle avait une sacrée migraine. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa cuisine et revient dans son modeste salon, une tasse de café à la main elle s'installe devant son pc et remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un mail.

Elle remarqua le nom de l'expéditeur son coeur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure ne sachant si elle devait oui ou non le lire, elle finit par l'ouvrir, chaque mot la touchait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui répondre, pourtant elle en avait envie, elle finit par faire comme les autres mails, elle l'archiva. Elle alla prendre une douche et après s'être vêtue, pris la route pour son travail, elle n'arrêtait de repenser à ses mots « Un jour tu auras ma mort sur la conscience si tu en as une ». Mon Dieu elle se mit à pleurer et se gara sur le bas-côté de la rue, la tristesse était trop horrible elle ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aller à Neptune.

Elle se calma et reprit la route jusqu'à son bureau, elle devait afficher un sublime sourire tout au long de journée, elle détestait cela, elle venait de franchir la porte de son bureau, elle tira les rideaux et verrouilla sa porte. Tous ses collègues savaient que quand les choses se passaient de cette manière mieux valait la laisser seule. Elle venait d'ouvrir son pc et relisait le mail, elle ouvrit la page « répondre » elle commença à écrire un message de réponse laissant son coeur la guider, mais sa raison se réveilla et elle l'effaça, elle fit ce geste au moins une dizaine de fois avant de fermer le pc et de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Logan venait d'arriver à E&M Groups de mauvaise humeur, il le savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il s'était fait à l'idée, mais il avait pensé que les mots « un jour tu auras ma mort sur la conscience si tu en as une » l'aurait fait réagir non rien. Weevil l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau un visage fermé, il savait que les choses continuaient à déraper.

**Logan: **Bonjour Weevil des nouvelles?  
**Weevil:** Keith n'a toujours pas de piste, mais ce matin j'ai reçu cette lettre.

Logan prit la lettre et commença à la lire, il en avait marre que les gens se croient tout permis et décidait de mettre à rude épreuve sa patience. Il remit la lettre à Weevil et s'assit derrière son vaste bureau.

**Logan:** Je ne laisserais pas tomber ce projet.  
**Weevil: **Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens à ce quartier?  
**Logan:** Tu as vu comme moi comment ce quartier est, alors je veux simplement les aider.  
**Weevil:** Laisse tomber Logan ça devient vraiment trop dangereux pense à ceux qui tienne à toi.  
**Logan: **(s'énervant) Fais-moi une liste de ceux qui tienne à moi?  
**Weevil:** Dick, Keith, Mac, Wallace et Ver..  
**Logan:** (le coupant) Non Weevil elle ne tient pas à moi, si c'était le cas pourquoi elle ne répond pas à mes mails, pourquoi j'ai pas de nouvelle depuis 4 ans?

Weevil avait la réponse à une de ses questions, mais il avait promis de ne jamais révéler la vérité de son rapprochement. Il regardait celui qui avait été son rival à un moment donné et se sentit mal de n'avoir jamais essayé de le connaître.

**Weevil: **Désolé j'ai pas de réponse.  
**Logan: **Merci Weevil tu pourrais me laisser seul, pense à demander à Shella l'heure de notre vol.  
**Weevil:** On partira à 10h d'ici, après ta réunion tu iras dans le gala tu parleras de ton projet et après on rentrera le lendemain à la première heure.  
**Logan:** Pas moyen d'entrer le même jour?  
**Weevil:** Non selon Mac les vols sont complets.  
**Logan:** Merci.

Weevil déposa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui sourit tristement, cela lui faisait mal de le voir de la sorte, il devait trouver un moyen de voir Veronica à New-York même si cela voulait dire de partir en pleine nuit et oublier sa surveillance.

Logan était assis devant son ordinateur regardant encore et encore, guettant une réponse, rien, il se leva en colère et alla affronter ses financiers. Le projet qu'il avait pour Los Angelès ne voulait pas aboutir faute du permis de construire qui tardait à être valider, Logan n'en pouvait plus il se mit à crier et à faire comprendre que les choses devraient être débloquées d'ici une semaine ou il se fera une joie d'aller en personne le faire valider. Ses financiers savaient que quand il était dans cet état il ne fallait absolument pas le chercher et rester calme. Après plus de 6 heures de réunion il finit par obtenir son permis et fini par ajourner la réunion à son retour. Dick venait d'arriver avec Mac, ils voulaient l'inviter à diner, mais il n'était vraiment d'humeur à sortir.

**Logan:** Non franchement j'ai envie de rester seule.  
**Mac:** Logan arrête de te faire mal de la sorte.  
**Logan:** Cela fait 4 ans que j'ai mal et ça ne changera pas et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour des leçons de morale.  
**Dick: **Logan écoute je sais à quel point tu aimes Ronnie et je ne dis pas le contraire que cela te fais mal, mais que penserait-elle si elle savait que tu es dans cet état?  
**Logan:** Elle aura du mal à croire que cela va faire 4 ans je souffre et 4 ans je l'attends je suis un mauvais garçon à ses yeux.  
**Mac:** Logan je pense pas qu'elle soit aveugle, elle a dû lire les journaux, elle a dû voir tes photos dans la presse toujours seul, l'air blasé, triste et surtout avec tous ces sous-entendus je suis prête à parier qu'elle sait que tu as changé.  
**Logan:** (craquant) Cela ne suffit pas pour qu'elle revienne.  
**Mac:** Je suis désolée Logan on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue, j'ai essayé de l'avoir impossible mais j'ai son adresse et je n'ai pas osé y aller, tu la connais.  
**Logan:** Laissez tomber.

Il se leva et partit, il ne voulait rien mise à part elle, encore une fois elle n'avait pas répondu, encore une fois il se sentait encore plus mal, encore une fois il avait envie de tout arrêter et de mettre fin à cette souffrance et encore une fois il se trouve sur ce pont où sa mère a mis fin à sa vie. Il entendait la voix de Wallace : lui crier comme il y a 4 ans, « ne fais pas ça Logan, elle ne voudrait pas que tu mettes fin à ta vie de la sorte, elle s'en voudra et je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra ». Il avait craqué pour la première fois dans les bras qu'un garçon qui le détestait, mais une personne avait réussi à les réunir: Veronica.

Il s'assoit sur le rebord du pont envoya un dernier mail avec son portable et contemplait le vide, la personne trouve le mail et prit de panique elle téléphona.

**Xx:** Va le sauver vite, sauve le et sauve moi.  
**Yy: **Il est où?  
**Xx:** Le pont cours je t'en supplie sauve le.  
**Yy: **Je m'en occupe.

Il raccrocha laissant tout tomber et courut jusqu'à sa moto. Il arriva au moment où Logan se levait pour faire le grand plongeon. Il le rattrapa à temps, il se mit à le frapper encore et encore lui criant qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, il lui avait dit de plus recommencer ses âneries, il ne bougeait pas il se laissait frapper laissant les larmes couler encore et encore. Pleurant dans les bras de son sauveur.


	7. Chapitre 6

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, laissant évader tout son mal être dans les bras d'un homme qu'il avait tant méprisé dans le passé, il essayait de se refaire une contenance, pour lui les choses devraient changer à sa manière, il donnera coup par coup sans trahir sa bien-aimée.

**Xx:** (en colère) Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Logan?  
**Logan:** J'en ai marre, marre de tout, de la vie, de la souffrance et marre qu'elle ne donne pas de signe de vie.  
**Xx: **Mais bon sang tu sais bien que si tu en venais à te tuer, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais.  
**Logan: **Comme si cela avait de l'importance à ses yeux.  
**Xx:** Tu sais que oui Logan, tu la connais mieux que quiconque. Au début j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle t'avait choisi, pourquoi elle avait pris ton parti l'été où tout a dérapé, mais tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi: elle t'aime.  
**Logan: **Ce ne sont que des mots Weevil, que des mots.

Weevil releva Logan, l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, appelant un de ses cousins pour venir chercher sa moto sur le pont et raccompagna son patron-ami chez lui. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne ferait rien de délibéré, il s'en alla. Il avait pris un taxi et appela son amie.

**Weevil:** Il est sain et sauf.  
**Xx:** (en pleurs) Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.  
**Weevil:** (s'énervant) Veronica bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prend? Un mail ne te tuerait pas à ce que je sache, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit apprends à le connaître tu verras c'est qu'une image qu'il montre ce n'est pas le vrai Logan Echolls?  
**Veronica:** Weevil non je ne peux pas.  
**Weevil: **Tu sais qu'un jour je n'arriverais pas à temps et ce jour-là que feras-tu? Veronica tu souffres, tout autant que lui, la preuve tu m'as dit je t'en prie sauve le et sauve moi, donc si il meure tu meures aussi, alors donne lui un signe de vie.  
**Veronica:** Non!  
**Weevil:** Toujours aussi têtue.

Veronica fit un rire crispé, sa peur descendit petit à petit et elle finit par redemander à Weevil de toujours garder un oeil sur l'homme de sa vie, il accepta encore une fois en signe de fraternité. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle refusait de lui répondre, même de reprendre contact avec sa famille et pourquoi lui? Il n'avait jamais laissé filtrer une seule fois qu'il était en contact avec elle, et pourtant l'envie le démangeait.

Logan était couché dans sa chambre, il revoyait son visage au plafond, son sourire quand elle lui disait: tout ira bien, son sourire qui le faisait tant craquer et maintenant son sourire crispé, ses larmes et son regard de déception. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué entre eux? Il avait tant essayé de changer à l'époque, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le remarque comme le Logan à bonne intention, mais elle avait passé son temps à le juger, ce qui l'avait toujours mis hors de lui, à force de réfléchir il finit par sombrer.

Veronica venait d'arriver chez elle avec une sacrée migraine et fatiguée. Trop de tension à gérer et surtout Logan. Sa tentative encore une fois de mettre fin à ses jours, par sa faute. Elle avait appelé au secours Weevil, le seul qui, elle le savait pertinemment, ne poserait pas de question si elle refusait de lui donner des explications. Elle alla prendre une douche chaude pour faire descendre la tension, elle se mit à pleurer sous les jets d'eau, se laissant glisser le long de la douche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la plaie de son coeur était de plus en plus grande et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

Elle finit par s'endormir à bout de force, elle rêvait de lui encore une fois cette fois-ci elle pouvait en profiter sans sentir les bras d'un autre au tour d'elle, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, de revenir, qu'il serait prêt à tout lui pardonner si elle décidait de lui donner une dernière chance, elle pleurait et lui demandait comment cela se faisait qu'il l'aime tant, pour toute réponse il l'embrassa. Elle se mit à pleurer tout en dormant, la nuit fut agitée des deux côtés, pendant que Logan rêvait d'elle et de son retour, pendant qu'elle rêvait quelle s'éloignait de lui.

Le lendemain matin Dick débarqua avec Mac, en colère, Weevil n'avait pas caché l'événement de la veille aux deux jeunes gens. Logan dormait encore quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme.

**Dick:** Logan lève-toi.  
**Logan:** (encore endormi) Mais bon sang Dick tu as pas vu l'heure!  
**Dick: **Je m'en fous de l'heure et lève-toi.  
**Logan:** J'espère tu as une bonne raison de débarquer chez moi de si bon matin et de crier de la sorte parce que moi à ta place je ferais attention.  
**Dick:** Tu pourras me frapper tant que tu veux, mais il faut qu'on parle, Mac et moi t'attendons en bas.

Il laissa le jeune homme enfiler un peignoir et descendit.

**Logan: **Bon je vous écoute.  
**Mac:** Logan que ce passe-t-il?  
**Logan: **Je ne vois pas de... ah, je vois Weevil n'a pas su tenir sa langue.  
**Dick: **Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, que tu ne devais pas recommencer tes bêtises.  
**Mac: **Logan, ça nous fait tout aussi mal qu'à toi qu'elle ne donne pas de nouvelle.  
**Logan:** Arrêter j'en ai marre je suis pas un enfant.  
**Dick: **J'ai l'impression que si !  
**Logan: **Bientôt vous allez me dire que vous emménagez chez moi, vous allez mettre des caméras dans ma chambre de peur que je m'ouvre les veines.  
**Dick: **C'est une idée en effet.

Logan s'éloigna de ses amis se mettant de dos et contemplant la mer comme tous les matins, il se perdit dans le paysage et reprit d'une voix absente.

**Logan:** Vous savez que je l'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime et cela me tue de voir à quel point, même avec la séparation et tout ce qu'elle a bien pu me faire, je l'aime toujours autant.  
**Mac:** Oui nous savons cela Logan, mais rester comme ça ne t'aidera pas.  
**Logan:** (sans se soucier de ce qu'elle vient de dire) 4 ans et je l'attends toujours, j'ai essayé et je continue de me battre, mais impossible, à chaque fois que j'ai voulu aller vers une autre, je la voyais me crier encore une fois que je l'ai trahi. Elle m'a dit de sortir de sa vie, je savais qu'elle ne le pensait pas, Veronica est ma moitié et personne ne pourra me l'enlever même pas elle. Simplement un mot rien qu'un mot...

Ses deux amis se regardaient et se firent un signe de la tête. Ils se levèrent, ils étaient de chaque côté de lui posant une main sur chaque épaule.

**Mac: **Je te promets que les choses s'arrangeront.  
**Dick:** Oui Dude garde espoir et bats toi.  
**Logan: **Je ne fais que ça.

Les trois restèrent muet à contempler le paysage, chacun avait pris des résolutions au plus profond d'eux.


	8. Chapitre 7

Dick et Mac attendaient le retour de leur ami dans le salon, ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées ne sachant quoi faire pour aider Logan à sortir de toutes ses souffrances.

**Mac: **Je pense qu'on devrait l'accompagner à N-Y.  
**Dick: **Il ne voudra pas et tu le sais très bien.  
**Mac: **Écoute on le sait tous que Veronica est là-bas et s'il l'a croise comment ça va se passer?  
**Dick:** Tu vas me trouver injuste, mais on va tout faire pour qu'il ne la voit pas connaissant Veronica elle va encore le blesser.  
**Mac: **Ok.

Logan arriva les trouvant collés l'un contre l'autre, il savait que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés dernièrement, mais trop perdu dans sa souffrance pour voir que c'était un peu plus, il fait un sourire en coin ce qui fit rire Dick qui comprit à quoi pensait son ami.

**Dick:** Logan on part avec toi à N-Y et c'est non négociable.  
**Logan:** (soufflant) Non seulement j'aurais Weevil et vous venez aussi je suis pas un gosse qu'on doit garder à l'œil.  
**Mac:** Logan tu sais que...  
**Logan:** (la coupant) C'est bon venez, mais je ne veux pas de leçon de morale et encore moins vous voir vous plaindre de mon attitude.  
**Dick et Mac: **Tu as notre parole.

Logan regardait ses amis et se dit qu'il a bien de la chance de les avoirs sinon depuis un moment il serait déjà parti rejoindre sa mère au paradis, il finit par partir au bureau, cela fait un an que Mac avait rejoint la société sous sa demande, elle avait accepté sans réfléchir pourtant elle avait un bon poste dans la société des Kane. Il avait une dernière réunion après ils pourront prendre l'avion direction N-Y, son enfer personnel, Logan conduisait Dick regardait, il avait mal pour son ami, il l'avait toujours soutenu pendant l'université ou tout dérapait, il n'a pas réfléchi et avait ouvert sa porte pour lui et lui avait offert un toit.

**Dick:** (songeur) Je regrette nos années de lycée.  
**Logan:** C'est une période que j'aimerais oublier mise à part ce jour où j'ai compris que j'aimais Veronica.  
**Dick:** Tout est lié à elle s'est bien ça.  
**Logan: **Ma vie tourne autour d'elle Dick, tu l'as vu après notre rupture, quand elle s'est remis avec Duncan j'ai grave déconné avec ta belle-mère et plein d'autres.  
**Dick:** Des erreurs de jeunesse, on l'a tous fait, regarde-moi avec le recul je me trouvais tellement bête, j'ai tué mon frère sans le vouloir, je parlais de moi à la troisième personne, ne prenait rien au sérieux et maintenant grâce à toi j'ai changé en bien.  
**Logan:** Tu es mon ami et je suis heureux pour toi, que ta nouvelle vie te sourit, mais dis-toi que moi je ne pourrais jamais être entier sans elle.  
**Dick:** Elle reviendra j'en suis sûr, donne lui le temps de le comprendre.  
**Logan:** (rire jaune) J'aurais tous entendu Dick tu as perdu le fil du compte des années?  
**Dick:** Non, n'est-ce pas toi qui me l'a dit ce jour, quand tu as acheté cette villa, tu te souviens de tes paroles.  
**Logan:** Comme si c'était hier.

**Flash Back**

Logan venait de signer les papiers de propriété de la nouvelle villa Echolls, il avait fait construire cette villa près de la mer selon son choix et surtout de la manière qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir une maison. Espacée, lumineuse et près d'une plage. Dick faisait le tour de la villa surpris du nombre de pièces et de l'espace qu'il pouvait avoir.

**Dick:** 6 chambres, 2 bureaux, 3 salles de bain, une cuisine et un jacuzzi?  
**Logan:** Oui.  
**Dick:** Explique-moi Logan.  
**Logan:** Elle avait le rêve d'une maison près d'une plage, plein de chambres pouvant accueillir ses amis et sa famille pour une nuit, deux bureaux pour qu'on ne puisse pas empiéter sur l'espace de l'autre. Je n'ai fait que réaliser l'un de ses vœux.  
**Dick: **Combien de vœux comptes-tu réaliser?  
**Logan: **Le premier: je compte de devenir quelqu'un de bien et de faire quelque chose de ma vie, je vais ouvrir une société et dont elle sera présente, je compte faire le vœu de chasteté jusqu'à son retour...  
**Dick:** (le coupant et plié de rire) Logan Echolls tu es vraiment tombé sur la tête.  
**Logan:** C'est de l'amour.

**Fin Flash Back**

C'est de l'amour avait-il dit tout simplement. Dick l'avait regardé et avait vu de la sincérité dans ses yeux et de la détermination. Jour après jour il avait vu le changement de Logan Echolls, le jackass d'autre fois et celui d'aujourd'hui il maudissait et remerciait Veronica en même temps pour cette situation, il aimait ce Logan, mais il ne supportait pas le fait de le voir souffrir autant pour une fille qui n'a décidément pas les idées en place. Il était arrivé au locaux de E&M Groups, Logan était stressé, mais rien à voir avec la réunion, simplement le fait d'aller à N-Y et de la croiser. La réunion finit plus vite que prévu les amis se rendirent à l'aéroport direction NEW-YORK.

Pendant ce temps, Veronica était à son bureau en pleines révisions d'un dossier, elle avait du mal à trouver l'élément dont elle avait besoin pour mettre cet homme hors d'état de nuire, quand son ami arriva.

**Seeley: **Veronica c'est ce soir.  
**Veronica:** (nez dans son dossier) C'est ce soir quoi?  
**Seeley:** Mon gala.  
**Veronica:** Mais combien d'association tu soutiens comme ça?  
**Seeley:** Celui-là me tient à cœur alors tu dois m'accompagner.  
**Veronica:** Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu passes me chercher à quelle heure?  
**Seeley:** 20h et sois prête!  
**Veronica:** Oui Seeley j'ai du boulot.  
**Seeley:** A ce soir.

Il était à peine midi qu'elle se sentait déjà fatiguée de tout ça, pourtant elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, elle voyait son château de sable s'effondrer.

Logan, Dick, Mac et Weevil venaient d'atterrir à l'aéroport de N-Y City. Il était quatorze heure, le voyage avait été long, mais confortable en première classe, Dick n'avait pas cessé de se moquer de Weevil, ce dernier disait que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, en plus ils sont en première classe ce qui avait déclenché les rires du blond qui se disait trop amusé des propos de Weevil. Logan respira l'air d'un coup et se replongea dans son monde pour aller affronter les requins de l'immobilier de N-Y, avant son gala de charité pour son association.

Il avait tout prévu à la lettre, mais surtout pas ce qui risque d'arriver.


	9. Chapitre 8

Ils venaient d'arriver au locaux Mars&Co de N-Y, Logan resta devant l'entrée à contempler le nom et effleura la plaque du bout des doigts, Mars, celui de sa bien-aimée, Mac le regardait triste et compatissante à la fois, et elle finit par poser une main sur son épaule pour le faire revenir sur terre.

**Mac:** On devrait y aller.  
**Dick:** Attends Logan je savais pas que tu avais appelé la filiale de N-Y, Mars&Co.  
**Logan:** Je l'ai changé il y a trois mois.  
**Dick:** Et bien dit donc, tu ne penses pas qu'elle ait quitté la ville quand elle a dû le lire dans les journaux de bourse?  
**Mac:** (regardant Dick avec des gros yeux) Ça t'arrive de te taire!  
**Weevil:** Crétin un jour crétin toujours.  
**Dick:** (vexé) C'est ça et toi, motard un jour motard toujours, je me demande si tu continues pas d'être leur chef.

Voyant que la conversation allait mal finir Logan finit par y mettre fin, il était maintenant assis dans la salle de réunion, Weevil non loin derrière Logan montrant bien qu'il est son garde du corps, Dick et Mac, un à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche. La réunion pouvait commencer.

**Financier 1:** Mr Echolls, nous sommes contents de votre venue.  
**Logan:** Moi de même, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait encore un souci avec les documents pour les terres à Los Angeles.  
**Financier 2:** Oui et cela ne nous rassurent pas, dernièrement nous avons reçu des menaces des gangs 18th Street Gang, mais surtout des Mara Salvatrucha(MS-13) nous aimons notre travail surtout vos causes, mais comprenez nous, nous avons des familles et nous ne voulons pas finir morts dans notre sommeil une balle dans la tête, ou bien encore moins égorgés vifs pendant un guet-apens.  
**Weevil:** Combien d'entre vous ont reçu des menaces?  
**Financier 3:** Pratiquement nous tous.  
**Weevil:** Je croyais qu'il y avait un service antigang ici.  
**Financier 1:** Nous n'avons parlé à personne de tout cela. Dernièrement nous avons eu vent que le bras droit du gang Crips a été arrêté et pendant son transfert il y a eu une descente et plusieurs policiers sont morts.  
**Logan:** Je vois, cela n'empêche que je vais continuer ce projet.  
**Financier 3:** Vous n'avez pas de famille, cela est votre problème, mais moi dans mon cas je me retire de ce projet.  
**Logan:** D'autre personne?

Mac ne comprenait pas la froideur soudaine de Logan sur le sujet, la vie de plusieurs personnes étaient en jeu et le danger était réel. Comment cela pouvait le laisser de marbre, elle échangea un regard avec Dick qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre et ce dernier regarda Weevil qui levait les épaules, cause perdue pensa-t-il. Logan avait bien fait comprendre que quel que soit le gang qui lui faisait ces chantages, cela lui était bien égal, l'un des financiers pensa même de payer les terre au gang, mais Logan sembla outré et se mit en colère.

**Logan:** (en colère) Vous avez perdu la tête je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce genre de pratique! Les gens comme eux sont avides, ils ne vont pas se gêner d'en demander encore et encore, si vous voulez vous retirer libre à vous, je vous signale que c'est mon ARGENT, je fais ce que je veux avec, et ma décision est prise. La réunion prend fin, vous n'avez qu'à faxer vos lettres de démission et les secteurs que vous voulez affecter à ma secrétaire à Neptune elle se chargera du reste.

Il se leva, sans laisser le temps aux hommes de reprendre leur esprit il avait franchi la porte de la salle en colère et dépité. Être à N-Y ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'une bande de guignols viennent contrarier ses projets. Il était 18h quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, il avait deux heures pour se refaire un visage « serein » aux yeux des autres, Weevil était dans la chambre de gauche, Dick et Mac dans celle de droite.

**Mac:** Richard!  
**Dick:** Oui Cindy.  
**Mac:** Je ne sais pas ce que Logan cherche, mais aujourd'hui je l'ai vraiment trouvé froid au sujet du projet de L.A.  
**Dick:** Il est inconscient je lui ai dit qu'ils ont une famille contrairement à nous, et de pas pousser.  
**Mac:** Tu penses que sa vie est en danger?  
**Dick:** Honnêtement, Logan met sa vie en danger tous les jours, lui-même est un danger pour lui et je crains qu'il vienne juste de défier le destin de le tuer.  
**Mac:** Tout cela me fatigue.  
**Dick:** Je sais mon amour.

Mac se blottit dans les bras de son amant, fatigué, à bout de nerfs et dépitée, la fille qu'elle avait considérée comme sa meilleure amie la décevait de jours en jours. Weevil de son côté appela son acolyte pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

**Veronica:** Weevil un problème?  
**Weevil:** Je suis fatigué Veronica, je passe mon temps à surveiller ses arrières et il trouve toujours le moyen d'être dans la merde.  
**Veronica:** (perdue) De quoi tu parles?  
**Weevil:** Logan ne veut pas lâcher un projet qui engage des gangs, je ne connais pas leur nom Crique ou Crips et les Mara je ne sais quoi...  
**Veronica:** (le coupant affolée) Tu as bien dit les Crips et Mara Salvatrucha la bande des 18th Street Gang ? (criant) Weevil ils sont basés à Tijuana, faut l'arrêter!  
**Weevil:** Veronica tu connais Logan mieux que moi, il ne s'est pas gêné pour virer tous ses financiers pour cette affaire, comptes pas sur moi pour le faire changer d'avis.  
**Veronica:** Tu as promis Weevil, tu as promis.  
**Weevil:** (s'énervant) Veronica j'en ai marre! Je fais le chien de garde, ok il me traite bien j'ai même plus un regard méprisant de sa part, mais toi comme lui vous me rendez fou! Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu l'appelles, supplies le comme tu veux ou reviens dans sa vie pour qu'il redevienne un homme avec un semblant de peur et de vulnérabilité.

Veronica resta muette, s'excusa et raccrocha, Weevil soupira encore une fois elle avait fui. Il commençait a en avoir marre de toujours être au rapport, et de veiller aux fesses d'un Logan inconscient. Veronica venait de rassembler toutes ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle, elle avait une heure pour se préparer et se faire un visage digne de ce nom. Elle repensait encore à sa conversation avec Weevil, elle devait trouver une solution pour protéger Logan sans qu'il sache que c'est elle qui se cache derrière tout cela. Seeley pensa-t-elle, oui il saurait l'aider à trouver une solution, mais cela viendrait à lui dire qui est vraiment Logan Echolls pour elle.

Tout le monde était près du côté des Neptuniens, Dick dans un costard bleu nuit qui lui allait parfaitement, Mac avait même sous-entendu que ce soir elle se chargerait elle-même de le déshabiller. Weevil et Logan des costards noirs. Contrairement à Logan, Weevil ne portait pas de cravate. Mac portait une robe blanche aux points marron, les cheveux lâchés. Sous le regard de chacun, Logan prit place dans la limousine, direction Times Square, le Crowne Plaza pour le gala.

Logan semblait paisible et serein, contrairement aux autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de se poser des questions, le comment et pourquoi Logan agit de la sorte. Seeley venait de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Veronica, elle était dans une robe noire bustier, ses cheveux blonds sont bouclés et lâchés, un léger gloss sur les lèvres, Seeley eut le souffle coupé, mais il savait qu'elle aimait qu'un homme. Il ne savait pas qu'il ne faut s'aventurer sur la planète Mars rêvant de rejoindre celle de Neptune pour rencontrer celle d'Echolls.


	10. Chapitre 9

Logan et les autres venaient d'arriver au lieu du gala, tous les invités saluaient le président de l'association Le Petit Lynx (c'est pas terrible, mais je veux que vous comprenez que tout ce que Logan fait est en rapport avec Veronica), il prit place sur l'estrade laissant Mac et Dick à une table pendant que Weevil était en bas des escaliers, posté comme un vigile, Logan lui souriait, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter, ce que Logan remarqua.

**Logan:** Un problème Weevil?  
_Weevil voff:Toi et ta charmante Veronica me rendez fou._  
**Weevil:** Non rien du tout!

Logan ne sembla pas convaincu, mais bon Weevil est Weevil, mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier. Logan reprit place sur sa chaise, cachée par le pupitre. Pendant ce temps, Veronica et Seeley étaient en route pour la salle, Veronica était perdue dans ses pensées au sujet de sa conversation avec Weevil, elle se torturait les neurones pour trouver une solution pour protéger Logan sans qu'il le sache.

**Veronica:** Tu ne m'as pas dit le nom de ton association Mr l'agent Booth. (clin d'oeil à la série Bones)  
**Seeley:** Le petit Lynx.

Veronica resta muette. Elle se rappelait que Logan adorait l'appeler de la sorte, elle n'osait demander à son ami qui était le président, oui il savait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un et que personne ne pourrait le remplacer dans son coeur, mais pas qui.

**Seeley:** Nous ne savons pas qui est le président, mais ce soir il sera là voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne.  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi c'est maintenant qu'il veut montrer son visage à ses donneurs?  
**Seeley:** Il bouge rarement de sa ville et comme il était de passage il a accepté de, venir au gala qui aurait au lieu même sans sa venue.  
**Veronica:** Je vois il y a des gens qui manquent pas d'air.

Seeley se mit à rire, il aimait cette jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempé, ils arrivèrent au moment où tout allait commencer. Ils prirent place pas trop loin de la balustrade, comme Seeley était un grand donneur de cette association, il était l'un des privilégiés. Veronica écoutait beaucoup de témoignages de personnes ayant été maltraitées, battues ou prostituées et qui ont été sauvées par des membres de l'association, qui ont pu refaire une vie saine et sauf. Logan était assis dans le fond, pratiquement personne ne pouvait le distinguer, il se sentait fier que sa richesse puisse sauver des personnes dans le besoin, là où personne n'a pu le sauver.

Weevil était sûr d'avoir vu Veronica entrer dans la salle. Au début il se disait « je rêve » mais quand il remarqua la silhouette de celle-ci, il comprit qu'elle était réellement là. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le président de cette association. Dick et Mac se tenaient la main et parlaient de tout et surtout de Logan, ils étaient un peu trop éloignés de la table de Veronica pour la remarquer.

L'heure de la prise de parole de Logan approchait, il savait ce qu'il devait dire pourtant il n'avait rien préparé. Comme toujours l'inspiration était là, sa vie était un long résumé et pourtant nombreux éditeurs lui avait recommandé d'écrire sa biographie, il a toujours répondu parce qu'elle n'était pas complète donc elle ne pouvait pas être racontée. La vice-présidente Nish Lee prit la parole pour annoncer l'invité surprise.

Veronica était dans ses pensées un verre d'eau à la main, elle ne fit pas attention à la silhouette debout face du micro, un sourire compatissant et triste à la fois au visage. Mac fixa Logan et se tourna vers Dick.

**Mac:** Richard regarde Logan.  
**Dick:** Il a quoi?  
**Mac:** Tu ne peux donc pas lire ce qui se passe dans ses yeux?  
**Dick:** Mac je n'arrive plus à distinguer sa tristesse et sa folie alors explique toi.  
**Mac:** Il se force à sourire.

Dick observa son ami et se mit à secouer la tête. Effectivement ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, on aurait plus dit une grimace qu'autre chose pensa Dick, à ce moment-là Logan prit la parole.

**Logan:** Bonsoir N-Y...

Veronica sortit de ses pensées, paralysée, cette voix elle la connaissait, non jamais elle ne pourrait se tromper même si cela fait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu, quand elle fixa l'homme en costard cravate sur la balustrade en face d'elle son coeur s'arrêta et repartit à toute vitesse. Elle se demandait pourquoi le destin jouait avec elle, pourquoi il fallait que ça soit cette association que Seeley choisisse, pourtant elle aurait dû comprendre que « petit lynx » comme nom n'est pas commun. Logan continuait son discours du comment lui est venue l'idée et elle resta pétrifiée quand elle entendit le pourquoi du nom.

**Logan:** Je vous mentirai si je vous disais que le nom n'a pas une importance à mes yeux, pour tout vous dire ce nom ou plutôt se surnom, je l'ai souvent attribué à une femme qui me tient à coeur, où qu'elle soit elle saura que je pense à elle.

Mac, Dick et Weevil regardaient Logan avec tristesse, cela commençait à dépasser leur espérance et Weevil aurait voulu crier à Logan: regarde elle est en face de toi! Pour une fois ouvre tes yeux et arrête de rêver, mais il se retint et fixa Veronica sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Logan balaya la salle du regard quand il la remarqua, pris au dépourvu il cessa toute parole: est-ce que c'est bien elle? se demandait-il. Weevil comprit ce qui se passa et se sentit soulagé que ses pensées se soient réalisées, la vice-présidente prit la parole et demanda aux invités s'ils avaient des questions, quelques-uns en posèrent auxquelles Logan répondit machinalement, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur une Veronica pétrifiée: la fuite pensa-t-elle, la fuite.

Mac qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Logan finit par suivre son regard quand elle tomba sur une Veronica aussi belle qu'autrefois, assise à une table en compagnie D'UN HOMME. Le combat de Veronica se lisait sur son visage et sans attente, elle se leva, prit son sac et commença à sortir de la salle sous le regard d'un Logan triste, d'une Mac furieuse et d'un Weevil résigné. La première réaction de Logan fut de fermer les yeux et le dernier de la suivre, elle courrait déjà en direction de la sortie, quelques marches et elle sera sauvée. Logan l'appelait elle ne se retournait pas, elle savait que si elle le faisait, impossible pour elle de faire marche arrière.

Pendant que tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait avec le président, la soirée de gala continuait, Mac regardait Dick qui semblait perdu et ne comprenait vraiment plus son ami. Logan arriva dehors cherchant une quelconque trace d'une Veronica: personne, elle n'avait laissé que son odeur derrière elle. Il s'écroula devant la porte de la salle tête dans les mains et fondit en larme. 4 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'avait pas changé et elle avait toujours la même odeur, mais 4 ans et elle n'a toujours pas changé d'avis à son sujet.

Mac avait demandé à Dick et Weevil de ne pas bouger et alla le rejoindre Logan. La colère se lisait sur ses trait et elle avait mal pour Logan, quand elle arriva près de ce dernier sa colère doubla et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Logan, prit place près de lui, il sanglotait.

**Logan:** Mac c'était elle, Mac elle est partie encore une fois.

Il répéta ses mots encore et encore au point que Mac ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle était impuissante, mais c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase: Veronica lui devrait une bonne explication.


	11. Chapitre 10

Veronica était assise dans un taxi, elle retenait ses larmes de toute ses forces, il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait pleurer sa tristesse et sa culpabilité, tout cela c'est de sa faute. Comment avait-elle peut le rendre aussi malheureux?

Elle avait du mal à faire entrer ses clés dans la serrure de la porte tellement elle tremblait, à bout de force elle y arriva. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, pas la force de faire un pas de plus. Elle pleurait encore et encore, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se croisent après tout ce temps? Pourquoi cela fait toujours aussi mal de le revoir.

Rien ne pouvait les consoler à cet instant, Logan toujours sur les marches en train de pleurer dans les bras d'une Mac impuissante, elle était prête à tout pour redonner le sourire à celui qui dans le passé lui inspirait seulement de la méfiance. Voilà maintenant trois ans elle avait appris à connaître Logan, trois ans qu'elle l'épaulait comme elle pouvait, trois ans qu'elle avait compris que rien au monde ne pourrait remplacer Veronica aux yeux de Logan.

Chut ça va aller dit-elle, chut ça va aller.

Logan la regardait à travers ses larmes qui coulaient d'elles-mêmes, il essaya de lui sourire, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

**Logan:** (en pleurs) Pourquoi Mac? Pourquoi a-t-elle encore fuit?  
**Mac:** Logan je n'ai pas la réponse, je n'ai pas la réponse.  
**Logan:** (sanglotant) Si seulement elle pouvait rien qu'une fois m'expliquer ce que j'ai encore fait.

Sa voix se brisa, elle appela Dick et Weevil pour venir, impossible pour Logan de retourner à cette soirée de gala dans cette état. Seeley n'avait pas compris la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, une Veronica qui prend la fuite après avoir dévisager le jeune homme qui la poursuivait, mais il décida de ne rien faire et d'attendre.

Logan, Dick, Mac et Weevil sont installés dans la limousine direction de l'hôtel, Logan était muet et regardait à travers les vitres teintes le paysage défiler, perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant les traits de sa bien-aimée. Il avait laissé les autres à l'accueil de l'hôtel et était monté dans sa chambre comme un automate, ses amis le regardaient avec tristesse.

**Dick:** (en colère) Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais Veronica Mars.  
**Weevil:** Elle doit avoir ses raisons...  
**Dick:** (le coupant avec colère) On l'a toujours su que tu l'aimais bien Veronica, mais ce n'est pas le moment de la défendre.  
**Mac:** Du calme les mecs ça ne va pas aider Logan vos disputes.  
**Dick:** Je refuse d'aller la voir pour la remettre à sa place je sais que je ne saurais pas garder mon calme.  
**Weevil:** (mentant) Je ne sais pas où elle vit.  
**Dick:** De toute manière tu n'aurais pas aidé Logan, tu féliciteras Veronica pour le premier prix de la fuite.  
**Weevil:** (irrité) Je n'aimais pas Logan avant et je ne vais pas le cacher, mais maintenant que j'ai appris à le connaître je ne risque pas de faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé.  
**Mac:** Vous me fatiguez je vais aller faire un tour.  
**Dick:** Il se fait tard et on prend l'avion demain tôt.  
**Mac:** Dick j'ai besoin de marcher.  
**Dick:** Ok revient moi vite.

Elle lui sourit tendrement déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sur la joue de Weevil, puis d'un pas décidé sortit de l'hôtel, prit un taxi, tendit une adresse au chauffeur et attendit d'être à destination.

Veronica n'avait pas bougé toujours derrière la porte, en pleine crise de larmes, impossible de les contrôler, elle avait si mal que rien ne pourrait guérir ses plaies mise à part les bras, les lèvres et le corps de Logan. Elle repensait à son sourire crispé quand il prit la parole, à ses yeux noisette qui avait perdu toute vie, la situation semblait pire que ce que Weevil lui avait sous-entendu?

Mac venait d'arriver devant l'immeuble recherché, elle monta après avoir salué le gardien, appuya sur le numéro de l'étage, aucune peur ou crainte au ventre, juste de la colère qui alimente son adrénaline, elle arriva devant la porte, respira un bon coup et frappa.

Veronica entendit les coups et sursauta, si c'était lui? Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut flancher maintenant, elle y est presque, juste un peu de temps pour le sauver, les sauver, après elle pourra se permettre de le revoir de lui demander pardon pour tout. Mais pas ce soir, pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas maintenant. Un second coup, elle se leva, prit une bouffée d'oxygène avant de prendre la parole.

**Veronica:** C'est qui?  
**Xx:** C'est moi Mac.

Veronica fit un pas en arrière que fait-elle à N-Y? Elle tremblait, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte.

**Mac:** Veronica ouvre on doit parler!

Sur ces mots elle tourna la poignée laissant apparaître une jolie jeune fille brune avec les traits sérieux, sa meilleure amie avait bien changé, tout comme elle, mais la colère qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Elle l'invita à entrer. Elle essuya ses yeux, demanda à son invitée si elle voulait boire quelque chose, celle-ci refusa, après avoir récupéré une bouteille d'eau et bu une gorgée, elle affronta son amie du regard.

**Mac:** (froide) Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?  
**Veronica:** (perdue) De quoi tu parles?  
**Mac:** Veronica tu ne nous as pas vu au gala, mais Dick, Weevil et moi nous y étions.

Veronica soupira. Bien sûr, comme elle pouvait être bête,Logan, Weevil le garde du corps et Dick l'ami de toujours, mais pourquoi Mac est là? Mac comprit ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre.

**Mac:** Je travaille avec Logan depuis un an maintenant et cela va bientôt faire deux ans que Dick et moi nous sommes proches.  
**Veronica:** Je suis heureuse pour toi.  
**Mac:** (froide) Merci, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question! (en colère) Veronica à quoi joues tu? Je ne te reconnais plus!

Veronica ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à son amie sans lui dire toute la vérité, le château n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autre et encore cela n'est qu'un mini détail. Mac regardait son amie d'avant avec des yeux froid et remplis de colère pourtant elle voulait juste comprendre ce qui se passait et trouver le moyen d'atténuer la tristesse de Logan. Elles l'aiment toutes les deux, mais elle vivait et voyait la tristesse de Logan jour après jour et cela lui faisait trop de mal pour essayer de comprendre son amie.


	12. Chapitre 11

Mac affrontait son amie du regard, elle ne quittera pas cette appartement tant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse de celle qui dit être sa meilleure amie. Veronica finit par l'inviter à s'asseoir et elle prit place sur le fauteuil non loin de son invitée.

**Mac:** (froide) Je t'ai posé une question: A quoi joues-tu?

Veronica ne pouvait se décider à dire la vérité à son « amie », elle devait les préserver de sa poisse de toujours mettre son nez partout et du danger qu'elle attirait constamment.

**Veronica:** Mac je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.  
**Mac:** Déjà explique moi pourquoi tu es partie il y a 4 ans sans même le dire à qui que ce soit.  
**Veronica:** (fermant les yeux) Je ne peux rien te dire.  
**Mac:** (s'énervant) Écoute Veronica le temps du lycée est passé, où je ne te posais jamais de question et je t'aidais comme je le pouvais, mais là , la vie de trop de personnes sont en jeu, je ne vais pas me contenter de : je ne peux rien te dire.  
**Veronica:** (criant) Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante? Tu crois vraiment je rigole de joie de ce que j'ai fait, et continu de faire? Je t'interdis de venir chez moi et de me juger sur ce que tu ne sais pas.  
**Mac:** (en colère) Tu crois que ça m'amuse de venir ici et voir à quel point malgré le temps et la distance, tu n'as pas changée! Veronica, pendant ces 4 dernières années, depuis que tu as quitté Neptune tu es partie avec le coeur de ton père et surtout celui de Logan, tu es partie avec la confiance de Wallace et tu es partie avec une part de moi. Contrairement à Wallace et moi qui avons su se faire à l'idée que tu avais ENCORE FUIT, ton père n'a pas supporté que tu partes sans même lui laisser un mot d'excuse : papa pardonne-moi, lui aurait suffi. Grâce à Alicia il a repris un semblant de vie. Wallace a continué sa carrière dans l'électronique et il a eu un contrat d'une grande société et il bosse à Neptune dans l'annexe qu'il a lui-même ouvert avec des fonds de Logan et en parlant de ce dernier tu as du le remarquer, il est l'ombre de lui-même, il mange à peine, il est suicidaire et tout cela par la faute à qui?

Les larmes de Veronica coulaient d'elle-même, elle savait tout le mal qu'elle avait fait et surtout dans quel état elle avait plongé les gens qu'elle aime. Son père lui pardonnera toujours se dit-elle, mais Logan que dira-t-il le jour où tous les dangers seront loin d'elle et qu'elle se présentera à sa porte pour avoir son PARDON, elle le connait et il la connait, même dans la souffrance l'orgueil arrive à prendre le dessus.

**Mac:** Quand tu es partie il a cru que c'était parce que tu ne voulais plus de lui, alors il aurait tout donné pour que tu reviennes et que lui puisse disparaître de Neptune, il ne voulait pas être celui qui te prive des gens que tu aimes: des gens que tu aimes pour lui tu ne l'as jamais aimé...  
**Veronica: **(la coupant tout bas) Mais je je...  
**Mac:** (en colère) Tu garderas ses mots pour lui, pas la peine de me convaincre tu es trop têtue et bornée pour savoir que tu l'as toujours aimé et que seule toi arrive à avoir des effets négatifs comme positifs sur Logan. Bon sang Veronica je te reconnais plus, Ok la fuite a toujours été ton fort, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis 4 ans, certains parmi nous depuis 2 ans (voyant que Veronica semblait perdu) Oui Dick m'a dit pour son escale ici il y a deux ans de cela, d'ailleurs pas mal l'accueil! Et dire que j'ai mentis pendant un certain moment, j'ai dit que tu avais l'intention de venir, mais ton travail te retenait juste pour le garder en vie. (criant) Veronica, Logan vit dans vos souvenirs, il est devenu quelqu'un pour toi, il a changé pour toi, il refuse même de voir une autre pour toi...  
**Veronica:** (la coupant en point de perdre la raison) Stop Mac Stop je t'en prie, tous ce que tu me dis je le sais très bien tu crois que je suis fière! Tu crois que vous êtes les seuls à souffrir? Tu crois vraiment que je le fais exprès de faire souffrir l'homme que j'aime et bien c'est cet amour que je lui voue qui me tient en vie! Je croyais vraiment que tu me connaissais et que tu aurais compris de toi même que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'il y paraît. Je t'interdis de me juger!

Mac regardait celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie dans les yeux, elle lisait sa tristesse, elle voyait les larmes, elle savait que derrière ses barrières il y avait un réel problème, mais pourquoi Veronica Mars n'accepte jamais de parler de ses problèmes et encore moins d'accepter de l'aide. Veronica se leva s'avança vers sa grande fenêtre de verre qui donne vu sur le quartier Midtown, cela fait trois ans qu'elle vit ici, elle n'avait personne à l'époque, elle se renfermait de jour en jour depuis la mort de son coéquipier. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, Mac avait décidé de reprendre la parole, mais la main levée de Veronica l'en dissuada.

**Veronica:** Écoute Mac, je ne peux ni te promettre et ni te dire que je reviendrai à Neptune, je ne bosse plus au F.B.I et cela depuis trois ans plein de chose se sont passé dans ma vie, maintenant je suis substitut du procureur de l'état de N-Y section crime organisé ce qui veut tout dire. Tu veux me rendre un service: rentrez à Neptune, continuez vos vie comme-ci cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu et cela sera facile pour tout le monde.

Mac regardait Veronica de dos ne comprenant pas à quel point elle pouvait être froide, cela n'était plus de l'entêtement, mais de la froideur et de l'injustice. La colère l'envahit aussitôt.

**Mac:** Veronica Mars j'aurais tout entendu, j'aurais dû filmé la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté après ta fuite de ce soir pour te montrer à quel point cela ne va pas être possible pour Logan d'oublier cette nuit.  
Veronica: (froide) Il devra faire avec!

Mac ne voyait pas les larmes de Veronica couler. Pour elle c'était de la froideur pure et simple, mais Veronica faisait son possible pour cacher ses émotions, elle voulait que Logan et tous les autres quittent sont enfer personnel, la laisse pleurer encore et encore sur un futur qui s'efface de jour en jour.

**Mac:** (criant) Mais Veronica tu as...  
**Veronica:** (la coupant) Plus un mot, je t'ai laissé dire ce que tu avais sur le coeur, mais maintenant je te somme de quitter chez moi et de m'oublier. Logan comprendra avec le temps que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, pour moi et pour tout le monde.  
**Mac:** Tu viens de signer son arrêt de mort avec tes propres mains.

Veronica n'avait pas bougé, Mac la regardait avec déception et colère, elle aurait au moins dit ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Quand Veronica se retourna Mac n'était plus là, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, elle avait fait son possible pour le retenir elle savait que si Mac était restée plus longtemps elle aurait assisté à sa faiblesse.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la vitre, elle se coucha et se mit en position fœtal, laissant ses larmes couler encore et encore, laissant libre champ à ses cris. Logan avait du monde pour l'épauler et pour le soutenir et ELLE qui avait-elle? Personne. Elle devait affronter cette douleur seule. Voilà pourquoi elle passait petit ami sur petit ami, pour cette douleur et ce vide qui n'était jamais comblé.

Elle avait des révulsion à chaque fois qu'un autre la touchait, mais elle voulait juste oublier, lui , elle, leur amour, une fois juste une fraction de seconde, elle ne demandait que ça. Pourtant à chaque réveil dans les bras d'un autre que celui-ci, elle courait vomir, tous les matins pendant des mois et des mois le nœud dans son estomac se faisait ressentir et le trou dans son coeur s'agrandissait au point de ne plus supporter la douleur.

Logan avait, Dick, Mac, Wallace, Weevil et même son père pour le soutenir, mais cela ne changeait rien parce qu'il était une bombe à retardement aux yeux de tous, toute tentative de le sauver de lui-même à échouer et sa Veronica le savait au plus profond d'elle. Coucher dans cette position elle repensa à ce qui aurait dû arriver il y a exactement deux ans.


	13. Chapitre 12

Elle pleurait encore et encore, elle voulait que cette souffrance s'arrête, elle le voulait lui et lui dire à quel point elle était désolée et que tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'est pour eux, sa famille et surtout pour lui. L'amour est synonyme de souffrance, toute leur adolescence n'a été basée que sur la souffrance, après la mort de sa petite amie, il a dû supporter la mort de sa mère, sans compter les violences de son père, pour elle, la mort de sa meilleure amie, la trahison de sa mère, le manque de confiance, le regard des autres, l'humiliation des autres.

Pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché le destin de lier leurs vies, ce jour-là au Camelot. Pourtant il était tout ce qu'elle détestait au départ: prétentieux, arrogant, violent, la liste est longue, mais son amour avait réussi à effacer pas mal de tous ses dénombrables défauts, mais la confiance n'avait jamais vu le jour ou du moins elle n'avait jamais montré qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Ce jour-là quand Dick est venue la voir chez elle...

**→→ → → → → → →→ → → → Flash Back: ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ←  
**  
Veronica était dans son bureau. Voilà un an qu'elle travaille ici, rien n'a été facile de s'imposer dans ces lieux, corruption, antigang, elle était entourée de dossiers plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Son téléphone avait sonné, elle reconnut son acolyte.

**Veronica:** Salut Weevil que se passe-t-il, normalement tu ne m'appelles que le vendredi.

Weevil était essoufflé, il ne savait comment dire à la jeune femme que l'homme qu'elle aime est entre la vie et la mort, surtout la connaissant elle saura que c'est de sa faute.

**Veronica:** (criant) Parle Weevil que se passe-t-il? Tu me fais peur.  
**Weevil:** C'est Logan.  
**Veronica:** Quoi Logan ?  
**Weevil:** Ils l'ont kidnappé j'ai pas voulu te le dire avant de l'avoir retrouvé, te connaissant tu aurais pas tenu le choc. Keith et moi nous l'avons trouvé après deux mois, il est dans un sale état ils l'ont torturé et pendant notre tentative d'intrusion il a pris 3 balles, Gory l'a pas raté, mais sache qu'il est mort.

Elle pleurait, par sa faute il avait frappé Gory, elle l'avait prévenu de le laisser, Gory l'avait prévenu à son tour qu'il mourrait, il lui avait dit comme tout le monde un jour il mourra, et il était parti et elle, elle avait pris la fuite. Une menace voilà ce que le Château était, une menace.

**Veronica:** (sanglotant) Weevil tu avais promis, tu m'avais promis de le surveiller et tu as rompu ta promesse, que vais-je faire si je le perd? Que vais-je faire?

Elle s'était effondrée devant son bureau, Weevil essayait de son mieux de la réconforter, mais rien au monde ne pouvait effacer cette douleur qui souffrait encore et encore dans sa poitrine.

**Veronica:** (déterminée) Je rentre, je rentre peu importe ce qui se passera à cause de ma venue, je rentre.  
**Weevil:** Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision.  
**Veronica:** Je m'occupe de prendre des vacances et j'arrive.

Elle avait raccroché, elle avait pris sa décision de rentrer, retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait, elle était déterminée de se battre contre tous pour eux. Elle venait d'arriver chez elle, elle pouvait enfin respirer tranquillement, elle allait rejoindre ceux qu'elle aime. Elle avait passé la soirée le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait rêvé de lui, des mots qu'elle lui dirait pour ces deux ans sans réponse, ces deux ans de silence.

Elle arriva à son bureau comme à son habitude, sa secrétaire lui avait dit qu'une lettre avait été déposé pour elle, elle n'avait pas fait attention de qui elle venait, un DVD et une lettre l'accompagnait.

« N'ose pas remettre les pieds à Neptune sinon ils mourront » elle avait mis le DVD dans le lecteur et appuya sur Play, elle voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait dans un sale état, les coups qu'on lui administrait lui fendait le cœur, il disait que ce n'était rien, son père frappait plus fort que ça. Il avait l'arcade en sang; les lèvres fendues, le visage déformé, mais sa repartie était encore présente.

Les ravisseurs avaient fait leur possible pour ne pas montrer leur visage, ses larmes coulaient d'elle-même, elle regardait Logan évanoui sur sa chaise. Elle s'approcha de l'écran et passa sa main sur son visage en larmes, pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être simple pour une fois dans leur vie? Pourquoi fallait-il que les autres se mettent en travers de leur bonheur? Elle avait passé la journée à pleurer, elle avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous et était rentrée chez elle. Contre toute attente elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

**Veronica:** Josh je t'ai dit que je voulais plus te revoir, ne me force pas à porter plainte contre toi et faire une injonction.

Josh était son ancien petit ami, elle l'avait quitté il y a deux semaines, un peu trop jaloux et collant à son goût, il avait osé une fois la gifler, elle l'avait menacé de l'arme qu'elle avait en sa possession et il n'arrêtait de la harceler quand il était saoul.

**Xx:** Je ne connais pas de Josh, mais si tu pouvais m'ouvrir.

Elle avait reconnu cette voix et c'est ce jour-là que sa vie prit un autre tournant.

**→→ → → →→ → → →→ → → Fin Flash-Back ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← **

Elle l'avait renvoyé à Neptune sans la moindre réponse, sans même lui dire que leurs vies étaient en danger constamment par sa faute. Il l'avait traité d'égoïste, si vouloir sauver la vie de ceux qu'on aime en les abandonnant pour leur sécurité alors oui elle est égoïste et elle assume maintenant. Elle avait fait son possible pour rester loin d'eux pendant ses deux autres dernière année, et pourtant sa peine et sa douleur étaient encore présentes, avoir de ses nouvelles le savoir en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains ne l'avait pas satisfaite.

Elle le surveillait comme elle pouvait, elle le savait suicidaire, qu'il vivait encore dans leurs souvenirs, exactement ce qu'elle faisait aussi. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements comme une automate, entra dans son bac de douche et laissa couler le jet d'eau sur elle. La douleur, sa peine, ses larmes, son cœur, toute cette souffrance si longtemps accumulée sortait d'un coup.

Elle pleurait sous ses jets d'eau et se promit de faire son possible pour que les choses changent pour eux, tous, même si elle ne pouvait faire partie de leur vie.


	14. Chapitre 13

Logan était couché sur son lit, il avait fait pression sur Weevil pour qu'il lui trouve le premier billet d'avion pour demain, peu importait le prix, ce dernier n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Mac venait d'arriver à l'hôtel, dépitée par sa visite chez Veronica. Dick l'attendait en stress, il avait la peur au ventre.

**Dick:** A te voilà enfin.  
**Mac:** Ne me dis pas que tu angoissais?  
**Dick:** N-Y est une grande ville.  
**Mac:** Dick du calme ça va.  
**Dick:** Tu étais où?  
**Mac:** Chez Veronica.

Dick et Mac venaient de s'installer sur le canapé de leur suite, Mac se blottit dans le bras de son amant en lui racontant sa confrontation avec son ex meilleure amie, elle semblait lasse et déçue que Veronica n'est pas évoluée depuis tout ce temps.

**Dick:** J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait dit ça.  
**Mac:** J'ai été aussi surprise que toi, elle était de marbre sans émotion dans la voix et bien déterminée.  
**Dick:** Tu penses qu'elle cache quelque chose?  
**Mac:** Franchement je ne sais pas je doute même.

Dick et Mac réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté, pendant que Weevil tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il devait faire en sorte de faire craquer Veronica, la menace approche et il sent que les choses vont le dépasser, il avait essayé de la joindre, mais pas de réponse. Vers une heure du matin pendant qu'il somnolait il entendit son téléphone.

**Xx:** Désolé Weevil.  
**Weevil:** Veronica que se passe-t-il? Je ne comprends plus rien! Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimes, sa souffrance te fait aussi mal qu'à lui et là tu refuses de le voir!  
**Veronica:** Weevil je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de vous.  
**Weevil:** Veronica je ne te demande jamais rien, mais je suis largué si tu veux que je tienne Logan loin du danger tu dois me donner un indice sur ce qui nous attend.  
**Veronica:** Pour le moment essaye de le tenir loin de ses gangs.  
**Weevil:** Je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne te garantis rien, il est aussi têtue que toi.  
**Veronica:** Merci Weevil tu es le seul à me comprendre vraiment.  
**Weevil:** Détrompe-toi, j'essaie de te comprendre, mais c'est pas facile, mais je sais que si tu prends des décisions pareilles c'est que tu caches quelque choses.

Veronica soupira, il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, et comme à son habitude il n'insistait pas sur son manque de réponse. Elle l'avait encore remercié et lui avait redemandé de ne pas perdre de vue l'homme de sa vie. Elle s'était couchée vide de l'intérieur.

Logan regardait encore le plafond de sa suite les larmes aux yeux, il revoyait Veronica, sa robe, son visage et surtout sa fuite, sans même un regard vers lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, OK elle ne voulait plus le voir, mais au moins qu'elle agisse comme une personne ayant grandi mentalement. Il était blasé et surtout fatigué mentalement de toujours essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de sa petite blonde, il avait à peine fermé les yeux quand son téléphone sonna.

**Logan:** Oui?

**Logan:** Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je n'aime pas cette mauvaise blague.

**Logan:** Je vais raccrocher.  
..: Logan...

Le cœur de Logan fit un tour avant de s'arrêter et de repartir à toute vitesse, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait passé ses 4 dernières années à espérer entendre une seule fois sa voix et voilà que son rêve le plus cher était exaucé.

**Logan:** Veronica c'est bien toi? Depuis tout ce temps j'attends juste un appel de toi, un signe de toi! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis content de t'entendre. (voix brisée) Veronica tu me manques tu sais?  
**Veronica:**...  
**Logan:** Dis quelque chose je t'en prie, ce silence a trop duré, je ne peux plus vivre dedans. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai changé, je t'en fais le serment que j'ai réellement changé. Donne-nous une dernière chance et je m'en montrerai digne.  
**Veronica:** Logan fais attention à toi.

Elle avait raccroché, elle avait raccroché. Pour toute réponse elle avait dit « fais attention à toi ». Il regardait le téléphone sans le voir, il avait envie de hurler, sa voix n'avait pas changé, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et elle lui avait dit de faire attention à lui, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait depuis toujours? Il se recoucha triste et apeuré, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis l'appel de Veronica, il entendait le son de sa voix résonner dans sa tête, il soupira quand il entendit que l'on frappait à la porte.

**Logan:** J'arrive.

Il marchait comme un robot, fatigué mentalement comme physiquement. Il voulait de la tranquillité, il avait hâte de rentrer à Neptune et se retrouver seul chez lui. Il ouvrit et découvrit Weevil.

**Logan:** Bonjour Eli que se passe-t-il?  
**Weevil:** Je suis juste venir te dire que nous avons notre avion dans deux heures, dépêche toi de te préparer.  
**Logan:** J'arrive.  
**Weevil:** Je vais aller prévenir les autres. (il s'apprêtait à partir quand) Logan ça va?  
**Logan:** Oui je vais bien merci de t'en occuper.  
**Weevil:** De rien mec.

Weevil avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. De l'espoir? Il ne saurait dire, mais une chose est sûr Logan n'est plus Logan... Aurait-il décidé d'avancer quoi qu'il arrive? Ou de perdre de la raison plus qu'il la perd déjà! Il ne saurait dire, après avoir prévenu les autres, payé les chambres, les voilà en direction de l'aéroport. Mac s'était abstenue de parler à Logan et Weevil de sa petite visite chez Veronica. Ce dernier avait évité tout sujet sur la nuit précédente et avait passé son temps au téléphone avec sa secrétaire au sujet des dossiers de L.A.

Logan n'avait rien promit et surtout pas à Veronica qui était la source de sa souffrance permanente. Ils étaient arrivés à Neptune sans encombre. Logan et Weevil s'était dirigés vers le bureau pendant que Mac et Dick se rendaient chez Keith. Pendant ce temps Veronica venait d'arriver à son bureau où elle trouva Seeley l'attendant de pied ferme pour sa disparition subite de la veille.

Le temps de la vérité avait sonné, un nouveau chapitre venait de s'ouvrir et le temps de la vengeance avait sonné.


	15. Chapitre 14

Veronica venait de s'installer sur sa chaise, avait fait signe à Seeley de prendre place. Ce dernier la regardait avec des yeux plein de question. Elle avait demandé à sa secrétaire de ramener un thé et un café à son bureau, elle n'avait pas prit la parole en attendant l'arrivée de sa secrétaire, mais Seeley mourrait d'impatience.

**Seeley:** Veronica...  
**Veronica:** (le coupant) Attends je répondrai à toute tes questions après.

La secrétaire arriva à ce moment là, déposa le thé de Veronica et le café de Seeley et sortit sans dire un mot. Elle avait remarqué le silence installé entre les deux amis. Veronica prit une gorgée et regarda Seeley, lui faisant signe de commencer.

**Seeley:** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie comme une voleuse hier soir?  
**Veronica:** Seeley c'est un longue histoire.  
**Seeley:** A ce que je sache tu as tout ton temps, tu as pas de chef derrière toi et pour ma part c'est mon jour de congé.  
**Veronica:** Ok alors je vais tout te raconter, mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompe, je répondrai à tes questions après je veux ta parole.  
**Seeley:** Au point où j'en suis, je te la donne.

Veronica s'adossa à sa chaise le regard perdu dans le vide, faisant marche arrière comme si elle regardait un DVD et se retrouva au lycée de Neptune High.

**Veronica:** J'ai rencontré Logan Echolls à l'âge de 12 ans, (Seeley fit des gros yeux) Il venait d'arriver avec sa famille à Neptune, fils d'un père acteur et d'une mère ex mannequin. A l'époque, j'avais une meilleure amie du nom de Lilly Kane et elle avait un frère Duncan, à nous quatre on formait un groupe d'enfer.  
Je sortais avec Duncan et lui avec Lilly. À l'époque je ne pense pas que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ou du moins je ne m'étais pas posé la question, mais lui oui il me l'a avoué après.  
Lilly ma meilleure amie s'est fait assassinée chez elle, tout Neptune a été marqué, surtout moi la fille du shérif du Comté de Balboa, je devais choisir mon camp et j'ai pris de celui de mon père. Il avait accusé Jake Kane, le père de Lilly du meurtre. J'ai vite été largué par Duncan, ma mère a prit la fuite et je suis devenue la risée du lycée.  
Duncan m'ignorait et Logan me faisait les pires vacheries qui pouvait exister et on passait notre temps à nous envoyer des pics ou affronter l'un et l'autre. Ce fut ma pire année, j'avais le nom de fouineuse, mon père est devenu détective privé et je travaillais pour lui. La mère de Logan s'était suicidée, il est venu me demander de l'aide et j'ai accepté pourtant j'aurais pu refuser, mais sa douleur me faisait mal. On a fini par découvrir qu'elle avait bien sauté du pont, il s'est effondré dans mes bras quand tout espoir fut éteint.

Veronica soupira, revivre ces moments de sa vie ne faisait qu'augmenter sa souffrance, elle ferma les yeux et reprit d'un ton détaché.

**Veronica:** Un jour sur un site internet un compte à rebours indiquait qu'au lycée un danger planait. Je menais une enquête sur tous ceux qui avait un lien ou aperçu Lilly dans sa vie. Logan a découvert le dossier, l'a annoncé à Duncan qui est son meilleur ami et celui-ci m'a fait une scène. Il avait des troubles du comportement et j'avais des soupçons sur lui, il a pris la fuite pour le Nouveau Mexique. Moi j'enquêtais sur ce site pour savoir qui voulait la mort des élèves de Neptune High.

C'est là que notre histoire a pris un autre tournant. Il m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il avait tout dit à Duncan et là un homme surgit dans ma voiture. La peur au ventre, j'ai dû aller au Camelot, un hôtel miteux de Neptune. Bref c'était un agent du F.B.I infiltré, Logan a surgit de nul part et s'est mis à le frapper. Passons sur la partie de la discussion avec l'agent pour arriver au moment fatidique, je sors de la chambre du l'agent et Logan m'attendait sur le balcon. Comme un réflexe je l'embrasse pour le remercier, il me rend mon baiser. Si je te dis que jamais dans ma vie je n'ai aimé un homme comme lui, tu n'arriveras pas à comprendre comment on a pu s'autodétruire avec l'amour qu'on se vouait l'un à l'autre, et pourtant je l'ai accablé pour tous mes malheurs, je l'ai accusé du meurtre de Lilly, on a fini par savoir que c'était son père le meurtrier, il a été accusé de meurtre, encore une fois j'ai choisi mon camp. Il était fier et avait un égo surdimensionné, j'ai fini par le quitter pour Duncan la sécurité et la stabilité, ce n'était que le début.

J'avais été violé pendant ma première année de lycée, je n'avais jamais su qui était le coupable et bien sûr il a été le premier que j'ai accusé. Pourtant il m'a toujours pardonné, moi non, je ne pouvais fermer les yeux.

Elle avait mal, mal de repenser à cette époque, et avec le recul elle se sentait bête d'avoir autant douté de lui et lui qui l'avait toujours aimé avec ses pires défauts.

**Veronica:** L'année de terminale fut un désastre, Duncan était sorti avec une fille du nom de Meg. Il y a eu un accident de bus, on a fini par savoir qu'elle attendait son enfant et que ses parents étaient des religieux extrémistes. Meg m'avait fait jurer de tout faire pour que ses parents n'aient pas la garde de sa fille. Alors j'ai aidé Duncan mon premier amour, à s'enfuir avec sa fille, j'étais mal c'est vrai, j'avais l'impression de reculer au lieu d'avancer. Les Casablancas la famille cataloguée pendant un moment, un père escroc et un fils meurtrier. Richard senior Casablancas avait détourné pas mal d'argent et il finit par prendre la fuite, son fils Cassidy surnommé Beaver avait été violé par le maire de l'époque et c'était lui mon violeur et le commanditaire de l'explosion du Bus.

Un soir pendant une soirée Logan m'a dit que notre relation est Épique traversant les années, les continents, des vies détruites, du sang et des larmes et il n'avait pas tort. On a tout vu le meilleur et le pire: j'ai faillis mourir, il m'a sauvé et Cassidy a fait le grand plongeon du toit de leur hôtel et Logan était mon sauveur encore une fois.  
Seeley pendant toutes ces années je n'ai fait que le juger et il n'a fait que m'épauler et me protéger. A l'université on s'était dit que c'était fini nos je t'aime et je te hais, mais ma fierté et mon manque de confiance ont toujours pris le dessus.

Mon père m'avait dit que j'essayais toujours de reconvertir les mauvais garçons, mais pourtant c'est comme il est que je l'aime. Le violeur du campus de Hearst, Mercer Haze un ami de Logan il s'amusait à violer et raser les cheveux des jeunes filles du campus, j'ai finis par mettre la main sur lui et Logan m'en a voulu de mettre ma vie en danger. On a fini par rompre encore une fois et pendant ce break il a couché avec ma pire ennemie, je ne sais pas si je cherchais une excuse encore une fois, mais j'ai rompu.

Il a broyé du noir, mais a fini par sortir la tête de l'eau. Parker Lee, ma rivale ou du moins une copie de ce qu'il voulait, blonde, mais pas petite. (Seeley sourit à la remarque) Et moi je me suis mis avec Piz j'ai même oublié son nom. Je me suis retrouvée encore une fois dans des problèmes: bonjour le Château!

Gory Sorokin. Au départ c'est Wallace qui était visé mais après il m'a tendu un piège et a filmé une scène pas très catholique entre Piz et moi. Évidement Logan a sorti ses poings croyant que Piz l'avait fait à mon insu. Je lui ai fait une scène digne de la Veronica de l'époque et me revoilà en lui criant des mots que mon coeur n'a jamais pensé un seul instant: "Ça y est Logan on vient d'atteindre le point de non-retour juste à l'instant c'est fini, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. PLUS JAMAIS".

Et pourtant je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, Logan a fini par savoir que c'était Gory l'auteur de la vidéo et l'a frappé malgré mon interdiction. Gory lui avait promis qu' il allait mourir et Logan, fidèle à lui-même a dit un jour surement. J'ai pris la fuite à ce moment pour faire mon stage du F.B.I et je ne suis jamais retournée chez moi, je me souviens même pas avoir rompu avec Piz. L'homme que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aime encore c'est Logan Echolls, celui que tu as vu hier soir et celui que je fuis encore.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et reprit un semblant de contenance, regardant Seeley pour lui expliquer la suite de son plan.

**Veronica:** Voilà comment toi tu entres en jeu. J'ai besoin de toi Seeley, pour le protéger. Logan adore le danger, il n'a pas froid aux yeux et c'est ce qui me fait peur depuis 4 ans. Mon ami Weevil, son garde du corps rapproché qui veille sur sa surveillance de plus près depuis 2 ans an au moins.

Elle se leva, mit le DVD montrant la scène de torture du pauvre Logan, Seeley fut choqué de voir de pareilles atrocités, mais fit un sourire en coin remarquant que Logan avait le sens de la repartie, et la volonté de s'accrocher.

**Seeley:** Je vois pourquoi tu l'aimes.  
**Veronica:** Et moi je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'aime, mais une chose est sûr je pourrais donner ma vie pour lui.  
**Seeley:** Si je comprends bien tu veux que je m'occupe de sa sécurité?  
**Veronica:** Oui parce que têtu comme il est, il va finir par me faire retourner à Neptune pour lui botter les fesses.

Seeley regarde sa meilleure amie attendri de la voir les larmes aux yeux, silencieux. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré en face de lui, il l'avait vu têtue, bornée, combative, mais jamais vulnérable. Elle s'assit à sa place, caressa le cadre posé sur le bureau, une ancienne photo de Logan et de l'autre bout de la table celui de ses autres amis qu'elle regarde avec une tristesse inouïe.

**Veronica:** Le temps de la vengeance a sonné. Dit-elle déterminée.

Elle ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais une chose est sûre, quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin périra.


	16. Chapitre 15

Seeley regardait son amie, il ne savait pas comment réagir l'aider ou non? Le danger est réel ou non? Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Veronica espérait vraiment que Seeley l'aide avec toute cette histoire, les choses deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses.

**Seeley:** Écoute tu me passes le dossier que je regarde avec qui on joue et je te donne ma décision.  
**Veronica:** Je ne t'en demande pas plus, tu sais si je pouvais m'en occuper seule je l'aurais fait.  
**Seeley:** Ok je vais faire mon possible pour faire vite.

Veronica remit tous les copies du dossier de l'affaire du gang et du château à Seeley, ce dernier s'en alla sous le regard d'une Veronica mi soulagée et mi inquiète. Elle avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et avait partagé ce lourd secret. Même si ce n'est pas avec les bonnes personnes qu'elle l'a fait.

Pendant ce temps, Mac venait d'arriver au bureau de Keith en compagnie de Dick, Keith était plongé dans le dossier concernant Logan, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ni qui était leur ennemi.

**Mac et Dick:** Bonjour Mr Mars.  
**Keith:** Voyons appelez-moi Keith je vous l'ai déjà dit. Bonjour les enfants alors que me vaut votre visite matinale.  
**Mac:** On rentre juste de N-Y.

Au son du nom de la ville où sa fille unique s'est exilée, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il l'aime plus que tout au monde, son bébé, son seul enfant. Il sait qu'elle a des problèmes sinon elle n'aurait pas pris la fuite, mais son entêtement de ne jamais accepter l'aide des autres, avait fini par les séparer. C'est vrai qu'elle a passé ses années formatrices à voir les gens se mentir et se trahir, qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à faire confiance aux autres. Elle est d'une suspicion maladive et il ne l'a jamais traité comme une enfant après le départ de Lianne. Il était trop occupé et l'a tout simplement entrainé avec lui dans ses enquêtes.

**Mac:** Mr Mars ça va?  
**Keith:** Oui je vais bien. Allons sur le canapé dans la salle, je vais nous préparer du café.  
**Dick:** Merci c'est gentil.

Ils avaient suivi le détective dans la salle, ce dernier préparait leur café. Mac ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Keith sans le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il arriva avec trois tasses de café bien chaud.

**Keith:** Alors cette visite à N-Y?  
**Mac:** La réunion ne s'est pas bien passé, mais Logan ou Weevil se feront une joie de vous expliquer pourquoi.  
**Keith:** Encore des soucis.  
**Dick:** Des gros si je puis dire.  
**Keith:** Ok je verrai Weevil, Logan me dira que ce n'est rien.  
**Mac:** Oui et surtout qu'après ça on a vu Veronica.  
**Keith:** Comment va-t-elle?  
**Dick:** Elle sait toujours courir donc on peut en déduire qu'elle va bien.  
**Mac:** Richard!  
**Dick:** Ok je ne me tais.  
**Keith:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mac regardait l'homme qui commençait à blanchir du peu de cheveux qui lui restait sur la tête, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir suite aux propos de sa unique fille.

**Keith:** Mac tu peux tout me dire, au point où nous en sommes la souffrance est devenue un lot quotidien.

Mac commença à raconter toute l'histoire, la réunion suivie du gala, la fuite de Veronica. Sa confrontation avec Veronica, elle expliqua tout en détail et reprit même ses propres mots. Mais ce que Keith retint de tout ça, sont ces mots: "Tu veux me rendre un service: rentrez à Neptune, continuez vos vie comme-ci cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu et cela sera facile pour tout le monde".

Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Son bébé avait bien grandi, mais cela n'avait pas changé, impossible de s'expliquer sur les vraies raisons de son mal-être.

**Mac:** Je suis désolée.  
**Keith:** Je sais qui est ma fille, elle cache quelque chose, simplement on est trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle nous le dise. Je n'ai jamais cru à une fuite, mais à un moyen de nous protéger.  
**Dick:** Vous êtes sûr de vous?  
**Keith:** Richard-Jr, je sais que dans ton passé avec ma fille tu as eu pas mal de malentendus, mais je la connais et tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée, elle ne rentrera pas à la maison.  
**Mac:** J'ai vu un moment dans ses yeux qu'elle souffrait, mais vous la connaissez comme moi, elle ne laisse jamais rien paraître.  
**Keith:** Elle reviendra. Et Logan?  
**Dick:** Il s'est encore réfugié au boulot.  
**Keith:** Cela ne m'étonne absolument pas.

Mac et Dick finirent par laisser Keith seul dans ses pensées, il voulait comprendre ce que sa fille lui cachait, mais sans le début de l'histoire il ne pourra pas.

Pendant ce temps Logan était à son bureau, criant au téléphone contre ses constructeurs au sujet du permis de construire pour les terres de L.A, eux non plus ne voulaient pas prendre de risques pour ce projet. Logan raccrocha en colère et dépité. Après avoir lancé son téléphone contre un mur il se leva.

**Logan:** Weevil?  
**Weevil:** Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
**Logan:** Je rentre.  
**Weevil:** Tu veux que je t'accompagne?  
**Logan:** Je ne vais pas sauter du pont juste entré.  
**Weevil:** Je parlais pas de ça, mais de la menace.  
**Logan:** (irrité) Écoute Weevil s'ils veulent me tuer qu'il le fasse, je refuse de vivre dans la peur à cause de brigands tatoués de la tête au pied.  
**Weevil:** Logan, les MS-13 ne sont pas des enfants de coeur et encore moins des motards aimant défier la loi, j'ai vu leurs états de service et quand je te dis c'est énorme c'est énorme.  
**Logan:** Où est le Weevil qui aimait me défier dans le passé?  
**Weevil:** Il est mort depuis le départ de Veronica et tu sais très bien pourquoi! J'ai décidé de te laisser le bénéfice du doute et de bosser avec toi.  
**Logan:** Oui et je t'en remercie, sans elle je ne pense pas qu'on aurait été capable de se serrer la main.  
**Weevil:** Rentre je me charge de Keith.  
**Logan:** Merci de ton aide.

Il avait serré le latino dans ses bras et avait pris le chemin de chez lui. Il était suivi, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'au moment où il entendit des coups de feu. Il finit par percuter un arbre quand la voiture passa à une grande vitesse en lançant un objet non identifié vers lui.


	17. Chapitre 16

Logan défonça la portière pour sortir avant que la voiture n'explose. Il se cacha du regard des hommes de la voiture noire. Il l'avait encore échappé belle. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

**Logan:** Allo! Viens me chercher je suis en danger!  
Xx: J'arrive, tu es où?  
**Logan:** Même pas a 50métre du bureau.  
Xx: Je serai là dans cinq minutes, reste caché.  
**Logan:** Weevil je vais pas jouer au dur alors grouille.

Logan resta allongé calme et serein, il n'avait pas peur simplement une crainte. Les hommes firent le va et vient trois fois avant d'être persuadés que Logan était réellement mort. Weevil arriva au moment où ils filèrent vers leurs locaux.

**Weevil:** Echolls?  
**Logan:** Oui je suis là.

Logan était assis derrière l'arbre les yeux rivés dans le vide, il avait encore frôlé la mort et n'avait pas ressenti la peur, mais une crainte de n'avoir pas accompli ce qu'il devait faire. Weevil prit place près de lui après avoir appelé Keith.

**Weevil:** Encore une fois c'est moi le premier sur les lieux.  
**Logan:** Tu parles d'une chance et si tu répètes ce que je vais te dire je nierai.  
**Weevil:** (rigolant) Dis toujours.  
**Logan:** Tu es la seconde personne à qui j'ai pensé.  
**Weevil:** Je devine qui est la première.  
**Logan:** Tu parles d'une affaire, ma tête est mise à prix ou quoi?  
**Weevil:** Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.  
**Logan:** Laisse tomber.  
**Weevil:** Écoute Logan ça devient trop dangereux laisse tomber cette affaire.  
**Logan:** Et ils auront gagné?  
**Weevil:** Tu veux mourir c'est ça? Tu veux mourir?  
**Logan:** Qui regrettera ma mort? La lignée Echolls sera éteinte à jamais, compte pas sur Trina pour la continuer elle n'a jamais était une vraie Echolls.  
**Weevil:** Tu as pris un coup sur la tête.  
**Logan:** Je ne plaisante pas, la seule crainte ou le regret prend le comme tu veux, c'est que je n'ai pas d'enfant.  
**Weevil:** Tu as refusé de faire ta vie alors comment crois-tu en avoir?  
**Logan:** Weevil tu n'as rien compris.  
**Weevil:** J'ai bien compris, simplement Veronica ne va pas revenir tu devrais comprendre ça.  
**Logan:** Et bien laisse-moi allez affronter ses gangs.

Il se leva prit la voiture de service de Weevil, le plantant la bien évidement et rentra chez lui. Veronica ne veut pas rentrer et il ne compte pas oublier son métier, il ne va pas baisser les bras. De toute ses années de souffrance avec son père, il a gardé les séquelles d'une seule chose c'est que plus rien ne le fait peur.

Keith venait d'arriver avec la compagnie de Léo sur le lieu de l'accident, Léo avait remplacé Lamb au poste de Shérif depuis deux ans. Après le fiasco de l'affaire de Logan, celui-ci avait fait parler ses relations pour faire retomber cet incompétent à la circulation.

**Keith:** Où il est?  
**Weevil:** Rentrer chez lui j'imagine.  
**Léo:** Logan restera Logan.  
**Weevil:** Léo évite, je sais que la rivalité entre vous a toujours été flagrante, mais c'est pas le moment et il a bien changé  
**Léo:** Je m'excuse.  
**Keith:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
**Weevil:** Il m'a juste parlé de ses regrets pas de l'accident.  
**Keith:** (soupirant) Logan est une vraie bombe à retardement.  
**Weevil:** Direction la villa des Echolls.

Keith et Weevil abandonnèrent Léo avec ses hommes sur le lieu de l'accident, comme Logan l'avait longuement expliqué, quand il s'agit de sa vie seuls Weevil et Keith seront chargés de sa protection et des enquêtes. Pour un fils de meurtrier le maire de la ville accepte toutes ses demandes, en échange de fonds. Keith et Weevil venaient d'arriver à la villa, Logan était allongé sur son canapé.

**Keith:** Logan mon garçon?  
**Logan:** Ici Keith.  
**Keith:** Alors c'est quoi maintenant?  
**Logan:** J'en sais rien ce que je sais c'est qu'on a encore essayé de me tuer.  
**Weevil:** Tu parles d'une routine.  
**Keith:** Explique-moi l'accident.

Logan explique l'accident à ses acolytes, comment l'accident a eu lieu ou plutôt le guet-apens. Pendant ce temps Weevil s'éclipse sous le regard soupçonneux de Logan. Il se mit à téléphoner à Veronica.

**Weevil:** C'est moi.  
**Veronica:** Que se passe-t-il?  
**Weevil:** Il a été attaqué.  
**Veronica:** Quand et comment?  
**Weevil:** Aujourd'hui il y a peine quelques minutes et comment un guet-apent.  
**Veronica:** (affolée) Mon Dieu il n'a rien?  
**Weevil:** Non il n'a rien, il m'a juste dit qu'il aurait un seul regret s'il mourrait.  
**Veronica:** Weevil non.  
**Weevil:** Écoute au moins.  
**Veronica:** Je t'écoute.  
**Weevil:** De pas avoir d'enfant.  
**Veronica:** Merci.

Veronica soupira et raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Weevil de continuer sa révélation, elle savait la fin, il ne veut pas refaire sa vie, il veut avoir des enfants avec elle et pour le moment elle ne peut satisfaire sa demande.

Cela faisait si mal de savoir que le rêve de Logan est aussi le sien, mais que faire? Que devrait-elle faire pour arriver à mettre un terme à cette souffrance? Elle en avait assez de pleurer elle devait agir et vite.


	18. Chapitre 17

Veronica prit son téléphone pour essayer de joindre Seeley, mais il ne répondait pas. Elle tournait comme un lion dans une cage depuis plus de quatre heures? Quand ce dernier se décida enfin à décrocher.

**Veronica:** (agacée) Tu faisais quoi?  
**Seeley:** Désolé j'étais plongé dans le dossier et j'ai pas entendu le téléphone vibrer.  
**Veronica:** Ils l'ont attaqué.  
**Seeley:** Qui?  
**Veronica:** Je ne sais pas encore si c'est le gang ou le château.  
**Seeley:** Tu me tiens au courant! Pour le moment je ne suis pas encore au bout de toute cette histoire.  
**Veronica:** Une enquête est ouverte dès que j'ai des nouvelles je te le dis.  
**Seeley:** Ok je retourne dans tes dossiers.

Elle devait se montrer patiente c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis plus de 4 ans, patienter dans l'ombre en attendant que le destin lui donne une chance de se faire pardonner de tout ce silence. Pendant ce temps Weevil était resté avec Logan, pendant que Keith était parti au bureau du shérif pour ouvrir une enquête. Logan soupçonnait Weevil de lui cacher quelque chose et il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

**Logan:** Weevil?  
**Weevil:** Oui Logan qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
**Logan:** Des réponses.  
**Weevil:** Pose tes questions.

Weevil avait peur des questions de son patron, il avait compris ce qui se passait dès le moment où son regard avait croisé le sien, en sortant de la villa pour aller téléphoner à Veronica. Devrait-il lui mentir encore? Ou lui dire la vérité?

**Logan:** Cela fait un moment que je me pose la question et je voudrais que tu sois franc avec moi.  
**Weevil:** Arrête de tourner autour du pot c'est pas ton style.  
**Logan:** Es-tu en contact avec Veronica?

Weevil déglutit il s'attendait à la question, mais il ne savait que faire. Veronica lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, mais au point où ils en sont pourrait-il mentir d'avantage?

**Logan:** Je t'ai posé une question.  
**Weevil:** Et en quoi ça te regarde? Ce que je fais ne me regarde que moi.  
**Logan:** Je te croyais franc avec moi, devrais-je te compter parmi tous ceux qui me mentent? (criant) Mac me ment, Dick me ment et qui encore me ment.  
**Weevil:** Calme toi.  
**Logan:** Non dis-moi la vérité.  
**Weevil:** Logan je vais appeler Dick ou Léo que l'un d'eux se charge de te trouver un garde du corps pour la soirée.

Weevil commençait à s'en aller quand Logan le retint d'un bras, les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard, pendant un long moment avant que Weevil n'explose.

**Weevil:** Écoute je ne t'ai rien dit si elle te pose la question... Simplement je lui ai juré de te protéger, ce que je fais.  
**Logan:** (abasourdi) J'arrive pas à y croire.  
**Weevil:** Le jour où elle a quitté la ville c'est moi la dernière personne à l'avoir vue.  
**Logan:** (criant) Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu? Pourquoi l'avoir laisser partir?  
**Weevil:** Logan calme toi, tu connais Veronica mieux que quiconque, elle ne m'aurait pas écouté.  
**Logan:** Et pendant tout ce temps où je me disais que tu étais là par hasard, tu me protégeait dans l'ombre jusqu'au moment où tu m'as demandé de travailler pour moi.  
**Weevil:** Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire, quand elle le saura elle voudra ma tête.  
**Logan:** Je l'ai tant détesté.  
**Weevil:** (rigolant) Toi détester Veronica? Je rêve, tu ne sais que l'aimer.

Logan avait du mal à croire que Veronica ne l'avait jamais abandonné, elle avait toujours eu de ses nouvelles. Weevil souriait devant la perte de moyens de l'homme qui avait été son rival dans le temps. Maintenant il devrait dire à Veronica qu'il avait craqué sous la souffrance de son bien aimé et avait vendu leur secret. Elle lui fera payer, mais il est content d'avoir partagé un secret trop lourd pour lui.

**Logan:** Merci Weevil.  
**Weevil:** Il y a pas de quoi tu sais bien que c'est pour elle je le fais.  
**Logan:** Merci quand même.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Pendant ce temps Keith avait le dossier de la balistique des balles utilisées pour tirer sur la voiture de Logan, Léo attendait un fax pour les produits inflammables.

**Léo:** Dans quoi il s'est encore fourré?  
**Keith:** Logan attire les problèmes comme un aimant, tout comme Veronica.  
**Léo:** Elle me manque.  
Keith: Elle nous manque à tous Léo, mais tu sais quand elle reviendra ça ne sera certainement pas pour toi.  
**Léo:** Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai perdu face à Logan.  
**Keith:** Au début je ne l'aimais pas, il passait trop de temps derrière mes barreaux, mais avec le temps... il a toujours sauvé Veronica et j'ai appris à le connaître depuis qu'elle est partie. Je dois avouer qu'aucun homme ne pourra l'aimer plus que lui.  
**Léo:** Effectivement en 4 ans je ne l'ai pas revu avec une femme.  
**Keith:** C'est pas dire qu'on n'a pas essayé.  
**Léo:** Le pauvre.

Les deux hommes continuaient de travailler sur le dossier, Keith remarqua qu'une des balles était fichée dans les balistiques.

**Keith:** Gory est mort comment cela se fait qu'on a encore des traces de ses armes?  
**Léo:** Kane.  
**Keith:** On ne peut pas agir si on n'a pas de preuve.  
**Léo:** Je m'occupe de ça.  
**Keith:** Non c'est Logan qui est visé je m'en occupe.  
**Léo:** Comme tu voudras.  
**Keith:** Je te tiens informé.

Keith ne savait pas où il allait mettre les pieds, mais Kane est intouchable. Il devrait mener l'enquête dans l'ombre pour que ses preuves ne soient pas anéanties comme avec le procès de Gory et ses acolytes qui avaient tenu Logan en otage.


	19. Chapitre 18

Keith venait d'arriver à MI, il avait le dossier sous les yeux quelque chose l'échappait, mais quoi? La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il décida de rentrer chez lui où sa femme et son beau-fils l'attend.  
Alicia n'avait jamais osé parler d'un dernier enfant pour sceller leur union. Keith n'avait d'yeux que pour Veronica son bébé comme il l'appelle souvent.

**Keith:** Je suis rentré.  
**Alicia:** Bonsoir mon amour comment a été ta journée?  
**Keith:** Fatigante et toi?  
**Alicia:** Calme et Logan?  
**Keith:** Toujours fidèle à lui-même.  
**Alicia:** Des nouvelles de Veronica?  
**Keith:** Non.

Il avait souri à sa femme et s'était éloigné en direction de son lieu privilégié son bureau. Alicia savait que l'absence de Veronica faisait souffrir son mari, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était impuissante contre cette jeune fille avec un fort caractère.

Pendant ce temps, Keith était devant son ordinateur regardant les veilles photo de sa fille et de lui à l'époque où il croyait que tout allait bien dans leur vie, qu'il avait tout fait pour la protéger, non il s'était trompé. Depuis le premier jour où il avait accepté qu'elle travaille avec lui, il aurait du ce douter qu'elle se mettrait en danger. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'ancien shérif, à cause de la nostalgie.

Logan et Weevil dinaient en silence. Logan s'était exilé sur le balcon face à la mer, le vent qui soufflait lui éclaircissait l'esprit. Weevil mangeait calmement en regardant de temps en temps Logan qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait la bonne chose en disant la vérité à Logan, mais cela l'avait soulagé de l'avoir fait. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il portait ce secret énorme. Son téléphone sonna au moment où il allait voir Logan.

**Weevil:** Oui?  
**Xx:** Comment il va?

Weevil regarda Logan qui avait à peine touché son assiette, comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à son amie. Il s'éloigna de la vitre et s'exila dans la cuisine.

**Weevil:** Il pourrait aller mieux Veronica.  
**Veronica:** Comment ça?  
**Weevil:** Écoute ne le prend pas mal, mais je lui ai dit la vérité.  
**Veronica:** Tu lui as dit que je t'avais demandé de le surveiller? Weevil! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de lui! Quel moyen il a utilisé? Je croyais que tu encaissais sans parler.  
**Weevil:** (irrité) Veronica il fait peine à voir et crois moi je suis soulagé de lui avoir dit. Cela lui a permis de comprendre certaines choses.  
**Veronica:** (triste) Weevil je suis désolée et d'un côté je suis soulagée qu'il sache enfin que je n'ai pas voulu l'abandonner et que peu importe où je suis il compte pour moi.  
**Weevil:** Vous vous ressemblez sur plusieurs points et franchement je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais choisi lui et non un autre.  
**Veronica:** Il y a pas de réponse.  
**Weevil:** Veronica il est temps que tu affrontes tes démons pour enfin être heureuse.  
**Veronica:** Weevil je ne peux pas agir tout de suite, il me faut la clé de tout l'énigme.  
**Weevil:** Je m'occupe de lui et toi dépêche-toi de venir lui rendre sa raison.

Veronica sourit à la remarque de Weevil et le remercie d'être un si bon ami, ce dernier lui dit que c'est pour la voir heureuse qu'il le fait et même si il avait des préjugés contre l'élu de son coeur, il avait appris à l'accepter. Veronica était encore à son bureau malgré l'heure, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule chez elle. Elle pensait trop et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa souffrance. Seeley avait fait le lien entre le château et Jake Kane, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Veronica était visée, mais connaissant le passé de fouineuse de Veronica cela voulait dire qu'elle lui avait caché quelque chose.

**Seeley:** Allo.  
**Veronica:** Oui Seeley que se passe-t-il?  
**Seeley:** Si tu veux que je t'aide il faut tout me dire.  
**Veronica:** (perdue) De quoi tu parles?  
**Seeley:** On se retrouve chez toi, sachant tu es encore au boulot et je t'expliquerai tout.

Il était un peu déçu qu'elle ait oublié de lui dire ce qui la lie à cette affaire. Veronica ne savait pas de quoi son ami pouvait bien parler, mais elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait. Elle arriva en même temps que lui.

**Seeley:** Montons.

Veronica avait remarqué le visage fermé de Seeley, qu'avait-elle oublié de lui dire? Seeley est un bon détective c'est pour cela que le F.B.I l'avait engagé. Ils étaient assis face à face sur la table de Veronica.

**Veronica:** De quoi tu voulais me parler Seeley.  
Seeley: Veronica il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.  
**Veronica:** Et tu penses que je sais ce que s'est?  
**Seeley:** On va jouer carte sur table qu'est-ce que le château a contre toi.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit de quoi Seeley voulait parler, elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Dans son armoire elle avait fait installer un mini coffre, elle l'ouvrit. Elle avait remis le disque dur, mais avait gardé des copies. Seeley la dévisagea sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

**Seeley:** C'est quoi?  
**Veronica:** Ce que le château réclame.  
**Seeley:** Explique-moi.  
**Veronica:** Sur cette liste tu as les noms d'hommes importants dans ce pays qui ont commis des crimes horribles, Jake Kane est leur chef.  
**Seeley:** Donc il veut le récupérer?  
**Veronica:** En quelque sorte.  
**Seeley:** Explique-toi.  
**Veronica:** Il voudrait les récupérer et comme il ne peut pas s'attaquer à moi alors il s'en prend à ma famille.  
**Seeley:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça?  
**Veronica:** Le faire tomber, par sa faute ma vie a été un enfer.

Seeley regardait son amie a-t-il raison de vouloir s'entrainer dans cette histoire? Veronica savait que le danger était proche et elle avait qu'elle avait déjà failli perdre Logan et pourtant elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour leur sauver la mise. Seeley avait la réponse, mais était-elle la bonne?


	20. Chapitre 19

Seeley avait diné avec Veronica, il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir et comment faire pour aider son amie. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé en regardant la longue liste, il avait rayé en rouge les hommes morts et ceux qui étaient une grande menace pour le pays il n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. Veronica l'avait couvert et s'était couchée avec la tête pleine de questions. Le réveil fût difficile pour les deux amis, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit souvent et c'était le cas.

Veronica avait préparé le petit déjeuner en attendant que son ami se réveille, avec une migraine atroce.

**Veronica:** Debout marmotte.  
**Seeley:** Merci de m'avoir prêté le canapé.  
**Veronica:** De rien Seely.

Les deux amis mangèrent en silence, Veronica était stressée ne sachant que faire, et si Seeley allait l'aider ou non. Mais elle voulait mettre fin à tout ça et rentrer chez elle, retrouver ceux qu'elle aime, son père et LUI.

**Seeley:** Je vais t'aider, mais tu feras ce que je dis à ma manière, et ta manière d'être têtue ne marchera pas avec moi.  
**Veronica:** Je te remercie, j'ai changé depuis.  
**Seeley:** Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'aide.

Veronica avait le sourire et n'arrêtait de remercier son ami pour son aide. Keith venait d'arriver à MI, il avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'il s'était réveillé, avait pris une douche et reprit son boulot. Il devait trouver la solution. Il avait commencé par chercher dans ses archives dans son pc, Mac avait refait les installations informatiques dans son bureau, à la plus grande joie de Keith elle avait fait au plus simple.

Qu'est-ce qui l'échappait? Il savait qu'il y avait un truc qui lui échappait, mais quoi?  
Logan avait frappé Gory pour Veronica. Veronica s'en était pris à Gory et il était lié à Jake Kane. Oui, Jake Kane a un côté sombre, mais sans preuve il ne pouvait rien faire. Il finit par appeler Mac pour l'aider à remonter la piste. Cette dernière avait une vague idée de ce qui se passait.

**Mac:** Bonjour Keith.  
**Keith:** Bonjour ma petite.  
**Mac:** Que puis-je faire pour toi?  
**Keith:** Remonter la piste de Jake Kane.  
**Mac:** Je vais voir.

Mac n'avait pas piraté les fichiers du F.B.I depuis des années et pourtant c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle, elle voyait le nom de Veronica remonter dans nombreux dossiers. Le château est un groupe surveillé de très près, même si pas mal de choses semblent leur échapper, avaient-ils des ripoux dans le F.B.I?

**Mac:** Veronica est liée à tout ça.  
**Keith:** Je le savais, et comment pourrions-nous faire? Elle ne semble pas vouloir nous aider.  
**Mac:** L'affaire la touche de trop près pour être objectif.  
**Keith:** Mac je connais ma fille et je savais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose m'échappait.  
**Mac:** Je suis contente que vous ayez gardé espoir.  
**Keith:** C'est pas de l'espoir c'est de l'espérance.

Mac avait souri à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle et avait continué ses recherches, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient surveillés.

**Xx:** Mars fait des recherches.  
**Yy:** Refroidis-le.

L'homme sortit de la villa un sourire aux lèvres, cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était caché dans l'ombre, mais là il voulait faire ce qu'il aime faire: tuer. Mac était partie déjeuner avec Dick et Wallace, qui avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer. Mac venait de se garer sur le parking du restaurant italien. Dick arriva par derrière et lui fit la bise dans le cou.

**Mac:** (affolée) Tu es fou ou quoi?  
**Dick:** Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mac se retourne et embrasse son amant, elle est heureuse. Avec le temps ils ont fini par se rapprocher sans le savoir, mais l'amour est là et cela la comblait.

**Dick:** Ce soir on passe voir notre enfant?  
**Mac:** (rigolant) A ce que je sache il est plus grand que toi et moi.  
**Dick:** Oui c'est vrai, mais dans le cas présent on passe notre temps à le surveiller.  
**Mac:** Allons rejoindre Wallace et sa bonne nouvelle.

Les deux amants se prirent par la main, entrèrent dans le restaurant trouvant Wallace en train d'embrasser son épouse. Les deux amis rigolèrent voyant que Jackie avait doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient fait une soirée entre amis, il y a 6 mois.

**Dick:** On vit dans la même ville et des choses arrivent à nous passer sous les yeux.  
**Wallace:** Logan est devenu une priorité absolue.  
**Mac:** Bonjour Jackie.  
**Jackie:** Bonjour vous deux alors comment ça se passe pour deux.  
**Dick:** Nous sommes sur un nuage.  
**Mac:** Donc si je comprends vous avez attendu quoi? Cinq mois pour nous annoncer la nouvelle? Je suis déçue.  
**Wallace:** (riant) Désolé on est des mauvais amis je l'avoue, mais Jackie était chez sa mère pendant les trois derniers mois et j'attendais quelle rentre pour vous le dire.  
**Mac:** Fille ou garçon?  
**Jackie:** Une fille qui portera le nom de Veronica Fennel.

Mac, Dick et Wallace semblent surpris de la nouvelle, elle n'avait jamais dit que pendant sa visite à N-Y elle avait rencontré la jeune fille et elle ne compte pas leur dire, elle l'avait promis.

**→ → → → → → → → Flash Back ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ←**

Jackie faisait les magasins avec son fils âgé de 7 ans maintenant, elle l'avait laissé à sa mère. Elle avait dit au garçon la vérité, mais ce dernier avait choisi de vivre avec sa grand-mère, il adorait cette ville. Elle remarqua une petite femme blonde elle l'aurait reconnu parmi mille.

**Jackie:** Salut Veronica.

Elle venait de sortir de son bureau pour aller déjeuner, elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle voulait se changer les idées, trop de nouvelles à digérer en même temps. C'était le lendemain du gala.

**Veronica:** Salut Jackie contente de te voir.  
**Jackie:** Je te retourne la pareille.  
**Veronica:** Un café?

Elle s'était installée à un café, le fils de Jackie s'amusait à dessiner sur la serviette sous sa tasse de chocolat.

**Jackie:** Tu deviens quoi Veronica?  
**Veronica:** Rien et Wallace et toi?  
**Jackie:** On est marié depuis deux ans.  
**Veronica:** Et à ce que je vois tu attends un heureux événement.  
**Jackie:** Oui. Je l'ai appris quand je suis arrivée ici, je viens tous les ans ici, au moins passer trois mois avec mon fils.  
**Veronica:** Il ne vit pas avec vous?  
**Jackie:** Non il a préféré rester à N-Y.  
**Veronica:** Comment il va?  
**Jackie:** C'est une longue histoire, je suis retournée à Neptune quelque mois après ton départ.  
**Veronica:** Je suis contente pour vous.

Elle avait posé sa main sur le ventre de sa belle-sœur les yeux plein de larmes. C'est à ce moment quel prit compte que Veronica cachait son mal être comme elle le pouvait et que seule elle pourrait faire comprendre à ses nouveaux amis l'état d'âme de ce petit bout de femme.  
**  
→ → → → → → → → Fin Flash Back ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ←**

Jackie sourit à ses amis et son époux, ils étaient vraiment déboussolés au nom du futur bébé. Elle caressa son ventre et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux pour essayer de s'expliquer. Pendant ce temps un danger planait sur la famille Mars.


	21. Chapitre 20

Jackie, Wallace, Dick et Mac mangeaient en silence, la révélation de Jackie les avait tous déboussolés.

Pour certains Veronica est bien plus d'une amie perdue et pour d'autres une fille qui rend malheureux la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Pourtant le doute était là, ils savaient que par moment Veronica fuyait parce que les événements la dépassaient, mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen de s'expliquer ou de régler les choses. Au bout de 4 ans il n'y avait plus d'explication plausible.

Le dessert venait d'être servi quand Wallace sentit que sa femme cachait quelque chose et que pour ne pas leur faire de la peine, elle préférait se murait dans le silence. Le bébé bougeait, Mac souriait après avoir senti le mouvement sous sa main. Wallace regardaient les deux jeunes femmes, mais il voulait savoir.

**Wallace:** Jackie?  
**Jackie:** Oui mon coeur.  
**Wallace:** Pourquoi Veronica?  
**Jackie:** Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire ou non.  
**Wallace:** Parle, voyons.  
**Jackie:** J'ai vu Veronica.  
**Mac:** Elle t'a aussi renvoyé sur les roses?

Jackie ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne connaissait pas Veronica comme eux, au début elle se détestait même. Veronica s'était toujours méfié d'elle et elle l'avait humilié en direct. Mais le mal-être de Veronica, elle l'avait vu.

**Jackie:** Non au contraire on a pris un café et parlé. Elle était en pause déjeuner.  
**Dick:** Tu as au moins réussi à avoir un café de sa part.  
**Mac:** Richard arrête.  
**Jackie:** Ce que j'essaye d'expliquer c'est que selon moi elle ne va pas bien et elle ne le dit pas.  
**Mac:** C'est son choix, j'ai essayé de lui demander de me parler, elle m'a mise à la porte.  
**Wallace:** Et selon toi tu penses vraiment qu'elle cache quelque chose?  
**Jackie:** Je ne sais pas, je dis simplement qu'elle vit mal.  
**Dick:** Voyons Veronica Mars sait se débrouiller seul.  
**Mac:** Arrête on a passé 4 ans à la juger du fait que Logan souffrait, mais on ne s'est pas posé les bonnes questions et je pense que Keith à raison.  
**Wallace:** Explique-toi.  
**Mac:** Ce matin il m'a appelé pour l'affaire de Logan et il m'a révélé que la fuite de Veronica n'est pas une fuite volontaire.

Wallace fit mine de réfléchir, au moment de la fuite de Veronica qu'elle événement il y a eu? Qu'est-ce que sa mémoire a refoulé? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre au lieu de la traiter de traitresse?

**Wallace:** Je vais en parler avec Keith.  
**Dick:** Je suis perdu.  
**Mac:** Finissons ce diner et on en parle après.

Les quatre amis finissent le dessert, chacun perdu dans leur pensées, c'est pas faute d'essayer de comprendre Veronica Mars. Pendant ce temps Veronica de son côté était sur son ordinateur, sur son ancienne session du F.B.I. Elle cherchait les dernières nouvelles et Seeley quant à lui essayait de savoir ce que le gang des Crips avait fait depuis les dernières 48 heures.

**Seeley:** J'ai un mail de mes supérieurs, le dernier membre des Crips qu'on avait en prison est mort ce matin.  
**Veronica:** Ça m'étonne même plus.  
**Seeley:** On n'a plus de témoin et encore moins de preuve que va-t-on faire?  
**Veronica:** Je ne sais pas Seeley, mais une chose est sûre on doit les coincer et vite.

Ils reprirent leurs recherches en silence.  
Veronica ne savait que faire. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses pour sa vie et pour tous ceux qu'elle aime.

Pendant ce temps Keith était encore à son bureau et relisait le dossier balistique de la dernière affaire de Logan. Une chose lui échappait, mais quoi?

L'électricité fut coupée, Keith fut étonné ne comprenant ce qui se passait. Il se leva pour aller à la cuisine où se trouve le disjoncteur, mais à peine avait-il mit un pied dans la salle d'attente qu'un coup de feu fut tiré.  
Keith trébucha et se cogna la tête sur le rebord du bureau.  
Le tireur ne prit pas la peine de savoir s'il respirait ou non, il avait bien visé. Dans le noir ou dans la lumière il est sûr d'avoir atteint le bon organe.

Il perdait son sang, mais revenu à lui, il réussit à faire le numéro des urgences et à demander de l'aide. Il perdit totalement connaissance.

A ce moment-là, Logan était dans son bureau en train de revoir quelques dossiers, ne sachant que faire. Son projet était bloqué, cela le mettait hors de lui. Il frappa du poing sur le bureau. Il n'avait jamais pris à coeur un projet, mais le fait qu'une bande de brigands se soient permis de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou non, le poussait à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.  
Weevil était encore dans le salon de Logan, zappant les chaines pour passer son ennui.

Les secours venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital avec Keith.  
Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, mais selon les premiers secouristes ce n'est pas la balle prise à l'épaule mais la blessure à la tête qui semble la plus sérieuse. L'infirmière se charge de prévenir la femme du blessé et cette dernière se chargea de prévenir tout le monde.

Logan, Dick, Mac, Jackie, Weevil, Wallace et Alicia patientaient dans la salle d'attente l'angoisse augmentait de plus en plus. Voilà deux heures qu'ils attendaient un signe des médecins, cela commençait à énerver Logan.

**Logan:** J'ai jamais vu plus incompétents que ces gens ici.  
**Wallace:** Calme toi on stress tous.  
**Logan:** Oui je suis désolé, Alicia vous tenez le coup?  
**Alicia:** J'essaye du moins.  
**Weevil:** Quelqu'un a prévenu Veronica?

Toutes les têtes sauf celle de Logan le dévisageaient. Après tout c'est le père de Veronica. Si cela pouvait la faire revenir au moins une fois, il fallait essayer.  
Logan s'éloignait du groupe sous le regard médusé de Dick, qu'avait-il manqué?  
Logan venait de franchir la porte automatique de l'entrée de l'hôpital les larmes aux yeux.

Le père de la fille qu'il aime est dans un mauvais état, et qui sait c'est peut-être de sa faute. Il voulait lui téléphoner, il avait composé le numéro au moins quatre fois avant de raccrocher.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Allait-elle répondre? Ou allait-il avoir droit au répondeur de Miss Mars. Trop de question pour peu de réponses.


	22. Chapitre 21

Mac et Dick étaient à la cafétéria pour acheter du café pour les autres,  
Dick n'avait pas compris pour quel raison Logan n'avait pas tiqué au nom de Veronica. Mac le regardait sans comprendre pourquoi il était perdu dans ses pensées.

**Mac:** Richard tu m'aides.  
**Dick:** Oui, désolé poupée.

Pendant ce temps le médecin venait d'arriver dans la salle d'attente. Alicia tremblait de tous ses membres allait-elle prendre encore une fois un mari?

**Médecin:** Vous êtes la famille de Mr Mars?  
**Alicia:** Oui, je suis sa femme comment va mon mari?  
**Médecin:** Votre époux va bien la balle est ressortie, il a juste une légère commotion à là tête.  
**Alicia:** Je peux aller le voir?  
**Médecin:** Bien sûr, il est en dans la chambre 221.

Alicia s'en alla sous le regard des autres membres de la famille.  
Pendant ce temps Logan était dans sa voiture regardant son téléphone. Il recomposa le numéro de Veronica. Après plusieurs tonalités, bien qu'il ait su qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, la déception et la colère l'envahirent.

**Logan:** Salut Veronica,je me doutais que tu n'allais pas répondre à mon coup de téléphone, mais je ne t'appelle pas pour moi. J'appelle pour ton père. Il s'est fait tirer dessus et je suis actuellement à l'hôpital. On n'a pas encore de ses nouvelles, mais si tu as encore un minimum de cœur donne lui de tes nouvelles.

Il avait lancé le téléphone sur le siège à côté de lui: pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu?

Pendant ce temps Veronica somnolait sur le canapé pendant que Seeley tapait sur son pc à toute vitesse. Veronica avait vu le nom de Logan affiché, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Seeley regardait son amie ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle filtrait les appels.

**Seeley:** C'est qui cette fois-ci?  
**Veronica:** Logan.  
**Seeley:** Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

Veronica écouta le message, mais elle perdit le fil en entendant que son père était à l'hôpital, les larmes coulaient déjà, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Rien, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

**Seeley:** Veronica?

Elle ne le regardait pas, les larmes l'aveuglaient. Instinctivement elle composa un numéro de téléphone qu'elle connaissait par coeur maintenant. Le téléphone sonnait et toujours pas de réponse, elle commençait à s'énerver.

**Veronica:** Salut tu faisais quoi?  
**Xx:** Désolé je suis dans un hôpital je devais sortir.  
**Veronica:** Weevil, dis-moi qu'il va bien.  
**Weevil:** Comment tu sais?  
**Veronica:** Logan m'a laissé un message.  
**Weevil:** Je vois c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu en colère et dépité.  
**Veronica:** Weevil j'ai pas le temps pour me disputer, dis-moi comment il va?  
**Weevil:** Veronica appelle le, ton père ne mérite pas ce silence.  
**Veronica:** Weevil dis-moi comment il va.

Weevil voulait faire bouger Veronica même si, il savait que cette petite blonde est des plus têtues. Veronica s'énervait au bout du fil contre un Weevil qui essayait tant bien que mal de la faire revenir à la raison.

**Veronica:** Weevil, je ne peux pas.  
**Weevil:** Donc tu ne vas pas venir voir ton père?  
**Veronica:** (criant) Non.

Elle raccrocha à bout de nerfs.  
Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Weevil? Elle regardait Seeley, assis, encore plongé dans ses dossiers. Elle voulait tout exploser.

Mais qui avait fait ça? Qui? Elle avait sa petite idée, mais voilà deux ans qu'il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait agir de la sorte?

**Seeley:** Veronica vient voir.

Elle se leva lentement comme un robot, elle avait mal, elle voulait des nouvelles de son père, elle ne pouvait aller à Neptune alors que pouvait-elle bien faire? Elle arriva près de la table avec un point dans l'estomac.

**Seeley:** Quelqu'un de Neptune a craqué un fichet du F.B.I.  
**Veronica:** Mac et qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait?  
**Seeley:** Une liste de balles fichées et des informations sur le château.  
**Veronica:** Ok je comprends.

Tout était clair, un avertissement? Un signe?  
Rien n'était sûr, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mettre les pieds à Neptune.

Pendant ce temps Logan était assis sur une chaise pas loin de la chambre de Keith, en compagnie de Weevil.  
Mac, Dick, Wallace et Jackie étaient rentré chez eux, ne savant que faire de plus.

**Logan:** Elle n'a pas répondu et elle n'a téléphoné à personne?  
**Weevil:** Elle m'a téléphoné.  
**Logan:** Quelle classe.  
**Weevil:** Je ne lui ai rien dit.  
**Logan:** (surpris) Et pourquoi?  
**Weevil:** Veronica doit prendre contact avec Keith, même si elle ne le fait pas avec les autres.  
**Logan:** Pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

Weevil poussa un gros soupir. Il n'avait pas tort, si quelqu'un connait Veronica c'est bien lui.

Veronica faisait les cent pas dans son appartement sous le regard d'un Seeley qui perdait patience de ne pas comprendre ce se passait à l'instant présent.


	23. Chapitre 22

Keith venait de se réveiller avec une sacrée migraine, sa femme s'était endormie sur la chaise près de lui.  
Il souriait, il se rappelait le jour de leur mariage comme si c'était hier. Mais le manque de sa fille avait largement dépassé l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux après l'avoir entendu tousse.

**Alicia:** Tu vas bien mon amour? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière?  
**Keith:** Non merci je vais mieux.  
**Alicia:** Tu m'as fait peur.  
**Keith:** Désolé.  
**Alicia:** Léo a dit qu'il passera te voir demain pour ta déposition.  
**Keith:** Ce n'est pas la peine.  
**Alicia:** Voyons Keith.  
**Keith:** Alicia ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je dois faire.

Alicia regardait son mari après tout elle ne savait rien de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, il l'avait écarté de tout ça pour son bien.

Logan et Weevil étaient encore assis devant la chambre de Keith, Logan commençait à somnoler quand Alicia sortit.

**Alicia:** Logan il désire te parler.  
**Logan:** Ok, Weevil tu bouges pas?  
**Weevil:** Je suis comme soudé à la chaise.

Logan sourit à son protecteur du moment et entra dans la chambre, il trouva un Keith perdu dans ses pensées. Logan prit place sur la chaise en face de son protecteur, le père de la fille qu'il aime, celui qui lui a donné une chance il y a 4 ans de cela.

**Logan:** Keith?  
**Keith:** Bonsoir mon garçon.  
**Logan:** Bonsoir Keith alors comment allez-vous?  
**Keith:** Je vais bien, tu devras m'écouter j'ai des choses à te dire.  
**Logan:** Qui vous a fait ça?  
**Keith:** Écoute-moi mon garçon.

Logan resta intrigué devant la voix de Keith, il semblait mal au point. Keith commença à lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris et surtout qui l'avait attaqué. Ce dernière sembla surpris des révélations du père de sa bien-aimée.

Quelles étaient les réelles raisons de ce qui se passait? Que se passait-il à Neptune? Personne n'en savait rien et pourtant la machine était mise en route, certains disparaitrons d'autre reviendrons, la raison de certain se perdra et pourtant une seul personne était capable de les sauver de tout ça, le ferait-elle pour autant? Rien n'était sûr.

Logan prit congé avec la tête pleine d'interrogations, il ne savait que dire et pourtant il avait plein de questions à poser, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.  
Weevil conduisait la voiture en silence, lui non plus ne savait ce qui se passait et pourtant il voulait aider, mais à quoi et contre qui devaient ils se battre? Ils arrivèrent à la villa de Logan, le vent soufflait avec force se soir.

Logan sortit une bière pour Weevil et lui, prit son ordinateur portable pour faire les recherches que Keith lui avait demandé de faire, Weevil le regardait faire en silence.

**Weevil:** Logan?  
**Logan:** Oui Eli.  
**Weevil:** Que se passe-t-il?  
**Logan:** C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre.  
**Weevil:** Je ne te comprends pas.  
**Logan:** Weevil je ne peux rien te dire, même moi je ne comprends pas.

Weevil s'éloigne de la table et prit place sur le canapé, Logan continuait de remonter la piste de Keith, mais ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

Pendant ce temps quelque part dans Neptune un homme criait derrière son homme de main et lui demandait de s'en prendre à l'autre point faible d'Echolls.

L'homme sortit de la villa et prit la direction du quartier 3.9, un quartier endormi à cette heure-ci. Il devait faire vite et sans laisser de trace, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la villa, monta les escaliers en silence. Il regardait la jeune femme couchée près du jeune homme et il s'approcha avec son mouchoir plein de chloroforme et le plaqua sur le visage de la femme comme de l'homme. Il se contenta de prendre le jeune homme avec lui.

Logan avait à peine fermé les yeux de la nuit, quand son téléphone sonna. Weevil sortit de son sommeil avec peine et regardait Logan articuler des mots incompréhensibles.

**Logan:** Qu'est-ce que... Non... Cherche encore... J'arrive.

Il se leva monta dans sa chambre et dix minutes plus tard il descendit les escaliers à la hâte.

**Weevil:** Tu vas où comme ça?  
**Logan:** C'est Mac, elle ne trouve plus Dick.  
**Weevil:** Allons-y.

Il se demandait qui est-ce qui pouvait bien en avoir après la vie de son ami, le seul membre de sa famille qu'il a encore et pourquoi s'en prendre aux gens qu'il aime? Il venait de se garer devant la villa et se mit à courir, il entendit la voit de Léo.

**Léo:** Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas été surfé?  
**Mac:** Oui je suis certaine, il me le dit toujours avant de s'en aller.  
**Léo:** Il n'aura pas une autre explication?  
**Logan:** (s'énervant) Léo, tu peux arrêter avec tes questions aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres.  
**Léo:** Bonjour Logan.  
**Logan:** Fais ton boulot et ne cherche pas les problèmes.  
**Léo:** (à Mac) Je reviendrai.

Léo s'en alla sous le regard furieux de Logan, ce dernier prit Mac dans ses bras, elle pleurait elle ne savait ce qui se passait et elle voudrait comprendre.

Pendant ce temps Seeley venait de quitter l'appartement de Veronica, cette dernière était assise sur son canapé une tasse de café dans la main, elle devait mettre ses idées en place et comprendre qui étaient ses réels ennemis.


	24. Chapitre 23

Veronica venait d'arriver à son bureau, elle avait une audience dans l'après-midi, mais pour le moment elle était soucieuse du cas de son père. Elle avait essayé de joindre Weevil, mais il n'avait pas daigné répondre une seule fois. Elle commençait à perdre patience quand il finit pas enfin décrocher son téléphone.

**Veronica:** Salut, j'essaye de te joindre depuis ce matin.  
**Weevil:** Désolé, mais j'étais occupé.  
**Veronica:** Comment va mon père?  
**Weevil:** Veronica là je peux vraiment pas rester, Dick a peut-être disparu et Logan est incontrôlable.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne dise un mot. Elle regarda le téléphone irritée et reprit la lecture de son dossier. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait à Neptune, pourtant elle était loin d'eux alors pourquoi les choses continuaient de déraper de la sorte.

Logan était dans la villa de Dick en compagnie d'une Mac inquiète. Elle faisait les cents pas, elle ne savait à quel moment il avait disparu, mais une chose est sûre il a disparu.  
Keith avait quitté l'hôpital depuis, peu après l'appel de Léo. Il avait demandé à sa femme de passer le chercher, il venait d'arriver.

**Logan:** (surpris) Keith vous êtes déjà sorti?  
**Keith:** Quelques calmants et ça ira. Alors que se passe-t-il.  
**Logan:** Dick a disparu.  
**Keith:** C'est ce que Léo m'a dit.  
**Logan:** Il est certes plus compétent que Lamb, mais je n'aime pas ses manies.  
**Keith:** Faut pas lui en vouloir, ce matin il était à l'hôpital quand on est venu le chercher.  
**Logan:** Il a quoi?  
**Keith:** Gia va accoucher.  
**Logan:** J'avais oublié qu'il était marié et bientôt père.  
**Weevil:** Normal le jour du mariage tu étais chez toi en pleurs.  
**Logan:** C'est bon.  
**Keith:** Cindy alors des choses à me dire?

Elle regardait Keith avec un air désolé, elle n'avait rien de plus à dire que ce qu'elle avait dit à Léo et à Weevil.  
Ce dernier regarda son mentor et sortit de la villa, il devait mettre à plat certaines choses.  
Logan avait le portait de Dick entre la main, ce dernier avait un sourire tendre, il avait bien changé en 4 ans et il était resté avec lui malgré toute ses tentatives de l'éloigner.

**Logan:** On va le retrouver.  
**Mac:** Tu as été détenu deux mois tu t'en souviens?  
**Logan:** Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas Gory.  
**Mac:** Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?  
**Logan:** Ça on le sait pas encore et c'est ce que Keith et Weevil vont découvrir.

Il avait une réunion il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer, il laissa Weevil avec Mac et prit la voiture. Il conduisait perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on le suivait. Il venait de se garer sur son parking pour une réunion pour son projet de L.A.

Après deux heures de réunion, aucun résultat de bon n'était sorti. Il en avait assez que les gens lui mettent les bâtons dans les roues, gang ou pas gang.  
Il avait téléphoné à Weevil, mais toujours pas de nouvelle des ravisseurs de son ami, cela le mettait encore plus en colère.

Il venait de prendre la route quand il entendit un coup de feu puis un second. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa voiture. La voiture fit une queue de poisson avant de quitter la route, il sauta de la voiture au moment où celle-ci commençait à perdre tout contrôle. Un énième coup de feu fit exploser la voiture, Logan regardait la scène caché derrière un arbre, en sautant de la voiture il s'était cogné la tête, un peu de sang coulait, mais il n'avait pas mal.

La voiture noire type mexicain passa à toute vitesse devant lui, ce n'est pas la même voiture que son précédent guet-apens. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro pas de réponse, bizarre il réessaya.

**Logan:** Weevil tu faisais quoi?  
**Weevil:** Désolé je suis au commissariat, Léo a du nouveau.  
**Logan:** Viens me chercher.  
**Weevil:** (surpris) Tu as la voiture.  
**Logan:** Je viens de me faire attaquer.  
**Weevil:** Tu n'as rien.  
**Logan:** Une coupure à la tête.  
**Weevil:** J'arrive.

Encore une fois sa vie a été mise en danger.

Veronica venait de sortir du palais de justice, un des bras droit d'un gang venait d'être condamné à perpétuité. Seeley était resté bavarder avec un témoin. Elle était sous la surveillance des Marshall.

Pendant ce temps Veronica venait d'arriver à sa voiture quand elle entendit des coups feu et du verre brisé près d'elle. Elle se baissa à temps.

La voiture fila sans qu'elle puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit. Seeley avait couru vers la sortie quand il avait entendu des cris. Il avait remarqué la voiture de Veronica et les vitres brisées. Son coeur fit un tour.

**Seeley:** (criant) Veronica? Veronica.  
**Veronica:** Seeley je suis là, je crois j'ai un bout de verre dans le bras.  
**Seeley:** Ne bouge pas j'appelle une ambulance.  
**Veronica:** Seeley je sais qui a fait ça.  
**Seeley:** Tu as omis me dire quelque chose?  
**Veronica:** Je t'expliquerais tout quand on m'aura soigner et que je serais au bureau.

Veronica avait la peur au ventre, elle avait vu la mort de trop près encore une fois.  
Weevil lui avait dit que Logan avait un seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir d'enfant avec elle, et bien en ces quelques secondes elle avait vu sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, une vie inachevée.

L'ambulance arriva à ce moment, elle avait un bout de verre dans le bras une blessure superficielle, quelques points de suture et elle pourra rentrer chez elle.

Logan venait de sortir de l'hôpital un simple pansement à la tête et quelques radios de faites, plus des calmants. Il commençait à en avoir marre que le monde entier en veuille à sa vie. C'est sa mort qu'ils veulent?

Il l'a dit personne ne décidera de sa mort et maintenant il est prêt à se battre pour la vie de ceux qu'il aime et pour sa propre vie.


	25. Chapitre 24

Seeley conduisait la voiture pendant que Veronica regardait la rue, perdue dans ses pensées, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix que de dire la vérité à Seeley. Ils venaient d'arriver au bureau de Veronica, le bras de cette dernière la lançait, mais elle n'était pas prête à baisser les bras. Elle sortit un gros dossier de son armoire. Seeley parut surpris de la taille de ce fameux dossier.

**Seeley:** Tu m'expliques?  
**Veronica:** C'est le dossier sur tous les gangs 18th Street Gang (Crips et Mara Salvatrucha)  
**Seeley:** Je savais que tu bossais sur le dossier vu que c'est toi qui me file les mandats, mais là je suis dépassé tu as fait des heures supplémentaires?  
**Veronica:** Lis et tu verras.

Seeley prit place sur la chaise en face de Veronica et commença à lire les lettres que Veronica a reçu ces deux dernières années. Veronica était perdue dans ses pensées et Seeley était en colère contre elle, mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit?

**Seeley:** (en colère) Veronica c'est quoi tout ça?  
**Veronica:** Tu sais lire non?  
**Seeley:** Je ne vais pas faire de l'humour tu sais qu'ils veulent ta tête et toi tu me caches des choses pareils?  
**Veronica:** Seeley, je suis prête à tout pour démanteler ce gang.  
**Seeley:** Au point de mettre ta vie en danger? Veronica tu as vu comme moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait aujourd'hui et tu comptais me le dire quand?

Elle le regardait cela la faisait repenser au passer. Logan réagissait de la même manière dès qu'il s'agissait de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps Logan et Weevil venaient d'arriver chez Dick et Mac à leur villa. Wallace, Jackie, Keith et Alicia étaient présents, aucune nouvelle depuis. Keith fut le premier à remarquer la tête de Logan.

**Keith:** Logan que sait-il passé?  
**Logan:** Un guet-apens.  
**Weevil:** Voilà le calibre que j'ai ramassé sur place.  
**Keith:** Gros calibre.  
**Weevil:** Je connais ces calibres.  
**Keith:** Comment ça?  
**Weevil:** Mexicain.  
**Keith:** Logan ton projet est toujours bloqué?  
**Logan:** Oui.  
**Keith:** Laisse tomber ce projet, ta vie est en danger et là c'est pas des petits poissons, tant que tu ne seras pas refroidi ils n'arrêterons pas.  
**Logan:** Keith désolé de vous décevoir, je ne laisserais pas tomber ce projet.  
**Keith:** Logan sois raisonnable.  
**Logan:** Je le suis.

Il tourna le dos à tout le monde et se dirigea dans le bureau de Dick, il devait remettre ses esprits en place. Dick a été enlevé par ses anciens ravisseurs il en est sûr, mais pas de preuve.  
Il vient de se faire attaquer par une bande de guignols. Il frappa le poing sur le bureau, mais pourquoi sa vie est un enfer? Depuis sa tendre enfance il souffre, n'aurait-il pas un jour où il pourrait vivre en paix?

Il sortit son téléphone et se mit à composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Pendant ce temps Veronica et Seeley se disputaient sur la suite de leur enquête commune, il voulait la placer sur surveillance et elle voulait vivre sans se sentir surveiller. Son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha sans même regarder le nom.

**Veronica:** Substitut du Procureur Mars.  
**Xx:** Veronica.

Elle avait reconnu la voix, quelle idée de pas regarder avant de décrocher. Elle était partagée en deux, continuer la conversation ou raccrocher, mais le regard interrogateur de Seeley lui fit reprendre contenance.

**Veronica:** Bonjour Logan.  
**Logan:** Salut Veronica j'aimerais te poser une question?  
**Veronica:** Écoute Logan je ne peux vraiment pas te parler, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler.

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise donnant son dos à Seeley, pourquoi avait-elle raccroché?  
Seeley ne comprendra jamais cette petite blonde. Les larmes de Veronica coulaient depuis un moment déjà et son bras commençait à la lancer.

**Seeley:** Veronica?  
**Veronica:** Non, Seeley vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi sur le sujet du gang.  
**Seeley:** Je ne parle pas d'eux, mais je voudrais parler de toi.  
**Veronica:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?  
**Seeley:** Tu avais l'opportunité de lui parler et pourquoi tu as raccroché?  
**Veronica:** Seeley je connais Logan, on se serait disputé ou bien il se serait accroché à l'idée de me revoir.  
**Seeley:** Tu n'as pas l'intention de rentrer si tous les dangers sont écartés?  
**Veronica:** Je ne sais pas.

Pendant ce temps Logan était assis sur la chaise de Dick, il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Veronica, il décida d'appeler encore une fois et cette fois-ci c'est le répondeur qu'il a eu droit.

**Logan:** Écoute Veronica je ne t'avais pas appelé pour moi, mais Dick, le seul frère qui me reste a été enlevé par Jake Kane on a aucun moyen de le prouver. Tu n'as pas aidé les autres à me retrouver, mais Dick est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux (à petite voix) après toi. Je n'épargnerais pas celui qui s'en prendra à lui, je suis déjà la cible de gang, je n'ai plus rien a perdre. Mon message n'est pas un appel au secours, mais c'est un message d'avertissement. Je réglerais les choses à ma manière et tu sais comment ça finira.  
Je t'aime Veronica et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer.

Il raccrocha et sortit de la salle. Tous ses amis et parents proches le regardaient comme si Logan perdait la raison, mais une lueur se lisait sur son visage il avait décidé de se battre contre et envers tous avec ou sans l'aide des autres. Pendant ce temps Dick venait de reprendre connaissance, il se sentait vaseux, il ne pouvait rien voir.

**Xx:** Enfin debout.

Cette voix il la connaissait, mais pourquoi il le retenait et où est-il? On lui retira son bandeau sur les yeux, il battit des cils à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir voir quelque chose. L'homme lui fit face avec un sourire crispé.

**Dick:** Qu'est-ce que je fais là?  
**Xx:** C'est moi qui pose des questions.  
**Dick:** Dites toujours.  
**Xx:** Où est Mlle Mars?  
**Dick:** Je pensais que vous aviez le bras tellement long que vous arriveriez à la retrouver vous-même.  
**Xx:** Ne joue pas au plus malin.  
**Dick:** Vous me posez une question stupide alors réponse stupide.

Il reçut un coup poing, sa lèvre se fendit et le sang commença à couler. Il regardait l'homme les yeux remplis de haine.

Logan et Veronica étaient ses vraies cibles, pour atteindre Logan il devait s'en prendre à Dick et pour atteindre Veronica il devait s'en prendre à Logan alors son plan était lancé.


	26. Chapitre 25

Veronica était à son bureau avec Seeley, ils se disputaient encore sur la suite des événements. Elle n'avait pas encore écouté le message de Logan, mais Seeley n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser sans surveillance.

**Veronica:** Je te signale que si je ne te donne pas l'accord tu ne pourras rien faire.  
**Seeley:** Je te savais têtue et bornée, mais là c'est de trop pour moi.  
**Veronica:** Je vais me débrouiller, j'ai mon arme.  
**Seeley:** Tu ne veux pas une surveillance et bien tu vas m'avoir sur ton dos 24h/24h, compte sur moi.  
**Veronica:** Tu ne vas...  
**Seeley:** (la coupant) Oui je vais rester chez toi, jusqu'au moment où on aura écarté le danger.  
**Veronica:** Tu n'es pas sérieux!  
**Seeley:** Tu as vu que je plaisantais?

Elle l'affrontait du regard, sa voiture est à la balistique alors elle n'a plus de moyen de locomotion. Elle se leva, prit sa veste et sortit de son bureau avec un Seeley hors de lui au talon, ils roulaient en silence.

Pendant ce temps à Neptune, tout le monde était encore dans le salon de Dick, toujours aucune nouvelle du disparu. Logan faisait les cent pas dans le salon avec une forte migraine, le choc était terrible. Keith s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**Keith:** Du calme.  
**Logan:** Vous savez qui est derrière tout ça pas vrai?  
**Keith:** Oui, mais on ne peut vraiment rien faire pour le moment.  
**Logan:** Je ne pourrais pas accepter de...  
**Keith:** (le coupant) Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, on va arriver à le libérer, d'accord?  
**Logan:** Je vais faire à ma manière maintenant.  
**Keith:** Logan, j'ai déjà perdu ma fille alors je ne veux pas te perdre toi, je la vois alors pas de bêtise.  
Logan: Désolé Keith, j'ai essayé, mais là c'est Dick et je ne vais pas les laisser faire.

Il s'éloigna de son mentor en direction de la porte avec Weevil sur les talons. Il venait d'arriver chez lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il sait que maintenant les choses vont changer.

Pendant ce temps Veronica venait d'arriver chez elle avec Seeley, ce dernier avait commandé Thaï pour le dîner. Veronica avait prit une douche et un calmant avant d'écouter son message. Elle entendit le son de la voix de Logan et ferma les yeux, mais les seuls mots qu'elle retient sont: _Écoute Veronica ... je suis déjà la cible de gang, je n'ai plus rien a perdre. Mon message n'est pas un appel au secours, mais c'est un message d'avertissement. Je réglerai les choses à ma manière et tu sais comment ça finira. Je t'aime Veronica et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. _

Elle lâcha le téléphone et se laissa glisser le long de son lit, elle remonta ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans leur creux laissant couler ses larmes.  
Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Pour le moment rien. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure Seeley appela Veronica, il finit par la trouver en pleurs dans sa chambre.

**Seeley:** Veronica?

Elle n'avait pas levé la tête, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Elle essuya ses larmes et le regarda. Il lui avait souri tendrement et lui avait dit de venir diner. Elle l'avait suivi, mais elle n'avait pas la force de manger, elle regardait son assiette sans rien toucher.

**Seeley:** Mange un peu, tu as perdu du sang cette après-midi.  
**Veronica:** J'ai pas faim.  
**Seeley:** Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Veronica? Si tu veux mon aide il faut de confier à moi.  
**Veronica:** Dick le meilleur ami de Logan s'est fait enlever par Jake Kane.  
**Seeley:** Le gros bras du château?  
**Veronica:** Oui.

Elle lui donna son téléphone, il écoute le message en silence. Veronica laissait couler quelques larmes en silence, il finit par comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal. Donc ce Logan est vraiment une tête brulée, pensa-t-il.

**Seeley:** Tu penses vraiment qu'il...  
**Veronica:** (le coupant) Oui, Logan n'a peur de rien. Son père lui a appris la violence et j'ai mis des années à arriver à le canaliser. Mais cela n'a pas changé grand-chose.  
**Seeley:** Il parle de gangs c'est quoi cette histoire?  
**Veronica:** Ce que je sais c'est que Logan travaille sur un projet à L.A et il est menacé par les Crips.  
**Seeley:** Non pas ça.  
**Veronica:** Si. Weevil m'a raconté l'histoire il y a pas longtemps et Logan n'est pas du style à abandonner quand quelque chose lui tient à coeur.  
**Seeley:** Je suis mal barré, j'ai deux têtus et bornés à surveiller. Mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire tant que l'affaire ne sera pas rendue publique ou au moins rentrée dans le système du shérif du comté.  
**Veronica:** Le problème c'est que Logan ne laisse que mon père et Weevil se charger de ses problèmes donc.  
**Seeley:** Alors parle à Weevil.

Veronica acquiesce et s'éloigne vers sa baie vitrée pour téléphoner.  
Elle composa le numéro, elle regardait les gens marcher dans la rue. Elle voulait se sentir libre et voler comme les oiseaux qui volaient devant ses yeux. Weevil regardait son téléphone et s'éloigna un peu de Logan, qui était vraiment en colère, pour répondre.

**Weevil:** Salut, je vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps comment vas-tu?  
**Veronica:** A part que j'ai eu quelques éclats de verre qui m'ont amoché le bras ça va et vous?  
**Weevil:** Logan a encore frôlé la mort, Dick à disparu et Neptune devient de plus en plus dangereux et toi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
**Veronica:** La routine.  
**Weevil:** Veronica parle.  
**Veronica:** J'ai été attaquée et les vitres de ma voiture ont volé en éclat.  
**Weevil:** Tu veux dire toi aussi tu as un gang sur le dos?  
**Veronica:** Oui, mais je ne t'appelle pas pour moi, mais pour lui.  
**Weevil:** Dès qu'il sera endormi je t'appelle parce que là il devient incontrôlable, il a déjà explosé sa télé.

Weevil assistait à la scène avec peine. Avec une Veronica qui fuit encore et Dick son ami qui disparait c'était de trop pour sa raison. Il avait envie de tout briser et il n'écoutera personne, maintenant c'est à sa manière que les choses vont se passer.


	27. Chapitre 26

Logan regardait l'état de son salon, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé la tête entre ses mains. Weevil s'approcha de lui lentement cherchant un moyen de calmer la tristesse de son ami-patron.

**Weevil:** Logan…  
**Logan:** (le coupant) Weevil je veux que demain tu ailles voir Léo et que tu lui dises que je me chargerai personnellement de retrouver Dick.  
**Weevil:** Logan tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions pareilles tu le sais très bien.  
**Logan:** On ne va pas le retrouver d'aussitôt si je dois compter sur Léo qui vient d'être père.  
**Weevil:** Je lui dirai qu'on va faire des recherches de notre côté sans entraver son enquête à lui.  
**Logan:** Ok, je monte me coucher demain la femme de ménage passera très tôt et la télé sera livrée dans la matinée.  
**Weevil:** De l'argent jeté par les fenêtres.

Logan ne prit pas la peine de relever la remarque de Weevil et monta dans sa chambre, il attendit quelques minutes avant de téléphoner à Veronica, celle-ci décrocha à la première sonnerie impatiente.

**Veronica:** Il va mieux?  
**Weevil:** Franchement personne ne va bien alors c'est quoi ta question?  
**Veronica:** Son attaque de cette après-midi.  
**Weevil:** Oui j'ai vu le calibre et c'est bien le gang qui l'a attaqué.  
**Veronica:** Et je présume il ne veut pas arrêter son affaire.  
**Weevil:** Tu connais Logan mieux que quiconque et même ton père n'y arrive pas.

Veronica poussa un soupire d'agacement, elle le sait qu'il est aussi têtu qu'elle, alors c'est peine perdue. Elle regardait Seeley parler et s'énerver au téléphone sans savoir de quoi il parlait. Weevil expliquait la situation pour Dick, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

**Veronica:** Je suis désolée.  
**Weevil:** Mac est celle qui souffre le plus.  
**Veronica:** Donc ils sont vraiment ensemble?  
**Weevil:** Je me rappelle plus depuis quand ils sont ensemble, mais oui et elle tient beaucoup à lui.  
**Veronica:** Tu me diras comment ça se passe et s'il te plait empêche-le de faire n'importe quoi.  
**Weevil:** Je ferai mon possible.  
**Veronica:** Weevil je sais que je fais tout de travers, mais tu sais je tiens à vous. Alors prend soin d'eux, mon père et surtout lui.  
**Weevil:** Je fais mon possible Veronica même si cela n'est pas facile.

Weevil raccrocha, il avait la chambre d'amis pour dormir, mais il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas cette nuit. Trop de choses à penser, trop de choses à comprendre.

Veronica regardait Seeley faire les cent pas tout en parlant son charabia de flic, elle avait perdu la main, mais cela lui donnait la nausée de le voir tourner comme une toupie.

**Veronica:** Seeley.  
**Seeley:** (au téléphone) Débrouille toi et fait ce que je te demande. J'ai pas envie de monter au bureau demain matin pour venir te faire comprendre les choses.

Veronica savait que Seeley obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, c'est pour cela qu'il avait une équipe sous son commandement, il est un bon flic et surtout perspicace. Seeley raccrocha dépité.

**Veronica:** Tu peux m'expliquer?  
**Seeley:** Rien! Alors des nouvelles de ton prince charmant.  
**Veronica:** (sans relever de sa remarque) C'est bien le même gang qui en a après moi qui lui cours après.  
**Seeley:** Laisse-moi deviner, il ne veut pas arrêter son projet?  
**Veronica:** Non.  
**Seeley:** Je ne sais pas comment ton ami fait, mais moi je vais finir par devenir fou avec vous.  
**Veronica:** Je vais aller me coucher demain j'ai une réunion avec l'avocat d'un dealer.

Veronica lança un oreiller et une couverture à Seeley, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre dans le noir, elle devait remettre en place les derniers évènements de ces 24h.  
Elle tournait dans son lit ne sachant que faire: l'appeler ou pas?

Logan non plus ne dormait pas, il tournait en rond, il ne savait que faire, il voulait retrouver Dick, il a déjà perdu sa mère et la disparition de Veronica ne passait toujours pas... alors Dick celui qui l'a toujours épaulé dans les bons comme les mauvais moments a disparu, il avait besoin de lui.

Veronica regardait son téléphone ne sachant que faire. L'appeler ou pas?  
Elle tournait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure avant de se lever et d'avancer vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La tonalité résonnait.

la sonnerie de son téléphone résonnait dans sa chambre, il n'avait aucune envie de parler, alors il le laissa sonner. Veronica fut déçue, mais d'un côté c'est mieux.

**Veronica:** Salut Logan, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais après ton message de cette après-midi j'étais en droit de te prévenir. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, il y a des gens qui on besoin de toi. Je sais que tout a dérapé, mais ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais la vie en vaut la peine d'être vécu. Prend soin de toi.

Elle raccrocha sans peine et retourna se coucher. Demain elle devra trouver une solution pour mettre fin à tout ça au moins le gang de côté, elle ne peut pas s'occuper du château.

Léo était encore à son bureau, après avoir passé cinq heures en salle d'accouchement avec Gia. Elle a accouché d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux noisette pesant 2,75kilo. Il était heureux, mais dernièrement il avait négligé son travail. Il entra la fusillade dans la base fédéral.

Keith est resté avec Mac cette nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars de l'enlèvement de Dick, elle pleurait en silence dans sa chambre que devait-elle faire? Elle tournait en rond encore et encore. Ce fut une nuit agitée pour tout le monde.

Dick était allongé dans une chambre noire, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était enfermé ici et dans quel but. Il était allongé sur le dos, les choses commençaient à l'énerver de plus en plus.

**Dick:** (hurlant) Je veux sortir.  
**Xx:** Ferme-la, il est tard.  
**Dick:** Je veux sortir ici.  
**Xx:** Ferme là où je te refroidis.

Dick avala sa salive, il savait qu'il en était capable après tout c'est un homme de main. Il ferma les yeux il avait peur, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. La nuit était noire, tout le monde réfléchissait du moyen de survivre dans tout ça.


	28. Chapitre 27

Le lendemain matin fut un réveil pénible pour Logan, il avait à peine fermé les yeux. Il avait pris une douche pour éclaircir ses idées, et venait d'arriver au rez chaussée. Weevil prenait déjà son café, tout était propre. Il venait de récupérer son journal et la tasse que Weevil lui tendait pour aller sur le balcon.

**Weevil:** Bonjour à toi aussi.  
**Logan:** Bonjour.  
**Weevil:** Je vais aller voir Léo, tu peux rester au moins une heure sans rien briser?  
**Logan:** Oui.

Weevil s'éloigna avec une crainte au ventre, quand Logan était calme cela ne préservait rien de bon, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller voir Léo. Logan lisait les nouvelles, rien d'intéressant, la routine, il remonte se préparer quand il remarque un message sur son téléphone, oui l'appel qu'il avait refusé de prendre.

Tout en s'habillant il écoutait le message, quand il entendit la voix de Veronica il se figea sur place. Elle l'avait appelé pour lui demander de prendre soin de lui et surtout de ne pas faire de connerie. Il referma son téléphone cela ne l'avait pas vraiment touché, il savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais elle l'aurait pas.

L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis les années où elle essayait de tout faire pour le changer.  
Il était dans un costume noir et une cravate blanche aujourd'hui, il avait encore une réunion. Weevil venait d'arriver au bureau de Léo, il semblait fatigué.

**Weevil:** Un café?  
**Léo:** Bonjour Weevil, non si je bois encore une tasse je vais tomber.  
**Weevil:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
**Léo:** J'ai passé ma nuit à rattraper mon retard dans les rapports.  
**Weevil:** Pas évident alors du nouveau.  
**Léo:** Désolé rien, je vais devoir aller voir Gia dans quelques heures, elle m'a déjà téléphoné 15fois.  
**Weevil:** Comment va votre enfant?  
**Léo:** Il se porte bien, je présume que ta visite n'est pas amicale?  
**Weevil:** Non désolé.  
**Léo:** Logan?  
**Weevil:** Oui, écoute Léo je sais que tu as des ressentiments contre lui, tu as l'impression qu'il commande la ville, mais c'est Logan il faut que les choses se passe selon lui.

**Léo:** Le maire vient de me téléphoner et il veut que tout le monde se charge de retrouver Dick au plus vite.  
**Weevil:** Je suis là si tu as besoin, je vais devoir aller le chercher, il a une réunion et pas de voiture.  
**Léo:** Dis-lui que je ferai mon possible.

Weevil sortit du commissariat pour aller rejoindre Logan qui tournait en rond dans son salon, il avait eu sa secrétaire qui l'a prévenu que les conseillers et les financiers était arrivé pour parler des projets qui sont bloqué.

Veronica venait d'arriver à son bureau avec Seeley qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler au téléphone.

**Veronica:** Seeley va bosser.  
**Seeley:** Tu es mon travail et en plus je vais avoir un ordinateur dans quelques minutes.  
**Veronica:** Comment ça?  
**Seeley:** Je vais bosser ici.  
**Veronica:** Non Seeley je t'ai vu toute la soirée alors là c'est mon bureau j'ai besoin de mon coin.  
**Seeley:** Non.  
**Veronica:** Tu as gagné, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Elle avait pris place devant ses dossiers et son ordinateur, la secrétaire de Veronica avait apporté un ordinateur et une table à Seeley pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour entrer dans la basse du FBI et commencer ses recherches.

Léo a été voir sa femme à l'hôpital entre deux appels et deux dossiers, il ne sait plus où donner la tête avec toute cette affaire. Logan lui mettait la pression et il ne pouvait rien faire parce que le maire lui tomberait dessus.

Logan était dans sa salle de conférence, Weevil avait pris place près de lui en se tenait à l'écart des échanges houleux avec les conseillers financier de Logan. Ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre, il les a prévenu qu'il les virerait un par un si ça le chantait, qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout.

Seeley venait de tomber sur un rapport rentré hier soir dans les bases, il avait à peine lu quelques lignes qu'il avait remarqué la ville, il regardait Veronica parler au téléphone avec un avocat sur le prochain procès. Elle était tenace et ne voulait pas négocier, elle raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Seeley:** Qu'est-ce qui te met de bonne humeur?  
**Veronica:** Rien alors tes recherches?  
**Seeley:** Viens voir.  
**Veronica:** C'est bien ce que je pense?  
**Seeley:** Oui on fait quoi maintenant?  
**Veronica:** Tu peux appeler Léo le shérif de la ville et avoir des détails?  
**Seeley:** Oui et après?  
**Veronica:** On avisera après.

Seeley regardait son amie, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle et sauver tout le monde de ses ennemis. Elle continuait de taper son rapport et gardant en tête que bientôt tout sera réglé bien plus tôt qu'elle le pensait.

Pendant ce temps Dick en avait marre d'être enfermé, ok on le nourrissait, mais la liberté est mieux.  
L'homme qui le tenait à en otage regardait un portrait en face de lui, quelques larmes coulaient le long de sa joue, des années qu'elle était morte et il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'oublier.

**Yy:** Mr?  
**Xx:** Oui?  
**Yy: **On va faire quoi?  
**Xx:** Tu as envoyé la lettre?  
**Yy:** Je viens de la déposer chez lui.  
**Xx:** Merci.

L'homme s'éloigna de son patron, il ne savait ce que demain lui réservait, mais une chose est sûre la machine est mise en route. Il devait aller faire une dernière course avant de mettre en place la suite des évènements.

Logan et Veronica ne savaient pas ce que leur avenir leur réservaient, mais ils étaient déterminer d'affronter leur destin. Les choses n'allaient pas dans le bon sens, mais cela les étaient bien égales.


	29. Chapitre 28

Logan était à son bureau plongé dans ses pensées, il essayait de trouver une faille dans tout ce qui se passe.  
Le gang lui posait de sérieux soucis, la disparition de Dick lui mettait les nerfs et les demandes de Veronica le mettaient en colère.

Weevil était au téléphone avec Keith qui avait fait des recherches sur le gang en question, et il avait encore plus peur pour la vie de Logan, les deux hommes essayaient de trouver une solution de préserver sa personne.

Léo venait d'arriver dans son bureau,  
Gia est un moulin à paroles et ça il le savait. Elle avait beau être fatiguée, elle ne perdait pas sa joie de vivre et ça commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il venait à peine d'arriver dans son bureau qu'il avait dix messages qui l'attendaient.

**Léo:** Bonjour j'ai votre appel que puis-je pour vous?  
**Xx:** Je suis agent du F.B.I branche antigang, j'ai lu un de vos rapport qui me fait penser qu'on est sur une piste.  
**Léo:** Je peux savoir à qui j'ai affaire?  
**Xx:** Seeley Booth agent du F.B.I.  
**Léo:** Il vous faut quelque chose de spécial?  
**Seeley:** Pour le moment non, mais si un cas similaire ce présente pourriez-vous m'informer?  
**Léo:** Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix?  
**Seeley:** Non désolé.  
**Léo:** Ok bonne journée.

Veronica avait suivi la conversation entre les deux hommes, elle était derrière son bureau les yeux rivés sur une photo de Logan sur son ordinateur, il ne sourit pas, le visage crispé. Seeley avait remarqué le changement facial de son ami.

**Seeley:** C'est fait et maintenant on fait quoi?  
**Veronica:** Pour le moment rien.

Il n'avait pas relevé sachant que pour le moment il avait vraiment rien à faire.

Logan regardait le soleil se coucher un pincement au coeur, il y a 5 ans il croyait vraiment avoir la vie parfaite, une fille qu'il aime plus que tout, un ami fidèle et il était prêt à enterrer ses démons, mais non la vie n'était pas prête à lui laisser du répit.

**Xx:** Logan on rentre?  
**Logan:** Oui Weevil, demain je vais aller m'acheter une voiture.  
**Weevil:** Je pense que c'est mieux que je me charge d'être ton chauffeur encore un moment.  
**Logan:** Comme tu voudras.

Logan se leva comme un robot, il avait mal de se dire que Dick est tout près de lui, mais il ne peut rien faire. Sur le chemin Léo avait téléphoné à Weevil deux fois, mais il ne voulait pas quitter la route de vue au cas où. Arrivé chez Logan il le rappela.

**Weevil:** Léo?  
**Léo:** Salut Weevil, j'ai eu un appel d'un agent de F.B.I sur l'affaire du guet-apens sur Logan.  
**Weevil:** Son nom?  
**Léo:** Seeley Booth.  
**Weevil:** Ok je me charge de la sécurité de Logan tiens moi au courant pour la suite.  
**Léo:** A votre service.

Léo se sentait obligé de toujours rendre des comptes à tout le monde à tout bout de champs, les choses ne devraient être de la sorte. Logan contrôlait la ville et sa vie est un enfer. Logan était dans son salon figé, le visage tuméfié devant une photo de Dick le visage défiguré. Il serrait les poings ça avait trop duré.

**Weevil:** Lo…

Il avait suivi le regard de Logan et avait pris la photo. Il avait le cœur serré. Dick gardera des séquelles de cette séquestration.  
Logan monta dans sa chambre, stoppa Weevil qui voulait le retenir. Ce dernier avait mal pour son ami-patron, il lui restait deux choses à faire: appeler papa Mars et fille Mars.

**Weevil:** Keith pourriez-vous venir à la villa Echolls au plus vite?  
**Keith:** Que se passe-t-il?  
**Weevil:** Je ne peux pas vous expliquer au téléphone.  
**Keith:** Je trouve quelqu'un pour rester avec Mac et j'arrive.

Weevil raccrocha. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon se demandant ce que Logan faisait dans sa chambre, il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus qu'il entendit un bruit sourd qu'avait-il encore brisé sous l'effet de la colère?

**Veronica:** Weevil?

Elle avait entendu le bruit aussi, Weevil n'avait pas fait attention, il avait déjà appuyé sur la touche appel quand il entendit le cri de rage de Logan, il ne voulait surtout pas aller le calmer ça finirait en bagarre.

**Veronica:** Weevil que se passe-t-il?  
**Weevil:** Veronica j'ai une question à te poser?  
**Veronica:** Je t'écoute.  
**Weevil:** Qu'est-ce que Jake Kane veut?  
**Veronica:** Je devrais savoir?  
**Weevil:** (criant) Fais pas ta maligne avec moi Veronica ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qui se passe à Neptune, la petite fouineuse est certes partie ou plutôt à fuit, mais tu as laissé des traces.  
**Veronica:** ...  
**Weevil:** Parle ou je te jure que je prends le premier billet d'avion pour N-Y et je te fais cracher le morceau, tu l'as entendu comme moi qu'il pète un plomb alors parle!  
**Veronica:** Non Weevil je ne te dirais rien, fait ce que tu as à faire. Protège-le, retrouve Dick et tiens-le loin de Jake.  
**Weevil:** Ver...

Elle avait déjà raccroché.  
Seeley secoua la tête. Rien ni personne n'arrivera à changer totalement Veronica Mars et pourtant il y a certains points où elle avait pris du recul et d'autres, elle ne démordait pas.

Keith arriva au moment où Logan redescendait de sa chambre une chambre sans dessus dessous.

Pour lui les choses sont faites et ça sera à sa manière. Personne n'arrivera à lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait rester hors de cette histoire c'est trop tard.


	30. Chapitre 29

Logan n'avait pas fait attention au regard des autres et était sorti de la villa.

Keith regardait Weevil et ne savait pas quoi faire. Un Logan dans cet état ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Le temps qu'il réagisse Logan avait disparu du paysage.

**Keith:** Tu sais où il est parti?  
**Weevil:** J'ai ma petite idée, faut appeler Léo et vite.

Keith se chargea de l'appel et demanda à Léo de le rejoindre au plus vite chez Logan. Ce dernier pensait pouvoir aller dormir tranquillement ce soir et aller chercher sa femme et son fils demain matin, et voilà que le fils Echolls faisait encore des siennes.

**Keith:** Désolé.  
**Léo:** Je commence à regretter le poste de shérif.  
**Weevil:** Léo écoute...  
**Keith:** (le coupant) C'est pas le moment les garçons.  
**Léo:** J'ai l'impression de vivre pour les fesses de Logan, tout ce que je fais je vois son nom et là je commence à saturer.  
**Weevil:** (énervé) Estime-toi heureux qu'il t'ait donné la chance de reprendre ton poste parce que la sécurité des civils aurait été ton seul métier.  
**Léo:** Quel...  
**Keith:** (le coupant) Je vous ai demandé de vous calmer.  
**Weevil:** Une chose que tu devrais essayer de comprendre. Logan n'est pas égocentrique il veut simplement rendre cette ville meilleure dans l'espoir de voir un jour celle qui l'aime revenir sans qu'un ancien démon ne la fasse partir.  
**Léo:** Je ne savais pas.  
**Weevil:** Je t'ai demandé à maintes reprises de faire gaffe à ce que tu dis et surtout d'être compréhensif, mais j'ai l'impression que ta rancœur envers lui date de plus de 6 ans je crois.  
**Léo:** Je dois avouer que je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'avait laissé pour lui et même après ces années je dois dire qu'elle a encore une place dans ma vie.  
**Weevil:** Veronica laisse des traces dans la vie de tous ceux qu'elle côtoie.  
**Keith:** On peut revenir à Logan?

Keith avait laissé les deux jeunes hommes régler leur différend. Léo avait enfin compris certaines choses, mais pendant ce temps Logan venait d'arriver devant la villa des Kane. et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer autrement que par la grande porte, le portail s'ouvre au moment où il allait sonner.

Il n'avait pas peur et il devait comprendre pour quelle raison le père de son ex meilleur ami et ex petit amie, s'acharnait contre lui de la sorte.  
Jake n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, il était en face du grand portrait de son fils et de sa fille les larmes aux yeux. Dick était dans une des pièces du château.

Léo avait fait appel à tous ses hommes pour se rendre au château de Kane, ils devaient sauver Logan ou pire sauver Jake parce que un Logan en colère, ça ne peut vraiment rien donner de bon. Logan venait d'arriver dans la salle des convives il n'y avait personne.

**Logan:** Je ne vais pas attendre longtemps.  
**Xx:** Veuillez me suivre.

Cet homme est l'homme de main de Jake Kane, il n'agissait que sur ordre et l'ordre du soir et de s'en aller de la ville et de jamais y revenir, mais dommage pour lui à peine avait-il mit un pied à l'extérieur que Léo l'embraqua.

Logan regardait l'homme grisonnant assis sur un fauteuil, il avait envie de le frapper, mais l'homme pourrait être son père, et il veut des réponses. Dick était encore allongé sur le lit qu'on lui avait donné, il avait mal partout, on l'avait passé à tabac ce matin même. Il avait mal aux côtes et le visage enflé.  
Il n'arrivait même pas à boire sans ressentir la douleur.

**Logan: **Quand on reçoit quelqu'un chez soi on peut au moins prendre la peine de l'accueillir.  
**Jake:** Tu n'es pas mon invité, je te signale que tu t'es invité toi-même.  
**Logan:** (hurlant) Je suis venu pour savoir quel est votre problème!  
**Jake:** La famille Echolls a détruit ma vie et Veronica ce qui me restait de vie.

Logan resta bouche bée. Alors c'était ça le problème, la mort de sa fille et la fuite de son fils?  
Mais il a le bras assez long, pourquoi il ne s'est pas occupé de refaire revenir son fils, il en avait le pouvoir. Jake se leva et lui fit face.

**Jake:** Ton père a tué ma fille, tu t'es chargé de le faire libérer en détruisant les cassettes et Veronica...  
**Logan:** (le coupant) Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous en prendre à Dick.  
**Jake:** Je voulais t'attirer chez moi, si Gory avait suivi mes instructions à cette heure tu ne serais pas en vie.

Logan savait que Gory n'avait pas agi simplement par vengeance, à de nombreuses reprises il avait dit « il veut aussi ta mort » et chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé, il avait esquivé la réponse.

Il serra les poings et avança vers l'homme.

**Logan:** Donc c'était de vous que Gory parlait quand il disait ses phrases codées.  
**Jake:** Un garçon intelligent, mais impatient, mon meilleur élément, dommage qu'il soit mort.  
**Logan:** Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.  
**Jake:** Mais tu es encore en face de moi.  
**Logan:** Je veux une explication à votre folie.

Jake s'avança devant le portrait de ses enfants, sa femme était morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme il y a cinq ans. La tristesse de la perte de ses deux enfants. Il se retrouva seul pour mission de ce vengé de la destruction de sa famille.

**Jake:** Ton père à tuer ma fille, Veronica a rendu mon fils malheureux quand elle s'est mis avec toi. Pendant ce temps il avait engrossé Meg, elle l'a aidé à fuir. Pour finir elle se remet avec toi comme-ci de rien n'était. J'ai regardé votre destruction mutuelle dans l'ombre, tentant de vous anéantir en même temps. Mais Gory devait faire le mariole en mettant cette vidéo sur le net malgré mon interdiction. Elle a quelque chose qui m'appartient et comme elle tient à toi comme à la prunelle de sa vie alors je vais me débarrasser de toi pour la forcer à sortir de son trou.

Il avait sorti une arme et le pointa en direction de Logan, la maison était encerclée par les hommes de Léo.  
Logan n'avait pas cillé devant l'arme pointée sur lui.

Qu'il meure aujourd'hui n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait que Dick s'en sorte en vie.

Les choses allaient prendre une mauvaise tournure. Qui perdra la vie pour que les autres survivent?


	31. Chapitre 30

Logan et Jake s'affrontaient du regard, ce dernier avait vraiment envie d'en finir une fois pour toute et montré à Miss Mars qu'elle aussi saura ce que c'est de vivre sans quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que sa vie. Parce que c'était là la vérité, elle a pris la fuite pour les protéger, mais surtout pour le protéger lui.

**Logan:** Alors votre courage est parti?  
**Jake:** J'aurais aimé le faire devant elle, qu'elle souffre comme je souffres.  
**Logan:** Votre folie m'exaspère.  
**Jake:** Une chose que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi toi?

Logan le regardait avec un sourcil levé, mais de quoi il parlait?  
Il se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué du langage codé de Jake Kane. Dehors la température montait, un homme avait Jake en vue, mais Keith le voulait en vie.

**Weevil:** Tu penses que...  
**Keith:** (le coupant) Mon garçon ne pense pas à des choses pareilles.  
**Weevil:** Je stresse.  
**Keith:** Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Léo regardait les deux hommes derrière lui, il n'avait jamais compris le lien qui unissait Logan et tous les autres, mais la réponse est évidente: Veronica. Il devait aller rejoindre ses hommes qui devaient avoir encerclé le château à l'heure actuel.

**Logan:** Je ne comprends vraiment pas.  
**Jake:** Je te parle de Veronica, quand tu as frappé Gory elle savait comment ça finirait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle quittait Neptune, mais que personne ne s'en prenne à toi.  
**Logan:** Et?  
**Jake:** Tu n'as toujours pas compris.  
**Logan:** (criant) Je ne veux pas comprendre.  
**Jake:** Son amour pour toi n'a pas de limite et tu le sais tout aussi bien.  
**Logan:** Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses, maintenant finis ce que tu as commencé.

Au moment où Jake allait appuyé sur la gâchette une bombe fumante fut jetée dans la pièce. Cela aveugla tout le monde. Logan recula au maximum pour laisser les hommes faire leur boulot. Il n'était pas soulagé. Pour la peine il avait compris le message de Jake, mais n'avait rien laissé paraître.

**Léo:** Logan?  
**Logan:** Je suis là.  
**Léo: **Va chercher Dick, je me charge de Jake.

Logan ne se fit pas prier il monta les escaliers à la hâte. Au bout de 6 portes ouvertes, il trouva un Dick défiguré, allongé et se tenant les côtes, il s'approcha les larmes aux yeux.

**Logan:** Dick.  
**Dick:** Logan.  
**Logan:** Aller vient on rentre à la maison.  
**Dick:** Je suis si content de te voir.  
**Logan:** Et moi donc.

Logan aida son ami à se relever, en bas tout était calme.  
Léo tenait Jake, bras menottés. Dick regardait l'homme avec mépris et dégout pour sa personne. Keith trépignait d'impatience, mais sourit légèrement en voyant Logan avec Dick dans les bras.

**Keith:** Tu es en vie mon garçon.  
**Logan:** Oui Keith je vais bien, merci.  
**Keith:** Par moment j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es vraiment irrécupérable.  
**Logan:** J'en ai assez de laisser le destin m'affliger ses épreuves sans me battre.  
**Keith:** Logan!  
**Logan:** Keith on en parle un autre moment, il faut ramener Dick à l'hôpital et prévenir Mac.  
**Weevil:** Keith allez-y je me charge de Logan.  
**Keith:** Mais...  
**Logan:** (le coupant) J'ai confiance en personne à part vous deux alors allez-y j'ai une dernière chose à régler ici.  
**Keith:** Weevil fais attention à lui.

Keith prit Dick dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'hôpital, pendant ce temps Veronca venait d'arriver chez elle avec un Seeley fatigué. Il avait à peine fermé les yeux la nuit dernière, il avait entendu Veronica crier, mais après avoir vérifié celle-ci faisait un cauchemar.

**Seeley:** Veronica dis-moi.  
**Veronica:** Quoi?  
**Seeley:** Tu fais des cauchemars souvent?  
**Veronica:** Pourquoi?  
**Seeley:** Arrête de répondre à une question par une question.  
**Veronica:** Oui et pourquoi cette question?  
**Seeley:** Hier soir tu m'as fait une de ses frousses.  
**Veronica:** Ha.

Seeley savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'explications sur ses cauchemars, mais il avait sa petite idée. Il devait la pousser à ce confier, elle ne voit pas les choses qui sont évidentes.

Après une douche, elle se mit à préparer des lasagnes, cela la faisait repenser à son père, bizarre quand elle pense à lui, elle ne pleure pas, mais dès qu'elle s'aventure sur le terrain Echolls les larmes coulent d'elle-même.

Seeley avait vu ses yeux rougis quand il mangeait, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard ni curieux, mais Veronica était un mystère pour lui et le mystère il n'aime pas alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

**Seeley:** Veronica.  
**Veronica:** (soupirant) Quoi encore?  
**Seeley:** Rentre tes griffes.  
**Veronica:** Alors parle.

Il avait envie de laisser tomber, mais après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, mais juste à l'aider à y voir plus clair. Les hommes avaient fini par tout ranger dans leur voiture, mais ils n'avaient pas vu arriver un autre danger.

Les tirs fusèrent dans tous les sens, un homme s'écroula sans vie, un autre poussa un autre et prit une balle à sa place, un autre se prend une balle et regarde son sang couler entre ses doigts et la voiture s'éloigna.

**Xx:** Non pas ça

Un cri plein de détresse dans une rue déserte.


	32. Chapitre 31

Il tenait son ami dans ses bras et il regardait un autre tenir sa plaie entre ses mains, il tremblait, il ne pourrait jamais vivre en paix ? Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait contre lui ? Les secours venaient d'arriver, il ne savait que dire, on lui posait des questions, mais il ne voyait que les lèvres du secouriste bouger.

**Secouriste :** Mr Echolls vous m'entendez ?  
**Logan :** Désolé je suis encore sous le choc.  
**Secouriste :** Venez avec nous.

Il était monté à l'avant d'une des ambulances, il n'avait que le sang de Weevil sur lui et encore il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Seeley regardait Veronica jouer avec la nourriture dans son assiette, depuis l'après-midi elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, elle avait essayé de joindre Weevil, mais après leur dispute celui-ci n'avait pas décroché.

**Seeley :** Veronica si tu n'as pas faim pose cette assiette.  
**Veronica :** Seeley j'en ai assez.  
**Seeley : **De quoi ?  
**Veronica :** Je voudrais lui parler, je voudrais lui dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'abandonner, ni lui faire de mal. Mais je suis impuissante.  
**Seeley :** Et bien dis-lui.  
**Veronica :** Logan est du style à s'accrocher et je ne veux pas qu'il ait de l'espoir qu'un jour...  
**Seeley :** Veronica si nous arrivons à arrêter le château tu rentreras rassure moi ?  
**Veronica :** Notre égo est souvent surdimensionné, je sais je l'ai fait souffrir ces quatre dernières années et il ne me pardonnera jamais cela.  
**Seeley : **Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne tentes pas.

Elle s'était levée et lui tournait le dos. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait réfléchir elle se mettait devant sa baie vitrée, regardait les passants et le ciel de la ville.

**Seeley :** Parle. Libère toi.  
**Veronica :** Souvent je fais le même rêve. Je revois Logan dans mes bras perdant tout son sang, j'ai mis tous ceux que j'aime en danger.  
**Seeley :** Cela n'explique en rien ta peur.  
**Veronica :** Jake Kane est le père de Duncan mon premier amour celui que j'ai aidé à fuir avec sa fille.  
**Seeley :** Oui et alors.

**Veronica :** Si tu me laissais finir au lieu de me couper.  
**Seeley :** Ok j'arrête.  
**Veronica :** Il sortait avec ma mère, Duncan avait cru, disons sa mère lui avait fait croire que j'étais sa sœur parce qu'elle savait que ma mère et Jake se voyaient encore. Je n'ai pas eu une adolescence comme les autres, Logan et moi on a pas vécu, mais survécu pendant notre adolescence.  
**Seeley :** Oui j'ai compris en lisant les journaux.  
**Veronica :** Ce n'est qu'une part de la vérité.  
**Seeley :** Raconte.

**Veronica :** Quand sa mère a disparu ou suicidé comme tu veux, la sœur de Logan, Trina a laissé filtrer que son père le battait. Logan n'a jamais été un méchant garçon, il faisait toutes ses conneries pour faire payer son père qui faisait croire que leur vie était un modèle exemplaire.  
**Seeley :** Ok je comprends.  
**Veronica :** On s'est trouvé dans une situation où on se comprenait sans parler, mais j'étais celle qui ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. Elle avait mal, tellement mal qu'elle avait la crampe au ventre.

Pendant ce temps Logan faisait les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

**Logan :** Médecin des nouvelles ?  
**Médecin :** Mr Navarro n'a rien, la balle a juste traversé son épaule il ne pourra pas faire de grand mouvement pendant un certain temps, mais il s'en sortira.  
**Logan :** Et le shérif ?  
**Médecin :** Mr D'Amato a reçu une balle dans le ventre, on a pu l'extraire sans faire trop de dégât.

**Logan :** Vous avez des nouvelles de...  
**Xx : **Logan mon garçon.  
**Médecin : **Je vais vous laissez.  
**Logan :** Merci encore.

Logan pouvait respirer à moitié, il avait essayé de joindre Mac, mais cette dernière dormait sous l'effet des calmants.

**Logan :** Keith comment va Dick ?  
**Keith : **Il dort, il a juste quelques blessures, rien de bien grave. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? C'est quoi tout ce sang sur toi ?  
**Logan :** Je pense que le gang s'est fait encore voir.  
**Keith : **Mon dieu tu n'as rien ?  
**Logan :** Non c'est Weevil qui a pris la balle à ma place et Léo une balle dans le ventre.

**Keith : **Et Jake ?  
**Logan :** Mort.  
**Keith :** Il ne manquera à personne.  
**Logan :** Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
**Keith :** Je ne sais pas, je suis aussi perdu que toi.  
**Logan :** Je dois passer un appel je reviens.  
**Keith :** Ne sort pas des locaux.  
**Logan :** J'ai frôlé la mort un peu trop de fois pour aujourd'hui.

Il s'était isolé, pas pour téléphoner, mais pour laisser tomber la pression, il était dans la salle à café, il prit une des chaises et le lança sur une des machines.  
La colère, la haine et la déception le mettait hors de lui.

Pourquoi à chaque fois sa vie devait être prise pour cible ? Pour quel raison il ne pouvait pas vivre comme tout le monde ?  
Il en avait assez et c'est à ce moment son téléphone se mit à sonner. En voyant le numéro il raccrocha.

Il l'avait fermé pour ne pas répondre, elle avait du culot de l'appeler après ses messages de supplication et lui quand il l'avait téléphoné elle ne daignait lui répondre.  
Keith avait assisté la scène de loin.

Elle regardait son téléphone sans le voir, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur lui disait que quelque chose allait mal ? Seeley était impuissant devant le mal de son amie. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle du gang ou du château dans la base alors pour le moment il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Les choses deviennent dangereuses de jour en jour. La vie de certain sera mise à rude épreuve. Le courage de certain faiblira mais d'autres refuseront de bouger.


	33. Chapitre 32

Veronica regardait Seeley, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait essayé de joindre Weevil : répondeur, Logan avait coupé sur elle et de plus son téléphone est indisponible que pouvait-elle faire ? Les choses commençaient à la dépasser, elle qui pourtant pensait tout gérer.

**Seeley:** Ce n'est rien calme toi.  
**Veronica:** Maintenant il refuse de me parler.  
**Seeley:** S'il y a un problème quelconque, on le saura.  
**Veronica:** (criant) Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Je suis à des kilomètres d'eux et je ne suis pas maîtresse de mes actes je te signale.  
**Seeley:** Ce n'est pas en t'énervant qu'on aura la solution.  
**Veronica:** Seeley, ils sont tout pour moi tu le sais ça...  
**Seeley:** (prenant Veronica dans ses bras) Oui je le sais, chut calme toi.

Elle sanglotait dans ses bras, elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer : mais je l'aime plus que tout, si il mourrait avant que je ne lui demande pardon, je ne pourrais pas survivre.  
Seeley était étonné de voir cette facette de Veronica, une jeune femme qui avait survécu à pas mal d'épreuve, mais qui n'arriverait pas à survivre sans nouvelles de l'homme qu'elle aime.

**Seeley:** Tu veux qu'on trouve un moyen d'aller à Neptune ?  
**Veronica:** Non !  
**Seeley:** Je ne te comprends pas, tu pleures parce que tu n'as pas de nouvelles et au moment où tu pourrais aller régler les choses tu fais marche arrière.  
**Veronica:** Tu ne comprends donc rien.  
**Seeley:** Tu m'as expliqué si m'en souvient.  
**Veronica:** Jake c'est la tête du château comment veux-tu que j'aille à Neptune sachant que la ville lui appartient ?  
**Seeley:** Détrompe toi dernière nouvelle c'est Logan qui possède la ville.

**Veronica:** Et ?  
**Seeley:** Laisse-moi te faire un résumé, tu te sens mal d'avoir pris la fuite sans avoir avisé quiconque de ce qui te poussait à le faire et maintenant tu en souffres tellement que tu ne veux plus te battre ? Sur quelle planète je suis ?  
**Veronica:** Ne me juge pas !

**Seeley:** Je ne te juge pas j'essaye de comprendre comment tu raisonnes parce qu'on n'a pas la même vision des choses.  
**Veronica:** Et Alors ?  
**Seeley:** (commençant à s'énerver) Bordel Veronica ouvre les yeux, tu te laisses manipuler par Jake Kane qui est le chef du château. Que va-t-il faire si tu retournes à Neptune ? Gory est mort ! Alors un homme d'une cinquantaine année qui n'arrive même pas à lever sa propre fourchette de lui-même s'il n'est pas aidé par un domestique te fait peur ?

**Veronica:** Seeley je ne joue pas à la roulette russe la vie des gens que j'aime sont en jeu.  
**Seeley:** Laisse-moi rire. Ton Logan Echolls est un vrai Kamikaze tu crois je ne t'ai pas entendu le supplier de ne pas agir sans réfléchir ? Désolé. Je t'ai donné ma parole pour t'aider avec le gang, le château ce n'est pas mon domaine et comme on dit, il faut savoir affronter ses vieux démons pour apprendre à vivre mieux.

Elle s'était éloignée de lui sans lui répondre, elle savait qu'il avait raison c'était trop lui demander. Elle était allongée sur son lit, une photo de Logan dans ses mains, elle pleurait en silence que pouvait-elle faire ?

Logan était dans la chambre de Dick, ce dernier dormait encore, il avait un bandage au visage pour permettre à son visage de reprendre forme sans trop de souffrance. Voir son ami allongé là, le mettait hors de lui. Après avoir demandé de lui faire envoyer la facture des dégâts faits dans la salle de café, il s'était muré en silence dans sa chambre.

Keith était entré, il avait fait la chambre de la plupart des blessés, mais Dick était celui-ci qui le rendait encore plus triste, son frère. Il était devant la fenêtre le jour commençait à se lever.

**Dick :** Et Dude.  
**Logan:** Comment vas-tu ?  
**Dick :** J'ai connu mieux.  
**Logan:** Désolé.  
**Dick :** Pourquoi ?  
**Logan:** C'est de ma faute tout ça.  
**Dick :** Non ne dit pas de bêtises.  
**Logan:** Jake en voulait à la famille Echolls et ...  
**Dick :** Je sais, il m'a tout raconté.

**•••• Flash-Back : ••••  
**  
Dick commençait à perdre patience à rester enfermé dans cette pièce, allongé. Il avait prévu d'aller acheter la bague de fiançailles pour demander à Mac de l'épouser, s'il restait enfermé encore plus longtemps il perdrait la tête.

**Dick :** J'en ai marre.  
Xx : On ne crie pas chez moi.  
**Dick :** Mr Kane en voilà une surprise.  
**Jake :** J'ai remarqué que ton père n'a pas laissé ses gênes trainer dans tes veines.  
**Dick :** Merci du compliment du moins j'espère.  
**Jake :** Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour savoir Mener les gens en bateau.  
**Dick :** Bon si c'est pour raconter n'importe quoi ce n'est pas la peine de venir parler dans ma tête j'en ai déjà assez de rester enfermé ici. Par contre j'ai une question qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête de me faire enlever ?  
**Jake :** Longue histoire.  
**Dick :** (riant) Je ne compte partir alors vous avez tout votre temps.  
**Jake :** Quel humour.

Dick regardait l'homme devenu blanc un peu partout, il tenait un verre de scotch à la main. Il venait de s'installer sur la seule chaise de la pièce avant de commencer son récit.

**Jake :** J'ai connu Lianne au lycée (voyant la tête de Dick, il ne peut s'empêcher de préciser) la mère de Veronica. On s'aimait et on avait fini notre dernière année reine et roi du bal. Cependant je savais qu'elle me trompait avec Keith, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aimait chez lui et d'ailleurs je ne le sais toujours pas. Elle m'avait annoncé à notre première année d'université qu'elle me quittait qu'elle était enceinte et que c'était Keith le père. Je l'ai cru volontiers parce que Céleste m'avait fait un beau discours du comment leur relation se passait. Je n'avais pas compris le jeu de Céleste au début, mais eu fil des années j'avais remarqué que c'était ma fortune qui l'avait le plus intéressé, le contraire de Lianne qui avait une horreur de la richesse c'est pour cela que je l'aime.

**Dick :** (le coupant) Vous l'aimez ? Elle n'est pas morte ?  
**Jake :** Non, elle élève notre seconde fille à l'Ohio disons dans la ville de Colombus.  
**Dick :** Vous êtes en train de me dire que la mère de Veronica vous a fait un gosse ?  
**Jake :** (irrité) Si tu continues tu ne sauras pas la fin et puis tu mourras avec mon secret.  
**Dick :** Je me tais.  
**Jake :** Un an après la mort de Céleste je l'ai retrouvé dans une ville perdu ivre morte. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu tout de suite, mais après une bonne cure de six mois dans cette même ville on s'est retrouvé marié et quelque mois après elle avait mis au monde notre petite fille Veronique (Veronica très ressemblant non ? ). Maintenant elle doit avoir deux ans et dès lors je suis rentré à Neptune. J'avais suivi l'affaire de très près, la vie de mon fils ainsi que la vie des Echolls. J'ai eu une rage intérieur de savoir que Logan avait effacé les cassettes ce qui a permis à son père de s'en sortir, Veronica qui avait caché son MST ce qui fit encore pencher la balance dans le sens de la famille Echolls.

**Dick :** Veronica était avec votre fils ont ne pas niée qu'elle l'aimait non ?  
**Jake :** Tu n'es pas bon observateur ?  
**Dick :** J'écoute votre théorie.  
**Jake :** Logan est comme son père...  
**Dick :** (le coupant) C'est faux.  
**Jake : **Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver.  
**Dick :** C'est bon on se calme.

Jake s'était levé pour demander un autre verre à une servante de la maison pendant que Clarence restait près de la porte si jamais Dick tentait quoique ce soit...

* * *

_Quel rebondissement Jake est marié et a un enfant avec Lianne la mère de Veronica.  
J'adore cette idée, ça me donne une idée pour les futures suites, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour la suite des révélations encore plus surprenante._


	34. Chapitre 33

Jake avait repris sa place sur la chaise en face du jeune homme blond qui écarquillait les yeux devant de telles révélations.

**Jake:** Veronica n'a jamais aimé Duncan même quand Lilly était encore en vie. (Voyant que Dick allait parler il leva une main) Encore un mot et je te ferais avaler ta langue. Veronica voulait de la sécurité et de la stabilité, ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir avec le Logan de l'époque. J'ai vu mon fils faire des yeux d'amour pour cette jeune fille qui mettait son nez partout, pendant des années. Quand Clarence m'a avoué que c'était lui qui avait tué Aaron j'étais content, mais insatisfait parce que c'est deux gamins ont gâché ma famille.

**Dick:** En quoi les erreurs d'Aaron ont à voir avec Logan.  
**Jake:** Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien à ce que je te dis.  
**Dick:** Le fait qu'ils ont forcé la défense de Aaron, oui, et alors cela ne prouve rien.  
**Jake:** Ce n'est que le début, mon fils a dû fuir un pays qui est le sien et Veronica qui continuait de fouiner dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle a quelque chose qui m'appartient et je veux le récupérer. Si je dois m'attaquer à tous ses proches je le ferais, Gory a raté Logan, mais il viendra à moi et je l'aurais cette fois-ci.

**Dick:** Duncan est grand il fait ce qu'il veut, on ne lui a pas demandé d'engrosser Meg et je doute que vous arriviez à tuer Logan, il ne vit plus que pour une chose depuis quatre ans.  
**Jake:** Retrouver Veronica, mais si Veronica n'avait pas joué des sentiments de Duncan, il ne se serait jamais tourné vers Meg.  
**Dick:** Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas. Un moment vous êtes pour rouge une seconde après vert. Soit vous admettez-vous aimez Veronica ou soit non.  
**Jake:** Le problème c'est Logan.  
**Dick:** Mais bien sûr et après ça sera moi.

La conversation commençait à exaspérer Dick (je dois dire moi aussi lol). Pour lui Jake se faisait une montagne pour rien, même lui jusqu'à maintenant ne comprenait pas ce qui reliait Veronica à Logan ou du moins Logan à Veronica, parce que plus le temps passait et plus c'était Logan qui s'accrochait à ce rêve sans issue.

**Jake:** Logan a soit disant aimé Lilly...  
**Dick:** (le coupant) On n'est pas dans sa tête on ne pourra le vérifier.

Jake avait perdu son sang-froid, il avait lancé son verre dans la figure de Dick, un Dick surpris par l'assaut de son bourreau, il s'était endormi le visage tuméfié.

**•••• Fin Flash-Back ••••  
**  
Logan était debout, plus qu'étonné que Jake soit le beau-père de Veronica, une mère qui avait trahi sa fille en l'abandonnant, une mère qui lui avait menti et l'avait trompé tant de fois dans le passé.

**Dick:** On va faire quoi ?  
**Logan:** Keith a tourné la page, cependant on ne peut lui cacher cette vérité.  
**Dick:** Et ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase face au regard de Logan, il avait voulu tenter le tout pour le tout, mais trop risqué. Logan retourna à sa contemplation du ciel pendant que Dick essayait de se rappeler quel jour on était.

**Logan:** J'ai été en colère contre elle.  
**Dick:** Qui ?  
**Logan:** Dick !  
**Dick:** Logan parle clairement à l'heure actuelle mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus.  
**Logan:** Il a...  
**Dick:** Si tu tiens notre amitié interdiction de finir ta phrase.  
**Logan:** C'est bon de te retrouver.  
**Dick:** Moi aussi alors de quoi tu voulais me parler.  
Logan : J'ai essayé de la joindre pour comprendre ce que Jake nous voulait, elle a répondu et à vite mit fin à notre conversation, elle m'a rappelé, mais j'étais couché et ne voulais parler à personne. (Haussant le ton) Elle a eu le culot de me dire de ne rien faire qui puisse mettre ma vie en danger.  
**Dick:** Log' tu sais Ronnie je ne l'ai jamais comprise, mais une chose est sûre elle a quelque chose que Jake veut.  
**Logan:** Il est mort.  
**Dick:** Qui est mort ?  
**Logan:** Jake !  
**Dick:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
**Logan:** La routine.  
**Dick:** Encore ce gang, Logan qu'as-tu fais pendant mon absence ?  
**Logan:** Rien.  
**Dick:** Ne me mens pas.

Devrait-il écouter tout le monde ou faire comme son envie lui dicte ? Son boulot c'est de construire des logements pour les gens qui ont en besoin pourquoi devrait-il écouter ce qu'un gang lui demande de faire ? Sa vie est un vrai chantier.

**Dick:** J'attends.  
**Logan:** Le gang m'a tendu un guet-apens hier matin et au soir ils ont encore attaqué.  
**Dick:** Tu bosses encore sur ce projet de L.A ?  
**Logan:** Oui.  
**Dick:** Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux la faire revenir en maintenant ta vie en danger c'est ça.  
**Logan:** (criant) Cela n'a rien avoir avec Veronica, il s'agit de mon boulot de ma vie.  
**Dick:** Une vie que tu as choisi de vivre pour lui plaire, combien de fois je t'ai vu travailler des nuits à lire des dossiers sur tel ou tel projet juste en pensant encore une chose de bien de faite pour lui montrer que j'ai réellement changé.  
**Logan:** (en colère) C'est l'heure des reproches ? Tu as l'intention de me dicter ma vie toi aussi ? Moi qui croyait que tu me comprenais mieux que quiconque.  
**Dick:** Je suis couché dans un lit d'hôpital parce que Veronica a encore foutu sa merde, tu joues à Rambo en croyant que plus on va te frapper et plus vite tu vas te lever.  
**Logan:** J'ai passé ma vie à prendre des coups, j'en ai marre que tu tout le monde me juge au lieu de me comprendre.  
Xx : Je te comprends.

Les deux hommes n'avait pas fait attention que l'heure des visites avait déjà commencé. Logan était irrité par la situation, il devait attendre Keith pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se promener seul dans les rues de Neptune sa tête est mise à prix.


	35. Chapitre 34

Logan et Dick regardaient qui était le visiteur. Pendant que Dick collait un large sourire à son visage Logan se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il était perdu, jusqu'au moment où on pousse une main sur son épaule.  
**Xx :** Logan ne te torture pas de la sorte.  
**Logan :** Mac je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi penser et encore moins ce qui se passe.  
**Mac :** Logan tu connais Veronica mieux que quiconque pour savoir ce qui se passe réellement.  
**Dick :** Elle a raison ou quand nous on se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, toi tu agissais déjà.

**Logan :** Ces quatre dernières années m'ont vraiment meurtrie. Je me disais que c'était une vraie égoïste, encore une fois elle a fait les choix qui lui semblaient juste et que dans tout ça elle n'a pas pensé à son père, à vous et à moi. Je me sens bien idiot de l'avoir tant maudit.

**Dick :** (riant) Toi la maudire ? Laisse-moi rire.  
**Mac : **Toi le souffrant, chut !  
**Dick :** Tout ce que tu voudras dame de mon cœur.

Devant l'échange de ses amis Logan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regardait encore le paysage, il avait fait fausse route depuis le départ, il se sentait de l'avoir raccroché la veille.

**Mac :** Logan je t'ai caché quelque chose au sujet de N-Y.  
**Logan :** Je sais tu as été la voir.  
**Mac :** Comment tu sais ?  
**Logan :** J'ai deviné continue ce que tu voulais me dire.

**Mac :** Veronica souffre autant que nous de ce qui se passe, tu la connais mieux que personne pour savoir qu'elle ne montre jamais ses sentiments et ce jour-là, je l'ai donné le rôle de la méchante, mais avec le recul et en repensant à ses mots j'ai compris qu'elle était rongé par tout ce qui se passe.  
**Logan :** Comment ça ?

**Mac :** Regardons les choses de plus près.  
**Toi : tu nous as nous, c'est-à-dire :**  
→ Keith son père, elle sait pertinemment qu'il gardera toujours un œil sur toi parce qu'il sait que tu l'aimes et le lien qui vous uni fait qu'il a fini par t'accepter, d'où le nom : Mon garçon.  
→ Dick ton meilleur ami, elle sait qu'il saura prendre soin de toi et t'empêcher de te faire de mal.  
→ Weevil en qui elle a entièrement confiance et même si il ne l'a jamais dit je sais qu'il est en contact avec elle.

**Logan :** Oui c'est vrai pour Weevil, il me l'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps.

**Mac :** Et puis il y a Wallace et moi, elle sait que même si on va lui en vouloir de cette fuite, pour elle, on saura te préserver. Donc je te comprends et si tu veux mon aide pour savoir ce que Veronica cache tu as tout mon soutien.  
**Dick :** Mac tu es sûre de toi ? Je veux dire que Vero...  
**Mac :** (le coupant) Dick c'est bon quatre ans qu'on se pose les mêmes questions il est temps de savoir ce qui ce passe réellement.  
**Logan :** Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir...  
**Mac :** (le coupant) Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit à N-Y ?

Elle s'était éloignée de Logan pour prendre place près de Dick pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Les mots reviennent comme un flash dans sa tête, des fragments de ce qui était le plus important a divulgués.

** Petit passage de la convers de Mac et Veronica Chapitre 10 et 11 ****  
**

**Mac:** Déjà explique moi pourquoi tu es partie il y a 4 ans sans même le dire à qui que ce soit.  
**Veronica:** (fermant les yeux) Je ne peux rien te dire.  
**Mac:** ...  
**Veronica:** (criant) Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante? Tu crois vraiment je rigole de ce que j'ai fait, et continue de faire? Je t'interdis de venir chez moi et de me juger sur ce que tu ne sais pas.  
**Mac:** ...  
**Veronica:** (la coupant en point de perdre la raison) Stop Mac Stop je t'en prie, tous ce que tu me dis je le sais très bien tu crois que je suis fière! Tu crois que vous êtes les seuls à souffrir? Tu crois vraiment que je le fais exprès de faire souffrir l'homme que j'aime et bien c'est cet amour que je lui voue qui me tient en vie! Je croyais vraiment que tu me connaissais et que tu aurais compris de toi même que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'il y paraît. Je t'interdis de me juger!  
**Mac :** ...

**Veronica:** Écoute Mac, je ne peux ni te promettre et ni te dire que je reviendrai à Neptune, je ne bosse plus au F.B.I et cela depuis trois ans. Plein de choses se sont passées dans ma vie, maintenant je suis substitut du procureur de l'état de N-Y section crime organisé ce qui veut tout dire. Tu veux me rendre un service: rentrez à Neptune, continuez vos vies comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu et cela sera facile pour tout le monde.  
**Mac :** ...

**Veronica:** (la coupant) Plus un mot, je t'ai laissé dire ce que tu avais sur le coeur, mais maintenant je te somme de quitté chez moi et de m'oublier. Logan comprendra avec le temps que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, pour moi et pour tout le monde.

** Fin Petit passage de la convers de Mac et Veronica Chapitre 10 et 11 ****  
**

Logan regardait Mac sans vraiment la voir, donc Veronica cachait vraiment sa souffrance. Alors sa souffrance à lui n'a servi qu'à la faire passer pour la vraie méchante, si longtemps il s'était demandé si elle avait réellement cessé de l'aimer.

**Mac :** Contrairement à toi, elle n'a personne pour l'aider. Elle n'a plus de repère, elle se bat envers et contre tous. Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner pour son silence et tout ce qui s'est passé, mais de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

**Logan :** (ému et en larme) Mac, mon amour pour Veronica dépasse la raison. Je ne l'ai jamais cru coupable, le seul moyen que j'avais de me sentir un peu mieux c'était de lui envoyer la pierre, mais je le savais au plus profond de moi qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

Logan avait si mal qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Devrait-il tout oublier et essayer de se dire qu'un jour elle rentrera ou écouter sa fierté qui lui criait non, elle aurait pu te dire certaines choses ou même répondre de temps en temps à tes messages.

Le choix est dur, mais il fera le bon choix du moins on l'espère.


	36. Chapitre 35

Veronica avait passé une mauvaise nuit, à plusieurs reprises elle s'était réveillée en sursaut couverte de sueur. Elle refaisait encore le même rêve, elle tenait le corps de Logan entre ses bras et hurlait sa souffrance.

Seeley était debout depuis une bonne heure déjà. Que pouvait-il faire de plus que monter un dossier pour partir au plus vite à Neptune et régler le souci de ce gang ? Il avait une tasse de café à la main, son portable collé à l'oreille et la souris de son ordinateur dans l'autre main.

Quel que soit les décisions qu'il allait prendre il devra être approuvé par Veronica alors pourquoi faire tant de mystère ? Veronica était sous les jets d'eau de sa douche, elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place.

Pendant ce temps Logan venait d'arriver dans la chambre de Weevil et de Léo, les médecins les avaient mis dans la même chambre pour faciliter les visites sous la demande de Logan. Weevil était encore endormi quand il arriva.

Xx : Léo !

Logan ferma les yeux et réprima un soupir, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié au lycée il se souvient comme si c'était hier quand Veronica l'avait sauvé de sa vérité. « Prends pas de gang » pensa-t-il ce jour-là elle aurait pleuré pendant des jours s'il avait laissé les mots sortir.

Logan : Gia du calme, ils dorment et puis tu es dans un hôpital.  
Gia : Bonjour à toi aussi Logan.  
Logan : Bonjour !  
Gia : Comment il va ?  
Logan : Je n'en sais rien.  
Gia : Tout ça c'est encore de ta faute !  
Logan : Écoute commence pas je ne suis pas de bonne humeur alors si tu veux faire des reproches fais comme tout le monde écris moi une lettre.  
Gia : (indigné) Pour qui tu te prends.  
Logan : Certainement pas pour la fille d'un pédophile.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais c'est le seul moyen de la faire cesser ses tirades. Elle avait tendance à compléter une conversation à elle seule. Elle s'était approchée de son mari en colère et dépitée.

Gia : Léo ?  
Léo : Gia je suis en vie du calme.  
Gia : J'ai eu peur.  
Léo : Voyons j'ai juste eu une balle.  
Gia : (criant) Juste, je t'avais dit de ne pas accepter le poste et maintenant Echolls SE croit permis de mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger.  
Logan : Écoute moi bien Gia, je ne suis pas ici pour rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. J'ai mis la vie de ton mari en danger sans le vouloir. La vie de Dick était menacée et j'ai fait ce qui me paraissait juste maintenant si tu n'es pas contente c'est du pareil au même !

Weevil venait d'ouvrir un œil suite à l'échange qu'il entendait depuis un moment. Il savait que Logan était à cran et il pouvait le comprendre. Sa vie est menacée et celle de tous les gens qu'il aime l'est aussi.

Léo : Logan calme toi, je m'excuse pour Gia.  
Gia : Et pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je peux savoir.  
Léo : Stop j'ai une migraine on en parle après.

Logan s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il remarqua Weevil bouger. Il était soulagé, il avait eu des différents pendant des années, mais en ce moment il avait plus que besoin de lui.

Logan : Eli !  
Weevil : Tu pensais te débarrasser de moi comme ça Echolls ?  
Logan : Si je te dis non tu seras étonné.  
Weevil : Je vais bien vieux et Dick ?  
Logan : Il s'est réveillé et Mac est avec lui.  
Weevil : C'est cool alors.  
Logan : J'attends Keith et je rentre à la villa, je vais devoir engager des gardes du corps.  
Weevil : On trouvera une solution.  
Logan : Tu penses comme tout le monde je devrais arrêter ce projet ?  
Weevil : Je sais que ça te tient à cœur et que c'est pour elle tu le fais, mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle souffre en sachant que ta vie est en danger ?

Logan s'était contenté de sourire avant de quitter la chambre. Il ne pouvait réfuter le fait que s'il perdait la vie Veronica trouvera un moyen de se blâmer de tout. Il attendait l'arrivé de Keith dans la salle à café perdu dans ses pensées.

Keith : Logan ?  
Logan : Keith vous étiez où ? Je suis fatigué j'ai besoin d'un bain et de mon lit.  
Keith : Je suis passé voir Lamb et voir s'il s'était occupé du rapport.  
Logan : J'espère qu'il a fait son boulot.  
Keith : Je l'espère.

Les deux hommes venaient de quitter l'hôpital. Logan ne savait comment annoncer la nouvelle à son mentor, son beau-père, il ne sait plus comment l'appeler, mais c'était quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie.

Pendant ce temps Seeley reçut une alerte sur son ordinateur, il avait ce qu'il cherchait maintenant il ne restait qu'à faire comprendre la tête de mule qui lui sert de meilleure amie que le temps d'affronter ses démons est arrivé.

Veronica était à son bureau et avait constaté le regard de Seeley. Rien de bon SE dit-elle et en lisant l'écran elle ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur : ENCORE se dit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, mais c'était son dossier si elle ne le faisait pas elle serait rappelée à l'ordre : dilemme... Il n'y a pas que les vieux démons qu'elle devra affronter, mais son passé.

Neptune n'est pas une ville de toute tranquillité.


	37. Chapitre 36

Veronica avait le regard fixé sur l'écran elle ne savait que dire et surtout quoi faire !

Les faits sont là et elle ne peut les réfuter éternellement, mais c'est Neptune la ville de tous ses fantômes, Lilly, sa mère, Jake Kane et encore comment pourrait-elle faire face à sa famille et amis ?

**Seeley :** À quoi tu penses encore Veronica ? C'est de notre ressort je te rappelle et tes histoires personnelle n'ont pas à interférer dans une enquête fédérale !  
**Veronica :** Je sais Seeley je connais la loi aussi bien que toi, pas la peine de me sortir cette argument !

Elle était irritée, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Seeley était sidéré qu'elle lui tenait encore tête en face de cette situation. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans son accord c'était elle le substitut du procureur.

**Seeley :** Veronica à quoi tu penses encore ! Je te signale que je t'avais dit je t'aiderais à la condition que tu fasses comme je te dis et peu importe que tu sois plus gradée que moi parce que sur cette affaire je risque gros !  
**Veronica :** Seeley j'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu n'as pas encore compris !  
**Seeley :** Le château, ta famille, tes amis et Logan ! Je sais tout ça bon sang, mais tu oublies quelque chose dans tout se merdier, la vie de quelqu'un est menacée par un gang qu'on est Sensé arrêter !  
**Veronica :** Donne-moi 72h pour voir ce qu'on peut faire tu peux au moins me laisser ce temps non !  
**Seeley :** Tu as 72h ! Passé ce délai je me charge de la suite et tu devras être d'accord avec tout.

Elle avait accepté en secouant la tête, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre pour le moment. Elle avait simplement trois jours pour trouver une solution tout en restant à N-Y.

Logan venait de sortir de sa douche, il était fatigué et avait mal partout, il entendit du bruit dans sa cuisine.

**Logan :** Il y a quelqu'un ?  
**Xx :** Oui Logan c'est moi.  
**Logan :** Keith je vous croyais parti ?  
**Keith :** C'était le cas, mais j'avais oublié mon enveloppe sur la table, j'ai toqué pas de réponse et je suis rentré. D'ailleurs tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta porte.  
**Logan :** Oui c'est vrai l'habitude sûrement !

Keith avait préparé un petit déjeuner à Logan, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais son instinct lui avait dicté. Logan était attendri devant le geste de l'homme. Il avait tellement admiré la relation que Veronica avait avec son père qu'il en crevait de jalousie par moment.

**Logan :** Merci, as-tu quelque chose à me demander ?  
**Keith : **Non pas spécialement.  
**Logan :** Je pense avec le temps on ne fait plus entre les murs. (Qu'il ne passe pas par quatre chemins)  
**Keith :** Qu'est-ce que Jake t'a dit ? Je me pose encore la question si ce n'est pas de sa faute si Veronica est partie.

Logan avala de travers, Keith est définitivement un bon détective lui qui avait tant espérer repousser cette conversation. Dick lui avait fait la révélation ce matin et ce matin même Mac lui avait expliqué ses hypothèses.

Tout le monde espérait encore en silence le retour de Veronica, elle est tout pour eux, leur point de repère et qu'ils oublient eux même de vivre.

**Keith : **Logan tu peux tout me dire tu le sais.  
**Logan : **C'est assez délicat !  
**Keith : **Cela fait quatre ans que je vis dans l'espoir de la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Peu importe ses fautes elle reste ma fille.  
**Logan : **Je le sais Keith, je le sais. Je fais les mêmes rêves tous les soirs ou je lui pardonne de tout, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il y parait. La vérité peut faire plus de mal que le silence.  
**Keith : **Cela n'a plus d'importance.

Logan sourit faiblement à Keith, il cherchait un point perdu dans le mur derrière lui pour trouver le courage ou bien la force de tout lui raconté.

**Logan : **Jake a kidnappé DICK dans l'espoir de m'atteindre pour faire du mal à Veronica. Il y a quatre ans elle l'a pris quelque chose qu'il lui appartenait et cette chose devait vraiment être importante pour que Veronica doive partir pour nous laisser vivre tranquillement.  
**Keith : **Oui et ?  
**Logan :** Jake lui a expliqué sa haine profonde pour votre famille disons Veronica et vous, mais il s'est aussi remarié avec votre ex-femme et ils ont eu une petite fille qui doit avoir deux ans maintenant elle se prénomme Veronique.

Keith avala son café de travers, il ne savait que dire et surtout quoi penser. Il y a longtemps il s'était senti obligé de faire un test de paternité pour être sûr que Veronica était son enfant et maintenant l'homme pour lequel son ex-femme était partie était devenue son époux...

**Logan : **Je vous avais dit que souvent le silence est mieux que la vérité.  
**Keith : **Lianne à épousé Jake !  
**Logan : **Elle vit avec sa fille à Columbus et je n'en sais pas plus.  
**Keith :** ...

Sa fille avait quitté la ville pour la faute de Jake Kane, son ex-femme s'était mariée avec son premier amour que pouvait-il faire dans ce cas ? Rien juste essayé de protéger encore la seule personne qui lui permet de voir le fantôme de sa fille.

Logan était mal à l'aise, il aurait préféré laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne pouvait mentir au père de la fille qu'il aime.

Les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure des plus intéressante, certaine avait 72h pour trouver une solution, d'autre essayait essaiment de contacter son mari, mais le choc fut si brutal qu'elle avait pris le premier avion direction Neptune.

Une ville où personne ne l'attendait, mais un homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout avait disparu et elle voulait le retrouver, mais ce qu'elle trouvera dépassera la raison. Serait-elle un problème de plus ?

Saurait-elle demander pardon et pardonner ce qui s'est passé il y a des années ? Rien n'était sûr, mais une chose est sur la confrontation sera brutale.


	38. Chapitre 37

Veronica était au tribunal une affaire en appel, elle avait usé de force et de persuasion pour faire écrouer le condamné, elle savait qu'elle avait encore une cible sur sa tête. C'était son travail et elle s'y tenait.

Seeley avait essayé de joindre le shérif de Neptune, mais l'adjoint qu'il avait eu lui avait dit qu'il était à l'hôpital et qu'il ne pourrait rien lui dire. Il avait pensé « quel incompétent ! » avant de raccrocher.

Il était à peine quatorze heure quand Veronica arriva à son bureau, elle avait une grosse migraine : trop de choses à penser, à faire en même temps et aucune piste sérieuse. Elle essayait encore de joindre Weevil, mais toujours messagerie.

**Veronica :** (énervée) Toujours pas de réponse.  
**Seeley :** J'ai eu un adjoint de Neptune le Léo que tu me parlais est à l'hôpital et selon lui ce n'est pas le seul donc...  
**Veronica : **Quelqu'un aurait pu m'informer !  
**Seeley :** Voyez-vous ça, tu t'entends parler ?  
**Veronica : **C'est bon ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.  
**Seeley : **J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre ce qu'ils ont ressenti ces quatre dernières années.  
**Veronica :** Par moment je me demande comment je fais encore pour te supporter !  
**Seeley :** Tu n'aimes pas la vérité ?  
**Veronica :** (tout bas) Tu lui ressembles tellement.  
**Seeley : **Écoute Veronica malgré les résumés que tu m'as fait de votre relation il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe et que je refuse de comprendre d'ailleurs, si le destin venait à te, non à vous donner une autre chose chance ? Ne fais pas de connerie.

Elle avait la photo de Logan entre les mains, elle voulait se promettre de tout faire pour retourner vers lui, mais ...

Tout ne peut pas se passer comme on le voudrait, certaines choses sont plus fortes que d'autres. Elle avait fui pour être loin de lui et malgré ça le destin avait fait que le même danger planait au-dessus de leur tête.

**Seeley : **Veronica tout ira bien.  
**Veronica : **Je l'espère.  
**Seeley : **Tu es sur que c'est ce Jake qui te fait vraiment peur, mise à part qu'il a mis une épée Damoclès au-dessus de la tête des gens que tu aimes bien évidement.  
**Veronica :** Le revoir sera un choc, tu sais je me suis toujours battue pour le laisser à l'extérieur de ma barrière, que maintenant après ses quatre ans loin de lui je crains que cette barrière se soit fissurée jour après jour.  
**Seeley :** C'est la meilleure chose.

Elle n'en était pas certaine, elle savait que leur relation n'était pas de tout repos et elle en avait assez de se battre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle le revoyait lui, sur ce balcon au camelot, lui la sauvant de Cassidy, la sauvant de Mercer et elle avait vu son amour au plus profond de lui, mais le doute, l'égo, l'avait poussé de à le quitter pour excuse qu'il avait couché avec Madison. Elle était bien loin cette époque !

Dick venait d'arriver chez lui en compagnie de Mac, il était heureux de respirer l'air frais. Il était triste d'un côté, mais soulagé de l'autre.

**Dick : **Cindy ?  
**Mac : **Oui ?  
**Dick : **Je m'inquiète et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu ne devrais pas chercher à savoir.  
**Mac : **Je ne vais pas pirater la basse du F.B.I du calme.  
**Dick : **Écoute malgré ces quatre ans Logan n'a toujours pas guéri ses blessures et ça ne risque pas d'arriver d'aussitôt, ne va pas lui donner des faux espoirs.  
**Mac : **(s'énervant) Il y a pas que lui qui voudrait savoir, nous voulons tous savoir !  
**Dick : **Ne t'énerves pas ! Logan est ma famille et je le protège je sais que Veronica est ta meilleure amie, mais moi c'est Logan qui m'importe.  
**Mac : **(énervée) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que l'état de Logan m'importe peu après ses quatre dernières années ?  
**Dick : **Mais bon sang arrête de crier ce que je te demande c'est fait tes recherches et ne lui dit seulement que si tu as quelque chose de concret et de sûr !  
**Mac : **Et tu penses être capable de lui mentir ?  
**Dick : **Je préfère lui mentir que de le consoler !

Il s'était éloigné pour s'isoler dans son bureau, Veronica avait détruit trop de vie autour d'elle, il avait essayé de la comprendre, il avait essayé de comprendre leur relation, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, Logan souffrait trop.

**Dick : **Dude ça va ?  
**Logan : **Oui !  
**Dick : **On peut se voir ?  
**Logan :** Passe à la villa je travaille à domicile pour le moment. J'ai plus de chauffeur et la ville n'est plus sûr pour moi.  
**Dick :** J'arrive.

Il était sorti de la villa sans avertir Mac, cette dernière comprenait Dick, mais elle voulait des réponses alors elle avait entamé ses recherches dans les bases de données de la police et toute autre administration.

Weevil était couche dans son lit et se retenait de hurler derrière après Gia qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Léo. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer et s'occuper de leur fils, mais elle voulait le distraire...

**Weevil :** Bon sang Gia boucle là !  
**Gia :** Je vois que tu es aussi aimable que Logan.

Weevil s'était retourné pour affronter le regard de la jeune femme, elle s'était tu immédiatement. Il en pouvait plus de l'entendre jacasser encore et encore sur des choses futiles et surtout ce qu'il avait besoin c'est de repos.

Tout le monde étaient plongés dans ses pensées, trop de choses à essayer de comprendre trop de choses sans explication trop de choses encore sans mots...


	39. Chapitre 38

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Dick était devant la villa de Logan, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet Veronica sans se fâcher avec son ami, tout ce qu'il veut c'est le protéger.

**Logan :** J'allais appeler la police qu'est-ce que tu fous là depuis plus d'un quart d'heure Dick !  
**Dick : **Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées allons-y entrons.

Logan connaissait trop bien Dick pour savoir qu'il stressait et que le sujet est très dangereux, ils étaient assis dans le salon sur le canapé avec une bière à la main.

**Logan : **Accouche !  
**Dick : **Logan je sais que Ronnie est tout pour toi, mais voilà quatre ans que tu n'as pas de nouvelle et là tu décides de chercher ce qu'elle cache tu ne devrais pas.  
**Logan :** (soupirant) Je suis tellement heureux que tu ais grandi, te voir si mature me rend fier de ma dépression.  
**Dick :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
**Logan :** Mac veut savoir je la laisse enquêter, mais pour ma part je veux des explications de la bouche de Veronica, j'ai trop souffert par mes bêtises et les siennes pour avoir un minimum de réponse.  
**Dick :** Ok je me sens bête d'un coup de m'être fâché avec Cindy.  
**Logan : **Dick je sais ce que je fais, pas la peine de me protéger.

Ils avaient trinqué à leur amitié, Logan l'avait expliqué pour son nouveau site à San Francisco et qu'il devrait aller à sa place comme il n'a pas le croit de quitté Neptune.

Veronica était encore à son bureau, elle lisait les rapports sur son attaque et celui enregistré à Neptune plus aucun doute c'étaient les mêmes calibres et c'était le même gang.

**Seeley :** Alors plus d'objection ?  
**Veronica :** Non !  
**Seeley :** Écoute je suis là si tu veux je m'arrange pour avoir un agent en plus de toute manière je vais devoir ramené Ryan avec nous.  
**Veronica :** Wolf ?  
**Seeley : **Oui je n'ai pas trop le choix, il bosse avec moi.  
**Veronica :** Ça je le sais, bon on part comme j'ai dit dans 72h.  
**Seeley :** Moins de 72h, une demande quelconque ?  
**Veronica : **On ne prévient personne.  
**Seeley : **À vos ordres chef.

Veronica avait ri, elle avait fermé son bureau après avoir pris ses dossiers, son ordi et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour son enquête. Seeley conduisait et elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un de Neptune avoir des nouvelles cela l'angoissait tellement.

**Seeley : **Je peux t'aider ?  
**Veronica : **Tu es télépathe ?  
**Seeley :** Si tu me demandes encore d'appeler chez le shérif c'est non ce mec est vraiment trop bête.  
**Veronica :** Je peux te dire-il qu'était shérif avant d'être adjoint.  
**Seeley :** (rigolant) Vous êtes pas net dans cette ville.  
**Veronica :** ...  
**Seeley :** Bon je vais voir.

Elle avait repris la contemplation de la route, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. son retour à Neptune allait créer plus qu'une simple affaire de gang, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait raison.

Une jeune femme blonde venait de pousser la porte d'un bureau, elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis des années et la voilà revenue dans la ville de son passé.

**Keith :** Lianne !  
**Lianne :** Bonjour Keith.

Il regardait la femme qui avait été son épouse et la mère de sa fille, il avait une petite fille dans ses bras, une petite blonde au visage carré comme Jake, il déglutit, il n'avait toujours pas digéré cette nouvelle.

**Keith :** Qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher ici ?  
**Lianne : **Fais pas l'innocent tu n'as jamais su mentir.  
**Keith : **En effet c'est ton domaine ça !  
**Lianne : **Je ne suis pas venue me disputer, mais je voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé !  
**Keith : **De quoi ?  
**Lianne :** Keith voyons, tu sais très bien que Jake et moi étions mariés, je veux savoir qui l'a tué et pourquoi.  
**Keith :** On n'a pas à te dire ce genre de détail simplement il est mort lors d'une embuscade.  
**Lianne : **Tu sais que je suis obstinée alors soit tu me dis où soit je chercherais à savoir par moi-même.  
**Keith :** Fais comme tu veux, maintenant sors d'ici.

Elle avait lancé un regard à son ex époux avant de quitter le local de MI, Keith ne savait pas quoi faire, les choses commençaient sérieusement à lui échapper.

**Keith :** On a un problème.  
**Xx :** Quoi donc ?  
**Keith :** Lianne est en ville.  
**Xx : **Pardon !  
**Keith :** Logan tu as bien compris la mère de Veronica est en ville et tu sais ce que ça veut dire !  
**Logan :** Non pas ça !  
**Keith :** Elle devait venir l'enterrer, mais là elle risque de fouiner !  
**Logan :** Ok je dois faire quelque chose ?  
**Keith : **Ne sors pas de chez toi. N'ouvre à personne, mets ton alarme, je vais chercher Weevil il restera avec toi.  
**Logan : **Avec une épaule en moins !  
**Keith : **L'importance c'est que tu ne sois pas seul Logan, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
**Logan : **Ok calmez-vous, j'ai Dick on va aller chercher Weevil et ils resteront avec moi c'est mieux.  
**Keith :** Fais attention à toi mon garçon.  
**Logan :** Oui !

Keith ne savait si son ex-femme serait un problème de plus à gérer ou juste une femme qui veut savoir le pourquoi et comment son mari est mort ...


	40. Chapitre 39

Dick avait regardé la réaction de Logan, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Logan venait de lâcher un long soupir, il ne manquait plus que ça !

**Dick : **Logan que se passe-t-il ?  
**Logan :** Lianne vient de débarquer.  
**Dick :** (manquant de s'étrangler) Quoi ?  
**Logan :** On n'est pas sorti de la merde.  
**Dick :** La famille Mars veut ta peau.  
**Logan :** Très drôle, mais là c'est Kane !  
**Dick : **Oui j'avais oublié.  
**Logan : **Allons chercher Weevil, je pense qu'il a déjà dû tuer Gia.  
**Dick :** (riant) Tu plaisantes, vous l'avez mis dans la même chambre que Léo ?

Logan se contenta de rire, personne n'arrive à rester dans la même pièce que Gia plus de 5 minutes lors du bal annuel de la ville, Léo avait dû partir en avance.

**Logan : **Ce matin j'ai failli l'étrangler.  
**Dick : **(riant) Tu m'étonnes, tu ne l'as jamais aimé.  
**Logan : **Ce n'est pas ça le problème comme si c'était moi qui avait tiré.  
**Dick : **Elle fait toujours une montagne, une des infirmières m'a dit lors de l'accouchement elle parlait tellement que le médecin avait demandé une dose de plus de la péridural.  
**Logan :** Je me demande ce que Léo fait avec elle.  
**Dick :** L'amour ne s'explique pas.  
**Logan :** (riant) je veux bien te croire.

Dick venait de se garer sur le parking de l'hôpital, pendant ce temps Lianne venait de sortir de la morgue, elle pleurait, elle avait un avenir assuré, mais cela ne remplacera pas son époux...

**Dick :** Regarde qui arrive.  
**Logan :** Fait comme si tu ne l'as pas vu.  
**Dick : **Trop tard.  
**Lianne : **Bonjour Logan !  
**Logan : **Bonjour.  
**Lianne :** Je voulais savoir, savez-vous comment c'est arriver.

Dick allait parler, mais Logan lui écrasa le pied. Ils s'échangeaient un regard, nul ne sait pour quelle raison Lianne était là alors mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

**Logan : **Non désolé.  
**Lianne : **La ville t'appartient tu ne peux quand même pas me dire que tu ne sais pas.  
**Logan :** Sans vous manquez de respect, la ville m'appartient certes, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de savoir qui a tué qui et pourquoi.  
**Lianne :** Jake était le beau-père de Veronica et je suis sa femme et j'ai le droit de savoir.  
**Logan :** Et moi je ne sais pas, allez voir le bureau du shérif.  
**Lianne : **Léo est à l'hôpital ici et Lamb n'ont parlons pas !  
**Logan :** Bonne soirée.

Logan avait entrainé Dick avec lui, les choses n'allaient pas bien, mais pas du tout. Que faire ? Logan s'arrêta devant la porte de Léo la tête pleine de questions.

**Dick :** Respire.  
**Logan : **Bordel Dick, cette femme me fout le froid dans le dos !  
**Dick : **Tu plaisantes, elle pèse 60 kilos à tout casser.  
**Logan :** Faut être folle pour être avec Jake, cet homme cachait bien son jeu et je suis sûr que la mort de Céleste n'est pas une rupture d'anévrisme.  
**Dick : **Bon va chercher Weevil et on verra ça avec Mac.  
**Logan :** Oui, mais là je n'en peux vraiment plus.  
**Dick :** Vas.

Weevil avait des écouteurs tellement il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Gia. À maintes reprises il avait voulu la mettre à la porte, mais le regard suppliant de Léo l'avait laissé sans voix.

**Weevil :** Mon sauveur.  
**Logan :** (riant) C'est à ce point ?  
**Weevil : **Si une fois j'aurais pensé dire des mots pareils je me serais giflé, mais là tu tombes à piC.  
**Logan : **Aller Mr le convalescent on va chez moi.  
**Weevil :** Oui Keith m'a tout dit alors comme ça on a un autre membre Kane ?  
**Logan : **On va parler de ça à la maison.  
**Léo :** Vous avez eu Lamb ?  
**Logan : **Non pas encore, mais ça ne serait tarder et toi tu es là encore pour combien de jour ?  
**Léo : **Trois jours.  
**Logan : **Tu me fais signe quand tu sortiras.  
**Gia : **Il sera en arrêt maladie une fois c'est bon !  
**Logan : **(irrité) Ça t'arrive de ne pas parler quand on ne t'adresse pas la parole ?  
**Gia : **...  
**Logan : **Léo a choisi un travail dangereux et je n'y suis pour rien maintenant évite de trop m'énerver.  
**Léo : **Oui je te ferais signe bonne soirée.

Dick avait le sourire aux lèvres cette femme avait le don de mettre Logan en colère en une fraction de seconde.

Seeley et Veronica étaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière, elle faisait déjà ses bagages, elle n'avait plus le choix la machine était lancée.

**Seeley :** Alors on part ?  
**Veronica : **Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
**Seeley : **Fait pas l'autruche tu sais ce que je veux dire.  
**Veronica :** Seeley jouer au conseil matrimonial ne te va vraiment pas.  
**Seeley :** Écoute je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit et je retourne à mon dossier.  
**Veronica : **Seeley...  
**Seeley :** (la coupant) Laisse tomber !

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle voulait simplement fuir encore une fois cette discussion !

Lianne savait que quelque chose était louche, Veronica n'est plus dans la ville, Keith qui l'a renvoyée d'où elle venait et Logan ... d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle parlé à ce garçon ?


	41. Chapitre 40

Logan était assis dans son fauteuil le regard ailleurs, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Lianne venait d'arriver en ville, et sa vie était encore en danger. Weevil était allongé sur le canapé le regard rivé sur Logan.

**Weevil : **Logan que se passe-t-il ?  
**Logan : **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Lianne ? On ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire si elle apprend qu'il est mort par ma faute.  
**Weevil : **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je te signale il allait finir sur la chaise électrique.  
**Logan :** Ce n'empêche...  
**Dick :** (le coupant) Bordel Logan arrête de toujours te sentir coupable et puis là si on allait dormir.  
**Logan : **Faites comme chez vous.  
**Weevil :** Ok !

Il s'était éloigné le cœur lourd, il savait que les choses ne faisaient que commencer, mais tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait qu'une montagne. Veronica était allongée sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide.

Elle se sentait perdue, elle était stressée comme la vieille d'un examen. Elle se répétait qu'elle Y allait pour son affaire et rien d'autre.

Seeley venait de faire leur réservation si tout allait bien ils seront à Neptune demain en début d'après-midi. Ryan devait venir les rejoindre sous peu il était en reconnaissance à Los Angeles depuis deux mois.

**Seeley :** Veronica tu dors ?  
**Veronica : **Non la peur au ventre.  
**Seeley :** Que feras-tu ? Ton père doit te manquer !  
**Veronica :** Je l'ai tellement déçu.  
**Seeley :** Il comprendra pourquoi si tu lui expliques.  
**Veronica : **Déjà je dois faire profil bas avec Jake, mais la première chose que je ferais c'est d'aller sur la tombe de Lilly.  
**Seeley :** La fille de Jake ?  
**Veronica :** C'était ma meilleure amie.  
**Seeley :** Moi j'irais voir cet adjoint de shérif.  
**Veronica :** J'aimerais voir sa tête quand il me verra débarquer.  
**Seeley :** On ira ensemble alors.  
**Veronica :** Comme tu voudras.

La nuit avait été calme ou mouvementée selon les personnages, Keith savait que le retour de Lianne de présageait rien de bon, Logan était déjà réveillé une tasse de café à la main quand Dick entra les cheveux en pétard.

**Logan : **Je vois que tu as bien dormi.  
**Dick :** Rien de mieux qu'un vrai lit.  
**Logan :** Alors prêt ?  
**Dick : **Je me serais passé d'aller à San Francisco pour toi.  
**Logan :** Tu seras rentré en début d'après-midi.  
**Dick :** Oui je sais entre temps ne te fais pas tuer.  
**Logan :** Quel humour.

Logan lui avait tendu une tasse de café pendant qu'il réservait le billet d'avion de Dick, il ne devait pas quitter Neptune, mais il avait grande envie de retrouver sa liberté.

Dick avait fini par prendre une douche et prit le cap pour le site de San Francisco, il était perdu dans ses pensées voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Mac.

**Dick :** Cindy ?  
**Mac : **Richard tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas.  
**Dick :** Je suis à l'aéroport, je vais à San Francisco je rentre en début d'après-midi, mais vas voir Logan il a quelque chose à te dire.  
**Mac :** J'ai fait des recherches, mais la vie de Veronica en quatre ANS est classée code rouge.  
**Dick :** Je vois pourquoi Jake avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue.  
**Mac :** Oui et ça me met encore plus la puce à l'oreille.  
**Dick :** Fais-toi plaisir à ce soir, je t'aime.  
**Mac : **Fais attention à toi.  
**Dick : **Oui.

Elle était déjà en route pour la villa de Logan, celui-ci était assis devant son ordinateur et Weevil essayait de s'habiller avec un bras en moins.

**Logan : **Tu vas y arriver ?  
**Weevil :** Pour sauver ta peau je te signale.  
**Logan :** Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez.  
**Weevil : **Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.  
**Logan :** Merci quand même.

Logan l'avait aidé et reprit son travail, Mac arriva les bras charges de dossiers, Logan poussa un soupir, sa secrétaire venait de lui envoyer les dossiers en retard, rien de mieux pour passer sa journée. Mac n'avait rien révélé à Logan comme lui avait demandé Dick.

Il avait passé la journée à travailler pour se changer les idées, ils avaient à peine échangé quelque mot, Dick lui avait téléphoné pour l'informer que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il serait bientôt à Neptune.

Lianne était dans le tombeau des Kane, elle venait de mettre son époux sous terre, sa petite-fille dans les bras, elle avait mal, elle savait qu'on lui mentait et elle fera tout pour savoir la vérité et quitte à mettre Neptune à sang et à feu, elle saura la vérité.

Veronica avait atterri, il y a deux heures avec Seeley et Ryan ses deux gardes du corps, elle avait remis sa valise à Seeley, il avait pris le chemin de NGH, il avait le gout de luxe. Elle avait pris l'une des voitures et s'était rendue au cimetière, elle devait commencer par les morts avant d'affronter les vivants, mais...

**Veronica : **Maman !

Elle s'était figée, elle voyait sa mère en robe noire devant une pierre tombale avec une petite fille blonde en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas lu le nom, mais elle se demandait bien ce que sa mère faisait là !

Le retour tant attendu de Veronica a sonné, mais elle avait rencontré celle qui risque de compliquer sa vie par la suite ...


	42. Chapitre 41

Elle croyait rêver cela fait plus de 6 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère et elle se trouvait dans le tombeau des Kane, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là d'ailleurs ? Ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur la petite blonde qui avait les yeux rougis à force de pleurer.

**Lianne :** Veronica...  
**Veronica :** Pour une surprise.  
**Lianne : **Je suis contente de te voir.  
**Veronica :** (sèche) Je ne te retourne pas la pareille.  
**Lianne :** Je sais tu me rapproches plein de choses, mais j'ai enterré mes démons.  
**Veronica :** Tant mieux pour toi, mais ça M'EST bien égal maintenant !  
**Lianne :** Je te présente ta petite sœur.  
**Veronica :** Je n'ai aucun lien avec toi alors pour moi c'est une étrangère.  
**Lianne :** Veronica...

Les deux femmes s'affrontaient du regard, Lianne finit par poser la petite Veronique par terre. Elle regardait sa mère et sa sœur à tour de rôle ne comprenant pas la scène, elle s'avança vers Veronica, mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière.

**Lianne :** C'est la fille de Jake Kane.  
**Veronica :** (manquant s'étrangler) Je rêve !  
**Lianne : **C'était mon premier amour, je l'aimais encore alors oui je n'ai pas eu de remords de refaire ma vie avec lui.

Veronica la regarda intriguée par le mot « était », elle fit basculer sa tête sur le côté pour regarder la tombe derrière Lianne et fit choquée de voir écrire « Jake Kane », non ! son plus grand danger était mort ? Ou juste une mascarade ?

**Lianne :** Il est mort lors de son arrestation.  
**Veronica :** Cela m'est bien égal, il m'a assez pourri la vie.  
**Lianne :** Je ne comprends pas ce que vous le reprochiez !  
**Veronica : **Avais-tu la moindre idée avec qui tu étais mariée ? Ou bien l'argent était tout ce qui t'intéressait ?  
**Lianne :** Je n'étais pas avec lui pour sa richesse !  
**Veronica :** Alors pour son rang social ! De toute manière il est mort me voilà soulagée !

Veronica tourna les talons, mais la petite s'était accrochée à sa jambe, elle s'accroupit devant la petite blonde aux yeux bleus, sa mini copie et lui sourit.

**Veronica :** Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée, mais je suis vraiment désolée je ne pourrais pas être la grande sœur dont tu rêves. Ta mère et Ton père m'ont fait trop souffrir et fait souffrir les gens que j'aime. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front et repris le chemin vers la voiture qui l'attendait sur le parking. Elle était irritée pourtant elle aurait dû heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais...

Seeley était à leur chambre d'hôtel quand elle arriva, elle balança son sac sur le canapé et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le mini frigo, elle la colla à son front le froid devrait la réveillé de ce mauvais rêve.

**Veronica : **(irritée) Ce n'est pas mon jour !  
**Seeley :** J'ai une nouvelle pour toi.  
**Veronica :** Laisse-moi deviner, Jake Kane est mort.  
**Seeley :** (étonné) Comment tu sais ?  
**Veronica : **J'ai vu ma mère au cimetière et je l'ai découvert à ce moment.  
**Seeley :** Et bien le shérif incompétent ne l'a rentré que ce matin.  
**Veronica :** Cela ne change absolument rien, au fait où est Ryan ?  
**Seeley :** Parti chercher des informations tu le connais il adore être sur le terrain.  
**Veronica :** Tu devrais aller voir Léo.  
**Seeley :** Oui et toi ?  
**Veronica : **Ma liste de visite est longue, mais Logan sera le dernier de la liste.  
**Seeley : **Ok, je suis parti pour Neptune Memorial, n'oublie pas de m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi.  
**Veronica : **Ok !

Elle le suivit du regard, elle devait commencer par qui ? Mais l'idée que sa mère soit en ville ne l'aidait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait encore ? Son esprit de détective était allumé, elle était sûre qu'il avait quelque chose de cacher sous le mariage Jake et Lianne.

Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur remontant la piste de Céleste, elle était morte depuis trois ans d'une rupture d'anévrisme, mais sachant que Jake était le chef du château et des médecins ripou il en connait un rayon... Rien chou blanc...

**Veronica :** Substitut du procureur Mars !  
**Xx :** Veronica.  
**Veronica : **Weevil mon Dieu j'ai essayé de te joindre...  
**Weevil : **Oui je sais, mais je n'étais pas trop en forme pour te parler. Écoute j'ai deux nouvelles pour toi à toi de savoir si c'est des bonnes ou des mauvaise...  
**Veronica : **Jake est mort et ma mère est en ville.  
**Weevil : **(étonné) Comment tu sais ?  
**Veronica :** Je suis arrivé ce matin, je n'ai vu personne simplement je l'ai croisé au cimetière.  
**Weevil : **Je suis à la villa de Logan, mais comme il a deux garde du corps je peux m'absenter une heure on se donne rendez-vous à la plage.  
**Veronica : **Le même que celui il y a quatre ans.  
**Weevil : **Oui.

Bon elle allait commencer par son allié, elle ferma son ordinateur elle s'occupera le cas Lianne Kane plus tard. Weevil regardait Logan assis devant son ordinateur, kit piéton à l'oreille pour sa conférence en direction de San Francisco quelle excuse il pourra bien lui donner ?...

**Weevil :** Logan je vais sortir je serais de retour dans une heure tout au plus, pour le moment tu es en sécurité.  
**Logan :** Ok !

Il regardait Logan intrigué, pas de « tu vas où ? » Il leva l'épaule et prit sa veste, sorti de la villa donnant des instructions les plus sévères au garde du corps, mais il croisa Mac.

**Mac : **Où va Mr Navarro ?  
**Weevil : **Un petit tour par là-bas.  
**Mac :** Comment va-t-il ?  
**Weevil : **Sans parler du fait qu'il a marre d'être enferme, il va bien.  
**Mac :** Reviens nous entier.  
**Weevil : **J'y manquerais pas, garde un œil sur lui et si il commence à perdre la tête appelle moi je ne serais pas loin.  
**Mac :** Ok.

Il sourit à Mac avant de prendre place dans le taxi qu'il avait appelé pendant qu'il parlait au garde du corps, maintenant que Veronica était en ville qu'allait-il se passer encore ?


	43. Chapitre 42

Elle était déjà installée sur le sable quand Weevil arriva, son bras le lançait, on lui avait prescrit UN repos absolu, mais il n'en pouvait plus...des quatre murs de la villa de Logan. Elle regardait les vagues et laissait pénétrée les rayons de soleil sur sa peau tout cela lui avait bien manqué.

**Weevil :** Chica.  
**Veronica :** Hermano, Eli tu m'as manqué.

Elle fondit en larme dans ses bras, il grimaçait parce qu'elle le serait trop fort, mais pour elle, il était prêt à surmontée sa souffrance, elle avait mal, elle n'avait pas à craindre de lâcher la pression en face de Weevil, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle reprit ses esprits.

**Veronica :** Alors tu as joué au héros ?  
**Weevil : **Pour sauver ton prince.  
**Veronica :** Je suis désolée, mais je n'aurais pas peut avancer si je ne savais pas que tu gardais un œil sur lui...  
**Weevil :** Je sais V, ne t'inquiète pas c'est un mal pour un bien et si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici, pas que je ne suis pas content que tu aies enfin décidé de rentrer à la maison, mais si soudainement ?  
**Veronica : **Je suis là pour le gang 18th Street Gang.  
**Weevil : **Veronica...  
**Veronica :** Non une chose à la fois, j'ai besoin de tous mes sens pour cette histoire je ne suis pas là pour donner des explications à quiconque.  
**Weevil :** Oui, mais tu sais c'est-ce qu'ils attendent tous!  
**Veronica : **À la fin peut-être.  
**Weevil :** Jake est mort alors le château a disparu ! Veronica arrête on en a déjà parlé mille fois et tu sais comment il est, il saura que tu es en ville et ça finira mal. Il va braver tous mes surveillances et il se jettera la tête la première dans le danger.

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais que faire ? Logan d'un côté et le gang de l'autre, mais c'était leurs vies à eux deux qui étaient en danger.

**Veronica :** On verra le moment venu, mais là je vais aller voir mon père.  
**Weevil : **Il sera content de te voir.  
**Veronica : **Tu penses ?  
**Weevil : **Veronica tu es son unique enfant c'est vrai qu'il t'en veut, mais il oubliera comme toujours.  
**Veronica :** Merci je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant et s'il te plait ne...  
**Weevil : **Il ne saura rien.  
**Veronica :** Merci.

Elle l'aida à se relevée, ils s'échangèrent un sourire attendrissant et Veronica prit le chemin pour MI.

Weevil fit le trajet de la plage à pied, après tout Logan ne vivait pas si loin. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait donné sa parole qu'il ne dira rien, mais Logan...

Elle était garée devant le bureau de son père, elle tremblait, elle avait une boule à l'estomac qu'est-ce qu'elle pourra bien lui dire ? Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de sortir de sa voiture et de montée les marches. Elle ferma les yeux la nostalgie des lieux lui revient, le baiser échangé dans ce couloir avec Logan...

Le bureau n'avait pas changé, son bureau n'avait pas changé tout était à la même place. Elle sourit, son père n'avait rien changé...

**Xx : **Honey !

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivée. Il était dans la cuisine, ils se regardèrent, les larmes de chacun commençaient à couler Keith lâcha ce qu'il avait dans ses mains et prit sa fille dans ses bras. C'était bon de la revoir, de sentir l'odeur de sa fille, elle était de retour.

**Keith : **(pleurant) Veronica c'est bien toi.  
**Veronica : **(reniflant) Oui papa c'est bien moi.  
**Keith :** Tu m'as tant manqué.  
**Veronica : **Toi aussi si tu savais toi aussi...

Il n'avait plus de place pour les mots, il embrassa sa fille sur le front et la serra dans tous ses forces. La chair de sa chair voilà tout ce qui importait, peu importe ses fautes, peu importe le temps, elle était de retour.

Seeley était à l'accueil de l'hôpital, il soupirait il n'avait jamais vu pareil service, il avait beau dire qu'il était du F.B.I il était encore là attendre...

**Seeley : **Je vous répète que c'est pour une enquête fédérale.  
I**nfirmière :** Oui, mais les ordres ont été clairs ? Personne !  
**Seeley : **Je veux voir votre supérieur, parce que là je perds patience.  
**Infirmière : **Patienter.

Il sorti son téléphone, il était sur les nerfs, non mais c'est quoi cet hôpital...

**Seeley :** Tu pourrais me rejoindre à l'hôpital ?

**Seeley : **Vite parce que je crois je vais tuer l'un des personnels.

**Seley : **Merci.

Il soupira et prit place sur une des chaises longeant le mur de l'accueil. Il devait coincer ce gang, il devait aider Veronica à protégée son être cher, mais la tâche ne semble pas mince se dit-il.

**Xx :** Alors comme ça tu n'arrives pas à t'en sortir seul ?  
**Seeley : **Fais pas le malin Ryan, je te jure qu'elle a l'air idiote cette femme.  
**Ryan :** Et pourquoi ?  
**Seeley :** Je lui dis c'est pour une enquête fédérale, je lui montre ma plaque et le mandat de Veronica et cette ...  
**Ryan : **Ok et pourquoi tu n'as pas usé de ton charme ?  
**Seeley : **Les brunes c'est ton domaine.  
**Ryan : **(riant) Ok et toi c'est les blondes je m'en occupe.  
**Seeley : **Merci.

Seeley regardait Ryan à l'action, l'infirmière souriait de tous ses dents, il leva les yeux au ciel. Dix minutes plus tard Ryan réapparait avec le numéro de la chambre.

**Ryan : **Et voilà.  
**Seeley : **Tu as promis quoi ?  
**Ryan :** On est coincé ici pendant un moment je suppose ?  
**Seeley :** Oui.  
**Ryan : **Une nuit des plus tendres.  
**Seeley : **Je ne veux pas savoir allons-y.  
**Ryan : **Bien chef.

Une chose de faite, mais les choses ne fais que commencer. Une Mars de plus à Neptune, non La Mars est de retour à Neptune, alors le danger n'est pas loin...


	44. Chapitre 43

Ryan et Seeley se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Léo, il devait sortir depuis ce matin, mais Gia n'a pas voulu. Pour elle, il n'était pas encore prêt. Il dormait quand les deux hommes furent irruption dans sa chambre.

**Léo : **Je peux vous aider ?  
**Seeley : **Oui, je suis l'agent du . De N-Y.  
**Léo : **Celui que j'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelque jours.  
**Seeley : **Oui exact.  
**Léo : **Et je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'affaire de la fusillade sur la personne de Logan Echolls.  
**Ryan : **Vous supposez bien.  
**Léo : **Et vous ?  
**Ryan :** Un collègue.  
**Léo :** Ok.  
**Seeley : **Je voulais vous voir avant de m'installer dans votre commissariat et revoir vos rapports.  
**Léo : **Je n'ai rien vu venir, je ne vous serais pas utile, mais aller voir Lamb mon adjoint, il vous donnera tous les rapports.  
**Seeley :** Nous passerons vous voir.  
**Léo : **Bien sûr.

Seeley et Ryan sortirent de la chambre et se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, ils n'étaient pas plus avancer, mais c'était leur boulot d'enquêter.

**Seeley :** Tu as une idée d'où ils sont ? à Neptune ?  
**Ryan : **Tijuana est à trois heures de voiture, je doute qu'ils son en ville.  
**Seeley :** Ça ne sent pas bon et Veronica va nous tuer si on n'a pas une piste avant ce soir.  
**Ryan : **Pour le moment on va au commissariat et je repartirais faire ma petite enquête dans les coins noirs de cette ville.  
**Seeley :** Ok allons-y.

Ils prirent chacun leur voiture pour aller rendre visite à Lamb l'incompétent. Pendant ce temps Veronica était allongée sur les jambes de son père sur le canapé de MI. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, il avait peur qu'elle se braque s'il posait ses questions.

**Veronica : **Je te dirais tout un jour.  
**Keith :** Veronica quatre ans sans explication, quatre ans que je te pleure, quatre ans qu'on ne vit plus.  
**Veronica :** Papa moi non plus je ne vis pas, je ne suis pas fière de la tournure qu'a pris nos vie, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
**Keith : **Ok, tu passes diner ce soir ?  
**Veronica :** Non, je suis là pour une enquête. Je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais du temps.  
**Keith : **Alors tu n'es plus au F.B.I ?  
**Veronica : **Non comme je t'ai dit ma vie à moi non plus n'a pas été facile.  
**Keith :** Ok, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là.  
**Veronica : **C'est sur les attaques de Logan.

Keith surpris regarde sa fille, les attaques de Logan ...

**Veronica : **Je suis devenu substitut du Procureur de N-Y et mon équipe est spécialiser contre les antigangs.  
**Keith : **Veronica !  
**Veronica : **Je ne suis plus une enfant.  
**Keith : **Je sais, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis surpris.  
**Veronica :** Moi aussi, alors ?

Keith raconta l'entêtement de Logan sur le projet, le renvoie de certain des personnelles qui avait reçue des lettres de menace... Veronica soupira...

**Veronica : **Il n'a pas changé.  
**Keith :** Détrompe toi, c'est un homme maintenant mise à part qu'il est toujours têtu et borné, il est devenu un homme, il ne boit plus je suis fier de lui.  
**Veronica : **(étonné) Lui et toi ?  
**Keith :** Après ton départ, il allait faire une grosse bêtise et c'est Wallace qui l'a trouvé. Il l'a ramené à l'appartement il est resté plus de trois mois dans ta chambre, il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Dick et moi avons eu peur qu'il perde la raison et puis un jour sans qu'on s'en rende compte, il a recommencé à « vivre ».  
**Veronica : **...  
**Keith : **Il n'a jamais refait sa vie, cela fait quatre ans qu'il vit que dans ton ombre Veronica.  
**Veronica : **Je ne dirais pas que j'ai fait la même chose.  
**Keith :** Pour moi ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien le reste tu verras ça avec lui.  
**Veronica : **J'ai deux agents avec moi, l'un d'eux restera avec lui à partir de demain.  
**Keith : **Tu ne vas pas le voir pour lui expliquer la situation.  
**Veronica :** Je sais qu'il voudra une explication et je ne peux pas lui en donner pour le moment alors je suis perdue.  
**Keith : **Une chose : évite de te mettre Dick à dos, parce qu'il a réellement muri et Logan est tout pour lui.  
**Veronica : **J'aviserais.

Il serra sa fille dans ses bras, pour lui tout est dit, comme toujours il attendra qu'elle veuille bien tout lui raconter sans la brusquée.

Seeley et Ryan étaient à l'accueil attendant que l'adjoint décide de pointer son nez, Seeley se disait qu'il détestait cette ville.

**Ryan : **Il fout quoi l'autre ?  
**Seeley : **Il se fait désirer !  
**Ryan :** Tu parles d'une affaire.

Lamb arriva avec un beignet à la bouche et une tasse de café à la main, il s'arrêta une seconde détailla les deux jeunes agents et reprit son chemin.

**Ryan :** Et toi là ...  
**Seeley :** Du calme Ryan.  
**Lamb :** Vous voulez quoi ?  
**Ryan :** C'est comme ça qu'on reçoit les gens ici ?  
**Seeley : **Ryan je t'ai dit du calme, je m'en occupe. Agent Booth et voici l'Agent Wolf nous somme du F.B.I.  
**Lamb : **Et ?

Seeley soupira, Veronica l'avait prévenu de l'état d'esprit de cet homme, il se promit de lui donner une leçon avant son retour à N-Y.

**Seeley :** Nous somme la pour les fusillades qui a eu à l'encontre de Mr Echolls.  
**Lamb : **Je ne vois pas ce qu'une petite attaque de la sorte, réclame pour que le F.B.I débarque ici.  
**Ryan : **(perdant patience) Écoute ton petit uniforme et ta plaque en forme d'étoile ne te donnes pas le droit de nous parler comme ça, je te signale qu'on est plus haut gradé que toi, maintenant tu fais ce qu'on te dit ou ça va réellement mal aller pour ton matricule.

Seeley du retenir Ryan d'un bras, il avait l'art et la manière de perdre son contrôle un peu trop vite à son goût. Lamb pesta et les fit signe de le suivre.

Seeley envoya un message à Veronica lui disant que tout était en place et il ne manquait plus qu'elle.


	45. Chapitre 44

Veronica rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se retourna vers son père qui était parti leur chercher une tasse de café, elle soupira les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

**Keith :** Honey ?  
**Veronica :** Oui ?  
**Keith :** Tu sais tu peux tout me dire, ok c'est une affaire fédérale alors tu ne peux pas me le dire en tant que père, mais en tant que Détective...  
**Veronica :** Logan s'est mis dans un sacré pétrin et là je crains que la machine soit bien trop avancée pour que je les stoppe avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent à lui encore une fois.  
**Keith :** Il a des gardes du corps rassure toi aucun n'est latinos mise à part Weevil.  
**Veronica :** Ce n'est pas des gardes du corps qui vont les stopper, bon je vais au bureau du shérif.  
**Keith :** Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Léo est devenu shérif...  
**Veronica :** (le coupant) Et Lamb adjoint c'est super. (Commençant à partir) Je t'appelle on se fera un déjeuner rien que nous avant que je ne me fasse tuer.

Elle était déjà sortie avant que Keith ne lui demande ce qu'elle voulait dire par « avant que je me fasse tuer ». Il entra dans son bureau prit le téléphone et téléphone à une personne. Pendant ce temps Veronica venait de se garer devant le commissariat.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air avant d'entrer dans les lieux, un lieu qui n'a pas changer. Toujours la même couleur sur les murs. En quatre ans rien n'avait changé à Neptune remarque-t-elle. Elle remarque Ryan au comptoir au téléphone.

**Veronica :** On ne bosse pas ?  
**Ryan : **Patron. Si j'avais un appel d'un de mes indics.  
**Veronica :** Alors ?  
**Ryan :** Rien de sérieux ça ne fait que renforcer mon point de vue qu'ils ne sont pas à Neptune, mais bien à Tijuana donc quand ils passent à l'action ils font les trois heures de trajet aller et retour.  
**Veronica :** Ok et où est Seeley.  
**Ryan :** Avec l'autre imbécile, il ne comprend vraiment rien à rien et je me retiens.  
**Veronica :** Tu ne frappes personne.

Elle s'était dirigée vers la salle d'interrogatoire qu'elle connaissait si bien combien de fois elle s'y était retrouvée : les fausses cartes, le départ de Duncan... Elle trouva Seeley les poings serrés devant un Lamb avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

**Veronica :** Seeley on se calme.  
**Seeley : **Te voilà enfin, cet imbécile ne comprend rien à rien. La moitié des dossiers sont incomplets.

Lamb s'était retourné au son de la voix de la jeune femme qui venait de donner un ordre au jeune homme qui allait lui refaire le portait.

**Veronica :** (ironique) Et bien Lamb on a perdu sa langue ?  
**Seeley :** Il y a deux secondes il l'avait pour dire des âneries.  
**Lamb :** Mais c'est Veronica Mars.  
**Veronica : **Je le retrouve enfin.  
**Lamb :** Me dit pas que c'est deux zigotos sont avec toi !  
**Seeley :** Et toi tu es le roi des cons.

Veronica soupira par moment Seeley avait les airs de Logan l'impulsif, mais à vrai dire qui ne perdrait pas son sang-froid devant Lamb ? Elle tira la dernière chaise de la salle et prit place plus que sérieuse.

**Veronica :** Bon avant j'étais une sorte de hors la loi à tes yeux, maintenant je suis substitut du procureur de N-Y section antigangs. (Elle lui donna sa carte et tous les papiers qui la ramenaient dans son enfer personnel) J'aurais aimé que nos petites tirades continuent, mais maintenant c'est moi qui commande et dommage pour toi tu ne pourras pas contester.  
**Lamb :** C'est que Miss Mars est devenue une femme.  
**Veronica :** la plus redoutée de N-Y, maintenant que se passe-t-il avec ses dossiers non complets ?  
**Seeley :** Je n'en sais rien.  
**Veronica :** Qui remplit les rapports ?  
**Lamb:** Une petite recrue ou moi.  
**Veronica :** (froide) Ce n'est pas ton boulot normalement ?  
**Lamb :** Il n'est pas là pour faire mumuse.  
**Seeley :** Faut dire que lui ressemble à un débutant.  
**Lamb :** Porter la cravate...  
**Veronica :** (le coupant) La ferme Lamb et toi Seeley au passage va voir Ryan il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je n'aime pas ça.  
**Seeley :** Comme tu voudras.

Elle aimait rire, mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle sera cent pour cent professionnelle, il s'agissait de la vie de Logan et de la sienne au passage. Seeley regardait Veronica avant de sortir et comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait, aura-t-il une taupe ici ?

**Veronica : **Maintenant assieds-toi tu me donne le tournis.  
**Lamb : **Tu prends tes aises.  
**Veronica :** Je suis encore gentille, tu ne m'as pas encore vu en colère. Je ne suis plus l'ado qui faisait tout derrière la loi et qui fouinait alors tu arrêtes ton petit jeu avec moi, ça ne prend plus.  
**Lamb :** Ok, rentre tes griffes, je ne suis pas du style maso.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de lui lancer un regard noir, Lamb avala sa salive avec difficulté. Et oui l'adolescente qui adorait lancé des piques est bel et bien derrière elle.

**Veronica : **Alors !  
**Lamb :** Quoi ?  
**Veronica :** Que se passe-t-il avec ces dossiers ?  
**Lamb :** Je n'en sais rien.  
**Veronica : **Tu n'es déjà pas assez intelligent pour écrire ton nom aurais-tu oublié certains détails comme rentré 24h plus tard la mort de Jake Kane dans les registres.  
**Lamb :** J'ai eu une urgence et il était déjà tard.  
**Veronica :** (perdant patience) Je m'en fous de ta vie, moi ce que je veux savoir c'est où est les rapports de balistique.

Il perdit son sourire face au regard et au ton de Veronica. Lui-même ne savait pas où avait bien pu passer le rapport de balistique, il était certain de l'avoir mentionné dans le rapport, même si ce n'était que le strict minimum.

Que se passait-il dans ses locaux ?


	46. Chapitre 45

Veronica regardait encore Lamb d'un mauvais œil, était-il aussi bête pour vendre son âme au diable ou il ne faisait que payer les frais d'un des officiers ? Elle soupirait après avoir regardé un des rapports sur la première attaque contre Logan.

**Veronica : **Il doit avoir une trace autre que le rapport papier non ?  
**Lamb :** Il y a une semaine, il y a eu un virus dans la base des données et je crois que ça a affecté tous les rapports balistiques et braquages.

Elle était dépitée. Alors cette histoire cachait encore un coin noir autre que le gang qu'elle doit arrêter. Elle regardait Seeley parler avec le nouvel recru, latino ? Devrait-elle le suspecter pour ça ou juste garder un œil sur lui ?

**Veronica : **Seeley et Ryan ?

Elle se retourna vers Lamb qui semblait s'endormir tellement il s'ennuyait à croire il n'avait pas trouvé un meilleur boulot.

**Veronica :** Lamb tu peux disposer par contre je veux les dossiers de tout ceux qui travaillent ici et y compris toi.  
**Lamb :** Et pourquoi ?  
**Veronica :** Tu fais ce que je te demande sans poser question.

Lamb poussa un long soupir avant de quitter la salle pendant que Seeley et Ryan rentrèrent. Veronica fit signe au dernier rentré de fermer la porte. Seeley savait au regard de Veronica qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête et la tâche ne sera pas facile.

**Veronica :** Écoute l'histoire n'est pas simple comme on le pensait.  
**Ryan :** Tu parles d'une découverte.  
**Veronica :** Ryan j'aurais besoin de toi ici, je sais tu es le plus méticuleux entre Seeley et toi, où lui ne fera pas gaffe toi tu trouveras un truc de louche.  
**Ryan :** Quel sera mon rôle.  
**Veronica : **Lamb va te donner le dossier de tous les officiers qui travaille ici, si l'un a eu un arrête de travail, une suspension ou autre tu le mets dans la liste de suspect potentiel, tu n'épargnes personne.  
**Ryan :** C'est comme si c'était fait, mais tu lui demandes de rester loin de moi.  
**Veronica :** Je m'en charge.

La phase deux de son plan ne la met pas en joie ne sachant comment elle pourra expliquer la situation. Elle devait juste envoyer Seeley ou devrait-elle faire son boulot en entier ?

**Seeley :** Je vois ton combat, mais tu sais pertinemment je ne peux pas débarquer chez lui et lui imposer les faits si tu n'es pas là.  
**Veronica :** Oui, mais Logan reste Logan. Je n'arrive jamais à rester moi-même devant lui.  
**Seeley :** Écoute si je vois tu ne tiens plus je me chargerais de le faire, mais faut tout faire pour que votre vie privée n'entache pas cette enquête.  
**Veronica :** Seeley je sais ce que je fais, mais Logan n'est pas n'importe qui. J'ai beau essayer de l'ignorer et je sais qu'il trouvera une faille et je serais prise au piège.

Seeley fit un sourire, il avait bien envie de voir ce que donnait une dispute entre Veronica Mars et ce cher Logan Echolls. Mais pour l'heure il devait se mettre dans la peau d'un agent du F.B.I

**Veronica : **Ryan au moindre souci tu m'appelles. Je ne vais pas te dire que tant tu n'as pas fini les dossiers tu n'es pas libre.  
**Ryan :** Bourreau de travail.

Pendant ce temps à la villa Echolls, Logan venait de mettre un terme à sa vidéo conférence encore une affaire de résolue, il était fier de lui, mais cela ne le soulageait pas pour la peine. Weevil était rentré depuis un moment et n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Son téléphone avait sonné et avait remarqué le nom, il avait soupiré avant de répondre et s'isoler pour parler.

**Weevil :** Bonjour Keith.  
**Keith :** Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Pas trop mal ?  
**Weevil :** Je vais bien, juste le revers de la douleur.  
**Keith :** Weevil tu vas devoir faire attention à Logan je sais c'est trop te demander, mais...  
**Weevil :** Veronica est de retour oui je sais.  
**Xx :** Quoi !

Weevil s'était retourné surpris, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait marre des comportements des gens qui l'entourent.

**Weevil :** Keith je vous rappelle après.  
**Keith :** Ok mon grand.

Il se retourna, le regard froid. Il n'aimait pas entendre leur reproche au sujet de Veronica surtout personne ne voulait ou plutôt comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à partir ou plutôt à fuir.

**Weevil :** Quoi Mac ? Écoute je ne suis pas d'humeur alors évite les »tu allais le dire quand » « depuis quand tu es en contact avec elle » garde ça pour Dick.  
**Mac :** Weevil comment peut-elle revenir après quatre ans dans nos vie sans nous aviser.  
**Weevil : **A croire c'est ce que « votre » vie compte. Moi je ne prends pas parti, mais dès le début je l'ai épaulé, oui tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Je vous ai entendu la calomnier des pires noms et je n'ai rien dit parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne vivait pas dans l'ombre de chacun d'ici. Fais toi l'image que tu veux d'elle pour moi c'est la même V avec juste un passé trop lourd à porter.

Il s'éloigna laissant la jeune femme brune sur la terrasse, elle était étonné des mots de Weevil à vrai dire il n'avait jamais parlé de la sorte depuis bien longtemps, à croire qu'il a déjà fait un choix pour la future bataille.

Logan était assis sur le fauteuil le regard rivé dans le vide, après tout cela ne change pas grand-chose c'est son quotidien d'être en danger, mais il n'aime pas rester enfermé. Il soupira avant de se lever et aller rejoindre son amie sur la terrasse. Remarquant que Weevil et elle se disputaient, il décida de ne pas chercher à savoir.

Weevil rentra jetant un bref regard à Logan dans la cuisine et reparti s'allongé sur le canapé tout en soupirant à cause de sa douleur et pendant que nos invités se dirigent vers cette charmante villa.


	47. Chapitre 46

Logan venait de se faire un café bien serré, il avait la tête qui explosait et seule la caféine le calmait. Mac avait repris ses esprits et rentra dans la villa sous un regard interrogateur de Logan.

**Logan :** Ne t'inquiètes pas Dick, il est déjà dans l'avion ce soir il sera près de toi.  
**Mac : **Non ce n'est pas Dick.  
**Logan :** Écoute vous avez tous les deux une place bien distincte dans ma vie alors je refuse de vous voir vous engueulez.  
**Mac : **On ne s'est pas disputé.  
**Weevil :** J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.  
**Logan : **Parfait. Mac tu pourrais aller aider Shella à croire que le serveur a encore lâché.  
**Mac : **(surprise) Il y a même pas deux semaines c'était le serveur du commissariat.  
**Logan :** Une épidémie.

Elle prit son sac et son ordinateur pour s'en aller, mais avant elle jeta un dernier regard à un Weevil qui lui lança un clin d'œil de remerciement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir Logan sur le dos.

Il commença à fermer les yeux quand l'interphone les informa d'une visite et selon eux très important. Logan et Weevil se regardèrent un instant avant de donner leur accord pour les laissés entrer.

**Weevil : **(tout bas) Je crois que les ennuis commencent.  
**Logan :** (surpris) Quoi ?  
**Weevil : **Rien.

Il referma les yeux en priant que ce ne soit pas elle. Trois coups sur la porte en verre et un Logan pétrifié sur place, il a du mal voir. Weevil se leva pour ouvrir la porte parce que Logan n'avait pas bougé un doigt.

**Seeley :** Bonjour Agent Both, nous voulons voir Mr Echolls.  
**Logan :** Voyons la personne qui vous accompagne sait qui est Mr Echolls, oubliez les formes et entrez.

Seeley resta bouche bée devant le franc parlé du jeune homme. Weevil regardait Veronica pour lui communiquer par un regard que Logan n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur si l'on pouvait le dire comme ça.

Veronica resta sur le pas de la porte, mais la main de Seeley sur son épaule la ramena sur à la réalité. Elle devait aborder un ton neutre pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, un Logan qui avait embelli. sous ses yeux une vraie torture pour son corps qui frissonnait à chaque regard de son aimé. Des regards froids, mais aimant.

**Logan :** Mais je t'en prie rentre donc, je ne risque pas de te tuer ou du moins pas maintenant.

Weevil posa une main sur l'épaule de Logan, une main ferme et dure lui demandant de se calmer. C'était trop pour lui en une seule et unique journée.

**Seeley :** Mr Echolls je suis l'agent Booth du F.B.I et mademoiselle Mars est le substitut du procureur de N-Y spécialisé dans l'antigang.  
**Logan :** Et ?  
**Seeley : **Nous suivons de très près le gang qui s'en prend à vous donc je suis ici pour cette enquête et garder un œil sur vous.  
**Logan : **Faite votre enquête, mais loin de chez moi.  
**Veronica :** Écoute Logan peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous tu ne peux pas te mettre en travers d'une enquête fédérale.  
**Logan :** Maintenant qu'on est de l'autre côté de la loi on fait les choses dans les règles.

Veronica soupira, elle savait que cette histoire ne sera pas de tout repos et elle craint qu'elle va devoir passer en mode méchante pour obtenir ce qu'elle a besoin, même si cela ne fera qu'augmenter leur souffrance.

**Veronica :** Soit tu acceptes ou soit je t'enferme. Tu n'as pas le choix, JE ne te laisse pas le choix.  
**Logan : **(en colère) Et pour qui tu te prends ? Substitut du Procureur ou non ne te donne aucun droit sur ma vie. 4 ans tu as pris la poutre d'escampette et tu reviens avec un bout de papier pour me dicter ce que je dois faire.  
**Seeley :** C'est pour votre sécurité Mr Echolls.  
**Logan :** (rire amer) Ma sécurité, elle n'en a rien à faire. Parce que dans le passé j'ai du frôlé la mort plus d'une fois en essayant de la sauver de ses défauts.  
**Veronica : **On ne parle pas de passé, mais du présent.

Il serrait les poings sa mâchoire se contractait, il était vraiment en colère. Il l'avait attendu 4 ans pour la revoir et il a fallu qu'une enquête la daigne la faire revenir ? Elle soupira et Seeley avait un sourire en coin en regardant les deux tourtereaux se jeter la pierre.

**Logan :** Mon présent tu n'es pas la bienvenue dedans tu pourras dire ou faire ce que tu veux, mais...  
**Veronica : **(perdant patience) Tu n'as vraiment pas changé à ce que je vois.

Elle n'avait pas le choix que le blessé si elle voulait qu'il vide son sac pour passer à autre chose. Weevil fit signe à Seeley de le suivre pendant que Veronica et Logan s'affrontait du regard. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire.

**Logan : **(en colère) Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie pour venir me juger ? Tu te crois toujours tout permis, je juge et sachant que je ne suis pas parfaite. Tu étais où quand Gory s'est amusé avec moi comme si j'étais son jouet...  
**Veronica : **Ne me jette pas la faute, je t'avais prévenu de le laisser !  
**Logan :** Bien sûr on dirait de moi un assassin et un violeur, tu resterais les bras croisés !  
**Veronica :** (outrée) Non Logan on ne parle pas de moi et puis je ne suis pas venue régler nos différents, mais on parle de mon enquête. Que tu le veuilles ou non Seeley va garder un œil sur toi et passera son temps ici. Tu as des plaintes à faire Seeley prendra note et me fera part. Pour l'instant, moi c'est dit et je m'en vais.  
**Logan :** (criant pendant que Veronica sortait de la villa) Oui comme toujours fuis, mais un jour tout sera trop tard et plus rien ne pourra racheter tes fautes.  
**Veronica : **(à elle-même) Plus rien n'est comme avant.

Elle devait se retrouver seule pour laisser retomber cette pression. Seeley soupira devant la scène qui venait de se finir, il avait rêvé une dispute et bien il a été servi, mais il avait bien compris que c'était que le début de leurs retrouvailles, charmant...


	48. Chapitre 47

Il la regarda s'éloigner les poings serrés, il en avait marre de toujours être celui qui devait se sacrifier quand cela chantait à Miss Mars, mais trop de temps S'est écoulé, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts...

**Logan :** Restez tant que vous voulez, mais faites-vous petit.  
**Seeley :** Je n'ai pas d'ordre...  
**Logan :** Je pense que Veronica n'a pas du vous dire que dans cette ville c'est moi qui commande donc mandat ou non, je m'en fous royalement.

Logan s'était éloigné sous un regard crispé de Seeley et Weevil qui poussa un long soupir, maintenant il ne pourra plus raisonné Logan surtout quand il faisait sortir son côté jackass.

**Weevil :** Je vous conseille de vraiment vous faire petit, Logan n'a pas froid aux yeux et la justice et lui son amis depuis très longtemps donc il n'aura aucun remord à s'en prendre à vous si ce que vous dites ne le plait pas.

Seeley soupira et le voilà embarqué dans l'enfer Neptunien où les acteurs principaux sont deux êtres invivables. Pendant ce temps Ryan était en train de relire les dossiers des agents, il avait deux suspects potentiels, mais cela n'était que des suppositions.

**Xx : **Encore en vie ?  
**Ryan : **Dégage de ma vie face de rat.  
**Xx :** On disait que les agents du F.B.I. n'étaient que des bureaucrates avec leur costume tout fait.

Ryan se leva serra les poings si Veronica ne l'avait pas ordonné de resté tranquille longtemps il se serait fait une joie de refaire le portrait de cet être insignifiant.

**Ryan : **Reste loin de moi Lampe.  
**Xx :** Lamb.  
**Ryan :** Je m'en fous dégage.  
**Lamb : **Je repasserai te faire un coucou de peur que tu meures d'ennui.

Ryan lui lança sa tasse à la tête de Lamb après tout il ne l'avait pas touché des mains, il pourra toujours dire que ce n'était pas intentionnel et Veronica ne lui passera pas un savon.

Veronica quant à elle, venait d'arriver sur le parking du Grand, elle soupira, elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, mais elle avait le cœur en miettes. Après tout, elle avait revu Logan après plus de quatre ans d'absence et il fallait que ça soit dans ces circonstances.

Elle soupira et sortit de la voiture au moment, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une brune pas de bonne humeur et surtout irritée.

**Xx : **Alors c'est vrai.  
**Veronica :** Bonjour à toi aussi Mac.  
**Mac :** Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ? Le torturer pour mieux repartir ou juste venir finir ce que tu sais si bien faire de loin.

Veronica soupira et commença à s'éloigner vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, mais Mac la retint par le bras. Veronica se figea et se contracta, elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

**Veronica : **Écoute je m'en fous que tu prennes parti du coté de Dick parce qu'il est ton petit ami et que tu vois la souffrance de Logan depuis quatre ans et que moi j'ai décidé de faire ma vie loin de vous, cela ne te donne aucun droit de me parler de la sorte. Tu as juste oublié un détail, c'est NOTRE problème alors laisse NOUS régler cette histoire seul !

Elle dégagea la main de Mac et prit le chemin de sa chambre, Mac resta sans voix devant la froideur de la voix de Veronica. A vrai dire, elle avait oublié à quel point Veronica savait si bien cacher ses sentiments.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, elle voulait avoir le cœur net après tout elles avaient été meilleures amies donc elle avait aussi le droit à une explication. Elle toqua à la chambre de Veronica, elle avait forcé le système de l'hôtel pour savoir le numéro de celle-ci.

Veronica qui était installée devant son ordinateur et une tasse de café à la main soupira avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte ne sachant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger.

**Veronica : **Je pensais avoir tout dit ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Mac ?  
**Mac : **J'ai besoin de savoir.  
**Veronica :** Savoir quoi ? Il n'y a rien à savoir !

Veronica s'éloigna de la porte laissant à Mac le choix d'entrer ou repartir, à sa guise. Elle retourna devant son ordinateur lisant ses mails et les détails des enquêtes qui se passent à N-Y.

**Mac : **Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais plus Veronica ce n'est pas toi. Tu es encore plus froide et distante qu'avant, je t'avais vu comme une fille qui se cachait derrière une barrière, mais qui avait un cœur tout compte fait, elle est passée où cette fille ?  
**Veronica : **Morte, il y a plus de quatre ans.  
**Mac : **Que s'est-il passé ?  
**Veronica : **Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
**Mac :** Il va bien le falloir.  
**Veronica :** Ce sont mes problèmes à ce que j'ai compris tu as pris parti alors reste-y.  
**Mac : **(s'énervant) J'ai pris parti de personne, j'ai vu Logan dépérir jour après jour après ton départ voilà pourquoi je réagis de cette manière, tu as été ma meilleure amie et je le serais encore si tu le désires, mais pour cela tu dois me parler.  
**Veronica : **Non.

Mac soupira et prit place sur le canapé, elle n'arrivera à rien avec une Veronica bornée et qui se braque dès qu'il s'agit de parler sentiments. Elle s'installa et sortit son ordinateur pour réparer le système d'E&M Groups.

C'était le même virus que celui du commissariat. Qui pouvait bien s'amuser à détruire les systèmes informatiques de Neptune ?  
Elle soupira et remit à jour les dossiers, mais seul Logan pourrait voir quel fichier a disparu de la base, elle referma son pc et remarqua Veronica en plein lecture.

Les choses risquent de ne pas être facile, mais elle devra tout faire pour que Veronica brise la glace et s'explique. Trop de monde est dans le noir pour savoir le comment et le pourquoi de l'attitude de la jeune fille.


	49. Chapitre 48

Veronica était encore dans son dossier, elle tapait un mail à sa secrétaire quand un message d'alerte sur son pc lui indiqua un autre mail, de Ryan cette fois-ci. Il indiquait qu'il avait bientôt fini de lire les dossiers et qu'il avait à peu près quatre suspects plausibles pour les disparitions des preuves.

Elle soupira et lui répondit de tout finir ce soir et que demain il pourra reprendre ses recherches sur le terrain et qu'il reviendra dans l'après-midi pour interroger les « suspects ». Elle avait rendez-vous avec le substitut du procureur de Balboa qui semblait être en vacance.

Mac n'avait pas bougé du canapé, attendant que Veronica daigne lui faire un signe pour parler, mais celle-ci l'ignora royalement, elle se sentait plus que mal de la situation. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle regarda le nom et soupira.

**Veronica :** Quoi ?  
**Xx : **Du calme.  
**Veronica : **Parle Seeley, je suis occupée et si ce n'est pas important envoie un texto.  
**Seeley :** Il n'est plus dans la villa.

Veronica fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de qui il parlait, elle lâcha un gros soupir puis se mit en colère. Elle cogna les poings sur la table en verre avant de se lever d'un bond pour faire face à la baie vitrée.

**Veronica :** Comment ça se fait ?

Dit-elle en hurlant, elle savait que Logan ne la laisserait pas faire ce qu'elle veut sans qu'il ne mette sa vie en danger. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle s'était occupée l'esprit pour ne pas penser à lui et voilà qu'il jouait avec sa vie.

**Seeley :** Je discutais avec Weevil sur les dernières fusillades et c'est quand j'ai entendu le bruit de la barrière qui se referme qu'on a compris qu'il était parti.  
**Veronica : **Bon Sang Seeley maintenant Dieu sait où il est et si jamais le gang l'attaque je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Seeley avala sa salive, il avait déjà eu affaire avec la Veronica en colère à plusieurs reprises et il s'en passerait surtout dans cette ville ou tout lui échappait. Weevil prit le téléphone dans la main de Seeley et il entendit Veronica qui criait encore.

**Weevil : **Calme toi.  
**Veronica : **Comment tu veux je me calme, je viens ici pour arrêter des bandits et pour lui sauver la vie et vous êtes deux pour le surveillé et aucun de vous ne remarque que Logan part !  
**Weevil : **Cette villa à mille portes et je te signale que Logan n'est pas un enfant, on fait notre maximum si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as qu'à le garder toi-même et sachant qu'il voudra des explications et que tu ne veux pas lui en donner, tu fuis encore.

Elle entendit le téléphone couper, elle resta stupéfaite Weevil avait raccroché sur elle ! Elle se retourna pour voir une Mac qui la regardait surprise et surtout un peu mal à l'aise par la situation.

**Veronica : **Je t'en pris dis le fond de ta pensée.  
**Mac : **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je te signale que Logan est comme nous tous et attend des réponses et lui avant tout le monde en mérite.  
**Veronica : **Mais bien sûr !  
**Mac :** Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans tous ces états ? Le fait d'être à Neptune avec les gens qui t'aiment ou le fait de ne pas affronter ce qui te pend au nez !

Veronica déposa son téléphone sur la table en verre et fit deux pas vers son « amie ». Mac avait croisé les bras. Elle soupira devant la mauvaise foi de son amie.

**Veronica :** Je suis partie parce que j'ai mes raisons et j'ai aussi mes raisons si je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne juge personne et je ne me permets pas de te dicter ce qui est bien pour toi ou non !

Mac encaissa les paroles de Veronica et serra les dents, jamais au grand jamais elle avait cru que Veronica avait changé à ce point, elle s'était trompée alors le temps et la distance l'avait endurci.

**Mac :** Tu n'es pas la fille que je connais. Tu n'es pas la Veronica Mars que je connaissais. Veronica que se passe-t-il ?  
**Veronica : **Encore une fois c'est mes problèmes. Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre les choses.  
**Mac : **Parce qu'on ne demande qu'à comprendre comment du jour au lendemain tu es partie sans te retourner abandonnant ton père, Logan et tes amis.  
**Veronica : **À ce que je sache vous êtes en vie !  
**Mac : **Ton père fait semblant de vivre, Alicia ne fait que réparer tout ce que tu as cassé chez lui. (Hurlant) Et Logan ne fait que SURVIVRE. Il n'est pas l'homme que tu as laissé derrière toi. Tu l'avais déjà détruit dans le passé et bien là, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Elle leva les mains en l'air et soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps avec cette dispute, Logan était dans la rue de Neptune où le danger rode et une explication avec Mac n'était pas la bienvenue.

**Veronica : **Écoute je fais ma vie et fais la tienne. Je ne te demande pas des explications du comment et du pourquoi tu es avec Dick, alors ne me dicte pas ce que je dois ou non faire  
**Mac :** Je ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton.  
**Veronica : **Et bien on est bien d'accord maintenant tout est dit et j'ai Logan à retrouver parce que voilà mon boulot ici. Veillez à ce qu'il soit hors de danger et surtout arrêter ce gang et je disparaitrais aussi vite que je suis venue.  
**Mac : **Non tu dois utiliser le mot juste FUIR.

Mac n'attendit pas son reste, prit son sac et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Veronica poussa un long soupir pour laisser ressortir la pression et surtout laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis bien longtemps. Elle entendit frapper pensant que ça devait être Seeley qui arrivait, elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la porte et là...

**Xx : **(sec) Faut qu'on parle.

Elle soupira et claqua la porte derrière elle tout en suivant son invité surprise qui n'était pas vraiment surprise vu qu'elle savait qu'il viendrait ici. Ils se faisaient face et ni l'un et ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de céder à l'autre.


	50. Chapitre 49

Veronica était dépitée de l'attitude du jeune homme et celui-ci voulait des réponses, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller sans avoir une explication.

**Veronica : **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Logan ? Je te signale que tu es assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
**Logan: **Je fais ce que je veux et tu n'as aucun droit de revenir après quatre ans et de me dire quoi faire.  
**Veronica : **Je te rappelle que je suis sur une enquête fédérale et que tu es un témoin à charge qu'on doit protéger. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'inquiéter de te savoir chez toi ou non !  
**Logan :** (rire amer) Parce que tu t'inquiètes ? Tu étais où quand je me faisais torturé ? Tu étais où quand je t'envoyais mes mails de détresse ? Et tu étais où pendant que je mourrais intérieurement ? Tu cherches le bon rôle en te disant que tu t'inquiètes, non tu N'es qu'une ÉGOÏSTE et tu le RESTERAS.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui, elle refusait de l'affronter. Elle avala sa salive avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais rien ne vient. Logan serra les poings devant le soudain mutisme de la jeune femme.

**Logan : **Un mail, un coup de téléphone ne t'aurait pas tué. Même-ci c'était pour me dire : Logan crève, j'aurais accepté volontiers. Mais à chaque appel tu m'ignores et un soir tu m'appelles pour me dire de faire attention à moi tu te moques de qui là ?  
**Veronica : **Je t'avais demandé de laisser Gory, mais comme à ton habitude tu ne réfléchis jamais tout ce que tu sais faire c'est cogné et bien il t'avait prévenu qu'un jour tu mourras et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là-dedans ?

**Logan :** PARDON ?

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle en fit deux en arrière, il était abasourdi devant ses mots, elle n'avait pas honte de le remercier de la sorte, lui qui lui sauvait toujours de ses problèmes, lui qui a toujours été son bouc émissaire préféré et là... !

**Logan :** Tu te moques de moi ! Je t'ai toujours protégé et aimé de trop et toi tu me remercies de la sorte !  
**Veronica :** Lo...  
**Logan :** Non ferme là ! J'en ai marre d'être ton jouet tu me prends et me rejettes quand tu veux ! Je suis humain bordel Veronica ! J'ai un cœur et je suis capable d'aimer cependant ce fichu cœur n'aime que toi et malgré ta mauvaise foi !

Elle suffoqua, les mots étaient blessants, elle en avait marre. Oui elle lui devait une explication, mais en aucun cas il ne devait douter de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui et là s'en était trop.

**Veronica :** Parce que tu crois que j'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Si c'était vrai pour quelle raison je serais là ! J'aurais pu me faire décharger de cette affaire et bien non je suis venue parce que c'est toi ! Je suis partie parce que j'ai mes raisons et je te signale que Weevil gardait un œil sur toi.

Elle serra la mâchoire, et Logan la regarda sans ciller, tout cela n'était que mots et vent pour lui. Elle prit une profonde bouffée d'air.

**Veronica :** Tu as raison je ne t'aime pas et je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. La seule chose que j'aime voir c'est ta torture et ton mal être, cela me ravit de voir à quel point tu es toujours aussi faible en sentiment.  
**Logan :** Bravo quel coups bas, tu es toujours incapable de parler sentiments, à 24 ans ! Je pensais que tu saurais ouvrir ton cœur de pierre et laissé les gens te prouver qu'ils ont changé.  
**Veronica :** Je commence en avoir marre qu'est-ce que tu veux Logan ?  
**Logan :** Des réponses, qu'est-ce qui te retient de dire ce qui t'as fait fuir ? Quel que soit les problèmes on les a toujours affrontés, mais bien sur tu es toujours celle qui décide de tout et moi je ne fais que subir, maintenant je dis STOP.

Le portable de Veronica se mit à sonner à ce moment, elle fit un pas pour aller vers là, mais Logan lui bloqua le chemin, l'odeur du jeune homme, l'enivra, elle se sentit voleter.

**Logan : **Des réponses.  
**Veronica :** Fais pas l'enfant et laisse-moi passer Logan !

Le téléphone cessa de sonner et elle poussa un long soupir avant de se reculer, la colère l'avait envahi.

**Veronica : **Pourquoi personne ne veut pas comprendre que c'est mes problèmes et que si je refuse d'en parler j'ai tous les droits !  
**Logan : **Je ne suis pas personne Veronica. Je suis l'homme qui ne cesse de t'aimer malgré tout et encore une fois tu me montres à quel point tu es égoïste.  
**Veronica : **(criant) Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Logan ? Que je suis désolée, que j'aurais aimé faire machine arrière pour tout effacer et faire les choses différemment ? Mais cela est impossible. Ce qui est fait est fait.  
**Logan : **Alors pars et ne reviens jamais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir pour moi tu es comme morte.

Il commença à s'en aller quand Veronica l'agrippa par le bras. Elle le retourna violemment et le gifla. La gifle fut un tel un choc pour Logan qu'il vacilla. Il regarda la jeune fille en colère et incompris, ne sachant que faire, il retira le bras de Veronica violemment.

Celle-ci ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses actes et pourtant, elle avait envie de faire autre chose que cela. Logan regarda Veronica dans les yeux, les larmes menaçaient de couler et il n'avait pas l'intention de montrer sa faiblesse à cette jeune femme devenue froide et sans cœur avec le temps.

Veronica ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot, mais rien ne sortit. Logan resta sans voix ce fut un réel choc. Il ne comprit pas lorsque la tornade blonde se jeta sur lui, il avait pu distinguer des larmes couler sur sa joue, mais à l'instant présent il n'avait plus lieu pour réfléchir.

Une réponse ? Un rapprochement ? Un début ? Trop de questions et pourtant il y aura une seule réponse. Laquelle ?


	51. Chapitre 50

Logan serra Veronica dans ses bras leur baiser était tendre tout en étant brusque le manque était là, trop longtemps ce contact leur avait manqué, mais la conscience de Logan lui renvoya une alerte violente qu'il repoussa Veronica.

**Logan : **Non !  
**Veronica : **Logan...  
**Logan : **Non Veronica c'est trop facile c'est encore moi qui vais souffrir le plus.  
**Veronica : **Nous sou...  
**Logan :** Adieu.

Il se retourna vers la porte pour sortir. Veronica resta pétrifiée sur place, le cœur en miettes, le souffle court et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Ces mots lui avais l'accélérer le cœur « Tu es comme morte pour moi...Adieu ».

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela après tout ce temps. Oui, elle refusait de dire pourquoi les choses ont dérapé, mais c'était son droit, elle s'écroula en pleurs devant la porte où l'homme de sa vie venait de franchir...

Son téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne se lève comme une automate pour aller répondre. Elle regarda l'écran les yeux plein de larmes avant de décrocher.

**Veronica : **Oui ?  
**Xx : **Tu as retrouvé Echolls ?

Dit la voix affolée, Veronica fronça les sourcils et prit son assurance pour comprendre ce que le changement de voix chez son acolyte signifiait...

**Veronica : **Ryan parle bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
**Ryan : **Ils sont en ville Ver...

Des coups de feu se firent entendre de l'extérieur, Veronica lâcha le téléphone et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui mit trop de temps A arriver, elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers, elle était au deuxième étage.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment tous ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, un grand froid l'envahit. Elle arriva au RDC poussa la porte vit plein de monde couché à terre mains sur la tête la grande baie vitrée était brisée.

Elle regarda à gauche à droite, elle n'avait pas son arme, oui elle avait conservé son permis port d'arme, mais ne portait jamais son arme sur elle. Trop de mauvais souvenir. Elle avança à petits pas personne à l'horizon donc les coups feu provenaient de l'extérieur.

Elle cherchait Logan du regard, elle avait le visage crispé, elle ne pourrait pas accepter ça, non pas après ses mots. Il l'avait dit « Adieu », elle retient sa respiration pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Elle avança encore quelque pas et se sentit tirée dans un coin où se trouvait surement le débarra, la personne se colla à elle et mit une main sur sa bouche. Elle se laissa aller, elle avait reconnu l'odeur du parfum et ferma les yeux.  
Il déplaça sa main afin de la remplacer par sa bouche, il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, il avait encore vu la mort lui passer sous le nez et surtout après avoir dit « Adieu » à la femme qu'il aime.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tout en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser glisser la langue de l'homme qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur dans la sienne. Leur baiser était urgent tout en étant tendre, la peur se sentit des deux côtés.

Elle fut la première à rompre leur baiser, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Logan tout en s'accrochant à son regard noisette où elle pouvait lire de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension, tout un mélange de sentiments.

**Logan : **Veronica je suis...  
**Veronica :** Chut montons.

La police était déjà sur les lieux Veronica remarqua Ryan et Seeley non loin, leur fit signe que tout va bien et remonta par les escaliers, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, le seul contact était leurs doigts liés.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'accrocha au cou de Logan à la seconde près, ils furent entrés. Celui-ci la colla contre le mur juste derrière elle et rendit les armes, il avait détruit les barrières entre eux au moment il avait vu cet homme sortir sa mitrailleuse.

Il n'y avait plus lieu pour les questions. Tout était mis de côté, est-ce une bonne idée ? Nul ne le sait, mais une chose est sur ce, moment était le leur après plus de quatre ans l'un sans l'autre. C'était leurs retrouvailles dans le bon ou mauvais moment peu importe.

Logan souleva Veronica de terre et l'amena dans la chambre, celle-ci s'était accrochée à son cou de peur qu'il ne s'envole ou ne s'évapore tellement la peur et la crainte était ancrée dans ses veines. Il la posa au pied du lit entreprit de retirer la chemise de Veronica tout en restant accrocher à ses lèvres.

Ils se pressèrent oui c'est bien cela, ils étaient pressés, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre la mort les guette à chaque instant. Veronica fit un geste brusque avec la chemise de Logan ce qui fit craquer les boutons.

Elle était déjà en sous-vêtements sous le regard attendrit de Logan, il pleurait oui c'est bien cela, il avait les larmes aux yeux après plus de quatre ans il pouvait toucher la femme de sa vie, celle qui l'avait toujours rendu entier, cela ne pouvait effacer ses torts, mais sa seule présence suffit pour qu'il se sente mieux.

**Logan : **Vero...  
**Veronica : **Chut ne brise pas ce moment.

Logan savait qu'il allait regretter ce qui allait se passer, mais souvent le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, oui son cœur le perdra et il finira par perdre la raison, mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Veronica n'avait d'égale alors oui encore une fois il vendait son âme au diable...


	52. Chapitre 51

Ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Logan perdu dans ses pensées, il bougeait à peine ne sachant que faire ou que dire, il connaissait Veronica mieux que quiconque pour savoir après le calme c'est la tempête.

Elle se leva s'enroula dans le drap et partit dans la salle de bain, il avait redouté ce moment, il avait passé l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à se retrouver sans échanger un mot, mais dans tout ce « bonheur » il ne peut y avoir de silence.

Il enfila son boxer prit la direction du salon, une bouteille d'eau et sortit sur le balcon de l'hôtel, le vent lui faisait du bien, mais il avait la tête pleine de questions et seule Veronica avait les réponses.

Elle le regardait de loin, oui elle avait fait la bonne chose après tout c'était lui et personne d'autre, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour entamer une relation quelconque... Le gang... Sa mère... Trop de choses l'empêchaient de vivre pleinement ces retrouvailles.

Il sentit le regard de Veronica dans son dos, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer affronter la situation. Elle avait enfilé la chemise de Logan et s'était assise sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

**Logan :** Alors ?

Elle ne releva pas la tête dans sa direction, elle avait le visage ferme et neutre...

**Logan :** Tu peux le dire que tu regrettes Veronica après tout ça toujours été ta spécialité la fuite. J'étais conscient que la situation a été tel qu'on avait besoin de se retrouver, mais bien sur j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il n'aura pas d'après.

Il avait mal au cœur, il avait les nerfs à flot, il avait envie de tout briser pourquoi il avait écouté son cœur ? Pourquoi quand il s'agit de Veronica, il ne peut pas écouter sa tête ? Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme, quatre ans qu'il l'attendait elle et voilà QUE quatre ans après il avait rompu son vœux avec elle comme convenu, mais dans les mauvaises circonstances.

**Veronica : **Logan...

Commença-t-elle, ne sachant comme lui dire les choses, elle lui remit sa chemise et enfila la sienne et le reste de ses vêtements, elle avait un dossier à boucler et Ryan lui avait laissé un message lui disant qu'il serait un poste toute la soirée pour cette histoire.

**Logan :** Je te croyais plus communicative.  
**Veronica : **C'est déjà assez dur comme ça alors ne complique pas les choses, je suis ici pour arrêter ce gang et c'est ma priorité. Je n'ai pas le temps pour penser à tes peines de cœur.

Logan regardait Veronica les poings serrés et c'est reparti pour un tour se dit-il. Devait-il répondre à la provocation parce que c'était bien le but de ses mots, qu'il s'énerve qu'ils se disent les pires vacheries pour qu'elle gagne du temps.

**Logan :** Tu ne m'auras pas de la sorte fais ce que tu veux comme d'habitude et je ferais ce que j'ai à faire de mon côté, après tout ce n'était qu'une simple erreur.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté chose que Logan aperçut, il avait compris encore une fois, elle allait fuir, mais cette fois-ci elle ne le verra pas tant qu'il sera dans les parages. Il y a quatre ans leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe aujourd'hui non plus, mais cette fois-ci il allait jouer à son propre jeu et elle finira par perdre.

**Veronica : **Seeley ne devrait plus tarder, il gardera un œil sur toi jusqu'à mon retour.  
**Logan : **Je peux savoir où ? Ici ou chez moi ?  
**Veronica :** Ici.  
**Logan : **Tu vas devoir me supporter tout ce temps tu es sûre de ne pas craquer ?

Elle passa devant lui sans lui répondre, il ferma les yeux tout en respirant l'odeur que Veronica laissait derrière elle. Elle entreprit d'envoyer un message à Seeley et de prévenir Ryan qu'elle sera bientôt là pour l'investigation.

**Veronica : **Seeley arrive dans 5min, je te demande de ne pas faire le compliqué il est ici parce que je lui ai demandé et qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Te connaissant tu as déjà dû le mettre en garde que c'est toi qui commande et bien je veux juste te dire que tant que cette enquête n'est pas finie tu feras ce que je te demande et sans me créer de problème sinon je t'enferme dans une cellule d'isolement.  
**Logan : **J'adore quand tu fais l'autoritaire, mais tu as juste oublié un détail. Je ne fais plus ce que tu me demandes alors tes avertissements tu te les gardes je n'en ai rien à ciré.  
**Veronica :** Logan...  
**Logan :** Écoute moi bien Veronica, je ne suis pas ton chien que tu siffles et j'accours à tes pieds tu m'entends ? Tu le fais à Ryan ou Seeley c'est ton problème, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas.

Il était déjà vêtu et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Veronica lâcha un long soupir et c'était reparti pour le petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

**Veronica : **Tu veux te prouver quoi ? Que tu as plus de vie qu'un chat ?  
**Logan :** Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais c'est le cas, après Gory j'ai compris que mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer et tu as été celle qui a jouer le plus à la roulette russe avec ma vie, mais ça tu n'en as rien à faire.  
**Veronica : **Tu veux que je te dise quoi Logan ?

Hurla-t-elle ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, oui elle avait dit que son enquête passait avant et c'était bien ce qui comptait, mais les choses ne sont plus pareilles maintenant, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et elle n'aimait pas cela.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut c'était la porte qu'il venait de claquer. Et voilà les choses n'iront pas dans le bon sens. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait sorti la mauvaise carte, mais elle n'avait plus le temps pour réfléchir à cela, elle avait des suspects à interroger.

Seeley arriva au moment où elle sortait de sa chambre, il ne releva pas et se contenta de conduire en silence jusqu'au bureau du shérif où Léo refaisait son grand retour.

Un mystère plane sous les pannes informatiques et ces subites attaques à l'encontre de Logan, Veronica avait bien l'intention de savoir qui se cachait derrière tout cela... Mais les choses ne font que commencer...


	53. Chapitre 52

Seeley venait de se garer devant le commissariat Veronica était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a laissé son cœur prendre le dessus, oui la peur qu'il soit mort et de ne jamais lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui l'a entrainé dans les bas fond...

**Seeley : **Tu m'expliques ?  
**Veronica : **Il n'y a rien à expliquer. On est là pour le boulot alors concentre toi dessus.  
**Seeley :** Je te connais et je sais ce qui s'est passé simplement si tu veux recommencer avec lui tu vas devoir lui dire la vérité.  
**Veronica :** Quelle vérité ? Il n'y a rien à dire  
**Seeley : **Après 4 ans tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter ce jeu ?  
**Veronica :** Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler allons-y.

Elle claqua la porte avec une telle colère que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour celui qui fera le malin avec le substitut du procureur Mars. Elle venait d'entrer dans les locaux, Léo était entre Ryan et Lamb.

**Veronica : **Ryan je peux savoir ce qui se passe là ?  
**Ryan :** Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de lui dans les pattes...  
**Veronica :** (le coupant) Et moi que t'ai-je demandé ?  
**Léo : **Veronica Mars.  
**Veronica : **Bonsoir Léo. Je peux savoir c'est quoi tout ce grabuge?  
**Léo : **Et en quoi je dois t'accueillir ?  
**Ryan : **Ma parole j'ai l'impression d'avoir des bleus en face de moi.

Seeley s'approcha de Ryan et l'empoigna pour l'écarter de Lamb et de son supérieur. Veronica soupira et sortit sa carte pour la tendre à un Léo plus que surpris de voir le nouveau titre de Miss Mars.

**Léo :** Je dois dire que tu as fait fort.  
**Veronica : **Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie et de mon plan carrière, je veux que tous les noms que Ryan te donnera fassent la queue devant la salle d'interrogatoire et que personne ne quitte les locaux sans mon autorisation.  
**Léo : **En quel honneur. ?  
**Veronica :** Il y a une taupe ici et je compte bien la retrouver.  
**Léo : **As-tu l'ordre du procureur de Balboa. ?  
**Veronica : **Tu as du mal lire, mais je bosse avec le F.B.I donc laisse Stabler où il est.

Léo haussa les épaules. Après tout avec Veronica, il n'avait jamais pu avoir de l'autorité alors à quoi bon faire le dur. ? Ryan tendit une feuille à Léo et appela un par un les hommes marqués, mais un seul demeura absent.

**Veronica : **C'est qui ?  
**Léo : **Il a rejoint nos rangs il y a moins de deux ans.  
**Veronica : **Pourquoi son dossier est vide ?  
**Ryan :** C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai mis de côté.  
**Léo : **À vrai dire il avait une recommandation.  
**Veronica :** De Logan ?  
**Léo : **Jake Kane.

Veronica pesta et leva les yeux vers Seeley qui sortit à la seconde même téléphone en main. Neptune n'était pas calé en informatique et une seule personne ne pouvait l'aider dans cette tâche... Mac...

**Ryan : **Tu penses que...  
**Veronica : **(le coupant) Je ne pense à rien, je suis sûre.  
**Léo : **Je peux t'aider ?  
**Veronica : **Non merci tu en as déjà assez fait et je voudrais qu'aucun de tes hommes n'approchent de la résidence Echolls sans mon autorisation.  
**Léo : **Et je peux...  
**Veronica : **(le coupant) Tu ne peux rien savoir tu fais ce que je te demande point.  
**Léo : **Je vois que tu as perdu ton côté charmante qui m'attirais tant.  
**Veronica : **L'eau a couler sous les ponts depuis, maintenant tu peux disposer merci.

Léo sortit avec un visage crispé. Après tout il avait refait sa vie, mais Veronica restera Veronica pour lui, il l'avait aimé à la seconde même qu'il l'avait vu ... Veronica sortit son téléphone poussa un long soupir avant d'appuyer sur la touche verte.

**Xx : **Oui ?  
**Veronica : **Bonsoir c'est moi.  
**Xx : **Je peux savoir en quoi je peux t'aider?  
**Veronica :** (soupirant) Écoute Mac je ne veux pas me disputer, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour mon affaire.  
**Mac :** Bien sur je servais déjà d'informaticienne avant de devenir ta meilleure amie, mais simplement je refuse de t'aider.  
**Veronica : **Parfait.

Veronica raccrocha après tout à quoi elle s'attendait après la scène qu'elle lui avait faite ? Elle regardait Ryan qui relisait certains dossiers quand son téléphone se mit à sonner...

**Veronica : **Substitut Mars.  
**Xx : **Je vais t'aider, mais sache que c'est parce que c'est pour la vie de Logan.  
**Veronica :** Je ne t'en demande pas plus Mac, merci.  
**Mac :** Tu es où ?  
**Veronica :** Bureau du shérif.  
**Mac : **Je devais aller rejoindre Dick chez Logan, mais j'arrive.  
**Veronica : **Sois prudente.  
**Mac :** Oui.

Une chose de faite, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui Jake avait mis dans les rangs de Léo sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Son visage ne disait rien à personne, mais cela ne pourrait être quelqu'un de banal.

Logan venait d'arriver à sa villa trouvant un Weevil assoupi sur le canapé et un Dick en colère en train de zapper la télé. Son ami leva les yeux vers lui, mais Logan lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en montant directement dans sa chambre...


	54. Chapitre 53

Logan était debout en face de sa fenêtre donnant sur la mer, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait au moment qu'il avait passé avec Veronica, mais pourquoi tout devait être compliqué entre eux ? Une seconde d'amour et une seconde de rancœur !

**Xx : **J'imagine que tu l'as revu seul à seul.  
**Logan :** (soupirant) Merci Dick, mais je suis grand et je sais ce que je dois ou non faire.  
**Dick : **Je te rappelle que ça fait quatre ans que tu vis comme un fantôme ou pire un ermite et tu vas me dire même pas deux jours elle est en ville et tu as couché avec elle.  
**Logan :** (criant) Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

Logan s'était retourné pour faire face à son ami, il serrait les poings. Il adorait Dick, il avait toujours été là pour lui, mais Veronica était le sujet qu'il refusait d'aborder avec lui. Dick secouait la tête. Logan était tout ce qui lui restait en tant que famille, il refusait que Miss Mars revienne et le détruis plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

**Dick :** Écoute Logan...  
**Logan : **(le coupant) Je n'écoute personne tu m'entends, ni toi, ni Mac et ni Weevil. Je ferais ce que j'ai envie et même si pour cela je vends mon âme au diable. Certains d'entre vous avaient refusé de comprendre que Veronica cache quelque chose et ça c'est mon devoir de le découvrir.  
**Dick : **Tu n'as aucun devoir envers elle.  
**Logan :** (en colère) T'ai-je demandé ton avis ? Non je ne le crois pas ! Donc pour l'amour de Dieu fais comme tout le monde et laisse-moi en paix.  
**Dick : **Je vois.  
**Logan : **Tu vois quoi ?  
**Dick : **Elle revient et plus personne n'existe.  
**Logan :** Dick, je t'en prie ne me sort pas cette histoire. J'ai toujours été là pour toi et je le serais toujours on est frère n'est-ce pas ? Là je te demande qu'une chose c'est de me laisser faire.

Dick soupira et commençait à s'en aller, mais Logan l'interpela. Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux et Logan savait que Dick ne laisserait pas passer cette histoire.

**Dick :** Quoi encore ?  
**Logan : **Je te le dis et ce n'est pas une demande ...quitte à me fâcher avec toi pour découvrir le pot aux roses je le ferais. Interdiction de reprocher quoique ce soit à Veronica, si je l'apprends tu me connais et tu sais ce qui va se passer.  
**Dick : **(soupirant) Très bien, mais sache aussi je ne ferais pas semblant de l'accueillir les bras ouvert.  
**Logan :** Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

Dick sortit de la chambre, il savait que dès qu'il s'agissait de Veronica, Logan ferait tout et n'importe quoi. Weevil était assis sur le canapé.

**Weevil :** Laisse-moi deviner. C'est reparti avec eux ?  
**Dick : **(soupirant) Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai marre de leur petit jeu.  
**Weevil :** Laisse, Logan découvrir ce qui ce passe.  
**Dick : **Je ne veux pas le perdre.  
**Weevil : **Tu ne le sais pas encore.  
**Dick :** Quoi ?  
**Weevil :** Logan a plus de vie qu'un chat.

Dick et Weevil se mirent à rire en cœur même-si ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

Pendant ce temps Veronica était assise en face de Ryan et Seeley était toujours au téléphone.

**Ryan : **Veronica ?  
**Veronica :** Quoi ?  
**Ryan : **Tu as réellement une idée ou tu bluffes ?  
**Veronica :** Tu me connais si je te dis que j'ai une idée je sais de quoi je parle.  
**Ryan :** Cette histoire va trop loin.  
**Veronica : **Le gang couvre quelqu'un d'autre.  
**Ryan :** Pardon ?  
**Veronica : **On attend mon amie Mac, on va à l'hôtel et je vous explique tout.

Veronica n'aimait pas cette histoire. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle se disait qu'une seule personne pourrait en avoir après Logan, mais pourquoi LUI ?

**Seeley : **Ton amie est là.  
**Veronica : **Allons-y.  
**Mac : **On va où ?  
**Veronica :** À l'hôtel.  
**Mac : **J'aurais pu te rejoindre là-bas tu sais.  
**Veronica : **Je préfère te savoir avec nous à l'entrée de l'hôtel, j'ai des mauvais pressentiments. Attendez moi dans la voiture j'arrive.

Elle s'éloigna en direction du bureau de Léo. Celui-ci était au téléphone avec une Gia plus qu'en colère qu'il ait pu reprendre le boulot avec deux jours d'avance.

**Léo :** Oui je serais à la maison bientôt...  
**Veronica : **Je peux te parler ?  
**Léo :** Oui attend. Gia à ce soir.

Il raccrocha et Veronica sourit. Si elle s'attendait à cela...

**Léo : **Oui je suis mariée à la pipelette du lycée.  
**Veronica : **(riant faiblement) Tu as bien du courage.  
**Léo : **Au moins elle ne s'est pas servie de moi.

Veronica perdit son sourire, repensant au moment ? Où sa relation avait débuté avec Logan et comment cela avait mit fin à la pseudo amourette avec Léo.

**Léo : **Désolé je ne voulais pas.  
**Veronica :** Je t'en prie Léo, je ne t'en veux pas d'ailleurs tu as raison je m'étais servie de toi, mais tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.  
**Léo : **Oublions le passé, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Veronica soupira et prit place devant Léo. Elle lui détailla ce qu'il devait savoir et sur qui elle devait garder un œil. Bien que ce n'était que pour que la personne qui l'écoutait croit qu'elle est sur une fausse piste...

Miss Mars mini détective est de retour...


	55. Chapitre 54

Veronica, Seeley, Ryan et Mac venaient d'arriver au Neptune Grand Hôtel. Elle était partit se rafraichir pendant que ses trois acolytes s'installèrent autour de la table chacun un ordinateur devant soi. Elle revient vers eux le visage fermé.

**Mac : **Si tu me disais en quoi je peux t'aider.  
**Veronica : **Seeley sort le tableau et prends le feutre on va faire deux colonnes. Une pour les suspects potentiels et l'autre mes suppositions.  
**Seeley : **Maintenant explique-nous.

Elle prit place en face de son ordinateur soupira et se mit à regarder devant elle, elle avait une totale confiance en eux, mais comment expliquer ses suppositions...

**Ryan : **Alors !  
**Veronica :** Jake Kane le président du Château est mort, mais je suis sûr qu'il a laissé les règnes à quelqu'un d'autre.  
**Seeley :** Et qui ?  
**Veronica : **Duncan.  
**Mac :** (surprise) Et pourquoi il ferait cela ? Sachant qu'il a pris la fuite de lui-même et que Logan n'a rien avoir avec cela.  
**Veronica :** J'ai une idée de qui à tuer Aaron.  
**Seeley : **Je ne comprends rien.  
**Ryan :** Tu parles d'une affaire.  
**Mac :** Explique-toi.

Elle se leva et prit le feutre dans la main de Seeley, elle écrivit en gros « DUNCAN » dans les suspects potentiels. Elle l'entoura et fit plusieurs flèches de côté pour les relier à ses suppositions.

**Veronica :** Clarence est leur homme de main depuis des années, il a bien pu faire le boulot.  
**Mac :** Je vois.  
**Veronica : **Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il n'avait jamais aimé le fait que Logan et moi soyons sortis ensemble. Et qu'Aaron s'était tiré d'affaire grâce à Logan en effaçant les cassettes.  
**Mac :** Et alors ?  
**Veronica : **C'est simple, une rivalité s'était installée entre eux en terminal.  
**Mac :** Grâce à qui ?  
**Seeley :** On n'est pas là pour parler de vos passé communs, mais pour comprendre ce qui se passe.  
**Mac :** Oui pardon.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant et Mac finit par rendre les armes, Veronica soupira et reprit.

**Veronica :** Je venais à me demander ... le souci informatique qui n'a touché que les locaux de Logan et le commissariat c'est du à quoi ?  
**Mac : **Je n'ai pas identifié le virus et d'où il venait, mais j'ai craqué plusieurs pare feu et je suis encore dessus.  
**Ryan :** Une idée ?  
**Veronica :** Les Kane ont une société en informatique, Duncan pourrait commanditer n'importe qui pour le faire.  
**Ryan :** La taupe,  
**Veronica : **On y arrive.

Elle remit le feutre à Seeley et retourna devant son pc, chercha ce qu'elle avait besoin avant de le retourner vers les autres.

**Mac : **Mercer ?  
**Ryan : **C'est qui encore ? Ici il y a pas quelqu'un qui a un nom commun, de Mac à Mercer ça fait beaucoup.

Il rit doucement, Mac le fusilla du regard.

**Veronica :** Ryan cesse de faire le pitre et son prénom c'est Cindy et nom famille Mackenzie.  
**Ryan : **Oh je vois.  
**Mac : **Oui c'est ça.

Seeley regarda la photo de plus prêt il était certain de l'avoir vu quelque part avant que Ryan ne prenne le devant.

**Ryan : **Ce n'est pas le bleu ?  
**Seeley :** Il lui ressemble, mais...  
**Veronica : **(les coupant) De quoi vous parlez ?  
**Ryan :** Tu l'as vu quand tu as demandé à Lampe qui faisait les rapports.  
**Veronica :** Lamb ! Oui, mais de loin et je ne pouvais le voir que de ...

Elle regarda la photo d'un peu plus prêt et prit le dossier vide du petit nouveau. Elle cogna le poing sur la table, mais oui, Jake ne prend que des gens ayant des secrets et un casier charger.

**Seeley : **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
**Veronica :** Mercer violait et rasait la tête des étudiantes à Hearst. Je l'ai arrêté et Logan l'a tabassé en prison.  
**Seeley :** Ce qui veut dire ?  
**Veronica : **Ce qui veut dire que Jake à pu lui offrir une nouvelle identité et le faire travailler pour lui.  
**Ryan : **Cette affaire est trop complexe pour moi.  
**Mac : **Donc si je comprends Mercer n'a jamais fait ses peines de prison et se trimbale dans Neptune comme il veut.  
**Veronica :** Tu pourras regarder si des cas de viol comme à l'époque de l'université ont été déclaré ces dernières années.  
**Seeley : **Tu penses qu'il récidive ?  
**Veronica :** Un violeur reste un violeur.

Mac faisait des recherches dans le comté de Balboa, elle soupira elle n'avait jamais vu pareil tableau : de Duncan le fantôme qui fait son retour et Mercer le violeur à ses heures qui semble être un caméléon.

Elle chercha et finit par trouver, Veronica fronça les sourcils avant de sortir son téléphone...


	56. Chapitre 55

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide, elle soupira et raccrocha avant de téléphoner autre part. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix masculine qui venait de lui répondre.

**Veronica : **Bonsoir Dick, pourrais-tu me passer Logan ?  
**Dick :** J'imagine que s'il n'a pas répondu à son portable c'est qu'il ne veut pas te parler.  
**Veronica : **(soupirant) Dick je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, passe le moi sinon dis lui qu'en moins d'un quart d'heure j'arrive chez lui.

Dick soupira et remit le téléphone à Logan qui préparait le diner pour ses invités du soir. Il leva un sourcil et Dick fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre de qui venait l'appel.

**Logan : **Quoi ?  
**Veronica :** J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
**Logan : **Parle je n'ai pas trop le temps je suis occupé.  
**Veronica : **Pas au téléphone.  
**Logan : **Tu veux me voir ou tu as des questions à me poser ?  
**Veronica : **Logan !  
**Logan : **Demain chez moi je t'attends pour le café.  
**Veronica :** Weevil sera là ?  
**Logan : **Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.  
**Veronica :** (soupirant) J'ai besoin de lui parler aussi alors à demain matin.

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose. Les trois autres la regardèrent en souriant. Elle leva un sourcil avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et se tourna vers Mac.

**Veronica :** Ton rôle si tu le veux bien...  
**Mac : **(la coupant) Je te l'ai dit pourquoi je suis là alors je t'écoute.  
**Veronica :** Me trouver qui est derrière ces pannes informatiques.  
**Mac : **Pour Duncan, tu ne devrais pas demander à ton père de le pister ?  
**Veronica : **Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit en danger donc je vais me charger de cela.  
**Seeley :** Veronica !

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son ami. Il s'affrontaient du regard, Seeley était protecteur, elle avait souvent vu Logan en lui...

**Veronica :** Duncan je le connais alors laisse-moi faire.  
**Seeley : **La question n'est pas de savoir si tu le connais ou non, si vraiment le gang le couvre c'est qu'il en a après toi.  
**Veronica :** J'y venais justement.  
**Ryan : **Tu n'as pas fini avec tes suppositions, j'ai la tête pleine.  
**Seeley :** Ryan !  
**Mac : **Ça lui arrive de pas râlé ?  
**Ryan : **Macintosh je...  
**Veronica : **(le coupant et commençant à s'énerver) On s'arrête !

Ryan avala sa salive, une Veronica en colère il avait déjà eu affaire à plusieurs reprises et cela il n'en voulait plus. Seeley soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

**Veronica : **Donc je me disais s'il attaquait Logan et moi en même temps s'était pour fausser les pistes, je n'ai jamais été réellement en danger.  
**Seeley :** Tu plaisantes ?  
**Veronica : **Non, rappelle toi l'attaque au tribunal j'aurais peu être blessée...  
**Ryan : **Mais c'était des balles à blanc.  
**Seeley :** Et comment ça se fait que je n'apprenne ça que maintenant ?  
**Ryan : **Veronica m'en avait parlé pensant que tu serais sur écoute pour que personne ne le sache.  
**Seeley :** Cette affaire commence à me donner la migraine.

Il soupira avant de s'assoir, Mac regardait Veronica, elle commençait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment Veronica refusait de parler de quoi que ce soit.

**Seeley : **Que vas-tu demander à Logan ?  
**Veronica :** Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui vient de la société de Kane chez lui.  
**Mac : **La secrétaire de Logan et moi.

Une femme, Veronica plissa les sourcils, Mac ayant compris le quiproquo prit les devants...

**Mac :** Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, elle lui a fait des avances plusieurs fois, mais Logan est trop bloqué sur toi pour...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que son téléphone sonna, elle regarda le nom et se leva pour répondre. Elle prit une bouffé d'air...

**Mac : **Oui Richard ?  
**Dick : **Tu es où ? Je m'inquiète.  
**Mac : **Avec Veronica.  
**Dick :** (mécontent) Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a aussi fait un lavage de cerveau.  
**Mac : **Je n'ai pas le temps pour me disputer avec toi.  
**Dick :** Tu aurais pu me prévenir.  
**Mac : **Pour avoir droit ? À la même scène. Je serais avec Veronica demain chez Logan tu n'as qu'à dormir là-bas.  
**Dick :** Fais attention à toi.  
**Mac : **Oui toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha avant de retourner près des autres. Ryan était plongé dans ses mails, Seeley écrivait ses pensées et Veronica avait le regard perdu sur le tableau.

Veronica : Maintenant reste à savoir ce que ma mère à voir avec tout ça.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers elle interloqués. À vrai dire cette pensée n'avait jamais quitté la jeune femme. Lianne ayant épousé Jake faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi trempait Jake et la mort de Céleste qui semblait de plus en plus à un complot.

Elle soupira avant de plonger son nez dans ses mails et ses dossiers. Chacun savait la tâche qui lui était assigné, mais le danger était plus que proche. Les minutes était comptés tic-tac tic-tac ...


	57. Chapitre 56

Veronica était restée la soirée sur son ordinateur portable, elle avait laissé à Mac son lit et les deux autres se sont affalés sur le canapé. Cela l'obsédait de plus en plus, pourquoi sa mère était-elle avec Jake et qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de toute cette histoire ?

Le soleil venait de se lever et Veronica ferma les yeux pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Après sa visite chez Logan, elle devrait prendre contact avec sa mère. Seeley se réveilla au son de la porte.

**Seeley :** Déjà debout ?

**Veronica :** Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux, j'ai commandé le petit déjeuner.

**Seeley :** Veronica, tu devrais prendre soin de toi.

**Veronica :** Je le ferai quand toute cette histoire sera classée.

Seeley soupira, partit se brosser les dents et revint prendre place sur la table, près de Veronica. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il savait que Veronica avait un don pour se mettre dans les problèmes, mais cette histoire dépasse toutes les autres.

**Veronica :** Seeley, depuis quand tu réfléchis ?

**Seeley :** Il y a un truc que je ne pige pas du tout.

**Veronica :** Quoi ?

**Seeley :** Si ta mère a vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ça, pourquoi elle en aurait après Logan ?

**Veronica :** Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question, mais une chose est sûre, je vais tout faire pour avoir mes réponses.

**Seeley :** (interloquée) Comment ça ?

**Veronica :** J'ai rendez-vous avec elle, dans le bar de l'hôtel, après notre rendez-vous chez Logan.

**Seeley :** Seule à seule n'est-ce pas ?

Veronica regardait son ami avec insistance, ce qui voulait dire pas de négociation, il soupira et continua de boire son café comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu de discussion. Mac fut la deuxième à se réveiller, elle avait une migraine affreuse.

**Veronica :** Bonjour, l'aspirine est dans le premier tiroir.

**Mac :** Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire avant de retourner à leurs occupations, Ryan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller, Seeley du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises.

**Ryan :** (râlant) On ne peut pas dormir en paix ?

**Veronica :** Tu le feras quand tout sera fini.

**Ryan :** Mouais.

Il prit place près des autres et finit par prendre son petit déjeuner, il était neuf heures quand tout le monde prit le chemin de la villa Echolls.

Logan était sur sa terrasse, comme tous les matins, sa tasse de café en main et son journal. Il avait passé une nuit blanche, à réfléchir à ce que Veronica pourrait bien lui cacher, il soupira avant d'entendre des pas derrière lui.

**Xx :** Bien matinal.

**Logan :** Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux.

**Xx :** Hâte de la revoir ?

**Logan :** (soupirant) Dick, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes.

**Dick :** J'essaie de comprendre, c'est tout.

**Logan :** Il y a rien à comprendre.

Dick soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Weevil était déjà installé sur le canapé et soupira, il en avait un peu assez de la situation, quatre ans qu'il ne vivait plus. Logan se leva au moment où on frappa à la porte, à croire qu'il l'avait senti arriver.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser entrer Veronica, ses acolytes et Mac.

**Veronica : **Bonjour.

**Logan : **Salut.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de rompre le contact. Veronica se dirigea vers Weevil, Mac sourit à Logan avant d'aller à la cuisine, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait retrouver Dick là. Les deux autres se postèrent devant la porte comme des soldats.

**Logan : **Vous comptez rester là ?

**Seeley : **Oui.

**Logan : **Comme vous voudrez.

Il prit le chemin de son bureau, il avait besoin de quelques minutes avant d'affronter la tornade blonde, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle l'avait suivi.

**Logan **: Quoi ?

**Veronica : **Je ne suis pas venue me disputer !

**Logan : **Je le sais, mais je croyais que tu voulais parler à Weevil et à moi en même temps ?

**Veronica :** Oh Logan je t'en prie, pas ce jeu avec moi.

**Logan :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Veronica :** Depuis quand tu m'évites ?

**Logan :** C'est facile de dire cela, sachant que tu es celle qui a passé quatre ans dans un silence de mort.

**Veronica :** On ne va pas recommencer cette histoire.

**Logan :** Recommencer ? Cela ne fait que commencer.

Veronica soupira avant de sortir du bureau, Logan prit place sur son fauteuil. Il regardait les photos de Veronica défiler sur son écran de veille. Il connaissait trop bien Veronica pour savoir que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Elle n'aurait pas fait ce chemin juste pour un gang, qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait ? Il entra son mot passe et fit une recherche rapide « Veronica Mars ». Il tomba sur un article parlant d'une fusillade, la mort de six agents du F.B.I dont le coéquipier de Veronica.

Celle-ci aurait été touchée à l'épaule, rien de grave, mais c'était un piège. Logan soupira qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à la Veronica de l'époque qui sentait venir les problèmes ? L'article parlait de sa nouvelle voie, ses procès gagnés, des gangs démantelés.

Logan soupira avant de sortir de son bureau. Il devait avoir des réponses, mais à qui pourrait-il bien demander cela ? Seeley, le jeune homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, ou plutôt le jeune homme en qui il voyait un énième rival ?


	58. Chapitre 57

Tout le monde avait pris place autour de la table en verre de Logan, excepté Seeley et Ryan qui n'avaient pas quitté leur poste. Ryan échangea des regards avec Seeley et celui-ci leva les épaules.

Logan prit place sur la chaise en face de Veronica, tous les deux au bout de la table et ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde.

**Dick :** Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

**Mac :** Ne commence pas !

**Dick :** Je veux juste savoir.

**Veronica :** Comme vous l'avez deviné, je mène une enquête sur le gang qui attaque Logan…

**Dick :** (la coupant) Épargne-nous ton CV, dis ce que tu as à dire.

**Logan :** (en colère) Dick !

**Veronica :** C'est bon Logan.

Logan regardait Dick avec colère, celui-ci leva les épaules avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, tout en croisant les bras, il allait se tenir à carreaux pour éviter des problèmes avant Logan.

**Logan :** Donc, tu disais ?

Veronica : Je vais aller droit au but. Depuis quand cette histoire avec le gang a-t-elle commencé ?

**Logan :** Moins d'un an.

**Veronica :** Explique-toi.

**Logan :** Après l'attaque de Gory, je ne savais pas réellement dans quelle voie me lancer, malgré que j'aie déjà pris la tête de la banque de Neptune, j'ai eu l'idée et je me suis lancé. J'ai fait appel à quelques personnes sillonnant le pays et ils m'ont parlé des quartiers où je pourrais rebâtir en un temps record et là j'ai eu le dossier de L.A et dès lors, tout a commencé.

Veronica se retourna vers Seeley qui la fixait avec insistance. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait pensé, ses attaques, à elle, n'étaient que pour forcer les pistes.

**Logan :** Quoi ?

**Veronica :** Rien. Cependant pour vos pannes comme j'en ai parlé à Mac, tu vas devoir garder ta secrétaire sous surveillance pour le moment. Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais elle reste un suspect.

**Logan :** Pourquoi verrait-elle cela ?

**Veronica :** C'est ce que Ryan va découvrir.

**Logan :** Et comment ?

**Veronica :** Il sera avec vous demain et infiltrera la sécurité, étant donné que c'est Weevil le chef, pas de souci.

Ce dernier somnolait, les calmants faisaient leur effet permanent et il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

**Weevil :** Je vais devoir le chaperonner ?

**Veronica :** Non. Par contre, étant donné vous avez tous les deux un caractère spécial, interdiction de se taper dessus.

Weevil tourna sa tête vers le dit Ryan pour le voir avec un sourire moqueur au visage, il avait réussi à percer la carapace de Logan en un temps record, il devrait y arriver avec celui-ci.

Veronica se leva, se dirigea vers Seeley et le prit à côté. Elle avait sa main sur son épaule pour se rapprocher de ses oreilles, détail que Logan remarqua.

**Seeley :** Donc Logan était bel et bien la piste du départ ?

**Veronica :** Il est le centre du puzzle et mes suppositions sont bien fondées.

**Seeley :** Et pourquoi ? Disons Jake était encore en vie alors son fils agissait dans l'ombre ?

**Veronica :** Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

**Seeley :** Quoi ?

**Veronica :** Il devait savoir que je n'étais plus à Neptune, donc Logan et moi fini depuis longtemps et pourquoi attendre six mois avant de m'attaquer, sachant que cette affaire je l'ai depuis plus de deux ans ?

**Seeley :** Dit comme ça…

**Veronica :** Je ne vais pas tarder, reste ici avec eux et, au moindre souci, appelle-moi. Et je t'en prie, évite Logan le plus longtemps possible.

**Seeley :** (interloqué) Pourquoi ?

**Veronica :** Son regard je le connais, il cherche à comprendre quelque chose et tu seras le premier à qui il posera des questions.

Seeley regarda le jeune homme qui tenait sa tasse de café à deux mains en fixant un point dans la pièce, il fit un sourire en coin.

**Seeley :** Je n'en sais pas plus que ce qu'il doit savoir.

**Veronica :** Évite quand même.

**Seeley :** Oui, on verra.

Seeley n'avait pas l'intention d'éviter le jeune homme. C'était sa seule et unique chance de connaitre qui était Logan Echolls. Veronica se dirigea vers eux, tout en inspirant.

**Veronica :** Je vais devoir vous laisser. Seeley va rester ici et Ryan part avec moi.

**Mac :** Si j'ai des nouvelles, je te le dis.

**Veronica :** Merci.

Veronica regarda Logan. Celui-ci ne chercha pas le regard de la jeune femme, il se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers son bureau, Veronica soupira, se dirigea vers Ryan et lança un dernier regard à Seeley, avant de sortir de la villa.

Weevil se leva et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Il passait sa vie sur ce canapé, depuis leur attaque. Dick et Mac sortirent sur la terrasse, Seeley fit un sourire en coin avant d'emprunter le chemin que Logan venait de prendre. Il frappa et un « entrez » se fit entendre.

**Logan :** Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

**Seeley :** On pourrait parler ?

Logan lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il savait que Veronica lui ferait sa fête, mais il devait satisfaire son côté enquêteur avant de satisfaire son côté ami…


	59. Chapitre 58

Veronica et Ryan étaient installés dans l'une des voitures louées depuis leur arrivée. Ryan conduisait et Veronica était perdue dans ses pensées…

**Ryan :** Comment je peux t'aider ?

**Veronica :** Comment tu as deviné ?

**Ryan :** Je ne suis pas agent de terrain pour rien. Alors ?

**Veronica :** Je n'ai pas confiance en ma mère et sachant que je n'ai pas d'arme et que tu es le seul qui peux se fondre dans la masse…

**Ryan :** (la coupant) donc je te sers de couverture ?

**Veronica :** Voilà.

Ryan posa une main sur l'épaule de Veronica et lui sourit. Il aimait bien Veronica, mais il évitait de la contrarier. Il venait de se garer sur le parking, Veronica entra la première et prit place à une table au hasard.

Ryan entra en même temps que Lianne. Celle-ci était vêtue de noir et Veronica sourcilla. Elle prenait son rôle de veuve bien à cœur, pensa la jeune femme. Veronica prit un ton neutre et froid.

**Veronica :** Bonjour.

**Lianne :** Quel accueil.

**Veronica :** Ne crois pas que c'est par gaieté de cœur que je suis là.

**Lianne :** Et pourquoi ?

**Veronica :** Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi ! Cela fait des années que tu n'es rien pour moi, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu caches quelque chose. Mais sache que, tant que je ne saurai pas ce que c'est, tu ne dormiras pas tranquille.

**Lianne :** Tu ressembles bien à ton père. Il aurait voulu un garçon, mais tu es née alors il t'a transmis tous ses vices.

**Veronica :** Je t'interdis de le critiquer. Au moins, lui, il ne m'a pas abandonnée et il n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'ai choisi cette voie pour me protéger des gens comme toi !

**Lianne :** Tu vis encore non ? Tu as fait ta vie, alors oublie le passé.

Veronica regardait sa mère avec colère, elle la haïssait depuis tellement longtemps que c'était devenu un poisson dans sa vie. Après la mort de Lilly, elle avait eu besoin d'appui, mais elle avait pris la fuite.

Ryan regardait la scène avec un café en face de lui et un journal en main, il se disait que Veronica n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

**Veronica :** Pour quelle raison tu t'es mariée avec Jake ?

**Lianne :** Je ne vois pas ce que tu vas chercher. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

**Veronica :** Je t'en prie, pour l'amour de Dieu, ça t'arrive d'être honnête une seule fois dans ta vie ? Parce que je n'ai pas oublié que tu nous as volés et, de plus, que tu mens comme un arracheur de dents.

**Lianne :** Tu ne pourrais pas oublier le passé ?

**Veronica :** Non ! Le passé me pourchasse, mais écoute moi bien, si j'apprends que tu es mêlée à cette histoire, sache que je n'aurai aucun scrupule de m'en prendre à toi.

**Lianne :** Tu as fini ?

Veronica se leva sans croiser son regard, elle posa un billet de 20 dollars avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Lianne sortit son téléphone et Ryan la regarda en faisant un sourire en coin.

**Lianne :** C'est moi.

**.. :** …

**Lianne :** Elle a compris !

**.. :** …

**Lianne :** Je m'occupe de la suite.

**.. :** …

**Lianne :** Fais ce que tu as à faire.

**.. :** …

**Lianne :** Elle m'a menacée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore la prendre pour ma fille.

**.. :** …

**Lianne :** Cela te regarde !

Elle raccrocha avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Ryan attendit un quart d'heure avant de sortir à son tour et de monter dans la chambre de Veronica, celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Ryan frapper.

**Ryan :** J'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

**Veronica :** Quoi ?

**Ryan :** Elle a appelé quelqu'un après toi et je crains qu'elle soit liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à une affaire.

**Veronica :** Je le savais, mais Céleste a été incinérée, alors on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

**Ryan :** Tu n'as pas dit qu'ils ont un caveau familial ?

**Veronica :** Oui, mais hier soir, j'ai vu l'acte et ses cendres sont dans le caveau.

**Ryan :** Cette histoire me rendra fou.

Ryan prit place sur le canapé pendant que Veronica se postait devant la baie vitrée, perdue dans ses pensées. Logan regardait Seeley et attendait que le jeune homme daigne dire un mot.

**Logan :** Je n'ai pas la journée.

**Seeley :** Je pensais que tu avais des questions à me poser.

**Logan :** Elle t'a dit quelque chose, mais sachant qu'elle te dira de m'éviter, que fais-tu là ?

**Seeley :** Je voulais comprendre quelque chose.

**Logan :** Et quoi ?

Seeley se leva et avança vers la fenêtre tout en regardant la vue…

**Seeley :** Tu sais qu'elle cache quelque chose ?

**Logan :** Je la connais assez pour savoir que cette chose est énorme.

**Seeley :** Je n'en sais pas plus. Je l'ai connue après la mort de son coéquipier et elle est partie six mois après. Mais on est resté en contact et j'ai fini par intégrer le servie antigang, à sa demande.

**Logan :** Et pourquoi ?

**Seeley :** J'avais remarqué son mal être et qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas facilement, alors j'ai voulu l'aider.

**Logan :** (soupirant) Peine perdue.

Seeley sourit, il admirait la patience de ce jeune homme. Des années qu'il aimait une femme comme Veronica, il faut avoir du courage. Logan posa ses coudes sur son bureau, mit ses poings sous son menton et attendit que son garde rapproché reprenne la parole…


	60. Chapitre 59

Seeley reprit place sur sa chaise face à Logan, ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées. Il aimait Veronica, mais tous ces mystères le rendraient fou. Il soupira.

**Logan :** Autre chose ?

**Seeley :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**Logan :** Pardon ?

**Seeley :** Je veux bien t'aider à comprendre ce que Veronica cache, du moins te parler d'une partie de ce qu'elle pourra bien te cacher. Pour cela, tu vas devoir tout me dire.

**Logan :** (perdu) À quel sujet ? Du moins je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus que ce qu'elle t'a déjà dit.

**Seeley :** J'ai eu un résumé de votre romance.

**Logan :** Et ?

**Seeley :** Je suis aussi perdu que toi, dit-il en soupirant

A vrai dire, il espérait trouver une solution à tout cela sans que Veronica ne se jette dans la gueule du loup…

**Logan :** Des suppositions à partager ?

**Seeley :** Cela fait partie de l'enquête, je ne peux rien te dire.

**Logan :** Je vais te dire ce que je pense.

**Seeley :** Je t'écoute.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un tableau qu'il poussa et tapa un code sur le coffre soudé au mur, il sortit une pile de lettres et photos, tout plein de chose. Il la posa sur la table en face de Seeley qui ouvrit les yeux grands.

**Seeley :** C'est quoi tout cela ?

**Logan :** J'ai longtemps réfléchi à qui pouvait bien vouloir ma mort, mis à part Gory.

**Seeley :** Et ?

Il prit la place de Seeley devant la fenêtre et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, le sable et quelques arbres un peu partout… Il soupira, il avait le cœur serré, il avait longtemps espéré qu'il se trompait.

**Logan :** Je l'avais longtemps considéré comme un bon ami avant de devenir son rival. J'avais toujours aimé Veronica, mais c'est vrai je n'étais pas le garçon parfait du style Duncan Kane.

Il se retourna pour voir Seeley en train de lire les lettres reçues depuis plus de six mois, celui-ci croyait rêver…

**Seeley :** As-tu parlé de ceci à quelqu'un ?

**Logan :** Non, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut et pourquoi tout ceci.

**Seeley :** Tu devrais en parler avec Veronica.

**Logan :** Elle sait très bien, ou elle doit s'en douté, qui est derrière ceci, mais elle ne me le dira pas de peur que je le trouve et lui règle son compte.

**Seeley :** Maintenant, à savoir le pourquoi et le comment.

**Logan :** Le pourquoi je le sais. Lilly, mon père et Veronica. Tout ceci doit le ronger depuis des années.

**Seeley :** Ok mais la première lettre date de plus de quatre ans et Veronica était là à l'époque ?

**Logan :** Non, elle venait de partir ou fuir, comme tu voudras.

Seeley sourcilla, il devait faire part à Veronica des suppositions de Logan. Celui-ci prit place sur sa chaise, entra son mot passe et consulta ses mails. Rien de précis pour le moment.

**Seeley :** Donc il t'en veut pourquoi au juste ?

**Logan :** D'aimer Veronica ? Cela l'avait rendu fou de nous voir ensemble, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il devait être lié à la mort de mon père. Mais je l'ai pardonné, je l'aurais fait à sa place. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Oui, Veronica a joué de lui, cela je le sais très bien, elle voulait de la sécurité alors elle s'est remise avec lui, sachant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement. Je n'y suis pour rien.

**Seeley :** La jalousie, le réel motif ?

**Logan :** J'ose espérer.

Un bip retentit dans la pièce, signalant un mail. Logan fixa l'écran et le tourna vers son garde du corps rapproché…

**Seeley :** Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

**Logan :** C'est le deuxième en moins de deux mois et, à chaque fois que ça arrive à zéro, quelqu'un de mon entourage est enlevé ou je me fais attaquer pour y laisser du sang.

**Seeley :** Je dois prévenir Veronica, tu vas devoir nous héberger tous.

**Logan :** Tous ?

**Seeley :** Voyons Logan, cela ne te déplairait pas d'avoir Veronica sous les yeux 24h/24 ?

Logan soupira. A vrai dire il aurait préféré ne pas la voir pendant toute cette histoire. Trop de choses à mettre au point et à comprendre… Seeley se leva et composa le numéro de son amie.

**Veronica :** Oui ?

**Seeley :** Il faut que tu viennes à la villa.

**Veronica :** Et pourquoi ?

**Seeley :** Ramène-toi et tu verras par toi-même.

**Veronica :** Autre chose ?

**Seeley :** Ramène plus que toi.

**Veronica :** C'est-à-dire ?

**Seeley :** Tes bagages.

**Veronica :** Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

**Seeley :** Écoute, pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande. Et dis à Ryan de ne pas oublier nos bagages, en passant. On va se loger chez Logan, il y a assez de pièces pour nous loger tous.

**Veronica :** See…

Il avait déjà raccroché. Elle fulmina en regardant Ryan, endormi sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ? Elle se leva, fit sa valise et rangea son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche, avant de réveiller un Ryan grognon.

Il prit leur sac, passa par l'accueil rendre les clés avant de se rendre à la villa Echolls pour un long séjour…


	61. Chapitre 60

Ryan se gara devant la villa, Seeley arriva vers eux avec le visage crispé. Depuis qu'il avait raccroché, il avait les sens en alerte. Logan était debout, devant la porte vitrée, le regard fixé sur les courbes de Veronica, tout en soupirant.

**Xx :** Logan ?

Il se retourna le cœur battant, il avait horreur qu'on le prenne par surprise. Il leva un sourcil…

**Logan :** Oui Mac ?

**Mac :** Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais Dick n'a pas l'intention de déloger.

**Logan :** Il y a 6 chambres dans la villa et, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Weevil a pris un abonnement avec mon canapé en cuir.

**Mac :** Donc, Dick et moi en prenons une et ?

**Logan :** 1 pour Dick et toi, 1 pour Veronica, j'en ai déjà une et il reste encore trois. Donc, tout le monde aura une chambre pour dormir en espérant que Weevil déguerpisse de mon canapé.

**Weevil :** Oui pas la peine de crier, ce soir je prends la chambre qu'il restera.

**Logan :** C'est mieux pour toi, en effet.

Il sourit à Mac avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Veronica entra dans la villa à ce moment-là. Mac l'aida avec sa valise et, pendant ce temps, Seeley parla à Ryan dehors.

**Ryan :** Dit moi on en a encore pour longtemps dans cette ville ? Parce que là, je sature.

**Seeley :** Écoute, reste tranquille. Pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande.

**Ryan :** Pour une fois ? Je fais toujours ce que tu dis.

**Seeley :** Mais bien sûr, notre amitié empiète sur notre hiérarchie.

**Ryan :** Ok, j'ai compris chef.

Seeley rit tout en lui donnant une tape sur le dos. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, avant de rentrer dans la villa. Veronica l'attendait les bras croisés.

**Veronica :** Tu m'expliques ?

**Seeley :** Suis-moi.

**Logan :** (criant depuis son bureau) Les chambres sont en haut, Mac peux-tu l'aider à s'installer ?

**Mac :** Ok.

Ryan suivit la jeune femme brune dans les escaliers pendant que Seeley et Veronica prirent le chemin du bureau de Logan.

**Ryan :** Et bien, on se retrouve seuls.

**Mac :** N'essaie pas.

**Ryan :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Mac :** Je ne suis pas idiote.

**Ryan :** Ni blonde alors ?

**Mac :** Rien.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte d'une des six chambres de l'étage. Ryan resta sur le pas de la porte avec la bouche grande ouverte…

**Mac :** Tu comptes t'enraciner ?

**Ryan :** J'ai failli éclater de rire, mais ça serait me moquer.

**Mac :** La porte du fond, à droite, c'est les toilettes. Et tu as deux salles de bain à cet étage et la dernière, que tu devras éviter, en haut.

**Ryan :** Il y a combien d'étages ?

**Mac :** Trois, il y a deux chambres en haut et une salle de bain.

**Ryan :** La chambre du maitre des lieux est en haut ?

**Mac :** Voilà, je te laisse t'installer. Ton ami n'aura qu'à prendre la chambre à côté de la tienne.

**Ryan :** Et toi ?

**Mac :** Avec mon copain, dans celle d'en face.

Elle sourit avant de sortir de la pièce, sous le regard surpris de Ryan. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait regardé le blond plus qu'une fois sans réellement porter attention.

Seeley et Veronica entrèrent dans le bureau de Logan. Celui-ci le dos tourné face à la fenêtre, se retourna tout en soupirant…

**Veronica :** Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi je dois immigrer ici ?

**Logan :** Arrête, Veronica. En temps normal, j'aurais eu la réplique parfaite à ta modestie forcée, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas là tête à ça.

**Veronica :** Explications, Shakespeare.

**Seeley :** Veronica, pour le moment, on va s'arrêter là. Regarde ça plutôt.

Veronica regarda l'écran avant de froncer les sourcils, elle leva la tête vers Logan puis se tourna vers Seeley pour avoir une explication.

**Seeley :** Dis-lui, Logan.

**Logan :** C'est le deuxième en moins de deux mois et, à chaque fois que ça arrive à zéro, quelqu'un est enlevé ou je me fais attaquer pour y laisser du sang.

**Veronica :** Comment ça ?

**Logan :** La dernière fois c'était Dick.

**Veronica :** Mac n'arrive pas à craquer ce compte à rembours ?

**Logan :** A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais porté attention.

Veronica soupira tout en se mettant en colère. Logan la fixa avant de se retourner…

**Veronica :** Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

**Logan :** Rien !

**Veronica :** Pardon !

**Logan :** Tu as bien compris, j'ai dit rien.

**Veronica :** Tu reçois un compte à rembours et tu ne dis rien à personne.

**Logan :** Je n'ai compris que dernièrement sa signification. Alors oui, j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

**Veronica :** Et dire à l'époque…

**Logan :** (s'énervant) Fais ce que tu as à faire et épargne moi tes époques de nostalgie. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que tu as dire d'aimable, tu peux prendre congé.

Veronica le fixa de dos. Pour qui il se prenait ? Elle fit signe à Seeley de sortir tout en embarquant l'ordinateur potable de Logan. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Logan soupira, il savait qu'elle était encore là…


	62. Chapitre 61

Elle s'avança vers lui et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. Il croisa les bras tout en la dévisageant. Elle était plus qu'en colère.

**Logan :** (froid) Je pensais t'avoir dit de me laisser seul ?

**Veronica :** Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand le danger t'attire tant ?

**Logan :** Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je fais ce que je veux et si je n'ai pas trouvé utile d'en parler à qui que ce soit, c'est mon droit, n'est-ce pas tes mots ?

Elle sursauta en entendant les paroles de Logan, il avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de le replonger dans les noisettes du jeune homme.

**Veronica :** Pour un coup bas, c'en est un.

**Logan :** Peu importe. Que veux-tu ?

**Veronica :** Parler.

Logan rit avant de s'éloigner de Veronica. Celle-ci le regarda, intriguée. Il se pencha vers le mini frigo de la pièce et sortit deux canettes de soda.

**Logan :** Tiens.

**Veronica :** Merci.

**Logan :** Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

**Veronica :** De toi.

**Logan :** Veronica, me prends pas pour un idiot. Pose ta question et mets pas ma patience à l'épreuve, tu sais très bien que j'en ai pas.

**Veronica :** La secrétaire…

**Logan :** (riant) Je croyais tu n'avais pas le temps pour mes peines de cœur ?

Veronica soupira avant de prendre le cadre posé sur le bureau de Logan. C'était une photo d'eux à l'époque où tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Veronica :** Je te dois une explication, je crois.

**Logan :** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

**Veronica :** (soupirant) Logan !

**Logan :** Quoi ? C'est maintenant que tu réalises que ta conscience te pèse ?

Elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte quand Logan la retint par le bras. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui, il afficha un visage neutre et la lâcha.

**Logan :** Je t'écoute.

Elle retourna près de la fenêtre, les feuilles des arbres bougeaient de droite à gauche montrant que le vent maritime venait de se lever.

**Veronica :** Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

**Logan :** Par le début, ça sera déjà bien.

**Veronica :** On va devoir faire un retour quatre ans en arrière.

**Logan :** Oui.

Logan prit place sur sa chaise et se retourna vers elle. Les larmes commençaient déjà à couler. Or, elle n'avait pas encore émis un mot.

**Logan :** Veronica.

**Veronica :** (en essayant ses larmes) Oui, désolée.

**Logan :** Du temps, tu en as déjà eu et c'est toi qui as pris l'initiative alors…

**Veronica :** (le coupant) Oui, je sais, mais cela est trop dur.

**Logan :** Quatre ans que j'attends. Alors, je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler.

Elle se retourna, croisa son regard, il était déterminé alors elle soupira et retourna vers la contemplation de la plage. Elle refusait de lui dire tout cela les yeux dans les yeux.

**Veronica :** Il y a quatre ans, je suis partie de Neptune pour vous protéger…

**Logan :** Mais bien sûr !

**Veronica :** Si tu veux que je te donne des explications, évite de commenter. Sinon tu ne sauras rien !

**Logan :** Ok.

**Veronica :** La vidéo que tu avais vue de Piz et moi avait remonté une piste jusqu'à une adresse IP qui sortait de chez les Kane, je me suis infiltrée chez eux, j'ai volé un disque dur et j'ai découvert des vidéo plus que choquantes les unes que les autres. L'une d'elles était celle de Gory, mais la caméra mise dans la chambre était pour Wallace.

**Logan :** (la coupant) De quoi tu parles ?

**Veronica :** Le château est réuni de membres ayant de gros secrets à cacher et, bien sûr, je voulais me venger de Gory. Alors, avec Mac, on s'est mise à regarder sa vidéo, il parlait de ce que son père et son oncle avaient fait de deux corps, à l'époque de son enfance. J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de savoir que faire, alors j'ai fait des copies que j'ai remis à Nish, qui est morte une semaine après cela. J'ai reçu la photo de sa tête par mail. Jake avait compris que j'avais encore des copies et il m'a menacé de vous tuer tous un par un si je ne lui rendais pas.

Elle soupira tout en ravala ses larmes, elle se retourna vers lui. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, après tout ce temps, ce secret si lourd pouvait enfin sortir. Logan se leva ayant vu la détresse de Veronica, il la serra comme il le pouvait dans ses bras, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes…

**Veronica :** Je suis égoïste, je le sais, mais je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec votre mort sur la conscience.

**Logan :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Veronica :** Tu venais de frapper Gory et je ne savais pas si je devais ou non prendre au sérieux ce que Jake me disait, mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque alors j'ai appelé Weevil et je lui ai demandé de te protéger de toutes ses forces, au péril de sa vie.

**Logan :** Tu n'aurais pas dû. Gory est arrivé à ses fins.

**Veronica :** Mais tu es encore là.

**Logan :** La suite.

Elle soupira tout en restant dans ses bras, il caressa ses cheveux doucement tout en l'enlaçant fermement…

**Veronica :** Je suis partie, j'ai passé mon stage et ils m'ont gardée. J'ai cru que tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où l'un de nos indics nous a tendu un piège où j'ai perdu 6 hommes dont mon coéquipier. J'ai cherché pendant des mois, j'ai sombré dans la dépression, je n'avais pas d'amis mis à part lui, Dean Winchester était tout pour moi.

**Logan :** Ex amant ?

**Veronica :** Non, il avait une femme et une petite fille.

**Logan :** Je suis désolé. Après ?

**Veronica :** J'ai reçu un mail, quelques jours après, me disant que ce n'était que le début. Alors, j'ai démissionné et j'ai choisi une autre voie. Mais j'ai eu le temps de bosser avec Seeley après mon diplôme en droit et j'ai choisi service antigang. Le lui ai demandé de me rejoindre et il l'a fait avec joie. Je ne lui ai pas facilité la tâche et, un soir, Dick a frappé à ma porte, me disant que Gory s'en était pris à toi et que tu étais dans le coma, tu le connais Dick…

**Logan :** (la coupant) Oui et alors ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes…

**Veronica :** Logan j'ai voulu revenir, crois-moi.

Elle se détacha de lui et se retourna vers la fenêtre, elle revoyait encore ce DVD jouer sous ses yeux ce jour-là.

**Veronica :** J'ai mis Dick à la porte avec l'intention de vous faire une surprise. J'avais mal d'être loin de vous, même si je savais que cela mettrait votre vie en danger… Le lendemain matin, j'ai trouvé un DVD sur ma table et là tout a basculé.

**Logan :** Explique-toi.

**Veronica :** Jake a filmé tout ce que Gory t'a fait endurer et il m'a dit de ne pas revenir à Neptune sinon j'aurais la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience.

**Logan :** Mais pourquoi as-tu gardé ces copies, Veronica ?

**Veronica :** Logan, tu sais bien que je suis contre l'injustice.

**Logan :** Oui, bien sûr, mais comme à ton habitude tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences !

**Veronica :** Je t'interdis de me juger.

**Logan :** Voyons Veronica, cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, à ce que je sache. Et, maintenant qu'il est mort, contre qui va-t-on devoir se battre, qui est l'ennemi qui est réellement derrière nous ?

Elle savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête… Pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une vitre brisée.

Elle se retourna pour remarquer que c'était celle du bureau de Logan. Elle entendit un bruit sourd…

**Veronica :** (criant) LOGAN NON !


	63. Chapitre 62

Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne à leur secours. Voir tout ce sang lui rappelait ce jour où sa vie avait basculé. Logan leva la main vers son visage avec un faible sourire.

**Logan :** Je t'aime.

**Veronica :** Ne dis rien, je t'interdis de me dire des choses comme ça.

**Logan :** Tu dois le savoir.

**Veronica :** Je le sais Logan, mais pas maintenant.

**Logan :** Je te pardonne…

Il ferma les yeux au moment où Seeley poussa la porte, une arme à la main. Veronica pleurait en silence avec la tête de Logan sur ses genoux. Mac avait déjà appelé une ambulance pendant que Ryan faisait le tour des lieux avec les gardes.

**Mac :** L'ambulance arrive.

Veronica n'entendait rien, elle regardait sa main sur la plaie et appuyait de toutes ses forces pour cesser l'hémorragie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise dans l'ambulance, une de ses mains tenait l'une de Logan de toutes ses forces.

Ils arrivèrent, Logan partit dans une des salles d'opération pendant que Veronica restait dans le couloir debout pétrifiée, elle regarda sa main rougie par le sang de Logan…

**Xx :** Veronica ?

La personne était face à elle la secouant pour la faire revenir à elle, elle disait des mots tout bas sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

**Xx :** Veronica…

Continua la personne Le son d'une gifle se fit entendre avant que celle-ci ne tombe à genoux en pleurs et que cette personne ne la prenne dans ses bras.

**Xx : **Que se passe-t-il ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

**Veronica :** Wallace, c'est bien toi ?

**Wallace :** Oui c'est moi, et c'est quoi tout ce sang ?

**Veronica : **Logan, Logan…

La suite se perdit dans ses pleurs, il la serra dans ses bras comme il le put. Elle pleurait et répétait les mêmes mots « moi aussi je t'aime », elle aurait dû lui dire et si…

**Wallace :** Il vivra, il ne mourra pas, c'est un battant. Tu entends ? Il vivra.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce temps sans donner signe de vie, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elle pleurait en silence dans ses bras avant qu'une cavalerie n'arrive. Mac fit la première à s'accroupir près d'eux.

**Mac :** Wallace, que fais-tu ici ?

**Wallace :** Jackie avait des douleurs, elle est dans une des chambres en train de dormir, mais j'ai entendu Echolls alors je suis venu voir. Depuis quand était-elle ici ?

**Mac : **Deux jours.

Il souleva la jeune femme et la mit sur une des chaises qui longeaient le mur. Elle regarda encore sa main remplie de sang et essuya ses larmes avant de se lever pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur Seeley et Ryan.

Elle tendit la main au premier. Celui-ci lui donna son téléphone, elle composa un numéro et commença un monologue neutre et directif.

**Ryan :** Elle va devenir folle.

**Seeley :** Ce n'est pas le moment.

**Ryan :** Je faisais juste une remarque. Et maintenant que doit-on faire ?

**Veronica : **Retrouver qui a fait ça !

**Seeley : **Vero…

**Veronica :** (le coupant) Je vais bien. Tu me prends chiens et hommes pour me retrouver une trace de celui qui a fait ça et je te donne 48h.

Seeley se contenta de tirer Ryan par le bras et reprit le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter à l'instant. Elle regarda les portes se refermer, elle était en colère. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femme et entreprit de se laver les mains.

**Xx :** Veronica ?

**Veronica :** (dure) Ce sont des toilettes pour femme, si tu ne sais pas lire.

**Xx :** Je sais que je mérite ce ton, mais tu peux m'expliquer ?

**Veronica : **Dick il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Comment tu veux que j'aie une explication à te donner ?

Elle s'essuya les mains avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Dick entreprit d'ouvrir la porte pour la laisser passer et la suivit de près. Il la retint par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

**Veronica :** Écoute je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Logan est entre la vie et la mort, on n'a pas de nouvelle et je dois rester concentrée sur cette affaire. Maintenant, tu fais comme tout le monde, tu attends.

Elle continua son chemin vers la salle d'attente où les autres attendaient des nouvelles de Logan. Wallace était parti voir si Jackie s'était réveillée avant de revenir vers eux.

Veronica faisait les cents pas dans la salle, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone de Seeley. Dans la hâte, elle avait laissé le sien chez Logan… Plus les heures passaient et plus la tension montait. Personne n'osait l'adresser la parole, pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire une fois qu'elle serait rassurée que Logan s'en était sorti… Pendant ce temps, Seeley et les hommes accompagnés de chiens sillonnaient l'arrière de la villa de Logan, en quête de quelconques traces.


	64. Chapitre 63

Quatre longues heures passèrent avant qu'un des chirurgiens ne vienne leur informer qu'il était sorti d'affaire, la balle avait frôlé le cœur sans faire de dégât et qu'il était en salle de réveil. Veronica se retourna vers eux avec un visage ferme, elle passera la première, elle avait des choses à faire dans moins de 48h, elle devait trouver une solution avec leur ennemi…

Elle entra dans la pièce. Des fils étaient branchés un peu partout sur Logan, celui-ci semblait dormir paisiblement, loin de tout problème. La machine indiquait que son cœur battait encore, elle soupira avant de prendre place sur l'unique chaise présente dans la chambre et prit l'une des mains de Logan dans la sienne.

**Veronica :** Pourquoi as-tu dit ces mots ? Il y a bien trop longtemps que ces mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Tu disais que notre relation traverserait des années, des continents, qu'il y aurait des vies détruites, du sang et des larmes et qu'elle était épique. Mais je suis fatiguée de tout cela. Oui, j'admets, j'ai mes torts Logan, mais tu sais comment je suis et malgré tout cela tu sais que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

Ses larmes coulaient, elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire ces mots, conscient, mais le sachant juste endormi, il devrait l'entendre. Plus de six ans qu'elle se retenait de lui dire ces trois mots, trois mots qui auraient changer leur vie, trois mots qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre et auxquels elle s'était toujours contentée de dire « moi aussi ».

Elle se leva, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Logan, ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage de celui-ci, elle ferma les yeux un instant et s'approcha de son oreille…

**Veronica :** (murmurant) Moi aussi, Logan, je t'aime.

Celui-ci sourit légèrement, il s'était réveillé depuis que les larmes de sa belle avaient frôlé sa peau. Veronica reprit place sur sa chaise, il avait encore les yeux clos.

**Veronica :** Je vais aller trouver celui qui a osé te faire ça et lui régler son compte. Je ne me mettrai pas en danger, c'est promis. Seeley et Ryan sont là pour me protéger. Dans un sens, Seeley est aussi protecteur que toi, mais je dois savoir ce que qu'il veut.

Elle se leva pour s'en aller, mais la main de Logan serra la sienne, elle ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de surprise. Logan afficha un sourire tendre mais crispé, la douleur se faisait sentir.

**Logan :** Tu en as mis du temps, Mars.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, faignant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, ce qu'il comprit avant de l'attirer vers lui doucement.

**Logan :** Tu as fini par me dire « je t'aime » et dire que j'ai failli mourir sans l'entendre.

**Veronica :** Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

**Logan :** Je vais bien disons je respire encore.

Elle ferma les yeux pour respirer un bon coup, son cœur lui faisait encore mal suite à la peur qu'elle avait eue des heures plutôt. Logan caressa sa joue doucement pour qu'elle le regarde.

**Logan :** As-tu du temps pour mes peines de cœur maintenant ?

**Veronica :** Tu as encore la force de dire des âneries ? Tu as failli mourir et tu plaisantes.

**Logan :** Je t'ai dit, j'ai plus de vies qu'un chat et je suis encore en vie, alors arrête de dramatiser.

**Veronica :** Je ne dramatise pas, je constate, mais on va attendre que tu sortes d'ici avant de se disputer.

**Logan :** Je n'aurai aucune envie de me disputer quand je sortirai d'ici. Je voudrais te retrouver tout simplement.

**Veronica :** Une seconde Echolls. Je t'ai avoué que je t'aime, mais cela ne veut pas dire je suis prête à reprendre une quelconque relation avec toi.

**Logan :** Mais bien sûr.

Le téléphone de Veronica sonna, ce qui mit fin à leur petite chamaillerie. Veronica écouta soigneusement ce que disait son interlocuteur avant de se retourner vers Logan.

**Logan :** Va et reviens-moi vite.

**Veronica :** Au moment où je te parle, il y a des hommes devant ta porte, ils ne laisseront entrer que ceux à qui j'aurai donné une autorisation, donc pas de maitresse.

**Logan :** Les infirmières feront l'affaire.

**Veronica :** Tu tiens à la vie ?

Il sourit avant de l'attirer vers lui, il déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de Veronica, celle-ci se fit gourmande et entrouvrit la bouche légèrement, laissant à Logan l'accès à sa bouche, il sourit avant de la repousser.

**Logan :** Quoi ?

Elle le regardait avec une mine plus qu'outrée, il sourit à la place de rire, ses points de suture tiraient…

**Logan :** Reviens-moi vite je t'ai dit. Donc tu auras le reste quand tu seras revenue.

**Veronica :** Tu te fais désirer ?

**Logan :** Moi ? Non, je me rassure que tu reviennes prendre ton dû.

Elle sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte, les autres étaient alignés devant l'entrée. Veronica soupira avant de donner une liste à un des policiers et une infirmière distribua des badges avant que Veronica ne se retourne vers eux.

**Veronica :** Ryan arrive et il sera dans la chambre tant que je ne lui aurai pas demandé de partir. Donc, vous allez devoir vous habituer à sa présence. Si vous avez des choses privées à dire à Logan, ça sera après.

**Dick :** Quelqu'un restera avec lui ?

**Veronica :** Moi, à mon retour.

Ryan arriva à ce moment, Seeley était au téléphone, en retrait…

**Veronica :** Tu ne quittes pas la chambre une seconde.

**Ryan :** Oui chef.

Il n'avait pas fait d'humour une fois et Veronica se tourna vers ses amis, sourit et prit la direction de l'ascenseur où l'attendait son ami. Maintenant, c'était à elle de jouer…


	65. Chapitre 64

Veronica et Seeley étaient dans la voiture, il la conduisait au bureau du shérif. Elle lisait les notes que Seeley lui avait tendues…

**Veronica :** C'est réellement lui ?

**Seeley :** Ryan l'a appelé par son nom et il s'est retourné.

**Veronica :** Je n'y crois pas et dire qu'à l'époque Logan m'avait demandé de le sauver.

**Seeley :** Mais il lui a réglé son compte après.

**Veronica :** Oui, mais ça c'est tout Logan.

**Seeley :** Je le comprends.

**Veronica :** Les hommes et leur égo.

Seeley rit devant la mine de Veronica, il venait de se garer sur le parking avant d'arrêter le moteur. Il se retourna vers elle.

**Seeley :** Rien à voir avec de l'égo, Veronica. Il t'aime alors il veut te protéger et il a su ce qu'il t'a fait alors c'était plus fort que lui, il a voulu lui donner une leçon.

**Veronica :** Tu ne connais pas Logan comme je le connais, il agit avant de réfléchir.

**Seeley :** C'est ce que tu fais aussi dans certaines circonstances, alors ne lui jette pas la pierre et comprends-le plutôt.

**Veronica :** Oui c'est ça, allons-y.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Léo les attendait devant l'entrée les bras croisés…

**Léo :** Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Je vois six voitures du F.B.I débarquer devant mes bureaux et s'installer un peu partout dans mes locaux.

**Veronica :** C'est simple pourtant. Maintenant, c'est mon équipe qui s'occupe de l'affaire de Logan et vous êtes juste spectateurs.

**Léo :** Rien de personnel sous cette décision.

**Veronica :** Même s'il y en avait une, ce n'est pas contre toi. Maintenant, pousse-toi, j'ai un suspect à aller interroger.

Léo se poussa et laissa passer Veronica et Seeley, il se mit à les suivre en silence. Des hommes en blouses noires et écritures jaunes dans le dos étaient un peu partout dans le local demandant des renseignements aux autres agents.

Veronica tourna la poignée de la salle d'interrogatoire, quatre hommes étaient postés dans chaque coin de la salle…

**Seeley :** Toi, tu retournes à ton bureau.

Veronica se retourna vers Léo et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposer. Seeley ferma la porte et ils firent face au suspect présumé dans la fusillade de ce matin.

**Veronica :** Marco Salter, tu as fait fort, Mercer Hayes. Prendre le nom de ton ancien complice qui est mort depuis quoi ? Deux ans ? Tué par balle, affaire classée. Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

**Mercer :** Veronica Mars.

**Veronica :** C'est bien moi, mais tu m'avais reconnue depuis qu'on s'était croisé à N-Y le mois dernier.

**Mercer :** Je pensais que tu n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

**Veronica :** Toujours cette eau de Cologne à tuer des mouches. Voyons, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Mais je me suis dit tu es en prison, alors comment se fait-il que tu sois en liberté et si tu me racontais ton parcours depuis ce temps ?

**Mercer :** Tu penses réellement qu'on va parler de ma vie ?

**Seeley :** Tu n'as pas le choix parce que c'est la chaise électrique qui t'attend quand tu sortiras d'ici.

**Mercer :** Je serai mort avant mon jugement.

**Veronica :** Raison de plus pour parler.

Veronica prit place en face de lui, elle était restée debout depuis le début de leur discussion. Mercer s'affala sur sa chaise, regardant Seeley puis Veronica à tour de rôle avant de soupirer.

**Mercer :** Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

**Veronica :** Tu as le choix, on a toujours le choix.

**Mercer :** Je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais de l'humour.

**Seeley :** Épargne-nous tes remarques et parle.

**Mercer :** Qui es-tu ? Le nouveau garde du corps de Miss détective ?

**Veronica :** Substitut du procureur maintenant, mais ça aussi tu le sais alors maintenant, parle sinon tu n'auras pas d'accord et crois-moi, je m'arrangerai pour t'envoyer dans une prison malfamée.

**Mercer :** Je serai mort avant mon jugement, je t'ai dit.

Seeley soupira avant de s'avancer vers Mercer. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, Veronica croisa les bras et attendit.

**Veronica :** Seeley laisse-le, il va parler maintenant.

**Mercer :** Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

**Seeley :** Ah bon. Et qui ?

**Mercer :** Un certain Logan Echolls.

**Veronica :** Tu as juste de la chance que Seeley ait plus de contrôle que lui parce qu'en effet ils se ressemblent sur certains points. Maintenant, parle ou je me chargerai moi-même de te refaire le portait.

Mercer sourit avidement avant de soupirer. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant, au moment où il mettrait les pieds hors de cette pièce, il serait mort.

**Mercer :** Tout commença quand Jake Kane se chargea de me libérer, quatre jours après mon incarcération. Un avocat que je ne connaissais pas est venu prendre ma version et j'avais plaidé coupable et j'ai été relâché sous un procès fermé à clos. Il n'y avait que six personne dans la salle et j'ai été ramené au Mexique. On m'a refait le portrait, j'ai été à l'école de police et j'ai voyagé un peu partout dans le pays avant de venir faire le bleu ici.

**Veronica :** Pourquoi tu as accepté ?

**Mercer :** Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on fait aux violeurs en prison.

**Seeley :** Tu n'aurais eu que ce que tu mérites.

**Veronica :** Continue.

**Mercer :** Une femme blonde, plutôt maigre était venue me voir pour que je me rendre à N-Y et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai déposé ce DVD dans ton bureau, il y a plus de quatre ans.

**Veronica :** Décris-la moi, cette femme.

**Mercer :** Tu sais qui elle est. Ce n'est pas la peine de la décrire, elle était la maitresse de Jake avant que Céleste ne meure dans son sommeil.

**Veronica :** J'ai cru que c'était une rupture d'anévrisme ?

**Mercer :** Oui la version officielle. A vrai dire, ils l'ont étouffée, ses grands airs devenaient gênants.

**Veronica :** Je sais qu'elle n'était pas toute blanche dans cette histoire.

**Mercer :** Je n'étais que leur bras droit quand il s'agissait de circuler.

**Veronica :** Jake est mort, maintenant qui a la tête du château ?

**Mercer :** Tu le sais c'est qui !

**Veronica :** Parle, Mercer ma patience a des limites.

Il secoua la tête. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait redoutée, c'était de se faire prendre et de vendre la mèche. Il savait que la mort le guettait, mais il refusait de se mouiller jusqu'au bout.

**Veronica :** Alors ?

**Mercer :** Je ne peux rien te dire.

**Veronica :** Tu as dix minutes pour parler sinon crois-moi, tu vas parler plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Veronica regarda Seeley, il s'avança un peu plus près de Mercer, celui-ci le regarda puis regarda Veronica qui le fixait…

**Veronica :** Maintenant, je dirais cinq secondes le temps que je me lève et que je sorte de la pièce.

**Mercer :** Vous n'avez pas le droit.

**Veronica :** J'ai tous les droits et puis c'est facile de dire comment tu t'es blessé seul.

**Mercer :** Que veux-tu savoir ?

**Veronica :** Qui est ton parton, ce qu'il veut et, au passage, où le trouver.

**Mercer :** Qui ils sont ? Plusieurs, je ne sais pas vraiment qui est le chef.

**Veronica :** Des noms, je perds patience et j'ai un malade qui m'attend. Au passage, tu vas regretter la balle que tu as tirée sur lui.

**Mercer :** On me donne un ordre et j'exécute, tout simplement.

**Veronica :** Un nom.

**Mercer :** Duncan Kane…

Veronica encaissa le nom sans broncher et se leva pour sortir de la pièce, laissant Seeley avec Mercer. Elle avait l'estomac retourné. Que pouvait-elle bien faire maintenant… ?


	66. Chapitre 65

Veronica s'arrêta à la fontaine d'eau, elle avait besoin d'air, d'oxygène, elle avait du mal à respirer. Après tout ce temps pourquoi était-il de retour ? Que voulait-il ? Elle se retourna violement quand elle sentit la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule.

**Veronica :** Léo ça t'amuse de me faire peur ?

**Léo :** Désolé. Que se passe-t-il ?

**Veronica :** Je t'ai demandé de rester hors de cette affaire, c'est pour toi et ton bien. Maintenant, si tu veux laisser une veuve et une orpheline derrière toi, c'est comme tu veux.

**Léo :** Je ne comprends pas.

**Veronica :** Oublie.

Elle avança jusqu'à un de ses collègues pour lui demander de la ramener à l'hôpital, Seeley s'occupait de l'inculpation de Mercer, elle avait besoin de revoir celui pour qui elle se bat, son début de migraine est insupportable.

Logan regardait le plafond, la chambre était plongée dans un grand silence depuis le départ de tous ses amis. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Veronica faisait du bon boulot. Ryan était assis sur une chaise près d'une fenêtre en face de la porte, le regard dans le vide.

**Logan :** Cela fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour Veronica ?

**Ryan :** Un certain temps.

**Logan :** Pas très bavard ?

**Ryan :** Non.

**Logan :** Intéressant.

Ryan soupira, il aurait préféré être sur le terrain que faire le baby-sitter du nouveau chéri de sa chef…

**Logan :** Tu n'es pas très content d'être ici ?

**Ryan :** Tu parles d'une affaire.

**Logan :** Tu me plais bien.

**Ryan :** Tant mieux.

Logan rit du mieux qu'il put, la douleur commençait à revenir…

**Ryan :** Alors Mars et toi ?

**Logan :** Très très longue histoire.

**Ryan :** J'imagine, elle ne m'a jamais branché, disons les blondes et moi, on s'aime pas. Mais c'est un sacré bout de femme, alors bonne chance.

**Logan :** Je m'en sors pas mal.

**Ryan :** En effet, tu es le seul à lui tenir tête, tu devrais partager ta recette miracle.

**Logan :** Il n'y a pas de recette.

**Ryan :** Dommage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Veronica avec une tête d'enterrement, Ryan se leva, ils échangèrent quelques mots et il prit congé. Logan tendit la main à Veronica, celle-ci avança et prit la main tendue et sourit.

**Logan :** Tu es venue pour ton dû ?

**Veronica :** En quelque sorte.

**Logan :** Veronica, que se passe-t-il ?

**Veronica :** Je te dois des excuses.

**Logan :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Veronica :** Logan, je ne sais pas ce que nous deux donnera dans un avenir proche, mais je veux que te protéger.

**Logan :** Je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même, mais si tu m'expliquais ce que tu as.

**Veronica :** Pendant les jours à venir je ne serai pas disponible, je ne sais pas ce que le destin me réserve, mais tu devras vivre.

Logan redressa sa tête de lit pour faire face à Veronica, elle avait les yeux qui montraient une résolution que Logan n'était pas prêt à accepter.

**Logan :** Non Veronica, je refuse ce que tu veux me demander, ce n'est même pas la peine.

**Veronica :** Logan, c'est mon boulot.

**Logan :** Et c'est ma vie.

Veronica soupira avant de se lever, elle avait réfléchi dans la voiture au bon mot pour éviter cette situation, mais Logan n'était pas le genre d'homme à baisser les bras…

**Logan :** Je sais qui c'est.

**Veronica :** De ?

**Logan :** (commençant à s'énerver) Oh je t'en prie, joue pas ça avec moi ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

**Veronica :** …

**Logan :** Ton silence me dit tout, mais que veut-il ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie pu le considérer pendant tout son temps comme mon meilleur ami et qu'aujourd'hui il veuille ma mort.

**Veronica :** Je ne sais pas Logan, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est mon boulot de chercher à savoir.

**Logan :** Quitte à jouer à Superwoman.

**Veronica :** Je t'en ai parlé, parce que ça te concerne, mais mon rôle dans tout ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

**Logan :** Mais ta vie me concerne.

Veronica était en face de la fenêtre, elle soupira avant de se retourner vers un Logan rouge de colère. Elle s'avança vers lui, prête à tout pour le garder à l'écart.

**Veronica :** Logan je ne…

**Logan :** Je ne veux rien savoir, si tu mets ta vie en danger, je ne vais pas l'accepter alors non je ne suis pas d'accord.

**Veronica :** Je ne suis pas l'adolescente de jadis, alors arrête de toujours vouloir me protéger.

**Logan :** Mais je t'aime Veronica, alors c'est un droit que j'ai acquis depuis bien longtemps, te protégé. Tu ne peux pas toujours me dire que faire, il s'attaque à moi alors je veux savoir pourquoi. Donc, que tu le veuilles ou non je serai là.

Veronica soupira avant de s'allonger auprès de Logan tout en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Celui-ci caressa les cheveux de sa belle, tout en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que demain leur réserverait ?


	67. Chapitre 66

Veronica ne savait que faire. Elle avait pensé que tout pourrait enfin aller dans le bon sens, mais il semblait qu'ils étaient condamnés à rester loin l'un de l'autre. Logan respirait le parfum de Veronica, un parfum qui était son addiction. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment et voilà que tout semblait encore basculer du mauvais côté.

**Logan :** Veronica ?

**Veronica :** Oui ?

**Logan :** Promets-moi quelque chose.

**Veronica :** Tout dépend de ce que tu vas me demander.

**Logan :** Rien qui ne puisse être promis.

**Veronica :** Quoi ?

Il releva la tête de Veronica pour la regarder dans les yeux, il se perdit dans le bleu océan des yeux de Veronica. Il l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment que tout semblait lui échapper encore une fois. Que faire ?

**Veronica :** Logan, que se passe-t-il ?

**Logan :** Promets qu'après que tout soit fini, tu nous laisseras une dernière chose.

**Veronica :** Logan…

**Logan :** (soupirant) Veronica, on a passé trop de temps à se chercher, mais toi comme moi savons qu'on ne peut pas vivre loin de l'autre, alors tu peux me promettre cela.

**Veronica :** Je te le promets.

Logan reposa sa tête tout en soupirant. S'il devait mourir demain, il pourrait s'en aller avec la satisfaction que tout aurait pu aller dans le bon sens, que son avenir aurait eu une belle fin.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans Neptune, un jeune balança sont téléphone contre le mur de son bureau. Il referma son ordinateur avant de sortir de la pièce, une femme blonde venait de s'installer sur un fauteuil tout en regardant sa petite dormir sur le canapé.

**Xx :** Tu aurais pu la mettre au lit, Duncan.

**Duncan :** Lianne ce n'est pas le moment.

**Lianne :** Ma fille a encore fait un bon travail ?

**Duncan :** Mercer est au trou et il a raté Logan.

**Lianne :** (en soupirant) J'appelle Paul, il saura quoi faire de lui.

**Duncan :** Non, laisse Mercer, il ne dira rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger.

**Lianne :** (septique) Tu en es sûr ? Je te signale que c'est Veronica qui est sur l'enquête et elle est très maligne.

Duncan tourna la tête vers le mur de gauche, une photo de Veronica était accrochée au mur. Il aimait cette jeune femme depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne saurait dire depuis quand.

**Lianne :** Mais elle ne veut pas de toi, alors arrête ton obsession.

**Duncan :** Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

**Lianne :** Parle-moi sur un autre ton, compris ! Je t'ai couvert plusieurs fois, mais là je comprends plus ta folie. Veronica n'aime que Logan et le tuer ne va pas libérer son cœur !

Duncan grimaça, il n'était pas prêt à accepter cela. Non, il avait réussi à les séparer plus de quatre ans, il saurait les séparer pour de bon cette fois et ça serait lui qui allait s'en charger.

**Duncan :** Tu devrais rentrer.

**Lianne :** Pardon ?

**Duncan :** Retourne dans ta ville avec ta fille, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde, tu sais que Lilly est sur ta garde, elle devrait revenir bientôt de l'internat alors prends soin d'elle.

**Lianne :** J'ai promis à ton père de t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

**Duncan :** Je fais ce que je veux, tu as un avenir assuré alors tu peux partir.

**Lianne :** Je ne quitterai pas cette ville, je sais que tu perds le contrôle facilement alors non.

Lianne prit sa fille dans ses bras et monta les escaliers, elle savait que l'obsession de Duncan pour sa première fille dépassait la raison, mais que faire ? Elle coucha la petite dans son lit et envoya un message avant de redescendre.

**Lianne :** Je sors.

**Duncan :** Attends une minute, que vas-tu faire ?

**Lianne :** Je sais ce que je dois faire.

**Duncan :** Ne t'avise pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

**Lianne :** Je n'ai pas peur de toi, alors attention à tes menaces.

Duncan retourna dans son bureau pendant que Lianne prenait le chemin du centre-ville, Keith était encore à son bureau pour une dernière affaire, Logan à l'hôpital, Jackie et Wallace pareil, il ne savait que faire…

**Xx :** Je peux entrer ?

**Keith :** Je t'ai dit de passer, ce n'est pas pour te laisser dehors. Que veux-tu Lianne ?

**Lianne :** Je sais que je n'ai pas été la mère parfaite…

**Keith :** (la coupant) Épargne-moi ce discours. Que veux-tu ?

**Lianne :** Protège Veronica.

**Keith :** Que veux-tu dire ?

**Lianne :** Si jamais je ne te donne pas de nouvelles dans les prochaines 48h, va dans ce coffre à la banque. Tu auras tout ce que tu as besoin pour la protéger.

Lianne tourna le dos sans rajouter un mot, elle savait contre qui elle devrait se battre, bien que souvent elle n'ait pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais si elle pouvait au moins se racheter pour certaines choses, elle était prête à mettre sa vie en jeu.

Duncan referma son téléphone tout en ouvrant son tiroir, regarda le 9mm posé sur une pile de papier, il ferma les yeux. Combien de fois cette arme avait-elle servi ? Combien de fois a-t-il joué à la roulette russe pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et la seule chose qu'il désirait ne semblait pas vouloir de lui et ça il n'était pas prêt de l'accepter.

Logan dormait à point fermé depuis un moment, Veronica faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour caresser les cheveux de son bien aimé, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur tranquille.


	68. Chapitre 67

Keith regarda la lettre avant de la refermer, il avala sa salive avant de prendre ses clés pour se diriger à l'hôpital. Il était sûr de trouver sa fille près de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé. Il était tout secoué, il avait vu pas mal de choses dans sa vie, mais cela dépassait sa raison.

Veronica regardait Logan allongé sur le lit, elle soupira, elle avait envie de s'en aller pour le protéger encore une fois, mais cela n'était plus au programme. Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir et découvrit le visiteur.

**Veronica :** (chuchotant) Dans le couloir.

Elle referma la porte après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Logan. Elle soupira avant de rejoindre son père sur une des chaises qui longeait le mur.

**Veronica :** Papa, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

**Keith :** Honey, je suis venu pour te donner ceci.

Veronica prit la lettre sans l'ouvrir, elle fronça les sourcils tout en regardant son père, il lui fit signe de regarder. Elle commença à lire calmement, mais la surprise fit glisser la lettre de ses mains.

**Veronica :** Comment ? Quand ? Mais…

**Keith :** Tu sais que ta mère n'a jamais été franche, mais là je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

**Veronica :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Keith :** Elle n'a rien dit, mais acceptes-tu sa dernière volonté ?

**Veronica :** Elle ne va pas mourir quand même ?

**Keith :** On ne sait pas ce que « la » personne en question peut faire, alors acceptes-tu ou non ?

**Veronica :** J'ai été infecte avec elle.

**Keith :** Veronica ce n'est pas le moment, tu dois juste me dire si oui ou non tu acceptes ta petite sœur.

**Veronica :** Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais je sais de qui elle parle et j'irai le confronter pour savoir ce qui lui prend.

**Keith :** Je sais, tu es grande et tu ne fais que ton boulot, mais fais attention à toi. Je vais rentrer et n'oublie pas, tu me dois un dîner.

**Veronica :** Rentre bien.

Keith déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de s'en aller. Veronica posa sa tête entre ses deux mains, trop de choses à réfléchir, trop de choses à comprendre, mais qu'avait-elle oublié ?

Logan ouvrit les yeux le lendemain avec la certitude que tout prendrait bientôt fin. Veronica était à la cafète avec Ryan et Seeley.

**Seeley :** On l'a mis sous surveillance.

**Veronica :** Il est certain qu'il mourra alors quelle importance ?

**Seeley :** Veronica que se passe-t-il ?

**Veronica :** Rien. Ryan, des nouvelles ?

**Ryan :** Rien de rien, j'ai remonté toutes les pistes, j'ai passé la nuit à l'arrière de la maison de Logan et rien du tout et c'est super frustrant.

**Seeley :** Que vas-tu faire ? Ok tu sais qui il est, mais cela ne nous dit pas où il est et ce qu'il veut !

**Veronica :** Ce qu'il veut je sais, mais où il est aucune idée.

**Seeley :** J'ai vu qu'il prenait des médicaments pour canaliser sa colère pendant quatre ans, il avait arrêté avant de recommencer à le prendre.

Veronica soupira. Quel a été l'élément déclencheur ? Voilà la question. La sonnerie de Seeley interrompit le fils des pensées de Veronica.

**Seeley :** Agent Booth.

Veronica prit un café et une gaufre avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Logan, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre qu'on la contacte. Logan était assis sur son lit, la tête baissée. Il venait de prendre sa douche et il essayait d'attacher sa chemise, mince affaire.

**Veronica :** Tu es débout ? Attends, je vais t'aider.

Logan leva la tête vers Veronica sans sourire, sans joie, il semblait perdu.

**Logan :** Je n'ai pas crié à l'aide parce que j'ai deviné que tu devais être avec tes subordonnés.

**Veronica :** Tu vas mieux ?

**Logan :** Oui.

Un malaise s'était installé entre eux. Sans savoir quel était l'élément déclencheur, Veronica finit par tendre le café à Logan et la gaufre, il sourit légèrement pour la remercier.

**Logan :** As-tu…

**Seeley :** Veronica téléphone pour toi.

**Veronica :** Qui ?

Seeley regarda Logan puis Veronica et le téléphone, elle soupira puis dirigea vers lui. Logan regarda le café avant de commencer à le boire, il avait un goût infect, mais Veronica avait pris la peine de le lui ramener.

**Veronica :** Substitut du procureur Mars.

**Xx :** …

**Veronica :** Allo.

Veronica regarda Seeley tout en lui faisant signe, celui-ci mima quelques mots tout en levant les épaules.

**Veronica :** Je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre alors je vais raccrocher.

**Xx :** Je te pensais bien élevée.

Veronica du retenir sa respiration pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit place sur une des chaises tout en écoutant ce que son interlocuteur lui disait, elle leva la tête vers la chambre de Logan tout en laissant couler quelques larmes…


	69. Chapitre 68

Logan regardait Veronica qui pleurait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était sûr que les choses prenaient une tournure qui devait en plus être dangereuse. Seeley prit le téléphone des mains de Veronica quand celle-ci lui tendit.

**Seeley :** Tu veux que je trace l'appel ?

**Veronica :** Cela ne change rien, vous allez bien recevoir un appel qui vous donnera une adresse, tu devras trouver le corps de ma mère à cet endroit.

**Seeley :** Quoi !

**Veronica :** Ryan et toi allez au bureau du shérif, restez-y jusqu'à demain, les choses commencent à chauffer.

**Seeley :** Veronica…

**Veronica :** Seeley fais ce que je te demande, je n'ai pas de réponse à tes questions simplement envoie des voitures devant les maisons de mes amis et surtout de mon père très vite. Je ne veux qu'aucun d'eux ne soit en danger, sauf moi.

Seeley secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre. Veronica soupira avant de regarder Logan droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait déposé le café infect et tendit une main à Veronica.

**Logan :** Viens.

Elle s'allongea près de lui, elle avait tellement peur de le perdre après tout ce temps, elle venait de le retrouver et maintenant tout semblait lui échapper, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi lui il s'en prenait aux gens qu'elle aime ?

**Logan :** Ronnie que se passe-t-il ?

**Veronica :** Serre-moi dans tes bras.

Logan déposa un baiser sur le front de Veronica tout en la serrant dans ses bras sans se blesser, cette dernière pleurait en silence, elle avait détesté sa mère, mais elle n'était pas prête pour sa mort, trop de gens étaient mort autour d'elle, quand cela prendrait-t-il fin ?

**Logan :** Veronica que se passe-t-il ? Je ne veux pas me poser de questions, mais tu pleures et je n'aime pas ça.

**Veronica :** Il a tué ma mère parce qu'elle lui a tourné le dos. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut.

**Logan :** Que va-t-il se passer ?

**Veronica :** Je ne sais pas.

**Logan :** Fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre.

**Veronica :** Je ferai mon possible.

Elle ne voulait rien promettre, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle avait menti, que faire ? Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle allait rejoindre cet homme qui en voulait à leur vie à tous, mais elle pouvait les protéger en se rendant à lui.

Veronica se retourna pour faire face à Logan, elle l'embrassa tout en faisant attention pour ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure, leur baiser prit de l'ampleur, Logan haleta tout en la repoussant.

**Logan :** Veronica, je sais tu me caches quelque chose, j'ai passé trop de temps à apprendre le langage Mars alors quel que soit ton plan pour l'arrêter, je ne dirai rien, fais-moi juste une promesse veux-tu ?

**Veronica :** Quoi donc ?

**Logan :** Fais attention à toi, reviens-moi entière, que tu le tues ou que tu l'enfermes dans un hôpital psychiatrique reviens moi. Je ne survivrais pas si tu meures, j'irais te rejoindre aux portes du paradis aussitôt que tu auras rendu ton dernier soupir.

Elle l'embrassa, personne ne la connait comme lui… Logan se leva tant bien que mal. Il prit la chaise et la coinça sous la poignée, il tira sur les rideaux des fenêtres et alla la rejoindre sur le lit, cela ne sera pas très confortable, mais ça promettra quand même une nuit d'ivresse.

**Veronica :** Lo…

**Logan :** Chut laisse-moi t'aimer je t'en prie, cela ne veut pas dire que je te dis adieu, mais j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, me sentir en toi, vivre aux battements de ton cœur, sentir ma peau toucher la tienne, t'entendre gémir à mes oreilles et qui sait tu finiras par me dire je t'aime encore une fois.

Pendant tout son monologue, il lui avait caressé le visage, il avait retiré la veste de Veronica, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, il regarda le corps de Veronica, il l'aimait, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour dévoiler sa poitrine petite, mais c'est tout ce qu'il aime, elle se leva, laissant tomber sa jupe à ses pieds tout en faisant glisser son boxeur au même endroit et monta sur le lit de fortune.

**Logan :** Je t'attendrai le nombre de temps qu'il faudra, je vivrai tant que je sais que ton cœur bat, me quitter est mon enfer sur terre, mais Veronica pour toi je suis prêt à endurer mille morts, mon amour n'a pas de limite ne le teste pas, il est sans faille et le tien ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ?

**Veronica :** Je te promets de revenir et de répondre à toutes tes questions. Fais-moi l'amour Logan.

Ce dernier laissa tomber sa blouse à ses pieds et monta rejoindre Veronica, ses points de suture lui tiraient, mais souffrir a toujours été sa drogue et pour Veronica il était prêt à souffrir encore plus.

Logan se releva seul dans son lit, il sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il lui avait promis de la laisser partir quel que soit le danger dans lequel elle courait. Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche, il dût se trainer jusqu'à la douche, satisfaire Veronica avait été plus qu'épuisant, mais il adorait se plonger dans ses yeux tout en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, elle avait dit l'aimer depuis toujours pendant qu'elle hurlait son nom, il avait pleuré de joie, jamais il ne pensait être aussi heureux qu'à ce moment, mais elle devait affronter la vérité en face et cela lui faisait peur. Son instinct protecteur refaisait surface, à sa sortie de la douche Seeley l'attendait dans la chambre les bras croisés. Logan soupira avant de s'allonger à sa place et de faire place à la collègue de sa belle.


	70. Chapitre 69

Seeley faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de Logan tout en soupirant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir, il connaissait trop bien Veronica, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Elle avait usé de son grade pour le renvoyer à son poste.

**Logan :** Écoute ce n'est pas en me donnant le tournis que tu auras tes réponses.

Seeley : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ?

**Logan :** Dans quel monde tu vis ? Je pensais que tu connaissais Veronica ? J'aurais beau lui dire n'y va pas, elle y serait allée. J'ai déjà passé ces choses dans le passé alors même si c'est contre mes principes je n'ai pas le choix que de la laisser partir.

**Seeley :** On ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui faire. On a retrouvé Lianne dans un sale état, s'il est capable de torturer une femme je me demande ce qu'il réserve à Veronica.

**Logan :** Duncan aime Veronica, sa folie est peut-être démesurée, il tuera tout ce qui se mettra en travers de son chemin pour atteindre Veronica, mais il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

**Seeley :** Si tu le dis.

Seeley prit la direction de la porte, il n'aimait pas cette situation, mais si Logan qui connait Veronica n'a pas su la retenir il n'avait qu'à patienter et voir ce qui allait se passer.

**Seeley :** Ryan est déjà comme l'avait demandé sa Majesté, il veillera sur toi et bien sûr tu as droit aux visites.

**Logan :** Merci, j'imagine que ça ne vous arrange pas.

**Seeley :** Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que Veronica soit heureuse et si elle donne des ordres du style te coller même quand tu vas aux toilettes, on le fera.

**Logan :** Merci.

Logan ferma les yeux et pria que Veronica s'en sorte sans une blessure. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière venait de se garer devant une villa hors de la ville, elle prit une inspiration, toucha la chaine qu'elle avait prise dans le cou de Logan pendant qu'il dormait et sortit de la voiture.

Un homme habillé de noir vint la rejoindre, elle leva un sourcil il se contenta de lui demander d'ouvrir son sac et d'écarter les jambes pour la fouiller, il l'accompagna à l'intérieur et lui ouvrit une porte avant de sortir.

**Xx :** Je suis content de te voir.

**Veronica :** Je ne te retourne pas la pareille.

**Xx :** Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

**Veronica :** Non Duncan, tu as joué avec la vie des gens que j'aime, tu as tué ma mère, pourquoi je devrais être heureuse de te voir ?

Il était assis sur un fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Veronica le distinguait peu, il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Son cœur resta muet. Avant il faisait un battement, alors elle s'était dit qu'elle devait l'aimer. Maintenant, elle le haïssait et son cœur pleurait tout le mal qu'il avait commis.

**Veronica :** Que veux-tu ?

**Duncan :** Mais toi Veronica, j'ai fait tout cela pour toi.

**Veronica :** (en colère) Pardon ? Tu as tué ma mère pour moi ? Tu as joué à la roulette russe avec la vie de Logan, ton meilleur ami, pour moi ?

Il siffla entre ses dents, il voyait la colère de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Ses yeux pétillaient et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

**Veronica :** Si tu sais à quel point je te hais, je n'ai pas la force pour le décrire. Logan a toujours été là pour toi et toi que fais-tu ? Tu t'amuses à faire un gang de l'attaquer, tu envoies Mercer le tuer et tu dis m'aimer ?

**Duncan :** Logan n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux de toi. Il a voulu l'amour que tu avais pour moi, il aurait dû rester en arrière. Au lieu de ça, il a tout fait pour t'attirer dans son lit.

**Veronica :** Je t'aurais quitté même sans lui, Duncan. Ouvre les yeux, tu n'es qu'une marionnette sans vie, je me serais ennuyée. Logan m'a certes aimé, mais il aussi souffert de ma stupidité. En terminal je me suis remise avec toi et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !

**Duncan :** Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ton jugement est faussé.

**Veronica :** Mon jugement va très bien. Duncan, tu n'as jamais été l'homme de ma vie. Tu ne me connais pas, tu as toujours su faire profil bas, tu ne m'a jamais tenu tête, tu n'as jamais été protecteur envers moi. Logan a ses défauts, mais je sais qu'il m'aimera toute sa vie, qu'il saura prendre soin de moi. Ton père m'a fait le quitter il y a quatre ans, pour le protéger j'ai dû l'abandonner et toi tu t'es amusé à vouloir le tuer. Comme il dit, il a plus de vies qu'un chat.

Duncan lança son verre contre le mur, Veronica ne cilla pas, elle avait bien l'intention de vider son sac.

**Duncan :** Tais-toi.

**Veronica :** Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de la vérité ? Je ne t'aime pas Duncan, je doute t'avoir jamais aimé. Quand on est jeune, on ne sait distinguer l'amour à l'attirance. Tu dois tourner la page, tu es parti de Neptune avec ta fille sans te retourner. Je t'ai aidé et tu n'as pas trouvé cela louche ? Au début, j'ai pleuré et je me demande pourquoi aujourd'hui. Tu es parti et pourtant Logan n'a pas essayer de me reconquérir il est resté dans l'ombre, mais petit à petit les choses se sont faites d'elles-mêmes, cela veut tout dire.

Duncan avança vers Veronica et la prit par le bras tout en la trainant avec lui. Ils montèrent les escaliers, il ouvrit une porte, la poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Veronica se laissa tomber sur le sol tout en retenant ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas ce que la suite lui réservait, mais elle venait de comprendre qu'il souffrait toujours de son trouble du comportement.

Elle leva la tête et vit une petite fille assisse sur un lit, elle comprit de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait une enfant à occuper maintenant, elle devait faire attention pour la protéger du danger que Duncan représente. Elle se leva et alla s'assoir près d'elle, tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Orpheline à l'âge de deux ans, bien qu'elle haïssait sa mère de toutes ses forces, sa demi-sœur ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.


	71. Chapitre 70

Veronica berçait la petite dans ses bras, elle lui murmurait des mots réconfortant bien qu'elle ne sache comment elle pourra faire pour les sauver elle deux.

**Veronique :** Où est maman ?

Veronica étouffa un sanglot, comment pourra-t-elle expliquer à sa sœur qu'elle n'aura plus de mère et de père, elle-même n'avait jamais peu se faire à l'idée de ne plus avoir de mère malgré le fait qu'elle soit vivante.

**Veronica :** Chut endort toi.

Elle regarda le portait de sa mère, sa sœur n'avait pas le trait de Jack ce qui facilite les choses, elle pourra l'aimé sans voir l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, la petite fini par s'endormir, elle l'allongea avant de commencer à faire les cents pas.

Pendant ce temps Logan venait de se levé en sursaut, il venait de faire un mauvais rêve, il avait le cœur qui battait à toute rampe, il tourna la tête et vit Ryan qui le regardait.

**Ryan :** Mauvais rêve ?

**Logan :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Je peux t'aider ?

**Logan :** Non.

Logan ferma les yeux et pensa très fort que ce n'était qu'un rêve rien de tout cela n'était la réalité, il ne pourrait vivre avec le fait que Veronica soit morte. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, il pouvait encore sentir le parfum de sa belle dans ses draps, il soupira.

**Ryan :** Seeley m'a dit que Veronica a été le rejoindre.

**Logan :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Que va-t-il se passer ?

**Logan :** Je n'en sais rien, tu ne vois pas où je suis ? Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui va arriver ?

**Ryan :** Ok du calme.

Il soupira et fit face à la fenêtre, il adorait Veronica il l'avait toujours admiré, elle était une femme forte qui ne se laissé pas faire surtout avec les hommes, il se rappelle encore quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois il y a deux ans.

Flash-Back

Il venait de poussé la porte d'un bureau, on l'avait convoqué et bien qu'il n'aime pas les procureurs celui-ci était le nouveau dans le coin alors il allait essayer de faire profil bas pour le moment, il vit une femme blonde de dos plongé dans des cartons, il toqua pour faire savoir sa présence.

**Xx :** Entrer et installez-vous.

Il sourit et bien elle allait le plaire ce dit-il, il prit place sur une des chaises face du bureau et croisa les pieds en attendant.

**Xx :** Mr Wolf.

**Ryan :** Appelez-moi Ryan.

**Xx :** Comme vous voudrez, moi c'est Procureur Mars.

**Ryan :** Charmant.

**Veronica :** Oui très, mais si vous êtes là c'est pour l'enquête que vous avez fait couler.

**Ryan :** Je n'ai fait que mon boulot ce n'est pas ma faute si les mœurs ont tout laissé sauter.

**Veronica :** Gardez ce discours pour votre patron, moi selon ce que j'ai lu votre indic vous à rouler.

Il soupira, une femme qui venait d'arriver ce permettait de remettre en cause ses fait et geste ça commençait à l'énerver.

**Ryan :** Écoutez-moi bien, rien ne m'oblige à venir me justifié.

Il commença à se lever pour se dirigé vers la porte quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Veronica venait de frapper son dossier sur sa table, elle avait le regard froid et déterminant chose que Ryan n'avait jamais vus dans sa vie.

**Veronica :** Des petits malins comme toi j'en connais et j'en ai fréquenté à la chaine ce que tu ne sais pas encore c'est que j'ai qu'un mot à dire et tu finis à la circulation !

Elle le fusilla du regard et lui montra la chaise du doigt, il avala sa salive et repris place, elle prit place devant lui et lui montra le dossier en question et ces notes, il se mit à lire en silence avant de relevé la tête vers elle.

**Ryan :** Comment…

Elle le regarda les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

**Veronica :** J'ai travaillé au F.B.I, Mr Wolf alors votre travail je le connais aussi.

**Ryan :** Excellent et pourquoi ce changement de cap ?

**Veronica :** Cela ne vous regarde pas, simplement contenter vous de faire votre part du boulot pour que moi je n'ai pas de souci de mon côté, maintenant vous pouvez disposer.

Elle le congédia d'un sourire franc, il n'était pas fan des femmes autoritaire c'est pour cette raison il tombait toujours sur des romantiques, il sorti du bureau tout en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Fin Flash-Back

Ryan sourit légèrement et dire que cette femme avait réussi a changé ses habitudes en deux ans, faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, il ne lui dira jamais, mais il lui devait une fière chandelle.


	72. Chapitre 71

Ryan entendit Logan se levé, il se retourna et vit le jeune homme se dirigé vers les toilettes quelques minutes plus tard c'est un Logan vêtu de ses vêtements qu'il trouva devant lui.

**Ryan :** Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

**Logan :** Au quel cas tu ne l'as pas remarqué, Veronica est partie dans la gueule du lion, bien que je l'ai promis de resté tranquille ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de resté sur les bancs de touche.

**Ryan :** Au quel cas tu ne le sais pas, j'ai l'ordre de pas te laissé sortir ici, je ne veux pas que Veronica me tue.

**Logan :** Si elle meure, elle ne risque pas de te tuer, mais moi oui par contre.

**Ryan :** Mr Echolls…

**Logan :** Appel moi Logan après tout on va faire équipe.

**Ryan :** Seeley va me tuer si nous sortons ici.

**Logan :** Je ne travaille pas au F.B.I, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, tu peux dire que tu dormais ou que je t'ai assommé pour cela je vais devoir le faire.

Ryan rit de bon cœur, il avait vu ce côté têtue chez Veronica, mais là il venait de tomber sur un os, il soupira et lui fit signe d'avancer, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de foncé vers l'ascenseur.

**Ryan :** Je décline toute responsabilité si jamais quelque chose t'arrive.

**Logan :** Je suis assez grand pour me protégé.

Il grimaça, il avait mal, mais il ne pouvait laisser Veronica seule et il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis son rêve. Ryan démarra sa voiture et conduit une dizaine avant de demander la direction à Logan.

**Logan :** On va passer chez moi récupéré quelque chose après on va aller rejoindre la fête.

**Ryan :** Et c'est tout ?

**Logan :** Oui pourquoi ?

**Ryan :** Ton plan est nul, je te propose qu'on appelle Seeley, bien qu'il risque de me tuer, mais il est plus fort sur le terrain que moi.

**Logan :** Que fais-tu au F.B.I alors ?

**Ryan :** Je suis un caméléon.

**Logan :** Je vois l'homme qui passe partout.

**Ryan :** Voilà, alors ?

**Logan :** Non, Seeley je vois en lui un semi double de Veronica, bien que cette dernière me dit qu'on se ressemble, je ne préfère pas l'avoir sous les pieds.

Ryan se gara devant la villa de Logan, ce dernier salua ses gardiens et des hommes de Keith avant de rentré, il laissa Ryan dans son salon et fila dans son bureau, il tapa son code sur son ordinateur fit quelque recherche et imprima ce qu'il avait besoin puis alla chercher un document dans son coffre avant d'aller rejoindre Ryan qui était au téléphone.

**Logan :** Si tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait je vais vraiment t'assommé.

**Ryan :** Du calme, c'est ton beau-père le shérif l'un de ses hommes l'a dit que tu es rentré.

**Logan :** Ses hommes de loi !

**Ryan :** Je l'ai rassuré qu'on reste ici.

**Logan :** On va devoir sortir par derrière avec ma voiture.

**Ryan :** Ok et c'est quoi tout cela ?

**Logan :** Maintenant on va passer à mon bureau j'ai quelque chose à faire.

**Ryan :** Et après on ira chez ton notaire ?

Logan ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers son garage, il lança ses clés à Ryan et prit place côté conducteur, il ne pouvait conduire sa blessure le lançait de plus de plus il devait regarder si les points de suture n'ont pas sauté.

Ryan se gara sur le parking de la société de Logan, celui-ci fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre, ils se dirigèrent en silence au bureau de Logan, celui-ci sorti encore des dossiers dans son coffre et se mit à lire pendant plus de deux heures, Ryan fit les cent pas ce demandant ce qu'il cherchait.

**Ryan :** Tu as encore pour longtemps ?

**Logan :** Non, mais quelque chose m'échappe.

**Ryan :** Si tu me disais ce qui t'échappe je pourrais peut être t'aider à le trouver.

**Logan :** Lors de ma première attaque j'avais racheté un terrain que le père de Duncan possédait et ses terres étaient le lieu de résidence secondaire du château.

**Ryan :** Qu'est-ce que le château ?

**Logan :** La société secrète de Jake Kane.

**Ryan :** Et qu'est-ce qui t'échappe.

**Logan :** Quand Céleste est morte il n'y a pas eu d'enterrement, mais juste une veillé à son nom avec de la cendre.

**Ryan :** Et ?

**Logan** **:** J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas morte.

**Ryan :** Comment ça ?

Logan soupira et regarda les plan encore une fois, c'était là qu'on avait retrouvé « le corps » que Céleste, mais il y a un passage souterrain quelque mètre plus loin.

**Logan :** Veronica ne t'a pas parlé de Céleste Kane, la femme de Jake Kane ?

**Ryan :** Veronica parlait plus à Seeley qu'a moi comme je t'ai dit je suis le caméléon du groupe.

**Logan :** Il me faut ses dossiers.

**Ryan :** Tu es fou ?

**Logan :** Il me les faut ! Je suis sûr qu'elle avait l'information sous les yeux et qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué comme moi !

Ryan leva les épaules et aida Logan à récupérer tous ses dossiers posé sur son bureau et sorti du bâtiment direction NGH…

Veronica regardait le plafond quand elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, elle soupira, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre contre lui.

**Veronica :** Duncan pas maintenant.

**Xx :** Mais ce n'est pas Duncan.

Veronica se leva d'un bond, elle regarda la personne qui se tenait devant elle avait un rictus aux lèvres…


	73. Chapitre 72

Veronica avait mis ses mains de sa bouche, elle n'arrivait pas y croire, elle l'avait cru morte depuis des années…

**Xx :** Je sais ce que tu te dis, mais elle n'était pas morte ?

**Veronica :** Céleste…

**Céleste :** Oui Veronica c'est bien moi.

**Veronica :** Mais…

**Céleste :** Ta mère m'a cru morte, elle a eu la même réaction que toi quand j'ai fini avec elle.

**Veronica :** Ce n'est pas Duncan ?

**Céleste :** Mon fils à un trouble de comportement, mais il a encore toute sa tête et non Duncan n'a rien avoir avec la mort de ta chère mère.

**Veronica :** Mais pourquoi ?

Céleste entra dans la chambre et tira Veronica par le bras pour l'entrainé dans une autre pièce, elle poussa la jeune fille sur un fauteuil pendant qu'elle prenant place sur un autre en face d'elle.

**Veronica :** Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez.

**Céleste** **:** Vous les Mars, vous avez détruit ma vie.

**Veronica :** Pardon.

**Céleste :** Ta mère avait toujours aimé mon mari…

**Veronica :** Cela je pense qu'on le sait depuis toujours, Lianne et Jake étaient ensemble au lycée si elle n'avait pas eu une liaison avec mon père je ne pense pas que vous vous serez marié avec lui et je serais leur fille, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'ai avoir avec cela !

**Céleste :** Après tous ses années, j'ai menacé ta mère de resté à l'écart, elle s'est accroché et lui, il me faisait croire qu'il m'aimait or dès que je tournais le dos, il allait la voir, ils ont eu Veronique et je n'étais même pas morte depuis trois mois… Ta traine de mère a toujours voulu ma place.

**Veronica :** Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai avoir avec cela !

**Céleste :** Jake malgré le fait que les analyses ont montré que tu n'étais pas sa fille, il a toujours espéré secrètement que tu le serais en gros pour remplacer Lilly. Et toi tu as envahi la vie de mes enfants, tu es devenu la meilleure amie de ma fille et la petite amie de mon fils, je t'ai toujours détesté quand il t'a quitté j'ai espéré que ça sera la fin, mais non il a fallu que tu te remettes avec lui et l'aide à fuir le pays.

**Veronica :** Vous étiez où quand il avait besoin de vous ? Je l'ai aidé à l'époque parce que je croyais l'aimer, mais si je devais refaire marche arrière je laisserais les Manning s'en charger de lui.

Céleste se leva les poings serrés.

**Céleste :** Il ne s'est pas retourné vers nous ! Il a préféré te demander de l'aide et pendant tout ce temps il est resté à rêver au moment où il pourra revenir près de toi, mais tu t'es tourné vers le fils Echolls à croire que tu es comme ta mère il y a que les hommes riche qui vous attire.

**Veronica :** Vous ne savez rien de ma relation avec Logan, je n'ai pas à me justifier et votre mari a su m'éloigné de lui pendant quatre ans si s'était l'argent ma motivation j'aurais peu l'épousé et laissé Jake le tuer et je serais devenu l'héritière des Echolls, or ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes mal placé pour parler de motivation je vous rappelle que j'étais détective et j'ai su comment Lilly a été conçu, ma mère a certes trompé Jake, mais vous avez usé de plus de stratégie, depuis votre jeunesse vous êtes une calculatrice…

**Céleste : **Ferme là ! Je ne suis pas mon fils, je pourrais te torturé et te coller une balle dans la tête sans remord.

**Veronica :** Vous êtes folle, sous prétexte que votre mari n'a jamais eu l'affection que vous attendez de lui vous voulez me le faire payer ? Au risque de vous décevoir, je haïssais Jake de tout mon être, il m'a fait quitter les gens que j'aime pendant quatre ans quand il est mort ça été d'un grand soulagement et malgré cela j'ai Duncan qui croit encore à notre histoire et vous que dire !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille et lui assomma une claque pendant que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**Xx :** Maman laisse là.

**Céleste :** Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve Duncan.

**Duncan :** Cela me regarde.

Elle leur tourna leur dos et sortie de la pièce, il prit place devant Veronica qui était rouge de colère.

**Veronica :** Si je ne vous tue pas tous les deux je ne m'appelle pas Veronica Mars.

**Duncan :** Ronnie, Ronnie, j'ai toujours aimé ton côté autoritaire, je ne pourrais pas toujours te sauvé de ma mère alors calme toi.

**Veronica :** Je n'ai rien à faire de tes conseilles, soit vous me tuer, soit je vous tuer voilà le deal et si par malheur quelque chose arrive au gens que j'aime votre mort sera terrible.

**Duncan :** Je venais te donner des nouvelles de Logan, mais…

**Veronica :** Quoi qu'as-tu encore fait ?

**Duncan :** Moi rien du tout, je pense qu'il va encore faire le chevalier blanc.

Veronica soupira, qu'est-ce que Logan manigançait encore et qui le protège en ce moment ? Ce dernier était assis en face de l'ordinateur de Veronica, il venait de faire tous les dossiers qui pouvait contenir le nom des Kane, mais il commençait à désespéré de trouver que qu'il recherchait.

**Ryan :** Dépêche-toi, je suis sûr que Seeley sait qu'on a pris la fuite.

**Logan :** Lâche moi et on n'est pas en fuite je te signale.

**Ryan :** Je vais finir à la circulation.

**Logan :** Au risque de te décevoir avec les cent pas que tu fais ça te gênerais pas.

Ryan pesta et recommença ses cent pas pendant que Logan siffla entre les dents, il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait depuis ce temps et dire que Veronica est passé dessus sans le voir…


	74. Chapitre 73

Ryan alla rejoindre Logan devant l'ordinateur, il cherchait ce qui avait sauté aux yeux du jeune homme, mais ne comprit pas grand-chose.

**Ryan :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Logan :** Quand Céleste est soit morte, sa fortune était pour Duncan, mais si Jake venait à mourir c'était pour Lianne, mais si Lianne venait à mourir c'était pour Veronica, mais du côté de Veronica si elle venait à mourir c'est moi qui suis l'héritier.

**Ryan :** Attend elle te donne tout, malgré le fait que vous étiez séparé ?

**Logan :** Et alors toute ma richesse est pour elle si je viens à mourir.

**Ryan :** Je ne comprends plus rien, alors tout ça c'est pour l'argent ?

**Logan :** Si mes calcule son exacte, Céleste n'est pas morte et elle tient responsable Veronica et Lianne pour le motif de l'abandon de Jake.

**Ryan :** Et bien c'est pire que les feux de l'amour.

**Logan :** Jake et Lianne étaient ensemble avant, je ne connais pas leur histoire, mais Céleste, n'est pas vierge comme la vierge.

**Ryan :** Et maintenant ?

Logan soupira et referma l'ordinateur avant de se levé et de tendre la main à Ryan.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Logan :** Ton téléphone.

**Ryan :** Tu as enfin pris la bonne décision.

**Logan :** Non, je veux juste savoir quelque chose.

Ryan lui donna son téléphone et Logan s'éloigna vers la chambre, il composa un numéro qu'il connait par cœur depuis des années.

**Logan :** Keith, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

**Keith :** Mon garçon tu es où ?

**Logan :** Où je suis n'a pas d'importance, dite moi, Lianne ne vous a rien remis ?

**Keith :** Oui, elle a remis une lettre à Veronica si elle venait à mourir et une combinaison d'un coffre à la banque pourquoi ?

**Logan :** Il faut que je voie ce qu'elle a laissé.

**Keith :** Que se passe-t-il Logan ? Seeley m'a dit que Veronica a été les voir, je ne peux rien faire, mais je m'inquiète.

**Logan :** J'appelle le banquier, il sera ravi d'ouvrir les portes de la chambre des coffres pour moi, retrouvé, moi là-bas.

**Keith :** Ok.

Logan raccrocha et se dirigea vers Ryan qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée les bras croisés.

**Ryan :** Et maintenant ?

**Logan :** Je passe un coup de fil et on va à la banque.

**Ryan :** Quoi tu n'as pas vu l'heure.

**Logan :** Allons-y !

Logan et Ryan misent le cap vers la banque de Neptune, Keith arriva en même temps qu'eux, le banquier les attendaient devant la porte d'entrer côté service, Keith salua son vieux ami et le suivi vers les salles des coffres.

**Keith :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Logan :** J'ai fait quelque petite recherche, mais je t'en parlerais après déjà prenons ce qui est dans le coffre.

Keith donna le numéro au banquier qui trouva le coffre en question tendit la main pour prendre la clé que Keith avait en main, il entra la clé et son code et prit la boite métallique, il le posa sur la table au milieu de la pièce et se retira dans un coin.

**Logan :** On prendre juste ce qui est à l'intérieur et on ira regarder tout cela chez moi.

**Keith :** Ok.

Logan prit ce que contenait dans le coffre et remit un chèque au banquier et sorti de la banque accompagné de ses acolytes, ils conduisent jusqu'à la villa de Logan, le gardien fut surpris de le voir sachant qu'il était rentré et non ressorti.

Keith alla préparer du café pendant que Logan autorisa Ryan à appeler Seeley pour tout lui expliquer, maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il a besoin plus rien ne pouvait empêcher l'autre agent à venir leur donner un coup de main.

**Keith :** Si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ?

**Logan :** Céleste est en vie.

**Keith :** Pardon !

**Logan :** J'avais un doute, parce qu'en achetant la propriété des Kane il y a deux ans, quelque mois avant la mort de Céleste, j'ai trouvé cela suspect qu'elle y soit morte à ce moment-là.

**Keith :** Et ?

**Logan :** J'ai regardé les plans de plus près et j'ai eu raison, on a eu que les cendres, la partie en question avait brulé et cette autopsie c'était un membre du château qui l'avait fait, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui y soit mort ?

**Keith :** Quelqu'un en tête ?

**Logan :** J'ai regardé sur les archives de Veronica, elle n'avait pas arrêté de garder un œil sur les Manning à cause de Grâce, elle s'en faisait tellement pour la petite et bien la mort de Céleste correspond à la disparition de Mr Manning.

**Keith : **Effectivement maintenant que tu en parle, sa femme était venu signaler sa disparition et une semaine plus tard, elle avait dit qu'il l'avait téléphoné il avait besoin changer d'air et depuis il n'a pas refait surface.

**Logan : **Ce qui laisse à supposer que ?

**Keith : **Mon dieu !

Veronica regarda le jeune homme assis en face d'elle dans les yeux, elle avait de la haine pour lui, si bien qu'elle voyait le reflet de Jake et Céleste dans son regard.

**Veronica : **Comment se fait-il que tu sois à Neptune et que les Manning ne t'on pas encore sauté dessus ?

**Duncan : **Leur cas est réglé.

**Veronica : **Comment ça ?

**Duncan : **Mr Manning est mort…

Veronica le regarda avec les yeux écarquillé et se laissa affalé dans son fauteuil, on va de révélation en révélation…


	75. Chapitre 74

Logan commença à regarder les papiers que Lianne avait laissé à Veronica, il ne connaissait rien dans le domaine de l'enquête, mais il pouvait déjà essayer de déchiffré certaine chose.

**Keith :** Et que cherche tu ?

**Logan :** Céleste veut quelque chose que Lianne à surement entre les mains depuis un moment. J'ai fait le cheminement de la richesse de Jake.

**Keith :** Et ?

**Logan :** Jake à tout laissé à Lianne qui a son tour laisse tout à Veronica et qui elle a son tour me laisse tout.

**Keith :** Donc le fils voulait te tuer pour avoir ma fille et en même temps la mère voulait s'en débarrassé pour l'argent, mais après toi qui aurait tout eu ?

**Logan :** Veronique.

**Keith :** Pardon.

**Logan :** Regarder.

Logan remis la lettre à Keith celui-ci resta sans voix.

**Keith :** Je ne comprends rien, ils ont su monter cette histoire depuis tout ça d'année sans qu'on le remarque.

**Logan :** Céleste est une femme avec un cerveau constitué de manipulation, je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

**Keith :** Donc on te tuant, en tuant Veronica, ils auraient disparu de la circulation avec la petite et attendu qu'elle est l'âge légal pour faire main sur cette richesse.

**Logan :** Bingo.

**Keith :** Je savais que Céleste détestais Lianne du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé Jake même quand on était marié, mais là.

**Logan :** L'argent est un mobile, mais la haine est justifiée.

**Keith :** Non, Céleste à piégé Jake pour ce marié avec lui et Lianne a fini dans mes bras quand elle a su que Céleste attendant un enfant de lui.

**Logan :** En gros s'il n'avait pas eu Lilly en route…

**Keith :** Jake aurait épousé Lianne.

Logan remercia secrètement le destin que Veronica soit la fille de Keith et non de Jake, il se laissa allé sur sa chaise et souleva sa chemise pour voir l'état de ses points de suture pour le moment tout semble à sa place.

Pendant ce temps Veronica commençait à perdre patience assise dans cette pièce sans savoir ce qu'on la voulait.

**Veronica :** Bon avant que je ne perde patience qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

**Duncan :** Moi je te veux.

**Veronica :** Tu peux toujours rêver, mais bon cela ne me plait toujours pas que tu rêves de moi.

**Duncan :** Je ne sais pas ce que maman te veux, elle est partie, elle va revenir bientôt. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

**Veronica :** Je préfère mourir de faim que me laissé empoissonné.

**Duncan :** Comme tu voudras.

Elle se leva pour lui faire face, mais la porte s'ouvrir à ce moment.

**Céleste :** Allons, allons, ne me dit pas que tu t'ennuies déjà ça ne fait que commencer.

**Veronica :** J'en ai marre de vos conneries soit vous me dites ce que vous voulez et qu'on en finisse soit je m'en charge.

**Céleste :** À ta place je la bouclerais.

**Veronica :** Mais bien sûre.

Céleste retira son fusil de sa poche et tira dans le bras gauche de Veronica, celle-ci retomba sur le fauteuil à cause du choc.

**Duncan :** Maman…

**Céleste :** Tait-toi, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu puisses l'aimer si je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, elle sera déjà morte depuis un moment.

**Duncan :** Comment ça ?

**Céleste :** Le très chère Logan Echolls s'est baptisé apprenti détective a remonté la piste de la mort de Mr Manning et sais que je suis vivante et bien il viendra chercher sa belle, je vais les tuer tous les deux et avoir Veronique pour moi seule.

**Duncan :** Tout cela pour de l'argent ?

**Céleste :** Cette argent me revient de droit, je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps à tout en duré pour voir qu'une trainé et ses deux filles empoche tout.

**Duncan :** Mais…

**Céleste :** Ferme-là, j'ai marre de toi, j'ai tout fait pour que tu puisses avoir tout ce que tu voulais, dommage que les Casablancas est donner naissance à un enfant comme Cassidy à l'heure d'aujourd'hui tu serais marié avec Meg et j'aurais peu compté sur vous pour avoir tout ce qu'elle a elle !

Duncan se leva pour faire face à sa mère, il serra les poings.

**Céleste :** Assied-toi, ne me force pas à te tuer parce que tu n'es d'une aucune utilité. Tu es aveuglé par l'amour et tu le remarque même pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

**Duncan :** Si elle m'aime.

**Céleste :** Tait-toi je t'ai dit ! Elle ne t'aime pas, elle aime Logan Echolls et même lui tu n'as pas été capable de le tuer.

**Duncan :** C'est Mercer qui a échoué pas moi, il serait mort si elle n'était pas dans la pièce avec lui.

**Céleste :** Et bien ils vont mourir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, on n'a plus qu'attendre leur arrivé.

**Duncan :** Qui ?

**Céleste :** Celui qui est chargé de ramener le fils Echolls, je vais le faire payer la mort de ma fille et d'avoir osé envahir sa vie.

**Veronica :** Je vois d'où vient la maladie de Duncan.

**Céleste :** Tu en veux un autre ?

Veronica tenait son bras avec son autre main et fait de son possible pour faire le sang coulé lentement, elle avait déjà la tête qui tournait et elle priait de toute ses forces que Logan n'est pas rencontré cette personne en question…


	76. Chapitre 75

Logan avait laissé les autres dans sa villa, il était sorti faire une balade sur la plage, Veronica le manquait même en sachant tout cela, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de la sauver.

Seeley était arrivé son départ, le jeune homme l'avait fusillé du regarde, mais il n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'on puisse pensé de lui tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé Veronica saine et sauve.

Quelques minutes ce fut le noir total en tombant il eut une pensé pour celle qu'il aime. Pendant ce temps dans la villa Keith commençait à s'inquiété de ne pas revoir Logan revenir.

**Seeley :** Vous pensez qu'il a pu y aller ?

**Keith :** Non, je connais Logan, il dit toujours ce qu'il va faire, il est arrivé quelque chose.

**Ryan :** Je vais aller regarder.

**Seeley :** Ok.

Ryan se dirigea vers la plage, mais tout semblait calme, il marcha quelque mètre avant de voir des pas sur le sable et une partie où il semble qu'on est trainer quelque chose.

**Ryan :** Merde tout, mais pas ça. Veronica pardonne moi.

Il courut pour aller prévenir les autres.

**Seeley :** Il est Echolls ?

**Ryan :** Je pense qu'on l'a enlevé.

**Seeley :** Tu penses ou tu es sur ?

**Ryan :** Je suis sûr.

**Keith :** Mince.

**Ryan :** On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Seeley :** On va les chercher.

**Keith :** Je vais vous aider.

**Seeley :** Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus.

Keith se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il ne sait pas encore l'issu de cette histoire, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Veronica somnolait sur le fauteuil, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible malgré le garrot de fortune qu'elle s'est fait.

**Céleste :** Nos invité son arrivée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les dernier arrivé.

**Veronica :** Logan ! Van Low si tu l'as fait du mal, tu vas regretter d'être sur terre.

**Vinnie :** Mars de mon cœur !

**Veronica :** Je savais que tu mouillais dans tout, mais après les Fitzpatrick je pensais que tu aurais arrêté d'être de la mauvaise équipe.

**Vinnie :** L'argent ça ne se refuse pas.

**Veronica :** Tu es…

**Céleste :** Ça suffit ! Vinnie pose le sur le canapé et sort d'ici ton argent sera chez toi à la première heure.

**Vinnie :** Au plaisir.

Céleste attendit qu'il soir sortir avant de se retourner vers le blessé, Veronica fit un pas vers lui, mais Céleste la menaça avec son fusil.

**Céleste :** Reste où tu es.

**Veronica :** Vous allez me payer tout cela.

**Céleste :** Si tu es encore en vie, Duncan attache les mains et les pieds de Logan.

Duncan s'exécuta avec joie, il espérait être celui qui mettra fin à la vie de celui-ci, il regarda Veronica qui lui lançait des regards noirs.

**Duncan :** Veronica ne me regarde pas comme ça, je fais cela pour nous.

**Veronica :** Tu n'as rien compris, ta mère à vue juste, je ne t'aime pas et je ne suis même pas sûre si je t'ai aimé un jour alors quelques soit tes motivations, tu n'auras jamais mon amour.

**Céleste :** Tu comptes continuer de pleuré pour cette fille ? Elle est comme ça mère, elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent.

**Veronica :** Vous êtes mal placé pour parler ! On ne manipule pas les gens qu'on aime à ce que je sache, soit on aime soit on n'aime pas ! Ma vie a été gâchée par votre faute ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de vouloir me faire payer quoique ce soit, votre mari a fait ses choix, vous voulez l'argent je vous le donne volontiers, je m'en fou, je ne veux pas un dollar qui porte le nom des Kane.

**Céleste :** Non, je veux ta mort, je veux la mort de tous ceux qui ont rendu ma vie de la sorte, je remercierais ton père d'avoir tué Jake et te tuant, s'il ne l'avait pas fait j'aurais dû le faire, ta mère est morte vite après que je l'ai un peu torturé un peu dommage qu'elle ne m'a rien dit pour le coffre.

**Veronica :** Vous êtes folle, mais je le savais déjà ! Vos motivations sont basées sur le fait qu'on a gâché votre vie de reine ? Vous ne savez pas remarqué combien de vie vous avez détruit dans votre quête pour l'argent. Lilly, Duncan, Jake, Ma mère, Logan, Mon père, Moi et la liste est longue, mais dans tout cela je plains votre fils qui semble tellement vous aimez qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que vous vous serviez de lui !

Céleste s'avança vers elle, mais Duncan se mit à travers de son chemin, Veronica avait un plan en tête, mais pour cela, elle avait besoin que Logan reste inconscient encore un moment pour avoir l'attention de Duncan a cent pourcent.

**Céleste :** Pousse-toi de mon chemin.

**Duncan :** Non maman, je refuse que tu lui fasses du mal.

Céleste fusilla Veronica du regard avant de sortir de la pièce, elle avait encore quelques heures avant de passé à l'action…


	77. Chapitre 76

Duncan se retourna vers Veronica celle-ci le regarde de travers, elle n'a aucune intention de le laisser jouer ce jeu, une seule chose qu'elle veut c'est sortir d'ici avec Logan sain et sauve.

**Duncan :** Je ne la laisserais jamais te faire du mal.

**Veronica :** J'aurais aimé te remercié, mais ça serait malhonnête de ma part.

**Duncan :** Que veux-tu ?

**Veronica :** Tu es si débile à ce point que tu ne remarques rien ?

**Duncan :** Veronica…

**Veronica :** Laisse tomber.

Elle s'avança vers Logan, mais Duncan la retient par le bras, elle souffla pour évacuer l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines.

**Veronica :** Lâche-moi !

**Duncan :** Je ne peux pas te laisser le réveillé.

**Veronica :** Je n'ai pas l'intention de le réveillé, mais de regarder s'il va bien ! Alors lâche-moi !

**Duncan :** Il y a que pour lui !

**Veronica :** Je te signale tu as déjà essayé de le tuer trop de fois, mais tant que je serais sur cette terre, je ne te laisserais plus le faire de mal.

Duncan la défia du regard, mais il connaissait Veronica, c'était une cause perdu, il la lâcha avant d'aller s'assoir sur son fauteuil.

**Duncan :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'y tellement à lui, il n'a su que collectionné les filles pendant qu'on était au lycée.

**Veronica :** Il a bien changé depuis et puis je t'interdis de le juger !

Elle caressa les cheveux de Logan souleva son t-shirt, sa blessure ne s'est pas ouverte, elle soupira avant de se mettre à réfléchir, comment pourra-t-elle s'en sortir sans jouer leur vie ce coup ?

Céleste faisait les cents pas dans la pièce d'à côté, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils l'ai tenu tête pour Veronica, cette famille Mars à le don de la mettre hors d'elle, elle compte bien en finir avec eux très bientôt, elle finit par sortir par la baie vitré pour se rendre dans le garage et entreprendre son dernier plan.

Keith, Seeley et Ryan parlaient au téléphone dans le salon de Logan, ils mettaient l'opération de sauvetage de Logan et Veronica.

Keith raccrocha le premier suivit de Seeley, Ryan était toujours en ligne avec un de ses indics.

**Keith :** J'ai eu Weevil, il va faire un petit tour pour nous dire combien de personne est sur les lieux.

**Seeley :** Il ne se fera pas remarquer ?

**Keith :** Il est fort dans l'art de passer inaperçu.

**Seeley :** On va les sortir de là ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Keith :** Je l'espère, j'ai passé les quatre dernières années de ma vie loin de mon enfant unique, mais je pourrais vivre si elle venait à mourir.

**Seeley :** Ça ira je vous donne ma parole.

Logan commençait à bouger sur le canapé, Veronica n'avait toujours pas trouvé de plan ce n'est pas faute d'avoir réfléchi.

**Duncan :** Ma mère ne va pas tarder.

**Veronica :** Et ?

**Duncan :** Elle va finir par te tuer et je ne suis pas d'accord.

**Veronica :** Et alors ? Même si tu te bas pour que je vive, je ne t'aimerais jamais, réveille-toi bon sang !

Veronica tourna la tête vers Logan, il émit des petits gémissements, il devait avoir mal, elle lui caressa la joue et les cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux lentement.

**Logan :** Veronica.

**Veronica :** Chut.

**Céleste :** Notre invité d'honneur vient de se levé.

Veronica tourna la tête vers Céleste, elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle était enfin prête pour le bouquet final.

Logan essaya de leva la tête, mais Veronica le retient, il était sur de connaitre cette voix, mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette voix.

**Duncan :** Maman…

**Céleste :** Ça suffit Duncan, ne me fait regretter de ne pas te tuer avec eux !

**Duncan :** Tu oserais ?

**Céleste :** Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire ?

**Duncan :** Je suis ton fils !

**Céleste :** Un fils qui serait prêt à choisir la fille qu'il aime au lieu de sa mère !

**Duncan :** Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

**Veronica :** Tient c'est maintenant que tu comprends !

**Céleste : **Ferme là !

**Veronica :** Je suis fatigué avec tout se préambule, si tu me disais comment je vais mourir, je commencerais ma prière.

**Céleste :** Ne soit pas pressé l'heure à bientôt sonner.

Duncan regardait sa mère puis Veronica et enfin Logan, il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, la seule chose qu'il a toujours désiré c'est Veronica, mais celle-ci s'accroche à Logan et sa mère ne désire que tuer celle qui aime comment tout cela va finir ?


	78. Chapitre 77

Céleste regardait Veronica avec toute la haine dont elle possédait le revolver pointé sur son cœur, elle allait tirer, mais elle devait réfléchir comment agir et faire vite pour prendre les voiles. Duncan regardait sa mère, il essayait de resté calme pour trouver une solution pour sauver Veronica.

Logan serrait la main de Veronica pour attirer l'attention de celle-ci, mais elle était trop occupée à affronter le regard de celle qui avait tourné sa vie en cauchemar, il leva les yeux et vit enfin qui appartenait cette voix.

**Logan :** Céleste…

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers Logan et fit un sourire avant de retourné son regard vers Veronica.

**Céleste :** Enfin debout Logan Echolls.

Logan se leva tout en se massant le cou, Veronica se rapprocha de lui pour lui servir de bouclé, elle ne lâcha pas Céleste du regard.

**Logan :** Je vous croyais morte.

**Céleste :** Comme tout le monde, mais je n'ai plus le temps pour me répéter. Je suis pressé d'en finir.

**Logan :** Je ne comprends pas.

Il tourna la tête et vit Duncan, il soupira, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu celui-ci qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant un moment, il ne le reconnaissait pas, mais il pouvait voir la haine dans son regard.

**Logan :** Je vois que la famille est réunie, il ne manque plus que Jack, mais il est mort.

**Céleste :** Je me passerais de tes plaisanteries, je n'ai plus le temps pour cela, je vais en finir au plus vite et vous ne serez que des souvenirs.

**Logan :** Oh non, pas encore cette réplique, j'ai l'impression de revoir sans cesse le même mauvais rêves.

**Céleste :** Dans quelques minutes tu ne feras plus l'intéressant.

**Logan :** La seule question je me pose c'est pourquoi toujours nous, j'ai l'impression d'être maudit.

**Céleste :** Vous êtes les seule qui est à travers de mon bonheur.

**Logan :** Je ne vois pas en quoi j'entrave votre bonheur.

**Céleste :** Je vais te répondre, Veronica t'aime et mon fils l'aime alors que je ne veux que son bonheur, elle est la fille de sa mère et mon mari plutôt défunt mari aimait sa mère !

**Logan :** Compliqué l'explication.

**Céleste :** La ferme j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Veronica serrait la main de Logan pour le faire taire, elle savait que c'est le stress qui le fait parlé autant, mais elle avait besoin que Céleste reste calme si elle voulait au moins le sauvé de ce qui allait suivre.

Keith, Ryan, Seeley et Weevil étaient sur en chemin vers la villa où se trouve Logan et Veronica, Weevil avait eu vent de l'affaire de Van Lowe et avait réussi à le faire craché le morceau en rien de temps pour savoir où est Logan.

**Weevil :** Van Lowe je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme.

**Keith :** Il a toujours été un imbécile, l'argent c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse.

**Ryan :** Je le réserve une petite visite quand tout cela sera fini.

**Seeley :** Je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire, on va laisser cela au shérif.

**Ryan :** Dommage.

Seeley fit des gros yeux à Ryan, il le connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, il sorti son téléphone et appela son unité pour leur donner le point de rencontre et la plan d'action, il ne sait pas s'il arrivera à temps, mais il l'espère de tout cœur.

**Ryan :** J'hallucine dans une si petite ville, il y a tout ça de malade.

**Weevil :** Ce n'est qu'un détail, on a eu un pédophile, un tueur d'ado, un psychopathe.

**Ryan :** Je comprends pourquoi Veronica à prit les voiles.

**Weevil :** V a pris les voile parce qu'elle a mis son nez dans ce qui la dépassait, le château.

**Ryan :** C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais la fin approche.

**Keith :** Espérons que tout le monde s'en sort indemne.

**Seeley :** On va tout faire pour.

Les quatre hommes soupirèrent et entrepris de mettre en place les choses, Weevil passa un coup de fil à Léo, Seeley envoya un message à ses hommes, Ryan se concentra sur la suite pendant que Keith conduisait.

Veronica regardait Céleste qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon, elle se demandait ce qui mettait les nerfs de celle-ci à rude épreuve, Logan regardait tantôt Duncan puis Veronica par moment Céleste, il essayait de comprendre ce qui l'avait mené ici et pourquoi tout cela.

**Logan :** Duncan.

Celui-ci regarda son ennemi qui avait était son meilleur ami.

**Duncan :** Quoi ?

**Logan :** Pourquoi ?

Duncan fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la question et avança d'un pas.

**Duncan :** Pourquoi quoi ?

**Logan :** J'imagine tu es celui-ci qui a essayer à mainte reprise de me tuer.

**Duncan :** Oui !

**Logan :** Alors pourquoi ?

**Duncan :** Drôle de question ! Veronica pourquoi donc.

Logan soupira et secoua la tête avant de se retourné vers Veronica, celle-ci écoutait leur conversation tout en gardant Céleste du regard.

**Logan :** J'admets que pour ses yeux bleus ont est prêt à tout, mais à vouloir tuer quelqu'un tout en sachant que cela ne changera rien à la situation c'est que tu n'as pas changé du tout.

**Duncan :** Ne me pousse pas à bout.

**Logan :** Voyons que vas-tu faire ? Tu n'as jamais été un homme, tu ne sais que poignarder dans le dos, tu as toujours été passif, je comprends pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas.

**Veronica :** Logan.

**Logan :** J'essaie juste de le faire comprendre qu'il fait tout cela pour rien, je ne joue pas les prétentieux même si je meure d'envie de crié au monde entier que c'est moi qui a gagné le cœur de Miss Mars, mais Duncan…

**Duncan :** Ferme là !

Veronica serra la main de Logan, celui-ci le serra en retour avant de se levé pour se mettre à genoux devant elle, après tout il allait mourir autant faire les choses au plus vite.

**Veronica :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Logan :** Ce que je voulais faire depuis un moment, tu as pris mon collier à l'hôpital, mais moi je n'ai rien en retour.

**Veronica :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

**Logan :** Autant le faire maintenant, je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir, mais tu es revenu à moi et je veux que tu sache à quel point que je t'aime…

**Duncan :** Ça suffit !

**Logan :** Veronica Mars, j'ai vécu tous ses années dans ton ombre, dans tes souvenirs, maintenant qu'on est arrivé au carrefour de notre relation veux-tu me faire l'honneur de me donner ta main ?

Veronica regarda Logan ébahi, il y a que lui pour ne pas prendre le danger au sérieux, il était entouré de personne qui voulait leur mort, mais la seule chose qu'il pense c'est de lui demander en mariage.

**Veronica :** Logan…

**Logan :** Répond, ne pense à rien juste oui ou non, quel que soit l'issu de cette histoire je veux savoir ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie.

**Veronica : **Oui.

Logan sourit et l'embrassa sous le regard haineux de Duncan celui-ci avança, mais Céleste qui avait assisté à toute la scène l'attrapa par le bras et le regarda avant de se retourné vers le couple qui venait de celé l'issu de cette rencontre.


	79. Chapitre 78

Céleste frappa des mains tout en se mettant devant Duncan, celui-ci serra les dents tout en dévisageant Logan.

**Céleste :** Belle demande, je vois que tu n'as jamais eu peur de rien Logan, dommage j'aurais pu t'aimer si tu n'étais pas entré dans nos vies, ma fille serait encore en vie et mon fils aurait eu ce qu'il voulait.

**Logan :** Pourquoi tout le monde me reproche la mort de Lilly ? Je vous signale que Lilly à elle-même celé son destin en couchant avec mon père, si ça n'avait pas été lui qui sait qui d'autre aurait fini par le faire…

**Céleste :** Ferme-là, je t'interdis de salir sa mémoire.

**Logan :** Je ne salis rien votre fille aimait sa liberté et par moment elle le faisait juste pour vous rendre folle, vous avez toujours aimé donner l'image de la famille parfaite hors ce n'était qu'un leurre.

**Céleste :** À qui la faute ?

**Logan :** Vous pouvez blâmer la mère de Veronica pour cela, mais ce n'est pas Veronica la fautive, c'est vous qui avez monté votre plan depuis le lycée du fait que Lianne a fini par épouser Keith au lieu de Jake.

Céleste fit un pas vers lui, mais Duncan la retient et la força à quitter la pièce. Logan regarda la porte se fermer derrière eux, soupira.

**Veronica :** Logan tu n'aurais pas dû la provoqué.

**Logan :** Je ne la provoque pas, je ne fais que lui dire ce qu'elle refuse de comprendre. Cette famille a des soucis. Mais je suis heureux, quel que soit ce qui se passe, je suis content que tu es accepté de devenir ma femme.

**Veronica :** Ne sois pas si pessimiste, je vais faire en sorte qu'on s'en sort vivant, et tu vas m'offrir le mariage de rêve.

**Logan :** Compte sur moi poupette…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, Duncan entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Céleste était resté dans la pièce d'à côté.

**Logan :** Tu viens jouer le gentil flic avant que le méchant arrive ?

**Duncan :** Tu as toujours été stupide.

**Logan :** Et toi intelligent, mais aveugle.

**Veronica :** Logan.

**Logan :** Non, laisse-moi parler Veronica, je ne comprends pas Duncan, on a été ami, je veux bien comprendre qu'il t'aime toujours, mais il ne voit pas qu'il n'a pas d'espoir avec ou sans moi dans les parages !

**Duncan :** Tout est de ta faute !

**Logan :** Oui et pauvre de toi.

**Duncan :** Ferma-la !

**Logan :** Tu me fais peur. J'ai frôlé la mort tellement de fois que ça ne me fait plus rien de savoir que je vais mourir, mais ce qui sera très bête c'est que dans tout çà tu vas perdre aussi celle que tu voulais parce que ta mère va la tuer.

**Duncan :** Non elle ne fera rien.

**Logan :** Que tu es naïf.

Seeley et Ryan sortirent de la voiture en même temps, Keith éteignit les phares de la voiture avant de se retourné vers Weevil.

**Keith :** Ramène-moi la vivante.

**Weevil :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Mars, on va vous ramenez Veronica en vie et en seul morceau.

Il soupira et se sorti pour faire le tour de la villa, ils avaient élaboré un plan, mais il ne pouvait être du groupe qui rentrerait par la porte principal. Seeley arrêta Ryan à mi-chemin avant de s'approché de lui.

**Seeley :** Notre priorité c'est de sortir Veronica et Logan vivant de là, après si on doit tuer les ravisseurs on le fait dans le cas contraire on les prend en vie.

**Ryan :** Compte sur moi.

**Seeley :** Ok alors on y va.

Veronica regarda Duncan et tourna la tête au moment où Céleste entra dans la pièce avec une petite fille dans ses bras. Logan regarda Veronica puis l'enfant, il sentit qu'elle serrait sa main.

**Céleste :** Je me suis dit qu'on devrait avoir un public.

**Veronica :** Céleste…

**Céleste :** Qu'es-tu prête à faire pour elle ?

**Logan :** C'est qui Veronica ?

**Céleste :** Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur ?

**Logan :** Une sœur ?

**Céleste :** Laissez-moi vous présenter. Veronique Kane voici Logan Echolls qui est ton beau-frère.

**Logan :** Veronique Kane…

**Céleste :** Voyons Logan tu ne vois pas ses mèches blonde, l'air de Jake, c'est le batard de mon défunt mari.

**Veronica :** Ex-mari et ce n'est pas une batarde vu qu'il avait épousé ma mère !

**Céleste :** Peu importe ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour alors répond qu'es-tu prête à faire pour elle.

Veronica se retourna vers Logan, celui-ci était blême, il savait que c'était le moment où tout aller ce jouer, elle était prête à se sacrifié pour eux, mais il n'allait pas laisser cela arriver.

**Logan :** Duncan alors d'après toi si Veronica répond qu'elle est prête à mourir pour que Veronique vive tu sais ce qui va arriver ?

Il était prêt à manipulé Duncan cela ne serait pas bien difficile vu que celui-ci voulait Veronica à tout prix, retourner le fils contre la mère cela sera leur dernière chance et il était prête à la saisir.


	80. Chapitre 79

Duncan regarda sa mère puis Veronica et enfin Logan, il serra les poings avant de s'avancé vers lui.

**Duncan :** Je vois ce que tu essaie de faire, mais tu ne vas pas réussir.

**Logan :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Duncan :** Tu essaie de me monter contre ma mère.

**Logan :** Pas du tout.

Pendant ce temps Veronica fixait Céleste qui caressait la joue de Veronique, elle soupira.

**Veronica :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Céleste :** Un échange de bon procédé.

Elle lui lança un dossier au pied, Veronica se baissa pour le ramasser, elle passa un moment à lire pendant ce temps Logan perdait patience.

**Veronica :** Tu veux que j'abandonne les droits que ma mère m'a laissé pour te les données ?

**Céleste :** Toujours aussi doué. Signe.

Veronica tremblait, elle n'avait jamais pardonné sa mère pour ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie et celle de son père, mais elle avait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui laisser Veronique, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle allait signer quand Logan l'arrêta.

**Logan :** Ne fait pas ça.

**Céleste :** Echolls tait-toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de te ramener ici.

**Logan :** Tu voulais le bouquet final.

**Céleste :** Veronica signe !

Duncan commençait à perdre patience, il se mit faire à faire les cents pas tout en regardant sa mère.

**Duncan :** Maman…

**Céleste :** Ce n'est pas le moment, Duncan.

**Duncan :** Tu m'as promis…

**Céleste :** Non, mais tu n'as rien encore compris ?

**Duncan :** Tu ne vas pas l'a tué quand même ?

**Céleste :** Arrête de geindre comme ça.

Logan se leva, Veronica le retient et le força à s'assoir, elle tremblait, elle était prête à se sacrifié.

**Veronica : **Reste tranquille.

**Logan :** Je refuse que tu te sacrifie pour cette folle !

**Céleste : **Fait attention à ce que tu dis !

Pendant ce temps Keith venait d'arrivé à l'arrière de la villa, il vit un homme avec des écritures jaune dans le dos. Il regarda le ciel après l'échec de son mariage, Veronica a été toute sa vie, maintenant qu'il était là pour venir la sauvé, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Seeley et Ryan venaient de désactiver l'alarme, il fit un geste à un groupe d'homme d'avancé pendant qu'ils mettaient son gilet par balle.

Dans le salon de la villa, Veronica venait de signer les papiers sous le regard impuissant de Logan. Céleste posa la petite Veronique sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre dos à eux et alla ramasser les documents.

**Céleste :** Eh bien voilà quelque chose de fait. Duncan va préparer la voiture.

**Duncan :** Ma…

**Céleste :** Fait ce que je te demande.

Céleste ce retourna vers Veronica celle-ci venait de prendre glissé sa main dans celle de Logan et soupirer, elle ne voulait pas abandonner, mais elle se sentait piégé.

**Veronica :** Tu as ce que tu veux, tu peux encore t'en aller, je n'essayerais pas de te poursuivre.

**Céleste :** Que c'est tentant, mais non pour que je puisse vivre en paix faudra que tu ne respires plus.

Duncan entra au moment où sa mère finissait sa phrase, il s'arrêta net, Logan le regarda et ce dit c'était le moment où jamais.

**Logan :** Tu comprends enfin.

**Duncan :** Maman tu m'as promis.

**Céleste :** Tu me fatigue, si tu ne peux pas assister à la suite va mettre Veronique dans la voiture.

Duncan s'avança vers sa mère, celle-ci pointa son arme vers Veronica et fusilla son fils du regard, il serra les dents et alla chercher la petite, il ruminait encore quand il arriva au garage, trop occupé à chercher un moyen de sauver Veronica, il attacha la petite dans sa chaise et referma la porte.

Il s'avança vers la porte quand il tomba à genoux, il regarda sa jambe et vu du sang couler, il leva la tête, mais tomba nez à nez avec un homme avec des écriteaux du FBI marqué sur sa veste. Il soupira et mis la main derrière la tête.

Céleste commençait à s'agiter au fait que Duncan ne soit pas encore de retour, Logan fit un pas vers elle quand une des fenêtres vola à l'éclat, Céleste qui pointait encore son arme sur Veronica paniqua quand elle vit que de la fumée commençait à envahir la pièce.

Veronica poussa Logan derrière elle quand elle vit que Céleste regardé de tous les côté, il eut un premier tire, Céleste vu du sang coulé le long de son bras gauche, mais elle ne voulait pas partir seul et appuya sur la détente, une autre balle fut tirer et elle commença à tomber à l'en renverse.

Deux corps tombèrent simultanémentpar terre, quelqu'un hurla le nom d'un autre quand des hommes entrèrent de tous les côtés dans la villa. Un des hommes appelait déjà une ambulance quand un autre s'agenouilla près d'un corps pour fermer ses yeux et constater son identité quand un autre posa sa main sur l'épaule du seul indemne de la pièce…


	81. Chapitre 80

Il se retourna dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil six mois que cette histoire était bouclé et six mois il refait le même rêve ou plutôt cauchemar, il sentit des mains sur son torse et une jambe remonté sur la sienne.

**Xx :** Tu ne dors pas ?

**Yy :** Non, je n'y arrive toujours pas.

**Xx :** C'est du passé dans moins de douze heures on va se marier alors sourit.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, il la toucha sur tout le corps pour être sûr qu'elle était bien vivante…

Flash-Back

Il la regarda elle avait un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle leva sa main plein de sang vers son visage, elle le caressa.

**Veronica :** Lo…

**Logan :** Chut ne dit rien je t'en prie _dit-il en laissant couler ses larmes._

**Veronica :** Laisse-moi parler, je t'aime, j'aurais aimé t'épouser et même te donner un fils qui plis les sourcils comme toi quand tu es en colère, que je vois ton reflet en lui…

**Logan :** Oh Veronica je t'en prie ne dit pas ça, tu vas vire.

Il sentit la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule, il vit Seeley s'agenouillé près de lui tout en parlant frénétiquement au téléphone. Keith entra dans la pièce en poussant un homme qui l'empêchait de passer.

**Keith :** Oh non pas toi Veronica.

**Veronica :** Papa _dit-elle faiblement._

**Keith :** Accroche-toi.

Elle les regarda un à un, son père qui avait toujours été là pour elle, Logan qui l'a toujours aimé malgré sa mauvaise foi et Seeley qui est devenu son meilleur ami margé tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur vie en quatre ans.

Elle sourit, elle n'a pas eu la fin qu'elle voulait, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire avant.

**Veronica :** Je vous aime _dit-elle dans un dernier souffle._

Fin Flash-Back

Elle lui caressa la joue avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le torse avant de remonter vers ses lèvres.

**Xx :** Aller on a deux heures avant qu'on ne vienne nous déranger.

**Yy :** Veronica je…

**Veronica :** Aller Logan c'est notre dernier moment entant que célibataire.

Il la retourna sur le lit et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses seins, il se rappelait encore du moment où il avait cru qu'elle était vraiment parti…

Flash-Back

Il la secoua quand un des ambulanciers essaya de le repousser, Seeley et Weevil dus s'y prendre a deux pour le maintenir loin du corps de la jeune femme, l'ambulancier prit son pouls et s'activa, elle vivait encore, mais il devait se dépêcher.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital tous ensembles, Logan se sentait mal comme-ci on l'avait pris une partie de lui, Keith abattu, Weevil essayait de les soutenir comme il le peut, Seeley venait de sortir de la morgue avec Ryan dans son sillage.

**Seeley :** Des nouvelles ?

**Weevil :** Non c'est trop tôt.

**Seeley :** Comment ils s'en sortent ?

**Weevil :** C'est la pièce principal de leur vie alors tu peux deviner. Que va devenir Duncan ?

**Seeley :** Il sera transférer dans une prison fédérale.

**Weevil :** J'espère qu'il aura une belle vie en prison.

**Ryan :** Je vais m'en charger.

Un médecin arriva à ce moment-là ce qui coupa court aux protestations de Seeley. Il s'arrêta devant Logan et Keith.

**Médecin :** Vous êtes de sa famille ?

**Keith :** Oui comment va-t-elle ?

**Médecin :** La balle n'est pas passer loin du cœur, mais elle s'en sortira sans séquelle.

**Keith :** Merci docteur, merci.

Logan se laissa tomber le long du mur en éclatant en sanglot, il n'aurait pas peu vivre si elle était morte, il aurait peut continuer à vivre si elle décidait de le laisser, mais tant qu'elle respirait il respirerait.

Fin Flash-Back

Elle lui caressa la joue, il leva la tête et l'embrassa, elle se sentit sur un nuage, elle s'était réconcilié avec elle-même et c'était décider de vivre sa vie. Il fit glissé sa nuisette le haut de son corps et la dévora du regard.

**Veronica :** Je t'aime Logan.

**Logan :** Je t'aime plus que ma vie.

Elle l'attira vers elle et entoura ses jambes de sa taille, il n'avait pas le temps pour les préliminaires, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quand il fit un avec elle, elle trembla de la tête au pied, elle ne sera jamais rassasié de lui.

**Veronica :** Aller Echolls montre-moi tu n'as pas perdu la main.

**Logan :** Mars tu vas regretter de m'avoir mis au défi.

**Veronica :** Je ne crois pas non.

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'au moment où le téléphone se mit à sonner sans interruption encore et encore, ils riaient encore quand elle ouvrit la porte à son père, à Wallace et à Weevil.

**Keith :** Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu rigole de la sorte

**Veronica :** Tu as bien raison.

Mac les poussèrent tous pour entrer, elle avait une house en main et regarda Veronica en haussant les sourcils.

**Mac :** Non mais tu n'es pas encore prête ? On a trois heures.

Veronica regarda Logan celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil il avait perdu le sens du temps, il avait commencé sur le lit, continuer dans la douche pour retourner au lit et pour finir dans la douche, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâché et pourtant elle se sentait ankylosé.

**Mac :** Allons-y et les garçons ne soyez pas en retard.

**Logan :** On sera là à l'heure et prend soin de ma vie.

**Mac :** Ne t'inquiète pas je ne la laisserais pas filé.

Veronica alla embrasser Logan avant de lui chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, Logan voulu la retenir, mais elle se défila en riant. Logan se trouva en tête à tête avec son futur beau-père, le meilleur ami de sa fiancée, un ennemi devenu ami et son meilleur ami qui entra quand il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

**Dick :** Prêt ?

**Logan :** Oui.

**Dick :** Je t'en veux de nous avoir filé compagnie hier soir.

**Weevil :** Veronica c'est sa drogue.

Keith posa une main sur l'épaule de Logan, il avait appris à aimer le jeune homme, il a vu l'amour qu'il portait à Veronica jours après jours et il savait que rien ne pourra jamais arriver à celle-ci tant que Logan sera là.

**Keith :** Pas de stress ?

**Logan :** Non juste pressé que ça soit fini, allons-nous préparer.

Les garçons comme les filles se préparent dans bonne humeur, Logan pensait à Veronica et celle-ci souriait parce qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui, mais elle était sur un petit nuage, elle se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de se retourner vers son amie.

**Mac :** Seeley ne vient pas ?

**Veronica :** Non, il est sur une affaire depuis que j'ai démissionné il a du mal avec celle qui me remplace.

**Mac :** Tu ne regrettes pas ?

**Veronica :** Non j'ai tout ce que j'avais toujours eu besoin j'ai juste pris trop temps pour m'en rendre compte.

**Mac :** Je suis contente pour vous.

Elles se retournèrent quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, Mac alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Keith, elle lui fit un signe et s'en alla dans l'allé principal.

**Keith :** Honey.

**Veronica :** Papa ne pleure pas sinon je vais m'y mettre.

**Keith :** Tu es si belle.

**Veronica :** Merci c'est l'heure ?

**Keith :** Oui, il t'attend.

**Veronica :** Alors ramène-moi près de lui.

Logan n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses boutons manchettes, de demander à Dick si il avait la bague, il faisait un petit coucou à Veronique qui était assise près d'Alicia, il était sûr que Veronica sera contente de voir Seeley et Ryan qui avaient fait le déplacement pour le plus beau jour de leur vie, la musique se mit en route, il leva les yeux pour voir Mac ouvrir la marche.

Il eut le souffle coupé quand il la vit dans sa robe blanche dans les bras de son père, il avait fixé la date après qu'elle avait fini de déménager de New-York, il avait déjà hâte que le prête les déclares mari et femme.

Keith s'arrêta devant lui et mit la main de Veronica dans la sienne dans un geste vieux comme le monde et lui donna une tape dans le dos avant d'aller rejoindre Alicia et Veronique, il avait demandé à sa fille de lui donner la charge de la petite comme il n'a pas pu donner un enfant à Alicia, cette dernière avait accepté avec joie.

Le prête commença son discours sur la signification du mot mariage, en parlant du bien-fondé de cette union, les invités regardaient les mariés avec le sourire, Veronica regardait Logan dans les yeux, son cœur battait la chamade et elle était heureuse, le prêtre lui laissa la parole pour ses vœux.

**Veronica :** Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais là debout en face de toi pour te dire oui, je crois que je n'y croyais pas. On s'est détesté, disputé tout autant aimé, Logan tu es ma vie et je suis heureuse de passer le reste avec toi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai un cadeau pour toi, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, les obstacles, les complots et bien dans moins de cinq mois on sera trois, Logan, tu vas être papa.

Il avait les yeux pétillant, il retenait ses larmes et se retenait d'aller l'embrasser, le prête lui donna la parole.

**Logan :** Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois je m'étais dit tu seras ma femme, loin de moi d'être prétentieux, mais mon être le savait déjà, on s'est détruit mutuellement pour se reconstruire, tu as toujours été celle qui faisait battre mon cœur aujourd'hui je me répétais sans cesse que c'était le meilleur jour de ma vie parce que tu allais enfin devenir ma femme, mais tu viens de m'annoncer que j'allais être père je te… vous promets de vous rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

**Prête :** Veronica Mars voulez-vous prendre Logan Echolls ici présent pour époux ?

**Veronica :** Oui, je le veux.

**Prête :** Logan Echolls voulez-vous prendre Veronica Mars ici présente pour épouse ?

**Logan :** Oui, je le veux plus qu'une fois.

**Prête :** Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce que Logan embrassait déjà Veronica, il la serra dans ses bras, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était enceinte, mais maintenant qu'il le savait cela lui sautait aux yeux. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, ils se sont battus contre le destin, et ils ont gagné.


	82. Fin

**C'est la fin, ce fut un plaisir de partager cette fiction avec vous.**

**A la prochaine.**


End file.
